Is It Wrong to be a Warrior Captain in the Dungeon?
by oblivon2991
Summary: "Farewell. Gazef Stronoff. I never hated you…" these were the last words the warrior captain heard before darkness descended. Floating in the darkness, confused, he woke up, just to find himself in a shady, damp place... what awaits him in this strange world? Will he ever find his way back to the kingdom? The adventure called, and Gazef answered. "Where the hell am I?"
1. Death of the Captain, a Second Chance

**It is Wrong to be the Warrior Captain in the Dungeon?**

**by oblivon2991**

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

**My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

**I don't own the Overlord(****オーバーロード****Ōbārōdo?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

**I don't own Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka novel, and anime series, written by Fujino Ōmori.**

**Thank you!**

**Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Death of the Captain, a Second Chance**

His consciousness focused to the absolute limit; the man stepped in with unbelievable speed! For a moment stepping in the realm of heroes!

Without missing a single moment, Brain and Climb opened their eyes and watched him with all their attention and focus—and faster than any of them, the world went quiet…

"Farewell. Gazef Stronoff. I never hated you…"

Just at the moment, the man raised his sword, the most likely last sentences he ever heard entered his mind, and in an instant! His body went limp…

"…"

All his strength, all his determination turned to dust at the moment he moved. His heart stopped; his muscles refused to answer his call. Even with the kingdom's treasures in his arsenal, all his efforts worth nothing, for he faced a real monster. A monster with an unimaginable, unbeatable nature.

A man he previously considered a savior, a possible ally, and maybe, a friend, ended his charge just like that… Poor warrior captain, under such a short time, he can't even realize, his hopes were of naught. That, his battle was hopeless from the beginning.

"…"

His mouth dry, before realizing what really happened, his heart throbbed its last rhythm…

'Lud-dub…'

His arms lowered, his muscles turning smooth noodles, he can't possibly hold his weapon, nor his adamantine hard armor, nor his own weight… he just… started to fell forward like a great, unbearable weight weighing him down.

"…"

Time moved in snail pace around him… all his accomplishments, all his life, like an absurd play, playing before his eyes faster than any outsider can perceive. From his earliest years as a simple commoner boy to being a mercenary, through his triumph in the grand tournament… to his rise as the kingdom's warrior captain... he saw it all, experienced it all once more.

It was his beginning, and in the end, the last scene of the robed monster before him forever engraved in his brain.

_"Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown! My name is Gazef Stronoff, the Warrior-Captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom! I formally request a duel with you!"_

And now, as one of the last picture, his foolish challenge remained, making him remember how foolish, how naïve he was. Challenging a monster of this nature… his loss was guaranteed… worse, he knew it all along.

"…"

Yet, even knowing his loss, he hesitated not to challenge this monster. To protect his kingdom, his just king, and his home, he threw away everything, challenged a skeletal creature, a monster which called other horrible creatures to life… a magic caster that destroyed the kingdom's army under a few moments. A possible ally, their shortsightedness possibly pushed in the enemy's arms.

Indeed, he saw it all… and it made him think for a moment: _"Why do I see all of this? I can't die like this… do I? I barely moved… what happened? I feel so… tired…"_

Thinking of this, first, fear filled him, then grief, in truth, these two, and several other emotion rapidly changed pace under the man slowly fallen forward. Helpless, powerless to do anything…

He met people who were resurrected previous, almost all spoke about the same thing, the same act he experiences just now. If that's the case… that means he lost. Truly lost before the battle even started, he lost the duel, he knew he would lose even before it commenced…

_"So this is… I lost…"_ his world slowly went dark, his heart ceased to throb since several rhythms. This was the end, he lost. His inability pushed the kingdom in the hands of the monster, sealing the fate of whoever residing in it.

He only prayed, if there was a god or even gods out there… if there was one the priests of the different religions ceaselessly prattled about, then they will not let this Ainz fellow continue his massacre and his evil ways. Even if the chance was slim, he hoped there was someone out there who cares about his last plea, wordless plea… and save his people.

"…"

Wordless, Ainz stepped forward to catch Gazef's body. His sword fell from nerveless fingers, and fell to the ground, his face frozen into perpetual disbelief and horror.

'Thud…'

And thus, under less than a second, the battle was over. The strongest warrior of the kingdom lost… just like that fallen dead. Not even a second passed since his charge started. Yet, Gazef Stronoff, the kingdom's warrior captain died just like that.

"Wha…"

Yet, there was no way, or even word to comprehend it.

Nobody knew what was going on.

"What on earth happened…?"

"The hell should I know!"

Brain gave voice to an angry cry, answering the plea of the young man in white armor.

"What's wrong? Get up! Gazef!"

His friend… at least he heard his voice before darkness claimed him. Yes… Gazef heard Brain, but understood not what he is speaking, his voice was so distant, and this place was so dark… lonely and cold… he certainly expected the afterlife would be more vibrant… more, majestic. But there was nothing here; only lonely darkness awaited him.

_"The priests certainly overhyped this place…"_

With dark humor, he gave his opinion on the endless void now he found himself, chuckling low, somewhat bitter, mourning his own helplessness.

Gazef Stronoff was never really a religious man. He believed companionship, and the strength of people, that, success comes from hard work, not endlessly praying to an unknown deity, not asking for help, but striving towards betterment. In another word, the inner strength of the individuals earned through constant effort, and hard work.

Naturally, he was always respectful, giving the proper care what others think, trying never to belittle others for their beliefs. But always staying on his path, never deriving from it for a moment, constantly training to reach a higher level. Yes, that kind of man was he. But where it led him? To his destruction…

"Brain, Climb, your majesty... please forgive me…"

He was tired, for an unknown reason, he was exhausted beyond measure. Falling in the darkness, time seemed meaningless in this place.

"I just wish… I just wish I could go back in the fight, just once more, to warn them, to try harder, try harder to convince his majesty and those stupid nobles… never to attack Gown-dono and the imperial army. Even if it means our loss, dead can rarely get the chance of proper victory and continuation…"

Alas, it was only half-truth in a world where undead was constant sight… still, if he would receive this chance, he would undoubtedly die in peace once completed his task.

…

The man knew not how much time passed, or even where he was in real… he only knew he was tired. Yet, he felt, it is time to wake up, something deep inside urged him. His sense of danger screamed to get up and get into action, and he felt one more thing…

'Inhale! Exhale!' his chest moved slowly, up and down, air filled his lungs.

"Hmm…"

Gazef opened his eyes slowly, blinking. His vision still blurry, feeling something hard behind his back.

"Hmmm…" looking around, the environment seemed to be strange. Like he was somehow dropped in a cavern system.

"Damn! I barely see anything!"

Cursing under his breath, rubbing out the sleep from his eyes, the former warrior captain right away recognized, almost everything was dark, only the slight yellow lights near the ceiling provided some source of vision.

He was trained himself to fight even in circumstances where the visibility was reduced or lost one or two senses — doing this without the use of martial arts.

After all, monsters, demi-humans, ruffians with dirty tricks, or even magic casters with the ability to see in the dark or with skills — which were able to rob people from their senses — have no mercy on those who lacked the ability to fight even blinded. In fact, he struggled with opponents utilized this tactic in the past, almost dying under the process a few times.

Under battle, it was essential to conserve your stamina and make tactical decisions. Every use of the martial arts, or as other people called, the use of the so-called "Warrior's Magic" drained the user's endurance and exhausted the mind. Using martial arts just to increase the sharpness of his vision and senses in under bad visibility was the waste of energy if it served no other purpose.

"…"

Squinting his eyes, walking closer to the wall and touching it, it was slightly wet. Watching it closer the wall was colored brown, in several spots covered with fresh moss, like it grown on the walls just now.

"Hmm, I wonder how I got there… augh…" catching to his head, then watching his palm, he must have really hit his head hard, his hand covered with blood, and in an instant, he remembered what happened.

"What happened? I remember… our duel with Gown-dono…" if it can be really called a duel at all, he basically collapsed before even moved.

"That…" and now, everything started to come back, the darkness, the cold of that place, Ainz last words to him.

_"Farewell. Gazef Stronoff. I never hated you…"_

His heart started to let out a rhythm before starting to thump heavier, all of this out of the sheer realization and tragedy. Yet, he can't accept it! He will never accept this possibility! He will deny it with all his strength!

"Dammit!" he hit the wall with considerable strength, and under his sheer might a sizable piece fell down from the wall, leaving a deep depression resembling his clenched fist. The whole area trembled from the strike.

'Breath in… breath out…'

He, the kingdom's strongest fighter die just like that!? Impossible! Even Fluder Paradyne, the Baharuth Empire's strongest magic caster would be hard pressed against him, and that is without the kingdom's treasures. Equipped with those items, he was sure he had the chance to defeat that old man. Even if he were a simple warrior — a warrior who said to be inferior to pure magic casters out of range difference — he would still have the chance! He, dying before even starting to move… absurd! He can't accept such absurdity!

"Even if my enemy…"

And thus, realization dawned who he raised his sword against, who he challenged to an all-out duel. Gazef can't help but laugh in shame, shaking his head with a few tears rolling down his face.

"Gown-dono… to beat me like this…" Gazef looked around once more, smiling somewhat shameful. It seemed, he finally accepted his fate. "But what did I expected? Gown-dono is a formidable magic caster. A monster, hiding behind a mask…"

Honestly, from the beginning, he was prepared to die. Against the man who dispatched those Slane bastards so easily he struggled against... Against a man — or more like a monster — who made an army of more than two hundred thousand strong ran, cowering with their tail between their legs? Beaten, greatly reduced in numbers… he knew his chances.

_"If twenty thousand remained… that would be a lucky guess…"_

Basically, the whole left wing died under a moment. More than 70000 men died under the first minute of the battle under the charge, and it was only the beginning of the massacre! What came after that, he doesn't want to remember. It was too horrific even to recall it properly, or even partially…

"_Meeeh_!"

He still shuddered to remember them! Those, horrid tentacle goats with many mouths. Only out of his sheer will he did not crouch down and cry, vomiting in the corner, going insane. He was sure, many who survived that battle would do just that, going mad after what they witnessed what happened on the battlefield that day.

_"Even Razor Edge was unable to starch their thick hide." _and he used various martial arts to raise his physical capabilities to his absolute limits. Even as one who was able to sense the weakness of the enemy, and the chance of his win, he charged against them, hoping his senses divined a wrong chance of success.

_"Those creatures just don't have a weakness. They were invincible… My chance to injure them basically was zero from the beginning." _In truth, the sword — the royal treasure that said to be so sharp it can cut through any metal, and armor like paper — bent in a direction Gazef thought impossible previous. He was honestly surprised it remained intact after the strike.

"My arm almost broke under pressure, yet, it worth nothing…" he hit the wall continuously, chuckling helplessly. Then… looking down at his bleeding fist, he clenched it stronger. Out of anger or shame, it did not matter, he decided, if there is a way to get back, he will have it. He will not let desperation overwhelm him.

"But… maybe this is a chance…" looking around; he spotted several things on himself.

"It seems, the royal treasures still with me, or, some of them…" he found Razor Edge on its sheath, hanging gently from his side. Also, a medallion hung from his neck — a necklace called the amulet of immortality.

This item provided limited regeneration to its bearer. Even now he felt the cut on the back of his head, and his fist healed slowly but steadily, his muscles turning relaxed, less sore with each moment.

"…"

It was an absurd amount of healing for most under a short time, yet, Gazef always thought it slow. It most likely cannot heal a neck, cut open in time. If the injury is lethal, the person will bleed out before the cut, or damage had been healed properly.

'Exhale…' Exhaling a few times, the former warrior captain, the strongest men in the Kingdom collected himself. There was no time to waste. He needs to get back to his king… wherever he was…

"Now then…" Gazef looked forward. Even without the Gauntlet of Endurance which provided an endless amount of stamina, the amulet of immortality helped to complement some of his lost endurance; he already felt himself less strained, his muscles more relaxed.

"Even if it's the underworld, I will find a way back! Your majesty! Climb! Brain! Everyone! I will come back to you!" the lights of determination lit anew in his black eyes, staring in the badly lit corridor. "Your majesty, wait for me. Gown-dono, I am sorry, I just can't let things unfinished! Even if I asked not to resurrect me! If a chance is given! I live to protect the kingdom!"

Ainz was still a monster, but an honorable one as it. Gazef had to give this to the man.

He only hoped, Ainz regained a slight sprite of his humanity after his death, and the let beaten up army go after his defeat — though, it was only a distant dream. If Gazef wanted to be more realistic, he only hoped, Climb and Brain would not attack the man right away, and Ainz would let them go as he promised. That was… a more practical approach than the first version.

"There is no meaning wasting any more time here…" Many people would be freaked out by a situation like this, curling in the corner and crying. Yet, Gazef was not an everyday man, he was confident both of his abilities, and end goal. Wasting time here may cost precious lives, the sacrifice he will not be willing to make in any way. He was a collected man, with a purpose, and people to protect. He can't possibly let desperation overwhelm him!

"Hmm, but where am I? Is this, some kind of dungeon?"

Just now, measuring his environment, looking around one last time, checking nothing left behind, Gazef Stronoff, the kingdom's Warrior Captain started his journey, prepared to face anything standing between him, and his goal.

Be it demons, demi-humans, humans or monsters of any kind. He encountered plenty enough from the said creatures to know the best way for their elimination. He was confident in his abilities, and he will be damned letting others stop him without a fight.

"Even if it is the underworld, I will not give up without fighting… I will see this through!"

Fortunately, or unfortunately, he hadn't had to wait too long for a challenge, for in the next dozens of steps a strange noise hit his ears.

'Crack! Crack! Crack!'

Looking behind his back, a strange sight awaited him. The ceiling and the walls literally cracked open, sprouting strange creatures of peculiar shape.

"Ants, shadows? Some weird rabbit?" Gazef mumbled. Measuring their appearance right away, reaching the golden handle of his sword.

"Hmm…"

Some of the creatures were red ants, monsters with four legs and two arms. Even more, resembled dark humanoid monsters those had long arms with three claws that are sharp like knives. But there were a few, who looked like huge rabbits with needle-like fur, and had evil eyes…

All of them was equally vicious; all of them thirst for his blood; he was sure of it.

"One, two, three…" he counted them rapidly, coming in the next conclusion. "Five ants, ten shadow creature, three rabbits…" he clicked his tongue. "I need to be careful."

Albeit, he counted as the strongest fighter in the Kingdom of Re-Estize, only fools would underestimate their opponents judging their appearance… not if the said enemy had the numerical superiority. Not if the enemy was unknown for the fighter, rarely fighting similar creatures before.

"Just like back then, heh, against those angels…?" Remembering his fight against the elite unit of the Slane Theocracy and their summons, and how miserably he was beaten, he knew too well how much numerical superiority means, as well, hos sour defeat taste. If possible, he rather avoided it.

"[Sense Weakness]! [Possibility Sense]!" Gazef right away activated his martial arts, and his vision widened right away, spotting the weak spots on the enemy's defenses, his mind calculating his chances of victory.

"Hmm…"

Risking his chances now would be nothing more than foolish. Foolish considering his situation. Foolish considering his environment. Stupid, considering he wore no armor at all, just some peasant clothes that offered no protection.

This two art would cost almost nothing, nothing if we considered the powers of his amulet and the fact he will go against enemies who visibly thirst for his blood, moreover, unknown for him.

"Let's get over with this!"

And thus, he revealed his weapon, taking a proper stance.

"[Pace of the Wind]!" Gazef's body lit up in a strange light, signing the activation of his martial art. Even in his exhausted state, a man who was able to use more than six martial arts at once can bear this much.

"Shuu…" breathing out, then exhaling the fuggy air of this underground dungeon, Gazef felt his body filled with energy. His muscles are stiffening, making him more agile and faster in an instant.

He was an experienced veteran, and saw many bug-like creatures in the past, yet, he felt somewhat uneasy fighting against those shadows. He knew too well, monsters always hid one, or two, or many tricks on their sleeves, and he expected no less from these creatures.

Even if his [Possibility Sense] whispered a minimal amount of failure rate… The best he can do now is to open with an essential tactic, try to dodge attacks and measure the enemy's capabilities and tactic before doing anything rash.

**"Chi! ChiChiChi!" **

Immediately, sensing the danger, one of the ants' charged against him, baring its vicious chewing organ.

"Come on!"

Gazef roared, and the creature reached him under a few moments. Yet, his speed was otherworldly, blurry — others might say superhuman.

Under a moment, Gazef dodged the creature's attack, and it was only a flash — the sword said to be capable of slicing armor no matter the material — cut the creature at the half without resistance.

"This way easy…" honestly, he expected more resistance from a creature that bore carapace armor.

Insectoid beings usual had their natural carapace that was highly resistant against all kind of damage and effects, sometimes even resisted magic. Yet, remembering what kind of weapon he held in his hand, what Ainz said… the scruple descended on his mind for a moment disappeared in an instant, replaced with a confident smirk.

_"Of course… what am I thinking…"_

Shaking his head and chuckling, his focus returned, recognizing the creatures charged against him, not one by one, but in groups.

"They most likely not mindless. Or even if mindless, they have some survival instinct… good, I like a challenge."

Using his speed, and perfectly trained strength, Gazef continued to fight. Fight, fight and fight!

The Amulet of Immortality made him recover stamina faster than losing it. It was too easy, almost too easy…

'Slash! Slash! Slash!'

With each strike, more than one creature fall, exploding, turning into dust and leaving a strange crystal.

The creatures had no chance against Razor Edge and its wielder. They were only able to see a blur, and a green flash — that was the sword's blade — before falling.

Gazef was a proficient blade user, the best swordsman in the kingdom. A warrior who was renowned and well known in the surrounding countries. A man, who the neighboring nations deemed dangerous, and considered a security threat, in so much to send special units against, him... setting clever traps just to eliminate his person in his most vulnerable moment…

With more than one and half decade practice and fighting experience behind his back, sparing not a creature, he aimed his strikes to lessen their number as soon as possible. Even with his capabilities, and the enemy's inferior strength, he knew too well what it means if they surround him.

'Slash!'

**"Guhhh!"**

The last creature fell into dust, leaving strange stones as he pulled out his enchanted blade.

"Hmm, strange stones…" Gazef inspected one of the stones left behind by the monster's carcass.

"I wonder…" he had an idea, but wasting more time here would do no good.

He was sure; if he spends more time here, more creature will appear. It was like the walls born them; it was actually the third group he dispatched under a minute — all arising from the walls, the ceiling, or from the ground. It was, odd, in a sense.

Thinking nothing of it, stuffing a few stones in his pockets, he left the corridor behind, heading forward.

"If this is the underworld, then the way must be up…" he mumbled, and indeed it was a sensible idea.

Every underground dungeon must have an exit, an exit which usually positioned in the upper levels. Even as a soldier, he knows that…

"Hmm, I wonder…"

He heard a few stories from adventurers where a teleportation formation led to the exit or even the entrance of the dungeon — A place which is in a few chases usually sent them to the deepest level of the place, often, to eliminate the opposition sending them into a monster's nest.

If that's that case, heading up, he will most likely encounter more and stronger enemies, or in reverse, the opposition will be weaker as his way led upward.

The first possibility had only a minimal chance; it was the minority of the case; he needs to risk going up, as it was the more reasonable possibility, and the more frequent occurrence.

"Let's hope that's the case… let's hope; this place is not endless as that priest prattled about the underworld — endless wandering and suffering — my ass…" It was not often Gazef swore, and he usually refrained from it when he was in grand open.

He was the king's bodyguard, and the kingdom's first warrior, member of the loyalist faction. Doing so would picture the king in a bad light, a picture those hyena nobles would jump like hungry dogs on a fresh steak.

In the current situation, that was the last thing Ramposa needed; the old king had enough concern without worrying about that. His kingdom already in the verge of civil war, and with this loss, the survivor nobles had a new reason to rise against him and challenge his rule.

He only hoped Climb and Brain would stand on his side in the time of need. He just hoped the king's children would stand on his side in a time of need.

Shaking his head, he will have time to think later in a safer place. But now…

"I need to find a way out first; after that, I can worry about the rest…"

Thought, many things concerned Gazef's mind just now, as well he had no idea if he will ever find the exit of this place, he decided it will be the concern of his future self, not his current.

"No time to waste…" Grabbing on his sword, he once again set forward, seeking the way on the upper floors.

…

A few hours of wandering later, he found a few ramps that led on the upper levels. For that, Gazef was glad, and it seemed this is the way out, as the more levels he left behind, the weaker and less enemy he encountered.

"This place is like a labyrinth…" Gazef clicked his tongue annoyed… and indeed it was. Many times he found a way down, forcing him to turn around and search another way — encountering no other sensible life forms just monsters wherever he went. Yet, he was glad, the upper he went, the weaker monsters he met.

For example, since two levels, he did not meet any ant creatures or any moth like flying monsters. That he was glad — those two was honestly annoying with their corrosive long ranged attacks, and with that poisonous pollen, they left behind.

Gazef can shrug of toxic, and even acidic effects somewhat, using Martial Arts, but he rather not wasted his stamina on that. As well, it had a limit on how much poison or any other harmful effect he can resist. Even his body had limits, even with the Medallion of Immortality, if his body receives too much damage, he will die.

_"At least, the monsters become weaker and weaker as I head up… that's a plus…"_

On the other way, the monsters until now he encountered were easy prey for the warrior captain. Even those ants were falling like flies under his blade, not speaking those creatures he can only classify as goblins — albeit, strangely, their intelligence was lower than the ones he encountered in the kingdom — they were nothing more than an annoyance for now.

_"It is hard to imagine them act more unreasonable like back then. At least those goblins in the kingdom, and around the capital worked somewhat together to make us work harder, using some tactic, but these…" __Gazef clicked his tongue annoyed.__ "…these are just swinging their primitive clubs like animals, charging against me without fear of their life."_

Back in the kingdom, there were times when Gazef and his soldiers were dispatched to eradicate the pest directly threatened the people. Times when the king or even the Golden Princess received urgent news about the monster gathering for a possible raid… having no time to spare to post an assignment for the adventurer's guild, then wait it out until a team takes it, he, and his soldiers were sent to eradicate them. Usually speaking…

"It was sensible…"

He and his soldiers usually resided in the capital. Giving them the command to go, and kill those lowly monsters was easier, as well cheaper than hiring adventurers. Also, it was good practice for his soldiers.

They lived in a dangerous world filled with monsters beyond imagination; this served their growth. There were even times when Gazef himself accompanied the Blue Rose and the Red Drop, the kingdom's two adamantine ranked adventurer group for certain missions served the interest of his country.

"Yeah, good times…" he mused, remembering their action together.

Thought, he encountered different creatures down there, from goblins to huge moths, to lizard creatures, to huge ants to those strange shadows, he was still somewhat concerned...

If it would be an open space with a high ceiling, against flying opponents, Gazef couldn't do much without ranged weaponry. His only option would be running away, hoping the enemy gave up on the pursuit. If that option were out, luring them into a closed-off space where he can reach them with his sword, or hit them with something that would force them to the ground would also work.

"Well, let's hope that never happens. Hopefully, these stones worth something…" remembering what he heard from the adventurer's about monster parts, he was sure he would get some coin in exchange of these stones, and the few monster parts left behind after those creatures exploded.

Even if this was the underworld he found himself, some kind of exchange system surely exist here… Of course, assuming any sentient life lives here which was sensible enough not to attack him right away…

"If I ever get out, I need a new armor until I find the kingdom's treasures… I have a few coins in me barely…"

Naturally, going in war, often the soldiers left their money behind in a safe place. Even if they died, their family could keep the money. If they would bring it with themselves in the battle, the enemy or even their own companions would just plunder their cold, dead bodies after dying on the battlefield.

_"That's how humans worked in war… always seeking opportunity and wealth…"_

Thinking of this, Gazef already cut down a massive amount of creatures heading upward — every monster acting like he was some kind of infestation they had to purge, charged against him without a second thought — the man managed to collect a hefty amount of crystals, and some monster parts left behind because of this reason.

He doesn't know what use he will have them later, but he had a few ideas…

Anyway, it was better to have them than regret later. He found no harm picking them up and carrying them around. His leather pouch and his pockets were already full thought… he can bring not much more without a bag to collect them.

"Hmm, it seems, listening to the nonsense stories of that burly woman worth the effort and the time…"

Remembering the few times when he and the Blue Roses meet, Gazef clearly remembered the chatty nature of one of their members.

He was a good audience when it comes to that — hearing the nobles accusations, and senseless prattle day by day on his king's side forced him to be one — but Gagaran was just too much, even for him. Her mouth never ceased to move; it was even worse when she was actually drunk and tried to bed him.

"The Lovely Warrior Full of Mystery…" he mumbled and chuckled, remembering the self-proclaimed name of the adamantine rank adventurer.

"Poor Lady Lakyus, at the end of that day, she was the one who apologized…"

Jogging at a steady pace, Gazef shrugged. Now, experiencing the difficult scale of this place he was confident of his abilities and now, somehow pitied the fact, he can't challenge himself. Even in this undewordly labyrinth, his skill was without par.

"It is a pity though…"

Every warrior and fighter thirsted for the challenge; he was no different, even the famous warrior captain who had so little opportunity to find a worthy opponent wanted a person who was his equal. A person who pushes him through his limits, a person who proved a reasonable challenge. A motivator that made him push harder... with the exception of Brain, Gagaran, and his master, there was only a few people he can name and provided all of this…

_"Excluding Master Gown who killed me right away, sending me this place… a joke on me…" _Gazef chuckled bitterly.

Since the start, he barely had to use any martial arts to even the odds. His training, physical strength, and endurance was well enough for this scale. As well, with two sacred royal treasures in his possession, hardly anything could stand in his way. It was almost like he is cheating his way through this place.

_"I still need to find the other three. Yes, standing before my king without them would be a shame…" __coming in his mind just now, he remembered… returning without all five sacred royal treasures_ would surely give a new opportunity to the noble faction to reignite the enmity in the kingdom. The situation was already catastrophic back then; King Ramposa III needed not one more point where the nobles could pierce his already Moorish powerbase.

**"Uwaaa!"**

"Yeeehhhh!"

Abruptly, Gazef's train of thoughts had been disturbed by a strange noise. It was not the usual creak of the walls — birthing more monsters. But the horrific sound of a most likely monstrous creature — and if he heard it right — a young girl who most likely not even reached his teens, probably chased by the beast.

"Dammit! Are there others down in this hellish place!?" of course, how should it be otherwise? If his guess was right, this was the underworld, of course, more lost souls wander in this hellhole.

"[Pace of the Wind]!" once more, he activated his martial art, rushing forward with blurring speed.

…

Wanting to have a closer relationship with cute girls. Wanting to interact with beautiful ladies of different races... Oh… how beautiful dream this was…

Unfortunately, holding to this somewhat improper, or perhaps immature thoughts time to time was quite hard, if not impossible. Yet, isn't this a healthy personality for a young male? Wanting the have the girl… or in some instances, more than one, maybe a whole harem? Yes, most males, most of the times in their teens, inexperienced about worldly things grabbed to this dream, making it their own.

A hero, earning the love of the girl, or multiple ladies at once, or in time, one by one… That was a proper dream… yet, unfortunately, the word, "dream" was present in the sentence; thus, in the real world, gaining this chance was harder, and rarer than any other younglings might imagine.

Often pursuing this dream ended up with total disappointment, turning away the younglings from the pursuit for more reasonable goals, or, in some cases, even presented death those who pursued this beautiful concept…

Still, can't a man have an encounter in the dungeon? Or better said… search for a harem in this dangerous place? Is this really that wrong?

Conclusion:

Seeing the current situation, peeking behind his back with a terrified face. The young boy with white hair and red eyes realized… it was utterly wrong, and most likely a misguided idea. Whoever comes up with this stupid dream should be kicked in the nuts and sent away for a long vacation to think through what he really proposed to the younger generations.

"Yeeehhhh! Kami-sama! Save me!"

**"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" **hearing his girlish screams, the creature enraged, increasing its pace. Or… Was it like the monster laughing in his face? He was not sure… he was too terrified to care. Either way, it was equally terrifying and shameful to think more about it.

But, I guess this was the result when an adventurer — like the boy was — holding such improper and immature thoughts like encountering a girl in the dungeon encountered a monster — out of his league — instead. Because of this… He was about to die.

To be more precise, he was currently being chased by a monster with a human body and a bull's head, in another name… a "Minotaur." Either way, the end result was the same… yes, he was about to die… a horrible way I might say.

"Why me!?"

This monster was utterly immune to his attacks… A boy, who was only a mere level 1 entirely outclassed by this beast. And because of this sad circumstance, he was about to be eaten by it.

_"Why? Why? Why? What a Minotaur doing in this level? According to Eina, I can only meet them on the lower floors!" _

Thinking on this, helped not, as it made the boy think more. Thinking more usually ended up with more questions popping up in his head, and with more questions… come hesitation, the hesitation that further bolstered his already stomach-churning fear…

"Oh no…!" suddenly, the boy stopped, seeing the solid wall before him. "I entered a dead end. That's right, oh, Kami-sama... what now?"

_"So this is my fate for being obsessed with such a shallow delusion, becoming a monster's food, I am such a fool!" __Scolding_ himself helped not, as it further bolstered his already high adrenalin, and fear level, he was about to faint. Only grabbing the dull dagger in his hand made him stand somewhat.

'Phumph!' like steam leaving through two narrow holes, the boy tremblingly turned his head. Behind him towered the Minotaur, waiting for his move, drooling, and carving for his tender, young flesh.

_"I am such a fool for expecting a fateful encounter. I wanted it! I wanted it so much! But not an encounter like this… not like this…"_

He bit his lip in shame, remembering the person who told him all of this. The man who gave him the delusions idea to become an adventurer, the dream he can encounter beautiful girls in this place, saving them making them his lovers…

The purpose of becoming rich and getting a crowd of wives and concubines was naturally just a dream. Now, he started to realize that.

_"At the instant when I first began to prepare and search for an encounter in the dungeon where numerous people die daily, I was already finished. Oh, Kami-sama… I expected a different encounter…"_

Gulping, it was evident how much the creature is enjoying his scruple and fear — if it was possible for such a being. It literally waited, closing slow just to increase the boy's pulse, and the adrenalin coursed through his system.

_"Ah, I really want to go back! Go back in the time and punch myself, who had just become of age and was signing the registration document with sparkling eyes at the guild." _

Unfortunately, the boy was well aware… No matter from what physical angle or how metaphysically he see his surrounding, the variable others just call fate was not on his side… not today, not ever… these things were already impossible. He was not a god… less was the possibility he was a goddess… he can't travel through time, nor stop it, nor move it, he can only do things once… he was a simple human. That was the sad truth of his existence…

**"Rrrrahhhh!" **

"Huh"?

Like a flash, the Minotaur's hoof closed.

"Aiii!?"

Although it did not directly kick his back, every step it took crushed the earth, so even the location where he was standing was being affected by the impacts.

The boy wasn't able to stand still and could only roll around the floor of the dungeon. But it was better, I think… if he remained still, he would be turned to paste under a short time.

"Ahhh!"

The boy screamed, out of options, his back against the dead end, sitting on the floor nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.

The wish of encountering cute girls… he already gave up on it… completely destroyed by the harsh reality, and his weakness made evident by this creature. It looks like from the very beginning; he did not have the qualifications to become a hero from the fairy tales.

His back hit the wall. There was no path to retreat.

_"I passed through dozens of paths. Still, this thing finally managed to chase after me. Forcing me into this square-shaped space…" _whimpering, a few drops of tears rolled down on his cheek, under him a steady puddle of water gathering. The stench of ammonia spreading in the air, mixing with the fuggy atmosphere of the dungeon._ "Ah…! I'm dead."_

His teeth constantly chattered, tears also flowed down in torrents. His own skin could completely feel the deep and heavy breath exuded from the Minotaur.

**"Grr…"** the creature stopped before him, breathing steam on his face. So close, he literally felt the stench full air invading his snoot filled nostrils.

Raising his head, and staring at the muscular body that was one to two times larger than the boy was. As if he ultimately gave up, his face expressed a downright disgusting slight smile.

"In the end, I did not have an encounter with a girl," he mumbled, his body going limp, giving up on his life. There was no escape… there was only death…

Yet… Just as his cowardly brain spouted these incorrigible thoughts that were on to give up on any function completely, a roar hit his ears, a quite loud one as it. A roar of a manly man…

"Owaaa! Come here you bastard! [Provocation]!"

It was a man's voice that hit his ears in the next moment, and strangely, immediately, the Minotaur turned around, leaving its food and prey, alone. Like it would be not interested in the boy anymore, like it would be willing to give up on a prepared meal, just to hunt a more dangerous prey bearing a strange weapon.

**"Guaahhhh!" **the creature roared loud. Enraged, its muscle filled body gained a new volume, stretching to its limits.

"[Charge]! [Flow Acceleration]!"

In the next instant, the air boomed, the whole surrounding trembled as the man started his charge. And under less than a moment… a blur clashed with a monster, and like a flash…

'Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash…Slice!'

The beast froze… the boy was not even saw what really happened, nor could normally perceive it. It all happened too fast. Too fast for his limited perception of a level 1 adventurer to process!

"Eeeh?"

"**Vuo**…"

Those were the dumb sounds issued by the boy and the Minotaur. Yet, in the end, the monster froze, only tremblingly reached towards the muscled person before it… then…

Many lines appeared on the creature's body… thin lines those like net connected to each other, running through from tip to toe, from finger to head. Doing this in a neat, surgical way…

"…"

A few long moments passed as the Minotaur trembled helplessly, and in the next moment…

**"Guahhh!"**

One last desperate dying roar, and following the perfectly carved lines, the Minotaur's body also fell down in parts. Along with the blood spraying out, the dark red liquid gushed out; the creature completely collapsed… no… fallen to small pieces in the next moment.

A large amount of blood spattered onto the boy's body as if he had taken a shower. He was completely frozen stiff.

"Ahhh!?"

Little white rabbit whimpered, covered in blood, and only glimpsed the sweating man before him.

"Are you all right, lass? Are you injured?"

The boy, around the age of 14-15 watched the man who offered his hand, somewhat watching this stranger with awe and fear. His stature of a hero, saving a damsel in distress.

_"But I am not a girl… this is not right… It is I who supposed to save the girl!" _

Leaving such miserable thoughts behind… Whoever this man was, he must be of a high-level adventurer. Level three or above.

No one move that fasts and be low level! No one can carve a Minotaur apart just like that with that ease and be weak! He must be a legendary figure…

"…"

Whimpering a few more times, the boy measured his savior fearfully.

He was quite muscled, athletically he might say. His skin well-tanned, most likely carrying southern blood in his veins. But what was more intriguing, the greenish sword in his hand... it carried a slight glow, slightly illuminating the nearby area, and was extremely sharp looking, in a way it could cut even the air… the weapon certainly made his eyes wander on the blade immediately.

It was completely clean, not a drop of monster blood covering it. The cut was so clean…

_"Not even wearing an armor? An enchanted weapon?"_ his eyes almost fall out from their sockets, gasping in adoration.

"That's…!"

Weapons with magic enchantments were freaking expensive, only familias' with a steady background, foundation and income can allow buying one, and even then, it is usually carried by the captain or a specialist in the group who can use the item's power the best way.

Unfortunately, the little white rabbit was too scared, and enamored figuring out who this man was to remember Eina's — his dungeon adviser's — advice and teachings. He only knows enchanted weapons were rare and expensive, but nothing more.

"_Who's familia he belongs to? He must be pretty famous. Still, I don't know who he is…"_

The boy asked himself before he answered, accepting the offered hand slightly trembling, offering an awkward smile.

"Ah, ah… I-I am fine…"

"Oh…" the man blinked, then nodded somewhat confused. Most likely because he mixed the lad with a lass. From the scream, the latter was more evident than the first.

"That's good…" he smiled friendly. "I was worried for a moment. Being alone in this underworldly place indeed scary…"

"Ye-Yeah…" the boy with white hair scratched his head embarrassed. Only to hear a gleeful laugh coming from the darkness behind them.

"Hahahahaha! Tha-That was priceless! Did you see that Aiz? The kid just: "Aghhh!" and the Minotaur: "Bluergh!" A strange man, or teen? Gazef can't decide — not as it was important now — stepped in the light, watching something on his side, grabbing his abs in glee, laughing on the poor boy.

On the top of his head two canine ears peeked out, his hair grey, behind his back a wolf tail wiggling left and right in happiness.

_"Is he a demi-human, or…" _Gazef encountered magic casters who were able to change specific properties of their body. Either growing plus appendages or something more appropriate, increasing their muscle mass to balance out their weak physique.

A wolf ear and tail was not that strange… it served its purpose… the sharper hearing comes in handy in battle — but it also can be exploited by a veteran warrior like himself. As the tail… he was not so sure what it can be used, he felt it somewhat unnecessary.

_"Maybe this strange transformation came with a spell…"_

In the next moment, a second person stepped in the light. A girl to be exact…

_"…"_

She was strangely wordless, her armor was odd… A blonde swordsman wrapped in blue equipment with golden eyes.

"Tha… That's…"

The boy covered in blood whimpered, starting to guess the real person of this young blonde, and…

"Beautiful…" he mumbled, and his heart missed a rhythm. He right away recognized the famous person arrived to save him, yet, was too late… the muscled warrior was the first to come to his aid. Still, he just can't take his eyes from her, the silent girl mere presence and sight mesmerized his heart, pushing him into shame and want.

"…"

Wordlessly, the girl headed towards the two, measuring the boy covered in blood, and the warrior, who so easily dispatched the terrific creature.

"Aiz…?" the demi-human asked confused, but the girl just ignored him, walking towards the two. Keeping her vow of silence all along.

"…"

Her face was beautiful, yet, her expression… Gazef knew that face… her eyes, as well her appearance was of a dead person.

_"Poor girl… so young…"_

Gazef shook his head wordless. He knew it too well… The face of a battle-hardened veteran who burned out from the constant battles. The look of a person who lost everything and now only pursued one goal, concentrating on reaching it endless… caring nothing about anymore, but the burden of knowledge… she survived, and ever since carrying the remorse of her survival. The scar, maybe never heal in her soul.

"Are you two… alright?" stopping before them, as expected, her tone was of a monotone sadness, yet, deep inside Gazef felt a slight concern, a slight regret that her voice carried.

"Sorry, we arrived too late…"

Gazef wanted to say, it is no problem, he handled the situation, but he was one moment too late, as the boy behind him…

"Ag, aghhhhh!" stumbling forward, he ran away, like he saw a ghost, or a terrifying monster, his face filled with shame and scare.

"Eh… what the heck…" the werewolf looked after the kid annoyed, before shrugging, deciding, it is not his business. If he dies, he dies… weak should not come down here... "Pathetic…" he mumbled aloud, caring not what others think.

Aiz, the blonde girl blinked for a moment confused, looking after the strange blood-covered boy running away. Then turned back to the man, looking the blood splattered place where the remains of the minotaur disappeared.

"It was you…?"

She asked, and her tone gained some color for a moment. Gazef can't decide what she really thinks; such girls were hard to read. "Indeed. It was me… what happened? We need to get after him! Something might…"

"Hahaha! Don't concern yourself because of that pathetic little rabbit…" the werewolf stepped forward smirking. "The weak die, that's the law of nature… he most likely so scared he just ran away from the town. By the way, nice sword work! I wouldn't have done it better…"

If Glare could kill, Gazef's would have killed the demi-human several times, burning a hole through his skull.

Seeing his glare, the werewolf glared back in anger and annoyance, clicking his tongue.

"Tch! What? Don't you agree? The garbage should not come down here; they should just die if they do so… whimpering, curled in the corner, alone, like trash they are…"

Gazef wanted to hit the smirking man really hard just now. His suddenly appeared rage urged him to do so... Yet, grabbing the handle of his sword tighter, breathing and sheathing it away, right way forgone this idea. He had no time for this nonsense...

They were the only people he meets until now. The boy, this demi-human and the blonde girl. He had the urge, but he withheld his hand, who knows how many people he can encounter in this underground labyrinth… maybe, they are the last…

Even if they stuck in the underworld, he would never descend into such an unruly act. His honor as the warrior captain demanded him to be better.

"Hey! I am speaking to you! Where are you going?" Gazef ignored the shouts of the strange man, heading forward where the boy disappeared. "Hey! Don't look down on me!"

"Bete…" Aiz grabbed her companion's shoulder before he could do anything rash, and the werewolf backed, grinding his teeth furious.

"Where are you going…?" the silent girl only asked this much, and the man answered with a steady tone, looking back only for a moment.

"After the boy, it is dangerous down there… he is confused; he might die if he encounters monsters in that state."

"Don't be ridiculous! Those are simple…"

"Bete…" looking at Aiz who squeezed his shoulder once more, the girl shook her head, looking after Gazef who started to sprint, disappearing in the darkness the corridor offered.

"Who was this moron?"

"I don't know…"

Aiz answered solemnly… recalling the fight, glancing the blood-filled scene.

Not many can eliminate a Minotaur that quickly, not speaking how fast he was. She could barely follow his movement; the whole fight ended under a moment. Even she was not sure she could replicate this feat and technique.

"What a strange technique…" the Sword princess mumbled with slight jealousy in her tone, watching the man's disappearing silhouette in the dark corridor.

Then, her attention turned to the sizable crystal remained after the monster.

"Eh, he left it behind…?" Bete asked, and idea is coming on his mind in the next moment. "No matter, more money for us…"

Just as he picked up… "Eh!?" in the next moment an unusual sight occurred.

'Drop, shatter!'

The crystal fell apart into perfectly cut pieces, an impossible feat without techniques aimed to do just this. Even the insides of it were perfectly smooth, like the blade not even damaged the individual parts, just separated separate entities once more.

"What the…!?"

"Strange…" Aiz inspected the tiny, sliced fragments closer, trying to find out how it was possible.

…

Running! Running! Running! Gazef sprinted after the boy. Deactivating his martial arts, he deemed sufficient his stamina and speed to continue his way without them. His endurance slowly regenerated by the Amulet of Immortality.

Judging from the boy's speed, he can't be too much ahead of him.

"Where is he?"

Slowly, the bloodstained trail on the ground disappeared, like the dungeon itself sucked it up from the ground. It was odd… almost like this place would be alive, only existing to destroy anyone coming down here, eating them alive… and now, Gazef lost his way.

"Dammit!" facing a crossroad, he cursed. Since his arrival, many times he encountered such two, or more way corridors down here, and he started to get enough of them. "Why this place is so extensive…!?"

He had to choose… left, or right… a boy's life dependent on his right choice.

"Did you see that?"

"What? That kid…?"

"Yeah! Poor fella. He was covered with blood from tip to toe!"

From the right corridor, several intelligent sounding voices hit his ears, most likely other people heading this way.

"Hey!"

"Huh…" the adventurers watched the man confused. With a simple linen shirt, and a sword on his side he was indeed an odd sight.

"Did you see a kid, covered in blood running somewhere?"

"You mean that newbie?"

The boy certainly wore oddly exiguous amount of protection. Basically, only a chest plate and elbow protectors, and if Gazef saw it right, only a dagger laying on his side before grabbing it, he ran away.

"Yes! Where is he?"

"Ummm…" the elf remained silent for a moment, thinking before pointing the way.

"That way… I think he headed towards the entrance of the floor. From his expression, most likely heading on the surface. Why?"

"How many floors there are?"

Gazef's insistent tone made the adventurer group back a little bit; his face was slightly scary. "We are on the fifth floor…" whimpered the one in the middle.

"And how do I reach the surface?!"

"Eh!?" It was a confusing question. But most of the party members were not surprised, the dungeon had many floors, and was quite extensive with many dead ends and alternative routes. An inexperienced adventurer without familiarity with the floors easily loses their way.

"Dammit!" Gazef had no time for this, thus, decided to continue his way without any knowledge, following the direction the group pointed out.

"Hey! Wait…!" he was already far, his speed was astonishing. "Damn! What a prick…"

"He is fast… don't you think he is…"

"Eh, no way… I think he is some kind of newbie too chasing after his friend…"

"Do you really think so?" blinked the small, scrawny kid looking individual, who was a Pallum. "He is quite old to be a newbie and his physique? A newbie having that athletic physique is quite odd…"

"Maybe just a soldier from Rakia who decided to become adventurer… think nothing about it."

"Hmm, maybe you are right…"

And thus, the small group continued their way, heading down into the deeper levels of this endless catacomb.

…

Continuing his sprint, the former warrior captain had many questions. Questions he should have ask that two, or even from that strange group. Yet, he had no time.

He had no idea why, but after saving the boy, he felt somehow responsible about what happened. After saving him, it should be his responsibility to escort him to safety.

_"I should have sprinted after him right away; I could easily catch up with him!"_

"Dammit!" his years wearing armor, endless endurance exercises and practicing ceaseless paid out, he felt no fatigue at all. Even without the kingdom's treasures, he could keep up this pace for a long time.

Running some more, merely cutting down the goblins, and other weak creatures getting in his way, he encountered a few other groups under the road.

"Did you see a blood-covered boy running through here!? Is this the way to the surface?" the confused dwarf in chainmail just pointed the way, but before could say anything more the man left him behind, too flabbergasted to say anything.

"Thank you!"

He must have looked quite strange. Running with full speed through the floors, leaving behind many questioning people.

"Who was that guy…?"

"Don't ask… maybe a newbie…" most of them just shrugged him off, continuing the way downward. Thought, a few of them measured him with critical eyes, amongst them a certain high ranked individual looked after him with an experienced look.

"Hmm…"

Like a flash, Gazef strode through the floors with great speed, reaching a wide road that led to many stairs leading up to the surface.

"There is no other way…" sweating slightly; the captain left behind the time to time passing people. Heading up, up and up… In the end, he reached the entrance, the most likely surface…

Behind him, the center of the room is a ten-meter long hole that leads straight into the Dungeon. Within the circular room, there were multiple columns at equal intervals, and above is a beautiful azure painting of the heavens that resembles the real sky. Along the circle are gentle stairs that spiral down into the Dungeon.

"I managed to get out?" he looked around, and honestly, he was surprised.

Reaching the surface, he expected a hellish place up there. A place where from people escape to that endless maze... But this… he was confused.

"There are…" looking around, many people waited in the room, waiting in a neat line to get down. "_Quite a few people… why do they want to go down in that hellish place? Is there something out there they want to escape?"_

"Excuse me…"

"What?!" approaching the half-asleep guard, the man with cat ears replied bluntly.

Gazef's eyes twitched.

Sleeping in guard duty? If this man were his subordinate, he would have chastened him for neglecting his duty.

He was an easy going man, but when it came to discipline and the service of the king, his men were the most combat-worthy unit in the whole kingdom. Slacking in his unit meant reprehension or severe punishment in most of the cases,

"…"

Yet, this man was not his subordinate. Thus, he gulped down his pride as a soldier and asked the question.

"Did you saw a bloodied boy? Quite a young lad…"

He described the boy, but the guard with an expression as rich as a dead fish simply replied bored before yawning. "Nope… Now get out there, others waiting in the line…"

"I see…"

And with that… Gazef left, seeing no other way, blowing through the wide entrance looked around. The crowd was too thick; he will surely not find the boy anymore.

"At least he is safe… hopefully…" he breathed in sight of relief. He did not give up, just considered the situation and come to the conclusion he can't find him amidst so many people.

"Strange place… I wonder where I am dropped. Didn't Master Gown kill me? I was just teleported somewhere?"

As he considered this idea, Gazef looked around, he realized, maybe this place was not as hellish as he first thought… what awaited him made him a little… scared? Confused? Wondering? Even he doesn't know what to feel.

All these people around! All those races! Dwarfs, elves, humans, kids? Animal people? And this place? The city around was beautiful and full of life, even more, filled than the main square of the capital.

"What the hell is this!? Master Gown, what have you done?!" making a few steps, looking back at the building where he came from, Gazef watched the majestic tower that reached above the skies with disbelief and awe…

"Where the hell am I?!"

And thus, Gazef Stronof reached the surface. What adventures await the former warrior captain in this brave new world? You will know next time…

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, that's it for now. What do you think?**

**Was it good? Bad?**

**Leave a review and PM if you have any questions…**

**I know! I know… I already have a few stories… and my writing cycle already long… yet, I can't help it!**

**This idea just did not let me sleep! XD**

**Gazef is such an awesome character! (If you ask me)**

**And there are so few stories about him!**

**I hope, with this, I can change that! Encourage others to write stories with him.**

**Read and review! Tell me your opinion!**

**Goodnight! Gooday! Sail safe!**

**(By the way, I set up a pay pal account, if anyone wishes to support me a little bit. Feel free to send me a PM, and I can will send the link)**

* * *

**CODEX:**

**Martial Arts:**

**Flow Acceleration**: An art that temporarily accelerates the workings of the user's nerves, increasing one's attack speed and movement speed. The downside to it however, is the extreme exhaustion that builds up in the user's mind.

**Pace of the Wind:** Increases the user's speed.

**Provocation: **The user initiates a blood churning shout, provocating the enemy. The opposition most likely attacks the user than others.

**Chrage: **The user accelerates it's speed forward, initiating a stampeding attack with deadly consequence.


	2. Day1:New in the Town! Wow! So Much Pain!

**It is Wrong to be the Warrior Captain in the Dungeon?**

**by oblivon2991**

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

**My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

**I don't own the Overlord(****オーバーロード****Ōbārōdo?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

**I don't own Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka novel, and anime series, written by Fujino Ōmori.**

**Thank you!**

**Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Day 1: New in the Town! Wow! So Much Pain!**

Orario… the city of mysteries, the labyrinth city of the dungeon.

Alone in this place, one can find the endless underground maze many just call "the dungeon."

Day after day, people — many just refer them as "Adventurers" — try their luck, risking their life descending in this endless labyrinth.

Many dies, less emerge once again victorious, their sacks filled with the spoils of the adventure. Filled with strange stones – varies in size and shape – and different monster parts. Parts and stones the organization just called the "guild" exchange for valuable coins.

Day after day, three outcomes due to these people:

One…

Surviving the adventure. Gaining their daily bread from the spoil, they leave the catacomb, either injured/uninjured, going on their way just to return the next day for more stones, more monster parts to sell. More adventure – or rather a trauma – to experience.

Two…

Never again see the light of the sun. Dying down there… alone, abandoned. Either killed by the monsters or backstabbed by their own "friends," left to their fate just to the said creatures finish the work and make the last "scrap" of evidence disappear – this happened more time than one may think. Greed was a hefty motivator, and most adventurers were the greediest kind.

And lastly… the third possible outcome…

After the great surfeit experienced down there. Losing a few friends or suffering a crippling injury, the adventurers never return to that "hellish" place, leaving their adventurer days behind maybe forever. Traumatized, searching for some safer profession. Time to time even leaving the city permanently.

Most, sane person would do just that, but the call of adventure, the promise of wealth always attracted the people. It was too irresistible to leave this "senseless" profession behind.

The greedy – the ones with the spirit of adventure – the ones who thirst the challenge and wishes to challenge the dungeon – people with childish dreams – the less "sane" ones – those who had nothing to lose, searching their death endless in the chasm – or even people with other reasons not mentioned above… all are seeking this place out of their own purpose! All are risking their life day after day.

Indeed, many people sought their luck, challenged their sanity just to claim one from the reasons mentioned above. Not many returned home… some crushed, some filled with the glee of adventure after emerged to the surface, doing so day after day.

It was a dark, dark place, with an even more mysterious history dating back into the ancient times. The times, when people fought monsters, using their own prowess, not the blessing of the gods. The times, before the gods descended, just to play their small games, getting bored by their unchanging self and realm.

It was indeed a cruel game. The game played between gods and mortals since ancient times.

…

The square we see in the scene was usually always full. Day and night, the traffic was a constant sight.

Noisy people, heading in, and out from the said "layered labyrinth," chatting with each other, telling tales of heroism, and dare… People of different races mixing in this crowd.

Amongst them, simple humans, even females with dark skin and athletic build, wearing bite-sized clothes which offers of lack of terms very little for the imagination– also known as Amazons.

Hobbits, with a small build, trying to substitute their lack of bodily quality with their bravery and dare... Graceful elves with long pointy ears, burly dwarves with majestic beards and a merry look, demi-human people, mixing different animal characteristics, and of course, half-breed individuals, mixing two or more racial heritage in their veins.

Almost all of them was strange, wearing protective armor, or daring their luck diving in without it, carrying weapons of a different kind. Behind most of the groups, people walking, carrying huge bags on their backs, filled with the loot they earned that day — also called supporters.

Around in the square and the streets, many clerks offered their wares; the shops open almost all day, seeking to entice the passing by with their wares.

Yet, even in this bustling city, outsiders existed…

"…"

A lone figure sat on the edge of the fountain — which faced the towering tower.

A lone figure, carrying a huge backpack – compared to his/her size —sitting there motionless all day.

She looked like a child, wearing a plain, torn cloak – a hood pulled on her head. Compared to her, her backpack was of a giant; one cannot really imagine her moving this pack without falling back.

Still, she sat there, staring her small legs, like an anchor, nothing can move this petite girl.

"Why am I like this…?" she asked herself over and over again, spending her days alone, waiting for something, or rather someone to give some manner of meaning to her solitary existence.

This place usually always full of people, mostly with the passing adventurers. People who are rarely sparing her a pitying/disgusted glance. Yet, because of her small stature, and weak looking physique it is usually rare anyone takes her to support them.

Thought, this small girl often sad, time to time interesting things also happen around her. For example, take this place! Just this day, not long ago a kid covered with blood from tip to toe dashed through the street, screaming from the top of his lungs.

_"It is good to see those despicable people also feel despair time to time…" _she hummed to herself, keeping her opinion securely amidst the walls of her mind. It won't do any good for her if others know what she thinks.

"Where the hell am I!?"

Abruptly, her ears perked hearing the abrupt jam, looking in the direction of rising voice annoyed.

"Hmm…"

In the center of the attention, a man stood, flabbergasted watching the tower - which peeked above even the clouds almost infinitely.

"This…! This…!"

The man just stood there, watching like it was the first time he sees it in his life.

It was evident; the first thing adventurers come across before entering the dungeon was this skyscraping tower the gods put there after demolished the previous – less impressive one.

Anyone went in, had to see it. Anyone left it, had to leave it behind their back at the end of the day.

Hearing his scream many passers-by watched him either annoyed or confused. In the end, watching him backing slightly, a perpetual confusion mixed with a slight horror mirrored from his face.

Most simply shrugged and continued their way back and forward, heading towards their intended destination, but a few tried to calm him.

"Si-Sir? Are you okay?" one of the adventurers stopped, checking he is are right.

Time to time people popped up who did weird things. It was not the strangest thing the girl saw sitting here, waiting for someone asking her to do her job.

For example, once she witnessed a man, wearing rags, and a board hangs from his chest with some weird text, spouting nonsense about the apocalypse and the "end." — Naturally, the guards led him away under a short time.

Compared to that, a man shouting "where he is" not that strange…. Albeit, in a sense it was strange.

Basically, this was the central square of the whole labyrinth city, both when it comes to size, and location. This place basically right in the middle of the entire town! Anyone not knowing where they are either stupid or blind. Or, it happened previously… a few people lost their way in the meandering alleys, but it was a rare occasion.

Deviate from the eight main avenues — those sliced the city to eight equal parts — and you can lose your way. Orario not accidentally called "labyrinth city"…

But aside from that, in this town, no matter where you were, it was tough to lose your way completely.

If you felt yourself lost, you could easily find your way back here. You have few options to navigate after all…

You can either follow the biggest crowd, find one of the eight main roads those stretched from the circular walls — those surrounded the city — and meet in this point, or simply read the signs those pointed in this direction. It wasn't that hard…

Even if you had absolutely no idea where to start, and was illiterate, even then you had options.

You only needed to look up, spot the rod which stretched endlessly towards the skies and head towards it.

It was not that hard… you can't really miss it… "_Only if you are blind or a complete idiot_…" thought the small girl.

Either way, eventually, you will find your way here. This was the unwritten rule of the city:

_"You can't lose your way in the labyrinth city! Every road leads to "Babel"…"_

No matter how ironic it sounded, this was the truth.

Yet, this man was the perfect example of this sad truth, idiots existed. Even with this much help, one can be lost.

"Idiot…" the small girl murmured deadpanned. Whoever taught her this word must be not a nice person?

"I-I am fine…" gulping deep; the confused man breathed deep. "I just need to sit down a little bit."

"Are you sure, Sir? We can take you to the guild. Or…" the adventurer, who was evidently a half-elf – judging from the size of her ears - remained silent for a moment, thinking, looking worried under bit her lower lip.

"…Which familia are you from, Sir? We can take you back to your base if you want…"

"Familia…?" the confused one looked at the adventurer strange like he never heard this word.

"Man! You really hit your head…" scratching his head; the second one watched Gazef confused. How can someone forget about their familia?

"I am fine… really! I just need to sit down…"

"A-are you sure…?"

"Sure… please, don't even bother with me…" gently, after a long breath, he hissed away the worry, looking up at the tower once more with a confused expression.

The scrawny adventurer in robes nodded unsteady, griping her staff heavier, still, the light of unbelief present in her eyes. Neither of them wanted to believe his words.

"Ok… if that's the case, please at least take this…"

Watching the small vial filled with bluish liquid the girl offered, the man's eyes widened for a moment. Most likely recognizing the concoction.

"I can't accept this…" he was evidently well aware the cost of such liquid. Or rather saying, aware how much it cost where he came from.

"Ummm…" the half-elf squirmed timidly, measuring the athletic man. "Bu-But Sir…"

"Just take it…" blurted the second one rashly. "Don't make her cry…" looking at the girl; she was indeed in the verge of crying. It was evident this adventurer was a crybaby.

"Besides that… Our goddess would be angry if we do not help who needs it…" the second adventurer — who was a demi-human carrying dog-like characteristics, carrying a huge backpack on his back — nodded happy, urging him to accept.

"In that case, thank you…" the man nodded with a confident smile, taking the vial, just in the next moment…

"What are you waiting for? We need to hurry!" in the next moment, a hoarse voice came from the crowd, revealing a muscled, towering adventurer who almost looked like a "barbarian." Only wearing fur-lined pants, bracers and a headband. On his shoulder carrying a sizable Warhammer made scorched bone. Yes, his body was full of scratches and scars. The man practically smelled from sweat and blood he shed today; it was evident he was not able to enjoy a good bath for a long time.

"Come. We need to exchange stones and items. Money waits to no one!" raising a bag — most likely filled with magic stones — the barbarian smirked triumphantly. "Tonight we will feast like kings…" watching the man in simple linen clothes, measuring him for a moment, then spotting the small vial in his hand, the barbarian just huffed.

"Hmph… your choice, your potion, but don't complain to me again if you are out of money, Kritika! I will not lend you a single Valis this time!"

"O-Of course, Korgoth-san…" the half elf's face reddened, looking away.

"Come, leave this fella. He seems to be one who can take care of himself. We still need to report our success to Kami-sama…"

"Of course!" the two adventurers, nodded, giving the nod to the man, then left after the hulking adventurer.

"…" the girl watched them near the fountain just huffed. _"A small favor… it will be exchanged for a bigger one. Sooner or later, this guy will go bankrupt." _the small girl just shook her head, sighting disappointed._ "But seeing his clothes, it will be rather sooner than later…"_

Recovering an apple, the girl snacked on it, thinking how much adventurers can exploit each other. "Disgusting…" she murmured.

In the next moment, a voice called for her. "You there!"

"Hmm?"

"Yes, you, the midget with the big pack!"

Recognizing it was her who was called for, she jumped up, beaming her usual "business" smile.

"Yes, great adventurer-san! Do you need a supporter? This one gladly offers her services!"

Another day in the work… in the forced rule she hates so much!

As usual, soon they will leave, and she will have to pick up the morsels left behind by the monsters. As usual, the adventurers refuse to pay her share at the end of the day, kicking her away if she requests her just share.

"…"

Under she discussed the details with those "despicable" adventurers, the man – caused the momentary fright in the square– sat down near the place she sat previously. Giving her a chance to observe him better – not as she wants anything from him, but it was better to know his face if she needs it later than regret it.

The man was quite athletic, with muscles and built only through years of hard work possible.

His face sunburnt, most likely carrying southern blood in his veins. His hair and sideburns brown, giving his face a certain character. Even if the girl was not interested in such a relationship, she must admit, he was quite handsome. Fortunately or unfortunately, the visible age difference between them edged the five-ten years. Not as she was interested, she had other goals in mind; she needed no such distraction.

"That will be fine, adventurer-san! So we share the discussed amount!"

"Yeah… sure…" the adventurer before her, glanced at his companions, giving them a "shady" grin.

The girl right away recognized that expression; they want to swindle her once more. Yet, she kept her beaming smile, offering it to her earnest. It is not only them who know the art of the con; she as well knows one or two tricks.

_"Just wait it out… bastards!"_

Before leaving the place for the dungeon, one last time the small Pallum glanced back at the man, spotting the golden handle of his sturdy sword.

_"Hehe… Lili found her next target! Better keep my eyes on him. Such weapons worth a hefty sum."_

* * *

**Scene Change: Streets of Orario:**

Confused, after resting near the fountain a little bit, Gazef decided to stride the streets of this strange city. Trying to figure out where he is or what happened. What's next?

It was for an hour since he is walking, searching for some meaning behind the act of the "mysterious" magic caster.

Why he sent him here? What happened? Where is the other three treasure? Where is the place "here"? Is this some absurd dream? Is he dead? Or Ainz just sent him away with a clever trickery – their kind like to use that much?

Honestly, Gazef had no idea, and it was just embarrassing in its finest quality.

First, he did nothing but stare out from his head, staring the magnificent tower he exited from, rubbing his face to finally wake up from this nightmare.

After washing his face a few times with the water of the fountain, he realized, he is most likely alive, even if not, it is a very lifelike dream or underworld he found himself. Whatever the case is, it came to light where he dropped to after asking around a little bit.

According to a few, he asked, the place he dropped into called the "labyrinth city" of Orario. The home of the "famous" dungeon.

_"I never heard about a city named Orario. Nor any place named similarly if it comes to that…"_

Strangely, Gazef can't recall any city named "Orario," no matter how hard he thinks…

Being a mercenary previous and the king's bodyguard he was pretty well traveled. Visited a few times the surrounding countries under escorting Ramposa, and doing his job as a sellsword. Yet, he can't recall this name.

Not a city, not a country, nor a rundown little village… he can't recall the name "Orario" at all! Thought, a few resembled this name, none of them was the same.

Asking a few questions from the people — fundamental questions about the surrounding and the like — the people he asked just glared at him like he was some "soft brain." Asking how one doesn't know such basic things, shrugging, leaving him alone like he would be some madmen.

In all honestly, Gazef was completely confused about what happened, or where he was in reality. Thought, he had a few crazy theories, numbering two, or rather three. He rather not said out them in loud.

His first theory was — The city was not as famous the people he asked tried to picture it. It merely seems to be that way for their point of view.

He saw many times when locals imagine their living area in a much better light than it is in reality — refusing to generalize their position compared to the world.

The second option — which honestly could cover the first — he was a very long way from home. I mean… A really faaaar away! Meaning, the people he asked never heard about the Re-Estize Kingdom, nor the Baharuth Empire, nor the Slane Theocracy, or any surrounding country he knows. And it is correct at backward, because of the distance, he as well clueless about this place.

Either way! It may happen he is in an entirely different continent.

_"If my memory serves me well, other continents were never really explored. Though, I heard there might be some out there, the maps the kingdom owned were never really that expansive to show what's behind the veil…" _

Basically even the most detailed maps the king owned does not contain the whole land mass their kingdom located, only a part of it. Expanding to a little bit further to Eryuentiu, then on the other side ending where the "Sea City" can be found — a city floated in the waves according to the rumors.

_"I need to find a map to locate where am I… Then I can start my search for the treasures. Nothing worse than being lost." _

Gazef was not a cartographer, but he can navigate if it was necessary.

Under his years as a sellsword, and as the king's bodyguard it was necessary to learn it.

As a mercenary, he was only given rough directions or names where he had to go. Every other thing was entrusted to him to solve.

He was an independent sword for hire, never really joining any established mercenary companies, but trying his luck alone — as he found them too inflexible, and thought they would only hinder his advancement.

A sword who can't even read a map or relied on steady employment of different mercenary groups forced to move with the tide and often forced to take jobs unsuited for them — Jobs often paid a lot worse than any employment which can be found just in the neighboring country.

If your group rarely went there, then you will lose the opportunity to move freely and earn big cash. Worse, lost your opportunity to seek out people who can teach you new things about the "art."

The second reason that urged him to learn it was being named the Kingdom's Warrior Captain.

As the king's bodyguard, it was one of his duty to serve as a military advisor if the king requested such a service, help under battle planning. Knowing the map and the surrounding was essential for that.

Speaking of this… the said the third option came to Gazef's mind in the next moment.

With the first two, he can do something… with the last… if no gods, or devils around to make a deal, he can hardly do anything with — and as he heard, a few people mentioned: "gods" and some "familia."

Yet, he was not sure… he doubted any true gods being around there. If true gods were in this place, that would be absurd. Doesn't it?

Under their history, several being depicted as gods and different deities descended. All the times under the account such events ended up with a catastrophe.

Take for example the Six Great Gods, the Eight Greed Kings, or even the Evil Deities those defeated by the thirteen heroes. Their reign all ended with a catastrophe, suffering, and death.

Looking around, seeing this thriving city, this was hardly evident. Thus, he concluded, gods not likely present here.

_"Under history, gods only brought death and destruction…" _He witnessed it not, but what that "granny" told him — those absurd stories — he can't think otherwise.

It really bugged him, but he can't yet exclude the third — or rather — the second option as a possibility!

Namely; as he first thought, Ainz really killed him, and now, his soul in the underworld, this city either a hallucination or one from the few safe places where the lost souls gather for shelter – in another word, a staging area. Some kind of purgatory…

The souls going down in the dungeon either because they are forced to do so by their "evil overlords," or those strange stones serve to sustain their existence. Or even more! They try to reach the bottom, thinking they can regain their life once reached the deepest point. To do that, they need to get stronger. Getting stronger takes time usually, and those "souls" gain their strength by fighting.

_"It is sensible… one needs to grow to be strong. Arms need to be honed to be sharp."_

There comes his other theory based on this. Experiencing the problematic scale of those monsters, it is likely who reaches the bottom, either regain their life or, enters the true underworld, in another name; Hell — as the priests of different temples called it.

That means, this "surface area" is some staging area for souls where they slowly disappear if not feed by those stones, or exchanging them for different resources — food, drink, whatever the soul need to remain without a body to inhabit.

Why else would they go to that place to hunt stones? What that "barbarian" said confirmed it surely:

_"Tonight we will feast like kings…"_

"It would certainly explain why they are so desperate to go down there and collect those things…"

Indeed, the inside of that tower which easily reached above the clouds could house more than a thousand people — and some space would still remain.

_"I wonder… if that place leads to Hell… That means the top of that tower hid the "Paradise"?"_

Thought, it was an important question to ask, it did not matter now. He will figure out later. What he needed to make sure to know his exact position, yes, that was the most important thing now! Be it the underworld, or the realm of the living. He needs to figure out where he positioned.

Yet, one thing was sure… whoever built that tower, whatever material it was built from, it defied every sensibility he was comfortable with.

Gazef was not an architect, but seeing the sheer height of it, he was sure it would collapse under its own weight, or even from the wind hitting its walls daily base make it collapse if not some magic behind things…

Without magic to reinforce the structure, it was impossible to build structures that high!

He was sure, even the Theocracy or even the Empire would go bankrupt using so much special material, enchanting each slab to bear with the pressure and the erosion. Not even those two countries — said to be the most prosperous human nations in the world — can bear that financial pressure.

Whatever was the case, whoever built it was surely an architectural genius. Even the Empire would not dare to start such an undertaking. Either way, if anyone asked him, such a high building was neither practical nor cost-efficient. Even as a simple warrior he realized this.

Humming, all three — or rather two — option was a possibility. Yet, he can't remain in the dark. He needs to find out where he is! Where Gown-dono sent him? His mind raced on this since walking around and asking the people!

Gazef was an open-minded individual. After experiencing so many things, he would be a fool not to be one!

He knew the hard truth. The truth his old swordsmanship master - Vesture Kloff Di Laufen – and his friend also recognized — His master long before him.

_"The world is big and wide. It wouldn't be strange even if such things existed. Looking back in history, there were beings like Demon Gods and Dragon Lords as well. Transported in a different continent, or dying and waking up in the underworld not that strange compared to that..."_

Yeah, right… after the defeat of the kingdom's whole army under a few minutes, this worldview of his gained a steady confirmation. Nothing is impossible for those with enough power.

If he ever manages to return — somehow — he needs to garner enough strength to face that "man" once more. Finding a safe place and hide from Ainz not even appeared in his mind.

"I felt from the first minute when I meet Gown-dono… this can't end well for the kingdom. Those fool nobles…"

Clenching his fist, he remembered well. He warned them, witnessing firsthand how that "man" managed to accomplish he was unable to — doing it with only one plus, that woman in the dark armor.

_"But it would end the same way. Gown-dono already chooses who he will ally. Retreating from the battlefield may be ended up worse than clashing and losing that many people. Considering the situation of the country, it would right away give the nobles the chance to dethrone the king and put their puppet in his place."_

But what was more important? The lives of the people? The fathers and sons of so many? Or his loyalty to the king? The good king who lived to serve his people?

An excessive surfeit of doubt started to rise in his stomach, unable to decide which was more important? The king, or the people he tried to protect?

"Which one…?" stopping, looking at the stand before him, Gazef looked down, squeezing his fists white, realizing how hopeless their situation was from the start.

"Eh… Sir? We offer many different dressings, from simple red beans as a side to soy! You can choose whatever you want. It only cost ten valis…" The girl behind the stall said so, offering the best salesclerk smile she could offer, yet, Gazef just stared down the booth, not even sparing any attention.

_"From the start, we fought a hopeless battle. We could never win! How could we!? Even without Gown-dono in the picture. It was evident why the Empire forced out those yearly clashes on the plains of Katze. It was evident why the Theocracy Sent those agents, refused our plea for help…"_

_"_Eh? Sir? Hello?" the salesclerk girl waved before the man, but he still ignored her, staring down the steaming dressing on her stand. For her, it looked like the man just really can't decide — in truth, Gazef really can't decide, but his struggle hid a different reason.

_"It was evident from the start; those yearly battles may seem a meaningless tradition between the sides. The measure of power… Yet, it had a huge effect on the long term! "_

Year after year the kingdom weakened. Corruption gnawed and infested its insides. Peasants drawn away from their duties, enlisted in the royal army forcefully.

After the battle, most of them crippled, never returning home or their agricultural work, making the fertile lands lack workforce left on the grass. Leaving the fertile lands abandoned, fallowing and eroding, unable to serve the needs of people and produce food.

_"In the last few years, we imported more food than ever before…"_

"…"

As Gazef racked his mind on this, behind the stall, the girl started to creep out — but tried her best to hide it behind a forced smile.

"If you want my opinion, my favorite dressing is the meaty one, though, that's more expensive. With one Valis to be precise…."

"…"

_"Maybe our fight was hopeless from the beginning… Is this the circle of the devil? From the beginning, the Empire and the nobles instigated this destitute of the people to rise against the ruling power, slowly pushing the kingdom in the point where defeat and the collapse would be inevitable. The Theocracy helped not, not even sparing a glance, looked away." _

Gazef gritted his teeth, trembling due to the helpless state of his "world."

_"Even with me in Ramposa's side, victory was a dubious thing from the beginning. Be it years, or decades, sooner or later the collapse would happen! With me, or without me, it was inevitable! My presence only managed to win a few plus years. After this defeat, the Empire or even the Theocracy will soon make their final move. Maybe ending us with the subdivision of the whole kingdom, turning it nothing more than a page in the history book; all the people and I worked so hard worth notch!"_

Gazef wanted not to accept this hard truth. He hoped! Honestly hoped the influence, and corruption of the nobles and the Emperor spread not that far, that he only imagined things!

Sincerely hoping, that Climb and Brain will be able to fetch away the threat, even without his help, protect the people.

Yet, as he walked, thinking on things, reaching this point, he started to realize, maybe he was too hopeful from the beginning. That his fight and struggle worth notch from the beginning.

"Sir…" A voice of a woman called for him once more, but he felt himself numb realizing, everything he fought for worth nothing. Making this walk through this city, having this little time to think through things made him recognize the sad truth.

"I failed… it was an impossible goal from the beginning."

"Sir! If you really can't choose, I will choose for you…" the girl behind the stall said worried, but the man just collapsed on his knees, feeling weak.

He finally realized, even if he goes back. Maybe there will be no kingdom to save and protect. That his fight was meaningless from the beginning, why go back then?

His time is over. He was tired. Not as much physically, but mentally. Thinking things through under his walk, made him realize this.

"Farewell…" he murmured once more, making the girl watch him strange.

"Sir…?

Maybe it was seconds, maybe minutes, maybe hours he remained in that position, reacting to nothing. His words turned dark, falling on his side.

'Thud!'

The Strongest Warrior of the kingdom lost his consciousness.

"Geez! It is a simple Jagamarukun. What's so hard to choose from? To collapse from this…?"

The girl wearing a simple apron above the white torn mini dress gritted her teeth, looking very dissatisfied with the current situation.

"What do I do with him? My shift ends soon!" thinking at her "beloved," she shook her head, her twin ponytails moving wild.

"The boss will scream with me again! Why mee!?"

* * *

**Scene Change: Orario: The "Guild":**

"Whaaa!?"

"What happened?!"

Several scared screams came from the building. An impressive building positioned in a central place near the northwest avenue. One cannot really miss even if they does so intently.

"Is a monster escaped the dungeon!?"

"Impossible! The adventurers on the way would have cut it down!"

"Nah! This is just a guy covered with blood… a shitload of it…"

"Eina-san! Eina-san!"

Like a revenant who came back from death, Bell rushed through the whole town, seeking to reach this place as soon as possible.

Surely, covered with blood from tip to toe he earned a few confused gazes.

"Huh! Bell-kun, you…" recognizing the desperate call of her "client." The half-elf advisor can't help but sight. Stiffening before regaining her usual cold composure seeing the blood-covered boy.

"If you are stained with blood when you return, you should at least first take a shower…"

She pointed it out, hiding her surprise and horror behind a rigid expression. Albeit, it was harder than one might imagine, being the little white rabbit looked like a person who bathed in red paint, or a pool of blood.

Many of her colleagues actually tried to get farther away, starting to feel the "smell" came with the dried monster blood which covered the boy.

"Sorry…?"

Listening to Eina, the boy bowed apologetically, he really looked embarrassed.

"Shower! Now! Clean your clothes, only after we can talk. I will prepare a room until that."

Looking around, seeing the scared — or rather amused — an expression of the people, the boy went red under the excessive amount of red "paint." Looking very embarrassed.

"O-Ok… I will be back soon…"

Fortunately, the guild had free shower cabins and a good method to remove the excess blood, monster remains and similar stain from clothes and armor. Making the maintenance of such thing easy and simple.

It was more demanded service one might think; monsters usually not gave up on their life in a peaceful way, rather… generally in a messy way, spouting blood and remains wherever they died.

Yet, it was not the usual sight someone covered the excrement of the creatures in this degree, the boy with the white hair really messed up something ended up this way.

…

After a few minutes, the two sit inside a small room that is separated especially within the guild hall.

Facing each other, Eina and Bell separated only by a table, the girl giving the boy a piercing glare. Her green eyes are especially strict from this angle.

_"I fear, this table will not be enough to save me the scolding I will get from Eina-san…"_

For a moment, Bell trembled, awaiting the judgment the half-elf will tailor for him.

"You actually were able to bring that bloody smell and absolutely horrifying appearance directly across the streets from the dungeon to here. I really have doubts about your brain."

"About this." Looking away, the boy's ears turned even more red in-depth than they were at first.

Said by the beautiful Eina, his heart seemed to have been stabbed by a knife; tears started to trickle in the side of his eyes.

Eina gave a wry smile, pointed her finger at his nose, her heart seemed to melt a little bit seeing the repenting expression of Bell.

"You should pay better attention next time, okay?"

"Yes! Yes!" He nodded vigorously right away, sparing not a moment to hesitate.

"Also next is… you just said you wanted information about Aizu Wallenstein right. Why?"

"Mm, about this…"

His face flushed before he explained the things. Saying them so fast Eina was barely able to follow.

"I had dashed down to the fifth floor from the second floor where I usually stayed. The instant that I had entered I met a Minotaur and was being chased by it. Just when I was forced into a dead end, I was saved by…"

In an instant, his mouth shut, unable to continue.

"Saved by who? Is Aiz Wallenstein the one who saved you?" Eina once more looked very strict, adjusting her spectacles — This gave her a very "teacherly" picture. The picture honestly made Bell afraid.

"Well…" the boy pushed together his fingers, looking away hesitantly. "…In truth, it was another adventurer who saved me. I don't know who he was, and at that time, I was still very unstable. When I was preparing to say my thanks, "she" appeared, asking if we were alright. Looking at me with those…" Bell gulped, unable to continue out of his sheer embarrassment. Remembering those golden orbs staring him down.

"I see… so you said your thanks and left…" Guessed Eina, but she cannot be farther from the actual truth.

"Eh, hehe…" Bell laughed awkward, looking away.

"Isn't this is the way it happened?"

Her raised brow made him more hesitant, only shuttering the next sentence.

"A-Aaaaaa…."

"What? Bell? What's wrong? Are you all right?"

Seeing the young man in this state really concerned the advisor. Not only because she was his advisor, but because deep inside she considered Bell as a friend — maybe a little bit attracted to him.

Bell gulped, watching the hanging orbs hugged by the tight guild uniform as Eina stood up — leaning above the table looking concerned — only for a moment before turning his head away shuttering once more.

"Ah! Ahhh…!" BELLDOTEXE stopped working, only for a moment before rebooting.

"Bell! What happened?"

"I-I ran away! Ok?! I ran away!" he shouted desperate, grabbing his head and curling up in the couch. "I was frozen! I had no idea what to do!?"

"Calm down! Calm down!"

It took a few more attempts to make Bell calm down, but Eina managed to make it happen. She was quite stubborn after all.

"— Ah, why did you not follow what I said! You not only entered the dungeon by yourself but you also stubbornly went to the lower floors! Didn't I tell you many times? Taking risks is absolutely, ABSOLUTELY, not allowed!"

Thought, previous she was nice; saying to the boy it was absolutely normal in his state of mind running away. Now, she turned the mood reverse, scolding him intense being too reckless by going so deep without preparation, alone… moreover, against her advice.

"Yesss!"

_"Adventurers must not go on an adventure!"_

This was Eina's opening statement when she first met Bell.

Although judging from the text it may seem contradictory if we considered the description of being an "adventurer," but the true meaning behind this sentence was the next — you must always be careful and well prepared, and you must always place safety as a priority!

It was especially good advice for a newcomer like him; it is something that he should always bear in mind because this stage is where most deaths occur in an adventurer's career. Yet, he failed to consider this recklessly when he stepped through the borders of the fifth floor. Thinking he can do it alone.

Meeting an LV. 2 Minotaur on the fifth floor is something that no one could imagine.

From common knowledge, this monster should only come out from the fifteenth floor or below. Yet, it still happened. In the moment when Eina said she had a feeling of "Did something happen in the dungeon?" It comes to light she had the right reason to worry.

Really! Every normal level 1 would have died meeting such a monster. Just imagine this, Bell's spine trembled, followed by a strong feeling of urinating.

Bearing with the scolding girl, he swore to his heart that he would absolutely never forget about the things that Eina had mentioned.

"Fuu…It seems like you always have a fantasy regarding the dungeon. What you did today, I guess that is also the reason right?"

"Ah ha ha…"

Correct! Completely correct! He wanted to pursue an encounter with the opposite gender, so he wanted to take a little bit of risk. But if he would directly said it out, Eina's fist will inevitably land on his face at that moment.

Initially, Bell only wanted to become an adventurer because he had always had an aspiration of having an encounter with beautiful girls he has never seen before — Kind of like those hero comics where they have a fateful encounter with such beings.

This motive of his was really that impure. Even when he was going through the procedures in the guild, Eina stared at him doubtfully for a while because she saw him exude a suspicious and passionate atmosphere, although she could not capture what — at first — Bell carried in his heart.

But from today on, it is different. The boy realized, if he wants to become an excellent adventurer who can conquer any girl he wishes, he really needs to throw away the impure motives, the reason for entering the dungeon will become very simple…

That is to have an encounter with that person — naturally, not the man, but the girl who captured his heart. Thought, he still wished to meet that adventurer to give him his thanks for the rescue, it was not his main motive.

According to his dead grandfather, it was essential to be a humble person from time to time. Girls usually like ordinary, humble heroes, giving their act more meaning than it really is.

Basically, the one saved him gave him the standard how such a humble adventurer should look and act.

Courageous, athletic, rushing to help others, asking if he is alright from the first moment. That's how heroes should act. Caring and courteous.

_"According to grandpa, girls like a man who acts like that…"_

"That…There is…The thing about Wallenstein… and that other adventurer who saved me…" Bell shuttered, looking very disoriented.

"Ah…As a member of the guild, I cannot leak any adventurer's information… But I can tell you what is already well-known by others." Eina first gave off a short intro; then began to speak.

Somehow, it always feels that she was rather intimate. Perhaps it is because Bell was still a newcomer.

…

Real Name, Aiz Wallenstein. A swordswoman. The core member of the [Loki Family].

Her swordplay is unmistakably at the peak of all the adventurers. She had wiped out a large group of LV. 5 monsters by herself. So amongst the adventurers, she also has a title, [Sword Princess]. It seems that name has also spread among the Gods, so she has also obtained many praises like…

"_Aiz is unparalleled in the world!"._

She also taught a lesson to those approaching her with impure desires, or rather, she completely crushed them.

At this point of time, it seems like she had broken the record of 1000 failed courtships.

…

"What else is there?" Crossing her arms, Eina pondered, trying to recall the important information from Aiz. "The rest is almost all about her appearance and looks."

"Isn't that only from the perspective of an adventurer…" Bell squirmed uncomfortably. "How about her hobbies or favorite food, and there was something that you didn't say…"

Seeing his face turning red and hearing his timid voice, Eina's eyes twinkled two or three times.

"What, it can't be that Bell-kun fell in love with Wallenstein right?" Immediately, the rigid expression of the adviser turned of a mischievous cat, leaning closer to Bell's face.

"No, Well…Ummm, Yes…"

"Ha! Haah! You can't help it. Even I from the same gender would sometimes freeze when I see her."

Eina gave a wry smile and lifted the red tea to her mouth. A sequential action, yet it was extremely elegant.

This person, who praised Wallenstein, actually also had high popularity among the adventurers.

With gentle and crystal eyes, a pointed chin and a beautiful straight nose. She has all the conditions necessary for beauty. It is said that there are many individuals that like this adviser girl. Actually, when Bell became aware that Eina was going to become his adviser, he was really happy.

As a half-breed, she has the beauty of the elf's typical appearance characteristics. But at the same time, she had an unexpected affinity for care. A lot of people have fallen for the error gap between this impression and reality.

After Eina thought for a while, she leaned closer to Bell and whispered in his ear. "Wallenstein currently is not dating anyone."

Bell can't help but shutter, giving a victory gesture in the end.

_"Yesss!"_

"About hobbies aside from that, I honestly have not heard anything regarding it…Ah ah. Nono. This is unrelated to my service! I am not a love expert!" she giggled softly, covering her mouth cutely with her fist.

"Ah… that's enough! Thank you Eina-san. It is more than enough to start! Thank you!" The youngster with messy white hair stood up, bowing, prepared to leave to exchange his stones. But after making his first step, the gentle voice of his adviser stopped him.

"Wait! Aren't you curious about the person who saved you? I might point you in the right direction…"

"Ah! That…" Bell starched his head embarrassed.

Because of his infatuation with Aiz, and the effect her appearance pushed on him, for a moment he completely forgot about his savior. He wanted to ask about him, but after hearing, Aiz had no actual partner, all of this blurred out from his head.

"Ye-Yes… that's…"

"Do you want me to search for him? If you give me some info, I may be able to look into it."

"Yes! That would be good! I would like to thank him for saving me… personally if possible."

Bell looked down at his knees, grabbing them concerned. "This is the least I can do after I left him like that…" he still felt remorseful remembering the case.

That man saved him, yet, he did not even have enough courage to thank him, just because he spotted Aiz, just because he felt shameful after heard Aiz's companion laughed at him, he simply ran away…

At that moment, he felt it would be better to hide from the face of the world. He felt it would be better if he simply not even existed in the first place.

He already suspected what Wallenstein and his savior think of him acting like this.

_"I am really a cowardly individual…"_

"From what you said. He dispatched the Minotaur you encountered easily. A creature which is dangerous even for an LV. 2. That means he is at least that, or above that level. Please describe him, and I will make sure to find him for you."

"Ye-Yes!"

And thus, Bell described his savior.

…

A muscular man, with southern blood in his veins, he appeared to have a sunbathed dark face with an experienced/veteran like expression. Short trimmed hair and black eyes that are as sharp as a sword. His posture firm, and heroic, his face offered a gentle expression once smiled.

Even if he only saw him for a moment before running away, the man had a characteristic appearance. Like he would come from an entirely different place or realm. Bell was sure he would recognize him once they meet again.

…

"Hmm, I see…" Eina noted in her notebook. "Anything to add? From this much, it will be hard to find him. Armor, weapon? Usually, high ranked adventurers wear unique armor, and use weapons of high grade…"

"He wore no armor actually…"

Eina's hand stopped, glaring at Bell.

"What?!"

"As I saw it, he only wore some simple linen clothes. Not even the basic armor the guild usually provides. It was quite bloodied actually as I saw him. Most likely monster blood…" he murmured in the end.

"Hmm, it may be that he found the armor restricting…" Pondering, Eina knows too well. Some adventurers prefer to dive into the dungeon without any additional protection. Mostly the amazons — who hated when their skin was not exposed in the most ridiculous degree — and people who found the said armor restricting.

It was a foolish idea though, going there without even some simple leather armor... Even the simplest protection saved lives not once, but many times in the past. Still, there were people who did just that, dived in without any armor to protect themselves.

If they did that, unfortunately, advisers can't do anything in that case just scold them, or if they are high level advise the use of protection.

"Still, this is some clue we can start. Anything to add? What kind of weapon he used?"

Immediately, the picture of that elegant sword flashed in his mind; the sword which was spotless even when both he and that man gained some blood stain on their clothes.

"I think, it was an enchanted item. A sword. Yes, definitely it was…"

"That's good! Knowing this, we already narrowed the suspects…"

Fortunately, the guild had an itemized description from each adventurer. Alongside their basic information, from level 2, this datasheet contained what kind of fighting style they prefer. What kind of weapon and armor they use.

If their gear made by one of the famous Smith familias — for example by the Hephaestus or Goibniu— then the guild can request their help to identify the buyer or owner of the said product the adventurer used.

The adventurers can also register their own items under their name, preventing anyone illegally use them, or finding it easier if someone stole it. This ordination prevents forgery, theft, and recovery of valuable objects.

If that man really owned an enchanted sword, then Eina will find him according to his weapon's description.

"It was a broadsword… I think…" Being Bell only watched it for a moment, and was not sure the characterization of swords, he can only guess the type of the weapon.

"Good, anything else?"

"Yes! It was extremely sharp looking! Colored green, slightly glowing in the dark of the dungeon. Its hilt — if I saw it right — colored golden… when that adventurer sliced I only heard: "Swush!" and the minotaur fell to pieces. It was almost like it can cut the air…"

The boy's eyes practically shone describing the blade. It was like he saw a legendary weapon handled by a legendary figure.

"Ah! I see…" Eina starched her head, reading once again what she noted.

"Do you know who he is? Please! Eina! I need to know…"

"Huh! Bell! It is not that easy. We have thousands of registered adventurers. Unfortunately, from this much, I can't tell who he is certainly. I can only tell you we will surely find him. A glowing, green broadsword with golden handle is not an everyday sight."

If it comes to that, Eina never once saw such weapon in the guild. It was oddly strange since she worked here for several years.

"Give us a few days, and we will find him for you."

"O-Ok… That's fine… thank you, Eina!"

"Umu… don't mention it. Now, as we cleared this…" abruptly, she stood up, making Bell freak out.

In the next moment, urging him to leave the private box the two used for the discussion.

"Chop! Chop Bell! I have other things to take care!"

His feeble protests ultimately did not work, and the two of returned to the guild's hall.

Leaving the "box," the hall they entered was built with white marble was very impressive. Right now there is almost no one here; there are only images of adventurers and gods on the wall that had a bit of existence.

"Eina is really mean…"

"This…You are currently an adventurer. There are still many, many things you have to pay attention to okay? Take an example from your savior, and become stronger, okay?"

"Mmm…"

About that, even he knows about it.

The current boy won't be able to protect anyone. In order to survive to the next day, there was no other way but to use his body and enter the dungeon. If he does not develop an awareness for saving money to sustaining his adventure, he will die before reaching his dream. It was not the acceptable or desired outcome he sought.

"As for Aiz-san. You have already obtained a Grace from a god besides from Loki. So if you were to get too close to Wallenstein, who is a key member of the Loki familia, I would also be troubled."

"…Yes." like a sad puppy who had been scolded, Bell lowered his head, looking very miserable.

"…I'm not telling you to give up on your feelings. Just that you should have to look at the reality, if I don't say this, it would be bad for you too. Take the high-level adventurers as an example; learn from them. They all worked hard to reach the point where they are."

The meaning behind those words is that from now on, he should also continue to work hard as an adventurer.

Seeing his unwilling but surrendering face, Eina also returned to her role of a guild official and asked a question.

"Exchanging gold?"

"…Yes. At least before I met the Minotaur, I defeated some monsters." Bell showcased his leather coin bag. Thought, barely any stone cling in it. His today income will be indeed poor.

"Then let's go to the gold exchange. I'll go with you."

Despite how annoyed he made her, Bell still felt guilty deep inside. Although, he knew well that she scolds him for his own good. The boy did not yet understand much about how the world really worked.

The only thing his grandfather taught him before he "died" that brave adventurers "encounter" girls in the dungeon. The said hero saves the girl; then the girl falls in love with him. Spouting nonsense about "manly" dreams. Nothing which can be really used in the real world or utilized in the dungeon…

Because of such reasons, the boy lacked some common sense, can't really understand how deeply the only two women in his life — Eina and his goddess — worried about him. The boy was too reckless, thinking everything will work out like in the books.

Unfortunately, things usually not as simple than in the books. "Reality" was a hard teacher who often guts newcomers miserably, caring not who or where they come from.

Either way, one thing was sure, the boy will have a hard time to raise his head in front of Eina from now on.

_"I really hope this little "sermon" made Bell more considerable. It is wrong enough that many adventurers die day after day because they refuse to listen to the reason, and go too deep." _

Eina in truth hated to scold people. Unfortunately, she had no other choice but to do so. Most of the adventurers were that hard to reason with, their head filled with stone and the false picture of heroism.

…

Leading the way, the two went together to the gold exchange located inside the guild and obtained today's rewards.

After exchanging the stones and the item, leaving his concerns and the guild behind, Bell started his way back to the hidden church, seeking to reunite with his goddess. Spouting an accidental sentence to his advisor before leaving, dashing home.

"I love you! Eina-san!"

It was an accident, only meant to express his gratitude, yet, it sounded somewhat different for the young advisor.

"Ehhh!?" The half-bred elf turned lobster, giving some other meaning the "innocent" sentence.

* * *

**Scene Change: Streets of Orario:**

It was quite struggling, but the girl managed to drag the man behind the stall.

"What do I do with you?" because of her "big boobs," her small frame was even more emphasized, giving her the epithet in the heaven: "Loli with big boobs."

"Huh… who knew it was such a hard choice. I mean, this is simple Jagamarukun, choosing a dressing not that big deal…" Or, alternatively one can eat it nature, simply hinting some salt on the potato croquette.

Strangely, the female felt it was not the real reason why the man collapsed. Seeing his weary expression something must behind this sudden collapse.

"Still, he should do it elsewhere, my boss will scream with me again… Huh! What to do with you?" grabbing her head. Honestly, she was clueless. She rather left such a journey to that "stick without boobs." Her longtime rival…

"Why it all happening with me?"

Inspecting him further, this individual rather looked otherworldly for her godly eyes. Never before witnessing such facial characteristic and appearance.

The man gave away a strange aura, making him differ from other "children." Even without her "arcana," she felt this difference.

His muscles underneath his clothes looked like made from fibers of iron, only the monster blood covering his clothes in a great margin ruined this picture.

_"But I suppose, the children of this world all different. Not one the same. All capable of changing, not like us. Being I descended not long ago, my knowledge about the "children" is limited."_

Blue orbs twinkled measuring him a tip to toe. Spotting first the medallion hidden under the linen cloth, then the golden handle of a broadsword behind his back.

"I wonder if he is an adventurer…" she was not a weapon junkie like her best friend was. For her, it was all the same — a toll to kill things.

She can only tell a sword with a golden handle must cost a hefty sum — of course, only if the golden color was not just a simple painting covered the iron underneath.

"Brrr…" Watching the outline of the medallion and the weapon made her shiver. Her sense of danger flared even looking at them.

"I suppose it is nothing… weapons always give me this vibe." still, she had the sense of danger even looking the man and that weapon.

As she thought of this, a new idea surfaced in her mind. "I get it! This will help!" The girl snapped her finger proud as she came up with the idea.

Grabbing some cold water, she splashed the man's face!

'Splash!'

"…" as Expected, no answer, the man did not even move his eyes, he was out of cold…

"Why it didn't work!?" Her eyes twitched, trying it over and over again, getting more and more worked up and annoyed as some passing people investigated the strange noise behind the stall.

"Wake up!"

All of them just shrugged, or looked afraid, seeing the small goddess yanking and continuously slapping a man that was twice her size.

It was indeed an intimidating sight. Neither one wanted to risk their wellbeing and raise her ire. From the divine air — her presence implied — all of them suspected who, or rather what she was.

Most of them surely thought she just wants to recover the payment from a customer who refused to pay, thus, sparing them no more attention progressed further.

It was evident if a goddess wants her payment, she will recover it, with force if it was necessary. This exact small goddess looked too fierce to bother her under her "revenge run."

"Wake up! Wake up!" 'Slap! Slap!' In the end, yanking him, she slapped Gazef a few times.

Being the "gentle" way failed to work previous, it was her only option.

"Wake up!"

The girl, or better said goddess gave one last try. "Whaaaa! Goddess' Wrath Punch!" Unfortunately, at that moment she shouted the name of her "special" attack, the man started to wake up and move, making her fist slip out of her imbalanced state and accidental hit the man's "most precious" part with a downward aimed strike — which aimed to hit the stomach, just slipped a few tens of centimeters away.

"Ahh…!"

"Brugh!"

The man jumped up abruptly as the hit connected, his eyes wide tears filled, throwing the girl off from him immediately.

"Eiii!" and the small girl threw away yelped, landing in a strange position upside down. As the man, he collapsed on his knee, grabbing the part between his legs.

"Why…!? Even in this underworld, my suffering eternal…" tears welled up in his eye as he whispered, searching the assaulter ever intense.

_"First that! Now, this! Why the world must punish me?"_

"Eh, Sir?" recovering, the girl approached the suffering man, looking very apologetically. "I am really sorry…"

"Why…?!" Gazef's eyes still filled with tears; the suffering he experienced now surely on par with the training of his swordsmanship master made him endure.

Glaring at the girl that way, loli with big boobs backed slightly.

"Ughhhh…!"

You can hit many things a man owns… but if you hit the "precious" part, you can defeat even the toughest monk or martial artist.

Under battle, he always made sure his posture protects this part, making sure no attack comes close. But in that helpless state, even Gazef Stronoff, the kingdom renowned Warrior Captain can't do anything but suffer the consequences.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! It was not intentional!"

The girl jumped down, taking a Dogeza pose, pushing her buttocks in the air and her head on the dust.

"Suuu…" exhaling, Gazef struggling gulped down the pulsating pain, using a Martial Art to strengthen his tolerance. Still, such hit cannot be easily shrugged down, even for the famous warrior captain, it was took a great amount of concentration.

"…" for a moment, the girl peeked up, feeling some strange energy leaving the man's body — a peculiar feeling which was both alien and familiar for her divine senses.

"That was, not nice…" Standing up slowly, Gazef rested his hands on his knees, leaning against a wall.

"I am sorry!"

Finally regaining his composure and wiping away his tears of pain, Gazef watched the girl. For his experienced eyes, she still looked like a young maiden.

"…"

Peeking up from her position, those blue orbs were on the verge to shatter, filled with regret and tears.

Yet, even seeing only her upper face — and her small, but a well-formed frame — he had a feeling this person was not entirely human in a sense.

_"A priest? A cleric? A paladin? She gives me a familiar feeling. If I had to measure it to something, then it is like Lady Lakyus, or Lady Remedios the White. Yet, her presence is somehow different from a faith-based fighter or magic caster. I can't explain why…"_

Thinking on this, the former Warrior Captain still watched the "Dogezing" goddess.

"Please, stand up. It is unruly from a young lass like you to lower herself that way…"

At this moment, seeing the young lass which gave away that divine aura, he completely forgot why he really collapsed, what pushed him in the state of desperation and hopelessness.

It was truly shameful thinking about it, really, now as he regained his senses, he started to remember, and he can't help but scold himself doing so.

_"Giving up on the kingdom, the King, and the people because of a spark of doubt? I am truly shameful… Once I return, I need to wash away this stain. And I will return! Even if it takes a thousand years!" _Once again, the light lit anew in his eyes. His spirit renewed.

"Are you mad at me?"

Gazef shrugged for a moment. He should be mad, as she hit "that" part. But he was never a man who hold grudges over mere accidents. Neither liked to create bonds based on foil… that's not how he worked. Besides that, this painful experience made him remember his past experiences. Kicked him back to the track he almost left.

_"Giving up only lead to falling. Until there is a chance, one had to grip, clamp on it — of course, between sensible bounds, fighting for a lost cause still not worth the effort. But the kingdom still not lost. Yes! Until people stand their ground, until Climb, Brain, and other people stand behind the King and his people, this cause is just and worth fighting for!"_

Besides that, even if the above mentioned would not be the case, those blue orbs staring him that way made him embarrassed and urged him to forgive either way.

"No, I am not… I am not mad at you. I am sure it was a mere accident." Albeit it was still hard to kneel out of the pulsating pain, the man leaned forward, offering his hand.

"Please stand up… Can you explain to me what happened?"

Wiping her eyes, the girl nodded.

"Yes, you stopped before my stall, and your expression went blank for a moment. Then you fell on your knees, then collapsed…" the way she motioned this was quite comical, Gazef can only think how much of a fool he made of himself under all of this.

"Then it is I who should thank you are for waking me up and apologize the inconvenience I caused. Even if your method was unruly, it worked. Thank you…" he bowed like a proper knight — even if officially he was not one — as only nobles can become knights in the kingdom. Yet, he still preferred to uphold the basic courtesy around people.

Women usually preferred that way… Also, most men might not care about it, but around nobles who demanded this behavior and humility, he was forced to learn this much.

"O-Okay…" the girl nodded surprised, accepting his hand and getting up.

"You look tired. Are you alright? What happened?"

Looking at the man, deep dark circles were visible under his eyes, like he did not sleep for long days. "Ah… Let's just say, this was a long day…" Gazef nudged his neck. Not physically, but mentally he was tired… exhausted beyond measure. Before continuing his search, he needs a place to sleep.

The girl nodded understanding, looking around, suspicious, and in the next moment…

'Tatatatata!' Rummaging to her stand, she did something Gazef was unable to see behind her back. And at the moment she turned back.

"Here! Take this! For the pain I caused…"

Holding in her hand a paper filled with Jagamarukun, hinted by a brown sauce, Gazef watched it strangely.

"It is really not necessary. It was I who caused you trouble. Please…"

"Just take it! This is the least!" she snapped with a pouting face.

"O-Okay…" now, seeing her childish appearance, the girl excluded some divine air, making her look somewhat "otherworldly," making Gazef somewhat reluctant to refuse her offer.

Her petite frame looked quite exaggerated with those "oversized" orbs on her chest. Yet, she was perfectly proportioned.

"Thank you…"

"Don't mention it…" the girl smiled divinely. "Just don't tell anyone, ok?" she gave a mischievous wink, a wink witch made Gazef smile small.

"Yes…" it was not his intention to tell anyone anyway. At this moment, he still felt shameful collapsing like that, yet, now seeing the people somewhat happy in this place, he can't help but feel a little bit better.

'Ding-dong!'

The nearby temple tolled the bell, signing the current time.

"Well, end of my shift…" the girl stretched her limbs, relieved she can finally go home.

"In that case, I bother you no more, my lady. Thank you for the meal. May we meet again…"

"Ahh… sure…"

The goddess blinked confused, seeing the man bow, then leave her to stand, disappearing in the crowd.

"I wonder which familia he belongs to…?" she was sure the man was an adventurer. Judging from his sword, that strange medallion hidden underneath his clothes, the amount of monster blood covered his clothes and body, witnessing the sheer strength she felt from his direction, it cannot be otherwise!

"Ah, no matter! Better pack up and go home! I am sure Bell-kun waiting for me! We will celebrate tonight…"

As she started to pack, she spotted something where the man laid.

"Ehh!?" on the ground a restorative potion and a few stones scattered, confirming her suspicion.

"Oh dear… how I will ever get back this to him?"

She was both confused and worried about the case. "What I will do now?"

Deciding it will be better to pack the items away, then inquire about him in the guild tomorrow, she continued her preparation.

Around a half an hour later, she already packed up and passed down the amount she earned to her boss, finishing the daily booking.

Humming a melodic lullaby, the goddess headed home, carrying a paper filled with some potato croquette.

"Hmmm! Hmhmhmhm! Hmhmmm!"

She was proud, knowing she worked hard today.

"Ah… this day was hard…" just now, she remembered her last "client," that strange man who collapsed before her stall, and at that moment…

"…" she stopped, paling slightly, grabbing her head and brushing her raven hair wildly. "Dammit! I forgot to ask him if he wants to join my Familia!"

Even if the chance was low, she asked every passing adventurer or any person who looked strong. Most of the times gaining the straight answer: "No…" or the person saying; she is a cute mascot and patting her head before leaving.

Naturally, the only thing she can do is pouting. She neither wants nor can force others to join her familia.

"Geeez!"

The surrounding people just watched her queer, thinking the goddess gone mad before continuing their way.

…

A few hours passed, but Gazef still strode the streets. Exploring the city, seeking a bookstore or a mapmaker to inspect a world map.

Unfortunately, being he can't really read the text these people used, it was harder than he first thought…

In the time he found his way to the bookstore one of the residents recommended, the store already closed for today. Thus, the man can't do much but continue his exploration, seeking a place where he can eat and sleep.

The sun already settled, and the street lamps fueled by the miraculous "magic stone" technology lit up on the side of the avenue.

Most of the shops already closed their business. Thought, a few shady places were still open.

Yet, even at this time, many people were out, doing their business — the different inns filled with life as usual.

"I need to find a proper inn. Possibly one where I don't have to worry about being robbed under sleep…"

Stopping and rummaging through his pouch, only a few misshaped copper and silver coin appeared, though, his pockets and the said pouch were filled with "that" strange stone, and a few monster parts he recovered in the dungeon, he was not sure if such items can be exchanged for a meal or a bed for a night.

"I wonder if it's good enough to pay with…"

Looking around, searching for a few minutes, he found a bustling inn nearby. As expected, he can't read the sign; it was written in completely alien writing that he was familiar with. Only the familiar sign which signed the nature of the place made him recognize it.

_"Well, it is confirmed, I am in a completely different part of the world… I recognize no familiar character…" _or underworld if it comes to that… Thought, at this moment he cared very little for that fact. He only wanted a good rest and something to eat, maybe some beer to wash away his sorrow and confusion. Think nothing for at least a night… He will worry about the rest tomorrow.

"One way to find out…"

Deciding it is better to try than let the chance slip, he approached the bar, outside a cat person waited, invited the guest with her cheerfully attitude.

"Come! Come! Nya! The Hostess of Fertility open for business, awaiting her dear customers! Nyaaa! Dear adventurers, come in and taste our offers! Nyaa! Ale and delicious meal for every visitors!"

Approaching the shouting girl, he nodded before entering; the girl nodded back with a welcoming smile. Motioning to head in.

"Dear Sir! Take a seat! Nyaa! One of our waitresses will take up your order soon!"

Out of his exhaustion, hunger, and thirst, Gazef even forgot to ask about the prices or the fact if his money — or even those strange stones — can be exchanged for goods and a bed for the night.

It was since few hours he ate those croquettes the girl offered, and they were not as filling as he hoped. The man not even drank since he woke up in that underground catacomb.

After participating a battle, possibly dying/transported from the hands of Ainz, cutting his way through the whole dungeon, not speaking about spending the remainder of the day exploring the city, he was right to be hungry, thirsty and mentally exhausted.

A man needed his meal, a warrior even more so! The body needed to refuel after battle and hardship.

Battling, the use of martial arts exhausted not only the mind but the bodily reserves as well. Even the amulet of immortality can't replace a satiating meal and a good night rest.

"Well, this is certainly a popular place…" looking around, the place filled to the brim, just as from outside, just as well it's insides well cultured and orderly.

What awaits him here? Will he get the rest and meal he deserves? Or the "burly owner" crush him in her grasp? You will know next time.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, that's for now!**

**I hope it was enjoyable.**

**Actually, certain parts were quite fun to write! :P**

**Unfortunately, many things unknown from Gazef's past. **

**We only know he came from a commoner family and was a mercenary previous before having a chance of an encounter with his swordsmanship master (who forced him to join his school after defeating him XD)**

**After winning the king's tournament named as a champion and become the kingdom's most renowned fighter...**

**Aside from his personality, basically that's it... a few things I had to come up with myself. Hopefully, it will not break his character! :P**

**RNR!**

**Send PMs if you have questions!**

**Read and review!**

**Tell me your opinion!**

**Sail safe! Safe winds! Good day! Good night! Until next time!**


	3. The Hostess of Fertility Welcomes You!

**It is Wrong to be the Warrior Captain in the Dungeon?**

**by oblivon2991**

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

**My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

**I don't own the Overlord(****オーバーロード****Ōbārōdo?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

**I don't own Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka novel, and anime series, written by Fujino Ōmori.**

**Thank you!**

**Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Hostess of Fertility Welcomes You! (if you have money)**

"So, let me put this straight…" the Goddess cleared her throat while recovered a needle. "You went down to a lower floor in order to have an encounter…"

"Umu…" Bell blushed, turning his head away, under all of this Hestia drew something in his back, using her "divine essence," to draw out the boy's strength.

This exact ritual always made him squirm a little bit. A girl — moreover as beautiful as the one sitting on his back — played with the skin on his back, drawing strange symbols from left to right always made Bell feel uncomfortable. Not in a sense he hated it… No! On the contrary, every man would pay a hefty sum for this experience. But in a sense, his receptors started to overload from the stimulus that the feeling of a girl touching him caused.

"Hmph! Your fantasy about the dungeon really is amazing. Anyway, in such a messy location, it is impossible to have an encounter with the kind of pure and innocent girl you imagine."

"Why do you so sure about that, Kami-sama?" the boy with white hair glanced back at the short girl who sat on his waist. "If I may ask it?"

"Hmmm!" the goddess just frowned, pushing back his head into a more desirable position. Indeed, this child was adorably innocent about worldly matters. Adorable, but time to time was too honest for his own good. Many would say stupid. "Stay put a little bit, will ya?"

"Umu… Sorry…" the boy mumbled, doing just like his goddess said, on his face an expression which clearly betrayed his thoughtfulness present. "I mean… An innocent girl….! If there isn't one, then wouldn't there be no hope for the others? I mean, I've heard that elves do not even hold hands with others if they do not approve of them!"

"Ara! Ara! Don't yell now. Although there are races that are similar to the elves, there are also races like Amazons that would give their bodies to strong males for strong children. Also, I believe that those with your unrealistic way of thinking would eventually come to a bad end."

"…Yes."

After being informed of these weighty matters, the boy's head buried into the pillow, at the same time, the short goddess almost finished with her drawing process.

From the left side, she began to apply additional engravings.

What exactly happened now was the process of drawing out Falna. Basically, the gods used the sacred text and engraved it on their "children's" back, using their blood as a medium. This is a power that only Gods have and can significantly improve the ability of the target. Of course, there are also things like Experience Points. Those are gained through experiencing a variety of events. So, just like their name implies, they are based on the person's own experiences in life.

Of course, this is not visible, nor could it be created by the hands of a Lower World human. If we need to explain it, it is equivalent to the history of a person's own experiences. Gods would take the event hidden in the past, let's say for example — Defeating monsters, extract this event out, and allow it to become food for growth.

The value of completed events in quantity and quality is the Experience Points.

To Gods, these are visible and can be controlled. Perhaps it is similar to the ancient rituals, which is after defeating enemies, you would be able to get praises and blessings.

Once the sacred text on the Familia member back has a sufficient amount of "Experience Points," a Level Up happens, and the ability values rise.

This power is basically what the Gods gave to the Lower World humans… and for most, this didn't need much more explanation.

"So, basically you went down, and encountered that Wallenhatever… Heh…? That beautiful yet strong girl must have lots of males that like her. If I were her, there would be many males in my surroundings." the goddess implied something, something that greatly hit Bell's weak spot.

"Oh, Kami-sama…" he bit his thumb, looking very disappointed.

"Fuuu…! But it did not matter now. Just give up on that momentary infatuation. Pay more attention to your surroundings, please. There must be beautiful and gentle people that care about you around."

This one sentence made Bell shudder. He had no idea why, but his heart missed a rhythm.

"Ka-Kami-sama…"

Just now, Bell realized a cruel fact. A fact Eina had always said: Gods are all realistic and cold.

Indeed, his own goddess saying this was quite disappointing.

"Hmm…"

Hestia finished with her operation draw something on the paper, repositioning herself on the couch. "I am finished…"

"Is something changed…?"

Hestia did not even hear Bell for long moments, just staring the paper somewhat perplexed… or more like sweat gathered on her forehead as she gritted her teeth.

"How can this be…" her mutter might be just mutter to Bell, but for her, it meant more than anything. "_A skill? Already?! It is already absurd how much his stats grow! But this? Development skill?! Fuuuu! No! I need to hide it from him! From everyone! If those greedy magpies get to know of this, they will try to steal him from me!_"

Indeed, gods and goddesses often did that, trying to sway, or right away steal each other's children. It was quite a custom down there. Unfortunately, most often, it worked just fine. For a small familia like Hestia's, it equaled with catastrophe… No! She can't allow it! Without Bell, she can go back to beg before Hephaistus door — receiving no answer in the end.

"What it is, goddess…?"

"Ah! Nothing…!" Hestia lied through her teeth, wrinkling the paper between her bulging chest. "As usual, you have no skill. Look! But your stats grew considerably, congratulations!"

Inspecting the paper, Bell nodded, sighing somewhat disappointed. But then! The boy spotted something on the bottom of the paper. It was like something that was here previous had been erased abruptly, an ink spot you may call it.

"Do you think I will be able to use magic anytime soon?"

"I'm not too sure. It seems to be based on Experience Points related to Cognition… Anyways, Bell-kun, you don't read books, right?"

"Ye-Yeah… right…" The boy scratched the back of his head sheepish, looking slightly ripened. And indeed, Bell did not read a lot of books. "And this? Goddess, what is this? It looks like something had been erased there…"

Hestia almost spat but managed to regain her composure. Her simple answer was the next.

"Khm! That…? My finger slipped, don't even think about it…" Hestia simply waved away the thing Bell asked, looking very bored, her face exhausted. Bell was not surprised; his goddess worked diligently to be able to support her familia. Ever since she admitted this hard fact, Bell felt himself slightly miserable. What kind of child is he? Can't even support his goddess normally.

"I see…" after the momentary sadness, his face brightened, remembering there will always be a tomorrow to make things right. "Well, Kami-sama. Should we prepare for dinner? Even though it is a potato croquettes feast, we should not only eat just this right?"

"Yes, then I'll leave it to you, Bell-kun."

"Okay."

Giving his Kami-sama a slight smile, the boy turned away and headed towards the kitchen. Although he can only make simple dishes, it was well enough, as Eina said, from now on he must consider money issues, and he damn well did so — finding his earned money lacked compared what he hoped, and what a decent adventurer felt just right to spoil a little bit their hardworking goddess, he indeed earned less than satisfactory amount. Thus, endlessly seeking to improve their financial situation.

"Huh…" at the moment Bell left, the petite girl once more recovered the wrinkled paper, and she just glared at it, biting her thumb concerned. "I can't let anyone know this. Especially Bell-kun… what if he will leave me? That would be catastrophic…"

Shaking her head, she huffed.

What if that happens? Then she remains alone once more. "_What a pitiful goddess… can't even recruit more than one children…"_

No! She can't think like this! She needs to solve today's problem, leave tomorrow problems for tomorrow. In time, she was sure more children would come to join her! Flock in her loving embrace.

"It is only a matter of time, yes, time solves everything. Just as Hephaestus said…" Sighing, then shaking her head tired, she had no energy to spare anymore. Today, she will eat with Bell. Yes! She will leave the problems of tomorrow to tomorrow!

Everything will be fine! She will definitely not go back to Hephaestus and beg for her. That woman already kicked her out — and not without reason — lending her this ruined temple, and asking a favor from her friend so Hestia can get that job in the potato croquet stand was the last drop in the bucket.

This was the last favor she did for her girlfriend. Hestia was sure; if she had gone back now asking something more, then the goddess of fire would simply ignore her, or slam the door on her face right away.

No matter how much Hestia pleaded, she would gain not one coin from her friend. The redhead said this herself. "_I don't care! I won't lend you a single Valis anymore! Solve it yourself!" _and thus, Hestia was thrown out from her comfortable life, forced to stand on her feet alone.

"Uii! Hephaestus is so cruel…" mumbling she gnawed on her blanket — which was a simple white fabric.

In truth, it was surprising the Goddess of blacksmiths tolerated Hestia parasitic lifestyle so long. Back in the heavens, Hestia lived leisure, lazy life. Only coming down there she realized, it is not all fun and joy. Who did not have an established Familia to earn money and support their luxurious life the gods were so accustomed of, those had to work hard to upkeep and establish themselves!

Indeed, even the gods had to work! Despite their godly status, most people refused to give them things free — without coins in exchange. More so, the first god descended established this rule, so the newly arrived gods can't abuse the people unfairly.

For months, Hestia lived in one of Hephaestus suites, constantly borrowing her money meanwhile trying to establish her familia — with less success than more… Then one day the fiery goddess of smiths' had enough, pointing towards the door and sending her on her way. Thought Hestia was a little huffish that time and desperate after what her friend did with her, in truth, she was lucky Hephaestus did not throw her on the street right away but borrowed her this ruinous church and pulled a few strings to gain her that job.

"It cannot be helped, better than sleeping under the skies…" and thus, she somehow accepted her sorrowful situation. Hoping her tomorrow will be better. "At least I have Bell-kun… Fufufu!" she crackled like an evil witch whose plan succeeded.

At the moment she heard about a boy who had been denied at least a dozen of familia, she started to stalk him, seeking the best opportunity to recruit him — in the most hope-inspiring, stylish way of course.

"Ah! Kami-sama? Did you said something?" in that exact moment, the boy arrived, carrying a tray filled with neatly unpacked nature Jagamarukun and something on the side. It was not much, but with her 30 Valis/hour pay, and with Bell being the only children in her familia, this counted quite a feast for the two.

"Hmm! Bell-kun! You outdid yourself! Like always…" the goddess mumbled, her cheeks filled like a hamster as she gnawed on the meek feast, on her face happiness filled expression. Bell just sweatdropped, seeing her like this.

"Ye-Yeah… thank you. It is not much, but I did my best…"

"Hmmm!"

Just now, as Bell salted a potato croquette and gnawed on it, he recognized a strange thing.

"By the way, Goddess-sama…"

"Hmm?" the girl's face was still like a hamster, filled completely. "Yes, Vell-kun?" she swallowed the meal, looking very cute. Honestly, Bell sometimes had a hard time to endure his goddess cuteness.

"What is in that pack, if I may ask?" Just now, as Bell pointed it out, Hestia recognized she still not removed the sash of cloth she fixed across her chest, containing a few items she brought "home."

"Oh! This…?" unpacking it revealed a few magic stones and a recovery potion. The vial was an ordinary one, in the Miach familia shop it cost around 500 valis — the low-grade version — everywhere else 700 or above. But the stones… they were above average, for bell they seemed big. Definitely, these stones came lower than Bell ever stepped into, making his eyes slightly twinkle.

"Goddess those are…"

"Ummm, magic stones and a recovery potion?" she blinked confused.

"Where are they from? Don't say…" Bell gulped, biting his tongue before he could continue. No! Even thinking about that was disgraceful! A goddess like Hestia would never lower herself so low!

"What? Noo! You misunderstanding things!" Bell sighed right away, finally convinced she did not do any unspeakable act.

"Then…?"

"Phew! Fine! A man stopped before my stall — most likely an adventurer judging from his posture and the sword on his back…" Hestia mumbled under her nose; Bell started to have a bad feeling about this.

"And…? What's after that?"

"Fine! If you really want to know! It was rather awkward. The adventurer just stopped before my stand, glaring down on the dressings, mumbling something about; he "failed"… seriously! It is a simple Jagamarukun! What's so hard about that?"

"And then…?" Bell pushed forward, making Hestia sight and shake her head. "He collapsed. Only after…" Hestia's face reddened, remembering her "unique" method of success.

"After what? Please let me know! What happened?"

_"Bell-kun… sometimes you really are…" _gulping down the lump of awkwardness blocked her speech, she offered her own version. "I managed to wake him up! OK? He thanked me and left! Most likely, these stones and the potion fell out of his pocket. That's it! Don't even speak about it anymore!" she looked away blushing remembering the strange man.

Indeed, that man was a strange figure, for her senses, it was like he was not even from around, feeling alien compared to others —Not speaking about that strange medallion and his weapon — especially that sword. She still shivered thinking about it. Every time she did so, a particularly bad omen started to surface on her mind.

"In that case, we need to return these items to him, that's the minimum… Can you describe him? I am sure Eina-san can help to return these goods to him."

"Eh… Bell-kun…" Looking at his goddess, her closed eyes twitched, like she ate something bad, her smile awkward.

"Is something wrong, Kami-sama? You look ill, was the food bad?"

"Can't we just keep these items?" Came the sudden proposition, the idea which the adventurer boy first did not even perceive completely.

"What…?" Bell tilted his head questioning, not even perceiving what she suggested.

"I mean… we barely manage as it is. Judging from his weapon and his posture, he must be a high ranked adventurer; I am sure he did not even recognize if a few stones and potions are missing…"

"Are you suggesting to steal from others, Kami-sama?"

Bell looked so innocent, Hestia's already weak forced smile trembled even more. True… first, she wanted to return the goods. But then thinking about their sad state, how much the two worked for almost nothing, she changed her mind. They barely scraped enough to sustain themselves as it! She was a goddess; she wanted to be spoiled a little bit!

Judging from the look of the adventurer, she was sure he would not miss a few stones and a potion. If he comes back, she simply lies that she did not saw them, and the man most likely lost them down in the dungeon.

Nothing can be proved — neither the magic stones nor the original owner of the potion. After all, not custom made potions looked almost the same wherever you bought them. Only the vials and their quality differed, and even those based on who made them, which familia manufactured the liquid?

"But Kami-sama! I hope you are just joking! That's just not right!"

_"Oh! Dear Bell-kun…" _Her face twitched with a forced smile. Looking at the boy, she had the urge to hug him to death, and at the same time, hit him. He was too good for this world.

Since coming in this lower world, she learned a few practices, practices helped her survival so long. These practices were not the most innocent ones, but necessary for the survival amongst the children of this world. Amongst them, she learned how to hide things, and lie a little bit when it was required. In the current case, we speak about this necessity. They had barely enough money as it is, not mentioning freely giving away a chance to better their life.

_"It is just foolish…" _she wanted to say, but looking at Bell, she just can't!

"Ah! Of course, you are joking? Right? Kami-sama! You can't lie to me, I see it on your face…" The boy pointed it out with a happy expression. "I almost believed you really want to do that, but seeing that small twitch on your face convinced me… Ah! Goddess, how should I think like that? I am truly despicable…"

The boy wiped his sweat, and Hestia can't help but turn her head away. After deceiving the boy this much, she really felt miserable.

_"Ahhh! Bell-kun! Why are you so naïve?"_

"Ye-Yeah… of course…" she muttered, not wanting to lose her only familia member over a few magic stones and a recovery potion.

If it was, for example, a Grimoire — a magic book worth millions of Valis, a tome which forces the user to open up his/her innate magic, a book which pages turns blank after someone read it and became useless afterward— then Hestia would tell Bell straight away to forget about it, and somehow drop the empty book somewhere. But over a few magic stones and a recovery potion… it is just not worth the risk. "It was a joke…" What would this innocent boy think once he realizes his goddess was not only a liar but a thief? He would inevitably lose his faith in her right away, leaving her familia for another one. Even the thought was freezing!

"Ah! I was worried for a moment. But if it was just a joke, then it is fine! Now then…" he leaned closer, his innocent smile really made Hestia fell horrible.

"Please describe that adventurer, and I will ask Eina-san about him…"

"Well…" and thus, "loli with big boobs" described the strange man, freezing Bell for a few moments.

"Wha-Whaaa!? Haaaa!? Hmmmmm!" such screams can be heard from the secret room of the church.

"Is something wrong…?" watching Bell, the already pale boy went even hollower giving out gurgling sounds like; 'Ka-Ka…'

"Bell-kun… is something wrong…"

Bell's face darkened, looking down at his lap unsteady. "We-Well…" 'Gulp' "I-I may not share you one little detail about my today journey…"

"And that is? You can tell me anything, you know, right, Bell-kun?"

As she leaned closer, her boobs' defied gravitation gently moved, her lips looked extra enticing, and that fragrance! Bell was on the verge to collapse.

"Tha-That…" 'Gulp!' he gulped once more, telling the truth, heavy perspiration drenching his whole body. "It was not Aiz-san who saved me…"

"Eh?" his goddess gave away such a sound, tilting her head with a mix of confusion and annoyance.

"According to the description… it was that man…" he looked away really ashamed scratching the back of his head.

"Ehhh? Then that Wallenwhatever…?"

"Aiz-san only arrived after he defeated that monster…" In truth, Bell never said it was Aiz who killed the monster — it was only the misunderstanding of his goddess — but after he started to jabber about the girl — and about a Minotaur that almost killed him — Hestia abruptly cut his monologue, allowing him not to continue and reach that part when the man saved him. After that, he simply forgot about telling the whole story as it happened, being busy checking how much he actually grew and preparing the dinner.

"Bell-kun…" Hestia turned forward, her face shadowed as she watched her two indexes, playing with them like a person who feels an extreme amount of guilt.

"Ye-Yes… what it is?"

"I may not tell you everything…"

"Then…"

And after a big sigh, Hestia revealed the horrific secret. Her accidental method to wake up the strange adventurer, and the fact the items belong to him.

"EHHHH!?"

* * *

**Scene Change: Hostess of Fertility:**

Neither of them suspected, but in a different part of the city, in an esteemed establishment, the said "adventurer" took his first steps, looking around with an intrigued gaze.

"Hmm, What a strange place…" Gazef hummed gazing around.

Since there were both female beastmen — with animal ears and tails wearing bold outfits — and Amazons — who were wearing outfits even more outrageous than theirs, continually ignoring the surrounding gazes, drinking and chatting leisurely — Gazef can't help but wonder what kind of place this was.

In the capital, he also knew a few places where both customers and hosts allowed themselves to dress this way. Places usually proper ladies and nobles only visited secretly — yes, ladies too, but only under "special" occasions — satisfying their improper, instinctual desires.

Yet, such places usually either well hidden in the depth of the red light district, or showcased in the wide open, offering all their wonderful costliness — charging at least ten times more than their slum counterpart. Compared to that, this place gave him a different feeling. The feeling of an inn where adventures retreated to eat, drink, and chat with each other, rest a little bit.

"Hmm…" Humming, Gazef continued to survey the place.

Indeed, it looked not like those lowly places, neither resembling of a whorehouse or a bar which offered similar services.

His next observation also confirmed this.

Aside of the scantily dressed women of a different race, he also recognized both burly and frail men, children sitting with other adventurers, many equipped with armors, or wearing robes, on their side, and backs different weapons hung.

From behind him, from the direction of the door, the stringed and wind instruments' melody, the crowd streamed over from the surroundings, passing before the door where the catperson invited them boldly.

"Nyaaa! Come! Come! Nyaaa! The Hostess of Fertility is Open for business! Nyaaa! Come in! Taste our delicious meals and 'nyaaa!' drinks!"

The sound of the fine music touched the passersby. The main street and the bars around had completely put on their night appearance.

With a night bar like this as the selling point, the busy road, and with it, the bar exuded a passionate atmosphere everywhere, making even the demi-humans become happy. The hobbits, known as the representatives of small people, and gnomes were singing on the roads while holding each other's shoulders, the dwarfs, that were famous as mighty and hardened warriors, also gave off a hearty laugh and entered this circle.

"Sir! Sir! Are you alone, or waiting for someone? Do you have a reservation?" at the next moment, a cheerful voice called for him. It was a human girl with medium length brown hair; her eyes colored the same.

Like the other employees around, she as well wore the uniform of the bar — which consisted a green above the knee dress with a long collar sleeve and a white collar, white Apron and headband, small orange bow under the collar, black leggings and a short brown, ankle boots — all in all she almost looked like a maid.

"Well…" Gazef considered his answer, watching the girl who he towered above at least a fair head worth of height. "I am alone, could you show me a single table?"

"Hmmm…" The girl looked around, thinking. "Unfortunately, we are quite full tonight. Most of our tables are already reserved. I have to sell off additional costs if you want one."

"I see…"

"Alternatively, you can ask others to let you sit on their tables, or sit one of the free chairs near the bar." she pointed behind her with her thumb, and Gazef right away spotted the free stools near the counter.

"Thank you. I sit near the bar then…"

"Sure thing! You can right away order from Mama."

"Mama?"

Gazef just blinked, thinking the girl referred to her mother. "Yes! Right! She is the one behind the bar." behind the bar, a burly woman stood, shouting something to the girls in the kitchen. Indeed, with the exception of her blue dress and her lack of headband, she wore almost the exact same uniform as the maids around.

"Hurry up with those pies! The customers are hungry!" roared the woman with a great amount of energy.

As Gazef closed in, he right away recognized she was not of an everyday person. Her every move spoke about confidence, more so… experience! Her arms thick, filled with stern muscles — the end result of years of intense training and conditioning.

Decades of hard work appeared before Gazef's experienced eyes. Indeed, this woman was either a soldier or a retired adventurer — a top notch, on top of that! He knew her kind well, having several friends with such caliber — counting his swordsmanship master amongst them, who was also a retired adventurer before opening his swordsmanship school.

"…"

Watching him a few moments, the woman behind the counter also measured him from tip to toe, their eyes meet, nodding slightly. Yes, Gazef knew that gaze too. A look which a warrior give to the other when they meet. This woman was one; it cannot be denied. Between warriors, a mere glance, or crossing arms was enough to understand each other.

"Hello, handsome! Are you new? I never saw you here." she changed mood right away, unbalancing the former warrior captain for a moment. "I am Mia Grand, the owner of this bar! What can I do for you?" With a beaming smile, the stout woman welcomed Gazef, who nodded back with a friendly smile.

"Good evening… my name is… Zeff. Please take care of me…" Though many know Gazef's name around the Re-Estize kingdom, his face was somewhat unknown for most people not familiar with his country. He needed to be cautious not to reveal his presence here!

Even if the people of this place did not know about the Slane Theocracy and the Empire, that did not mean the said countries not stationed their informants, spies, or even assassins around. As he experienced, the two mentioned countries want his elimination the most. Giving away his name would alert their spies, informants, or assassins around.

They might know his face, but he doubted anyone around could say the same. On the contrary, if he gave away his real name, that would alert them right away. Thus, the man decided to use the name "Zeff" until time being, laying low a little bit until he confirms his situation.

Looking around, walking around in the city and inspecting the scenery beyond the walls also made him doubt he is dead. That theory about the underworld started to fade away moment by moment.

_"Thinking of it, I need to conceal Razor Edge; this sword is quite flashy…" _Glancing back above his shoulder, he right away recognized the prying eyes of the strangers. Mostly watching his clothes covered with monster blood and the golden handle of the sword on his back.

Even with the specialized, enchanted scabbard that kept the sword's edge at bay — making it able to contain the blade that cut everyone and everything — the handle was quite flashy. If he pulled it out in the open, the news of it would spread right away. _"Well, I am a little bit late with that… the boy and those two surely saw my blade… hopefully, their tale will be disregarded as exaggeration…"_

"So, what do you order? I hope you are hungry! My girls need the coin, and I need to run a business!" Mischievous, the tall lady winked at the man, rubbing her fingers expecting — the motion Gazef right away recognized. Indeed, he needs to be aware, this woman quite expectant when it came to tipping.

"Hmm, what do you off…" Gazef stopped his tongue, remembering something important.

"Something wrong?" The unnaturally tall dwarf watched him confused, tilting her head. She right away recognized, something was not right, her eyes slightly squinted.

"In truth, before ordering, I would like to ask a few things…"

"Shoot…" Mia huffed indignantly. "Thought, if it's that kind of information, I need to charge extra!" Cleaning the mug, she looked slightly huffish. She has better things to do than answering questions. Time is money; wasting her time with questions kinda little offensive. No matter the handsomeness of this man, information must be paid.

Gazef raised his leather purse, taking out a few bronze and silver coins, raising a random one. "Do you recognize this coin? Can I pay with this?"

The tall dwarf grabbed the coin from his hand, inspecting the deformed bronze. It looked quite old, as well unwell made on top of that. If she would have to guess, a ten Valis coin worth more than this coin. Taking a silver one up, she would appraise it around a hundred, or two, maximum… naturally, if it comes to the market price.

"Hmm, sorry, I am not an appraiser. But you can't buy notch with this. The coins quite unwell made but looks old, maybe an appraiser or a collector can give you a better price for them."

Giving a look once more, the dwarf boss recognized several more things. One side of the coin was adorned with the symbol of the merchant guild, the other with a wheel, which symbolized the god of business — in the New World, at least.

"I see…" Gazef sighed somewhat disappointed. But what did he expected? The coins the kingdom pressed — moreover simple bronze and silver coins — carried little to none artistic value. The gold and platinum chips they used for high-value trade earned more care from their coiner masters.

As he heard, in the Empire the coins are a lot better made, shaping them mostly with magic which made it easier to shape them perfectly round, on top of that doing it cheap! The kingdom can't really compete with such giant…

"Look, if you don't have the coin, there is nothing more to speak about." she was strict, but she has the right to do so, Gazef completely understood her reason. Unfortunately, at night, he will not likely find any appraiser open. Thus, he only had one option remained.

"In that case…" he recovered a few magic stones. Some of them were only as big as a nail, some bigger with a fair amount.

_"Those black monsters and a few bigger thing early on at least dropped quite big stones, and left more parts."_ Indeed, those creatures tried to ambush him several times while heading upward. They were slightly stronger than the rest was but dropped bigger stones. Those black variants usually appeared when his sword sliced the walls, cleaving a piece from them, or when in several rooms, he killed a large batch of creatures. The man still wondered if that was the only difference between them.

"Magic stones? What do I do with them?"

"Can they be used to pay?"

"Hmm?" Mia watched the man once more, long ago recognizing his simple blood-soaked clothes and the quality golden handle peeking behind his back. "Aren't you an adventurer? Why not exchange the stones to Valis in the guild?"

"Valis? Guild?" Gazef blinked a few times. His face spoke about his cluelessness about the situation.

"Huh… so you are a newbie, arriving in the city recently, no? Valis is the currency here. I wonder how far you come from not encountering with it until now…"

Gazef just nodded slightly sheepish. "_Is that easy to read from me?" _he asked himself before regaining his composure and confident stature, bowing his head apologetic.

"I just arrived in the city this morning. Please forgive my cluelessness." He smiled awkwardly, earning a strange look from the woman.

"I see…" the woman watched him strict for long moments, dissecting him with her brown eyes.

_"But revealing what happened would not have made it better… no, it would be made all worse…"_

Naturally, he could have said; he woke up in that damp, dark place, and had no clue where he is. But who would have believed that? Also, even if they considered that option as true, it would raise too much attention for his liking.

A man, who woke up who knows where having little clue how he gets there… it screamed for exposure! Lying low, and slowly building his knowledge was much more secure, at least for the time he will figure a way to return Re-Estize.

_"Finding a way to oppose Ainz-dono and build my strength also important. It was shameful how easily he took care of me…"_

It was just a flash, but Gazef remembered his shameful defeat. Indeed, his pride as a warrior was utterly crushed that day — more precisely, this day… — He needs to get himself together, train harder to reach closer to Ainz. Even if he could never match a monster like him, he needs to do his best, or remain ashamed in the remainder of his days!

"And you didn't even register in the local guild, but right away dive in the dungeon?" for this, Mia furrowed her brows. "Are you an idiot, or what?"

Touché! This lady was a cruel hostess, but he did not blame her, his appearance was indeed strange, as well his actions might make no sense in the eyes of these people. He somewhat understands their feeling.

"Ups! Yeah… I kinda forgot about that. Wanting to try myself in the famous Dungeon!" scratching the back of his head, Gazef did his best to offer his best awkward, apologetic smile.

Even if it was not that convincing… it was this or the actual truth… and as said, who would believe that?

"Hmm, I see…" the woman still watched him suspicious. "In that case, I accept the stones, but you pay double… for the inconvenience, and because one of my girls had to visit the guild to exchange the stones."

"One and two-fold…" Even tired, thirsty and hungry, Gazef refused to pay twice as much just because he pays with a different currency. It was insane! Is he paying twice as much just because of that? He refused to do so! In the worst case of scenario, he will spend his night in the open, bearing with his hunger, he was sure he could find simple water somewhere to soothe his thirst.

Tomorrow, he will visit that "guild" and exchange his stones. It was not his first time spending his nights in the open and starving. And as he suspected it, it wouldn't be his last… he still remembered a winter campaign he participated when he was a mercenary. He almost died due to the enemy poisoned their food and water supply. _"I almost died back then…"_

"One and eight…" Mia crossed her arms, looking strict.

"One three…"

"One four…"

"One and a half fold… I pay that much, not more, not less!" Gazef leaned closer, staring deep in the woman's eyes.

"Hmph!" the woman's mouth twitched angrily for a moment. Then… "Fine then… Tch! I see you are not entirely stupid." now, a fox-like a smile formed on Mia's face, nodding accepting. It cannot be helped, as a mercenary, Gazef had his fair share of deals, often forced to haggle better pay from an unfair position. He felt he would get this! The woman before him already got a good deal. One and a half fold for a small trip was good pay.

"Thank you…" Gazef sighed. He should have bartered the cut lower, but he felt he already dancing on the goodwill of the owner, any more, and he will be sent away. "If you allow me one more question?"

"Yes?"

"Do you offer rooms for the night?"

"We offer no rooms…" came the answer right away. Yet, Gazef somehow suspected this answer was not entirely straight. Seeing all the employees around are girls, he somehow suspected the owner only rent it for women.

"I see, then just the food and the drink, please. Maybe some basic information about the city and the surrounding, if you can spare…"

"That, I can offer for a newcomer. But any specific information cost…"

"Fine…" Gazef prepared a few stones, pushing before Mia. "What can you give for this?"

Once more, the woman measured the stones, taking them in her hands and rubbing them, measuring their weight, and making quick calculations. Even as a retired adventurer, she kept the exchange rate under check. It cannot be helped; she loved money! Knowing how much a gram of magic stone worth just filled her with peace. In truth, since she retired, the exchange rate barely changed.

"Hmm, it is enough for a filling meal and a few jugs of beer. You can get back some spare…"

"Oh, that's good. What do you offer?"

Her impish smile appeared on her face once more. "I will take care of it, don't worry…" seeing that expression, Gazef started to worry. "A menu B in order!"

"Yes, Mama!" came the answer right away. Gazef already felt he draw the short straw.

_"I had a bad feeling about this…" _he gulped, sighing as the burly woman continued her work, served the other customers near the bar.

_Glancing once more around, _the shop atmosphere was extremely bright. The shop employees were filled with energy, and sounds of laughter could be heard everywhere. Although there were many adventurer customers that viewed the shop employees with perverted eyes, basically everyone was simply drinking and laughing, the cooking seemed to look very tasty as well — as much Gazef could depict from his place.

As for the interior of the bar; it was very stylish compared to the other stores Gazef usually used to hang around, yet, even despite this, the peculiar impression of a bar still exists. From the point that there was a café shop next to the entrance, it could be seen that this shop followed the fashion carefully.

"Hahhh!" shaking his head, Gazef recovered a stone, until now he did not really inspect them better.

The stone was strange, almost like a crystal made from a barely transparent, dark material. In the middle of it, it was like an orange light flickered like a living organism or a small fire burned in the middle of the thing.

Gazef was not a mage, in truth, he never had the talent to become one — that old man from the Empire also confirmed this sad fact: "_You are strong, Gazef Stronof, too strong even as a simple warrior. We are lucky you lack the talent…"_

They only meet a few times when their king and the Emperor meet. But under that few occasions, he experienced it firsthand. The old man was rather blunt and too honest for his own good. Even telling Gazef about his honest opinion, caressing his long beard and measuring him like a good steak.

"Yeah… That's Fluder Paradyne for you…" Gazef muttered, turning the stone amidst his fingers.

Even a person who lacked the talent for magi craft, he was sure, the stone was magical in origin.

_"[Magic Sense]!" _His eyes flashed for a moment as his Martial Art activated.

Many considered this martial art inferior, and useless when it came to all other purely combat, and defensive technique, never learning it. But this minor thing often separated death and life under the battle; the ability to distinct magic weapons, enchanted items, and armor early on allowing the user to plan their movement and tactic according.

_"Not once this thing saved my life…"_

True, this martial art was a lot inferior compared to the famous innate ability of Fluder — as it can't tell in itself the exact potential of the enemy's magic — still, it served its purpose. With it, the user can find distinct items with magical origin or enchantments at ease. Combining it with the [Danger Sense], or similar martial arts, it even allowed Gazef to distinct the rough factor of the enemy's magical equipment, or assess the enemy magic caster itself.

"Hmm, interesting…"

As his senses extended, a new filter of reality opened. Looking at the stone, it emitted a faint bluish aura, radiating some ill intent. Looking around once more, his senses picked up the same glow from the lamps, and several other items in his vicinity.

_"Most likely they use these stones as energy source… I see. It is almost the same than back home where the magical association enchant lamps with [Continual Light]." _Those items with enchantments were actually quite expensive. Not everyone can allow buying one; it was strange to see so many similar lamps around. Strangely, most street lamps of the capital and the bigger cities lit with such magic.

_"It is either cheap here, or this bar is quite famous and earns well for the boss." _Seeing how many customers are around, it was a stupid question. Of course, this bar earned its fair coin for the owners.

"Here you are!" 'Smack!' "Bon appetite!" The lady boss smiled, smacking on the table a wooden bowl filled with steaming pasta, some roasted fish and some kind of stew with different vegetables and sliced meat. All tree was quite a big portion.

"Ah, thank you…"

The boss said nothing, but nodded, turning away and tapped some beer for the man. "If you are out, just say the word. I calculated your meal that way so you can have several more drinks… you look as dry as a rock."

"I appreciate it…"

Mia huffed once more, leaving Gazef alone in peace. Eating and drinking his heart content.

The food was not bad! No, it was especially good compared to his homemade meals, and the rations he usually eats. The meat in the stew almost melt in his mouth, the bread freshly baked, the dish-gravy on the pasta tasty. As for the fish… he was never really the fan of fish meals, but this one was especially good. It may come to that he will like this food.

Drinking his drink, once more the boss stepped before him.

"So…"

"So…?"

"Care to tell where you came from, "Zeff"?" still that suspicious gaze… that kind of expression that woman gave him. "It is not every day a man head down in the dungeon at the moment they arrive."

"Is that so?"

"Hmm, indeed. Most have more in their head than try their luck. That tower not accidentally built on top of that place."

"I see your point…" he was aware, it was a stupid excuse. But as said, he had no better. It is not likely anyone will believe he just woke up there. Not anyone without proper magical knowledge about teleportation magic or something similar. "Carne… I came from Carne." he gave his answer finally, sipping his beer.

"Carne? Never heard of it? Where is it?"

"Just a remote village in a faraway kingdom, not likely anyone not from here heard from that place…" indeed, Gazef considered his answer. Carne was the last settlement he and his men approached, pursuing the clues about the rampaging soldiers of the empire — the same place where they encountered Ainz for the first time.

Coming from there was a half-truth, as he was there once, and came back to the capital afterward.

"Hmm, I see… so that the bad quality of money is from "that" Kingdom?"

"Yes, that's our official currency. Unfortunately, we can't make better ones…" This was a half-truth, officially, they could make better. But in the case of lower grade currency like copper and silver, it is not worth the effort and investment.

"Hmm…" Mia fondled his chin, tilting her head. "It is still strange you did not encounter Valis until now. Passing the nearby regions, it is the official currency."

Now, the woman was uncomfortably close, inspecting him barely a few centimeters away.

"Tha… That's because I mostly traveled in the woods. Hunting my meals myself. Bartering the leathers and furs I hunted, exchanging them for the necessary items."

"Hmm…" Mia hummed once more before crossing her arms, nodding with a calm smile. "That makes sense. So, how long are you traveling? From your clothes, you must have come very far…"

Gazef breathed a sigh relief, appreciating his bluff succeeded. Previous inspecting the surrounding regions from the walls, he knows well a forest surrounded this city. Saying he proceeded that way was a good excuse. Not peerless, but good enough.

"What's wrong with my clothes…?" he blinked confused in the next moment.

"A little bit old-fashioned, if you allow me to say this. Even the peasants in the fields wear better…"

"Is that so…?" Now, as she is saying this, indeed Gazef recognized many people watched him with strange eyes as he passed the city. Most likely, not just because of his clothes were blood covered, but because of how odd he looked in those "old-fashioned" clothes.

"Hmm. Yes, that's the case…" For a moment, Mia watched the golden handle that peeked behind his back but said nothing about it; every adventurer had their own weapons. She suspected it is the same with this "Zeff" guy too. Thought, she still found it strange how a stranger who only had a few coppers and silvers, wearing such simple clothes owned such a fancy weapon. Yet, asking about it now, she somehow suspected she would not get a straight answer. Thus, she remained silent about it. When the time comes, everything will be revealed.

"Then, if you would allow me, I would like to ask a few things about the city."

"Sure, but as said, only the basics are free. I will charge you if you ask anything else…"

"Umu, then, my first question…"

And thus, Gazef stated his questions. Asking about the city in general, leisurely chatting with the owner to lower the tension.

As he gets to know, the town named Orario. The home of the "famous" dungeon. These strange "magic stones" alone in the world can only be found here and mostly used to fuel devices and the technology around. The adventurers — banded into familias — dived this underground construct day by day, defeating monsters and recovering the magic stones, magical stones the guild buys from them for currency, currency named Valis.

"Interesting…" inspecting the coin Mia gave him, it was surprising. From the touch at least some part of this coin contained gold, the other was some different metal. _"Definitely not pure gold…"_

From the feel and the weight, he could only say that much. He was not an appraiser, after all.

But even so, even if not pure gold, from this coin alone, a peasant family could eat almost a week in the Kingdom, and he got several more as a change from this woman. Definitely, the people of this region assessed the value of different precious metals strangely.

He doesn't even ask why the woman called "gods" the leader of these "familias." _"It is most likely a simple mistranslation…"_ he mused on this.

There was no way a god would lead a mercenary or adventurer group. It was laughable, even thinking of such things it sounded quite ridiculous! Remembering the legends — the ones he knows — gods were beings of absolute power. With a flinch of their wrist, these creatures could destroy whole armies or even nations.

_"Just like Ainz-dono did so… is that mean? Is he a god too?"_

_Remembering what Ainz did with the army, _it was enough to make a comparison, and remember the stories about the evil deities, the greed kings or even the six great gods — and many more stories not often mentioned by the people. Recognizing this, he was able to place beings called "gods" in the charts. Realizing right away, those who lead the familias was not likely real "gods."

_"Most likely a title of these leaders used is "god"… strange. Maybe translation issue." _Being Gazef, and every people of his world possessed the peculiar ability to understand and speak every spoken language, it was a possibility.

Neither of them knows where this skill came from. Just an old story mentioned — once a long time ago, someone fed the people some kind of "translation cognac," and since then they can speak and understand every language. Unfortunately, this strange ability did not affect the written word.

"Hmm, thank you…" Gazef fondled the beard on his chin, recognizing it is somewhat less dense than it used to be. _"Strange…"_

"Hmph! No problem. It is still strange you don't know all of this. After all, you are an adventurer. Or not?" Once more, Mia furrowed her brow, giving him a strange look.

"…" the man remained silent, looking away for a moment.

"Look, if you don't want to speak about it, I will not force you. I only ask to stay out of the trouble. You were lucky you survived down there. But don't risk your hide once more. I suspect you don't even have blessing… knowing not even about familias and gods..." Mia now watched him angry, some pity and worry mixing with her expression. It was almost like a mother glared at her child when the said kid did something stupid.

"Well…" indeed, it was since some time Gazef visited the church. True, a priest prayed for most nobles before each battle, (Even for him…) blessing their equipment. But aside from a few positive effects coming from faith-based magic, he never felt any positive thing after praying; thus, after a few times he did so as a kid, he stopped doing it. He was a man who relied on his instinct, skill, and power, not praying for the sky people. He still gave them the required respect, true, but worshipping them, not likely.

"I see…" Mia sighed and shook her head. "Look, I don't know why you came here. But if you want to be adventurer, or dive the dungeon, join a familia, and get a blessing. Or you will die a horrible death…"

"I will think about it. Thank you…"

"Is there anything else you want to ask about?"

"That's all, for now…"

"Umu, good. If you need anything else, we open in the morning. But now, we are close to the closing hour." Indeed, looking around, it was quite late. Most of the adventurers already left. Only a few drunkards remained, their companions slowly dragging them outside.

_"That much time passed?" _Gazef was surprised at how fast the time passed. Just by eating, drinking, and chatting with this boss lady a few hours already leaked away. Of course, he managed to gather several useful Intel, satiating his thirst and hunger.

"Next time, bring some Valis, ok? Register in the Guild and exchange those stones." she winked at him mischievously. "It would be a shame for a handsome man like you, and I like the returning customers."

"I keep that in mind." with that, Gazef nodded appreciating, and stood up, heading outside.

"Hey! Don't you need a place to sleep?"

Remembering he still had no place to sleep, Gazef stopped for a moment. But also knowing he surely has no money to rent a room, he pondered what to do.

_"I slept under the open skies before; it will be no different…"_

"I will solve it. Thank you for your hospitality. I will surely come again once my budget allows it…"

Bowing to the strange elf who passed, and the other employees, Gazef left. Disappearing in the night.

"Mama, who was that man?" asked the gray-haired girl, blinking a few times.

"Humph! Just a stranger who arrived in the city just today. Asking his strange questions."

"I see…"

Just now, Mia realized, she did not even ask how many floors he managed to conquer alone. Yet, seeing the handful of stones he left behind — and the ones in his purse — she can somehow judge the depth, this immediately raised the question: _"Just how the hell he went that deep without a blessing?"_

She was aware, in the tales of old, before the gods descended, adventurers adventured without the blessing of Falna, using their own power, or making a contract with spirits to conquer the challenges and monsters. Even so, their power was limited, only in groups could defeat a monster above a certain level. They cannot compare the adventurers of today generation.

"Strange…" she muttered, then right away shrugged. It was not her problem; people die every day, if he survives, she can always ask him later. If not, then one less customer. Another one will always take his place.

"Ryuu!"

"Yes…" came the elf with blonde hair and sky blue eyes right away, her expression passive, carrying the beauty and elegance that was her race's own.

"Tomorrow, go to the guild, and exchange these stones."

"Where are they from?" her expression did not even change asking this.

"A guy who just left paid with them. Some newbie who just arrived in the city. That idiot right away dived in the dungeon. Tch! Most likely without blessing…" Mia huffed annoyed, handing the stones to the elf named Ryuu.

"How deep?"

"Figure it out yourself; the stones say it all…"

"…" Ryuu's passive expression twitched for a moment, her eyes losing their calm luster as she inspected the stones. Only for a moment, before returning to her usual passive self. "Interesting…" she only muttered as much before nodding. "Very well…"

And thus, the last adventures leaked away from the shop, the employees finally closing the doors, cleaning up and went to sleep. Their shift ended! For today at least.

…

In the next morning, Gazef woke up. He had a rough night, spending it in the streets, yet, his back ached less than one may expect after pulling such an all-nighter. As usual, he woke up early in the morning — as he did so since his childhood.

_"At least I could sleep a little bit… it was less chilly than expected."_ As a former mercenary, and soldier he long ago got used to sleeping under the open skies.

Techniques existed to ignore most elements, and weathers Mother Nature can throw against him. Learning how to fall asleep everywhere, taking the best position to rest was only a necessity he learned under the years.

_"But where to go first? The bookstore to inspect the maps or the guild?" _Unfortunately, Mia did not mention the guild also has a library which may contain the information he needs — Being Gazef not asked it directly, the boss woman did not say. Yet, he suspected the thing.

_"The guild may have a few maps about the surrounding. But I doubt they keep more detailed ones around. Even in the kingdom, those things were rather costly and rare…"_

Indeed, remembering the best maps the kingdom had, he only hoped the ones here would contain the information he needs. Naturally, he doubted not that the guild also had the necessary papers, he only doubted those maps detailed, or covered enough area for his needs.

To have maps contained not one, but multiple continents that needed a specialized shop, a shop he asked Mia, and a few individuals on his way last day. He only hoped they have the necessary items he needs.

_"Such maps usually cost a hefty sum, most of the times even inspecting them cost money… and I never saw one which contained our whole continent, not speaking multiple ones. Hopefully, here I can find one. This city quite prosperous after all."_

Just remembering his home's magical association was enough to remember; those greedy mages cheated on you whenever they could. Asking coin even for the smallest effort.

_"Still, the recommendations point towards a few selected shops. The one Mia recommended being a rather small, but specialized shop, just what I need. That burly boss woman also confirmed it, recommending one exact shop. According to her, the owner is quite understanding and knowledgeable about many things — as for his/her personality, that leaves things to be desired."_

Gazef shrugged, making his final decision_. "I can think of this later. First, I exchange my stones and ask around in the guild, inspecting their maps is a plus. That shop is rather far from here. It would be better to go prepared, with some money in my pouch."_

After all, why he would make an unnecessary trip? He was still confused about this world; the information Mia shared was the bare minimum. And thus, based on this reason, Gazef took his way to the guild. Asking around, he found it under less than an hour.

* * *

**A/N:**

**The third chapter ready!**

**Soon comes the fourth!**

**(The third and the fourth originally was one chapter. But I split it two. Hopefully, it will be more readable this way… :P)**

**As for why Gazef suspicious about the Empire and the Theocracy presence… **

**Basically, those guys (and not only them but even the nobles of his own country schemed against him) always hunted him, sending assassins against him time to time because he was a threat to their nation!**

**(More so to the Empire than the Theocracy, the second maybe only thought of him as a wasted opportunity, an annoyance... with the Black Scripture and Zesshi in their arsenal it is highly possible.) **

**Also, even if the people know not about a few countries, that did not mean the other country can't station their informants there. Gazef was not stupid to risk this and unnecessarily reveal himself for his enemies.**

**Tell me your opinion!**

**Ask, and you shall gain the answer!**

**RnR!**

**Send PM if you have further questions.**

**oblivon2991 out!**


	4. The Warrior, the Guild Girl, and the Pig

**It is Wrong to be the Warrior Captain in the Dungeon?**

**by oblivon2991**

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

**My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

**I don't own the Overlord(****オーバーロード****Ōbārōdo?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

**I don't own Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka novel, and anime series, written by Fujino Ōmori.**

**Thank you!**

**Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Warrior, the Guild Girl, and the Pig:**

"MMmmmmm!" the adviser stretched her limb, looking very groggy.

This girl with pink hair was never a person who woke up easily. In truth, she would prefer to take the afternoon shifts — it would be certainly better than waking up this early.

Laying all day in her bed, lazing around… it was such a good dream! Unfortunately, this was still a distant dream. She was the employee of the guild; their work started at the early morning, usually ended late, often working until late night descended.

_"I had no idea how Eina-san can do it. Staying fresh all day, it is such a bother. But I suppose, it cannot be helped… at least we get a good coin for this job."_

Sighing, the girl shook her head, remembering in a few days she will have a free day. But now, the guild was busy, with a few exceptions, it was always a crowded place.

Different people came and went daily base exchanged stones for the coin, asked their advice. And this is exactly why she loved her job! Because she can speak and interact with people. It was her favorite thing, and here, she can do it, even getting pay for her favorite thing!

"Misha…" opening the door, one of the guild employees called for her, and she opened one of her eyes, glancing at him. "Yes?" Damn! And when she wanted to rest a little bit.

She liked to be around people, but time to time even she needed a short alone time. In that time, she usually hid one of the boxes, snoring a little bit.

"How many times I had to say, don't hide in the box. I know beauty sleep is important, but the day just started a few hours ago." Rehmer, her chientrope superior watched her strict. His ears are twitching angrily.

"Eh…! I-It's not like that! I swear! I just finished the paperwork after my last client! You see?" she jumped up right away, pointing the messy mass of papers on the table.

Damn! Her perfect hiding place busted, her secret exposed! And when she thought no one would figure out. Indeed, one needs to be specially moron to bust open a door where from the sign "occupied" hung. "I just finished the paperwork after the last adventurer, you see?"

once more, she pointed at the papers on the table, on her face a forced smile.

"I see…" Rehmer still looked suspicious, his eyes staring her down.

Not as she did this often, but she had a rough night, she needed this much relaxation; else she felt she would collapse. The Guild Head was a slave driver; it cannot be helped.

"Please don't tell anyone!" she muttered, utilizing her puppy eye technique, and it was evident, it was pretty effective, the chiantrope section leader backed, looking away embarrassed.

"Ju-Just don't do it again, or I will report it to Royman…"

"Thank you; you are the best, Rehmer…"

"Yeah! Yeah…" the man sighed in defeated before his serious expression returned, fixing his tie. "But now! Return to your work; this room will be perfect. There is a man who wishes to inquire about the guild. His name is Zeff. Quite a strange figure…"

"I see, I prepare the necessary papers then. And pick him up from the reception…"

"Umu…" the man was on to leave, muttering something like: "I am the section leader… running around to search for employees shouldn't be my responsibility…"

And thus, Rehmer left, leaving Misha who sighed a sigh of relief. "That was close…"

…

This place was busy, almost like the adventurer guild back home. Gazef visited the place a few times. Not as an adventurer of course, but for other reasons. Reasons those are consisted of hiring adventurers for monster extermination or seeking information on how to handle problems connected with this area of expertise.

Guilds like these existed for this sole reason after all. And if you looked that way, adventurers were nothing more than mercenaries who specialized mostly for monster extermination. Seeking the required information here was not a new thing. More so, as Mia explained, this "guild" actually was quite widespread, handling most things going through this city, everything connected to the adventurers and their so-called "Familia."

He was sure, here, he will get the information he seeks — both when it came to knowledge, and where to start his search after the lost royal treasures.

'Pat! Pat!' patting the bags filled to the brim, an employee already showed him where he could exchange his magic stones and monster parts. Hesitating not he did so, gaining a hefty sum for them. Filling at least two purses with coins.

Gazef always said; it is never hurt to ask. This was a saying that he honestly admitted was useful. Who can't even do that, that person will surely not find what they seek.

After all, maybe a few monsters could read minds, unfortunately, no matter how monstrous a few people were, humans were never amongst them. Even with magic, he doubted anyone could do that.

_"Of course, mind control is an entirely another matter…" _Yeah, he hated that kind of thing. It was a dirty trick. Fortunately, it can only be applied to those who had weak mental resistance or lacked the enchanted item to protect them. A properly trained warrior should be resistant against most attempts to control their mind.

"I wonder where it ends…" Gazef sighed, wondering how the hell he will get home. How far the said home was, and where the other items disappeared? He needs to find them before returning, or he will remain ashamed for the rest of his life.

Naturally, setting up goals was easy enough, reaching them was entirely another matter. But remembering the skinny kid he was, knowing where he ended up, it was evident he was never a man who gave up easily. More so, he was a man who pursued his goals until he collapsed, then pushed himself further to reach them.

"Zeff-san?"

Opening one of his eye, a girl with pink hair came to his vision. "Yes?"

"He-Hello, my name is Misha Flott, your appointed advisor. According to my colleagues, you seek certain information about the guild."

"That's right, that's why I am here…" Gazef stood up, bowing respectfully. "My name is Zeff; please take care of me!"

"Eiii!" The girl was taken aback a little bit, seeing the sudden movement of the muscled man. _"Compared to how muscled he is. He is fast!"_

"Please, come with me," she muttered quietly, definitely a little bit intimidated.

"Certainly, please lead the way."

"But before that…"

"Yes…?"

For Gazef's inquiring question, the girl pinched her nose. "Please, take a shower. You have quite an odor."

Sniffing himself, indeed, the sweat and monster blood on his cloth mixed into a fragrance which left him less desired than anyone initially liked. _"Maybe that's why no one approached me until now…"_ Until now, no one approached him, watching him with a kind of look.

Though, initially, he thought nothing of it. Considering it as the end result of "unsettling" appearance, or some other, unknown reason — amongst them, how he smelled — though, he doubted the latter. Adventurers, as such bunch, diving in the monster-infested ruins daily base usually already accustomed such smell. It was rare any of them can be deterred with that.

"Please follow me; I will show you the shower area…"

"Umu…" and thus, Gazef trailed the girl close behind.

…

Following the girl, after a minute they reached the showers — the guild operated just for adventurers.

It was nothing new for Gazef, as back in the kingdom they as well had showers. Most nobles even had bathing institutes, which automatically set the temperature just the right degree, providing constant comfort.

Taking a shower was refreshing, that was an understatement. Wearing clean clothes was even more so! With magic cleaning clothes was easy — that's what the [All Clean] spell used back home. Here, Gazef had no idea what these people employed. But it was definitely effective. So bad it can't repair his torn clothes.

"So, Zeff-san, are you here to register in the guild?"

Just now, the two retreated in a private room, a room, or better called "box," which the guild employees usually reserved when they wanted to discuss private matters with their clients.

"No, that's not the case."

"I see…" the girl nodded understanding, but somehow disappointed. She was always happy when a person joined their organization. It just filled her with a sense of purpose. Made her feel she did her job just right. She did not share Eina's pessimism — or more like, excessive realism — the girl with the pink hair still believed in fairy tales, and the fact, heroes, need to struggle to grow.

"Then? What can I do for you?"

"I…" Gazef suddenly remained silent, thinking about what he can share, and what's not. "I am here because I am seeking information. Information about a few lost items disappeared not long after my arrival in the city."

"Ah! I see that we can help you with."

"Then?" a new light lit in Gazef's eyes, hoping his search will be much easier after this.

"We can help you with that. Thought, investigation operations cost a hefty sum. Please understand…" the girl looked around suspicious, leaning closer to the man, whispering.

"The head of the guild quite a haggler, he would even tax his mom if he could. According to the guild policies, we need to liquidate every request coming from outside. The head of the guild just calls it "involvement tax"…"

"I see…" he hummed and was not even surprised. From the guild part, it was an unnecessary involvement. They had the right to charge some money in exchange for their service. "How much it exactly cost?"

"I need further details about the lost items to assess the expenses. But please forgive me, you don't look like a person who can pay for it. Most of the time, it cost millions to find an item of high value. It is not rare the investigation cost more than ten million. If we can't find it in the city, then we need to request the other branches of the guild to look for it. It is a costly and long process."

"Hmm…"

Squeezing his pouches on his side, making a quick calculation, even with all he earned, he had less than the girl mentioned. Being he sought after three items, it will be most likely much more than the girl said.

_"Even if I try it alone… I am but one man. One cannot be everywhere, less find items of high value. Searching the whole city for them is an inhuman task by itself, searching the whole surrounding — not speaking the country — impossible. I am in a completely unknown environment. In the time I find the first trace, not speaking about finding the meaning behind this strange part of the world, the royal treasures will disappear from the scene, exchanging owner most likely in the black market. I need to hurry!"_

Gazef recognized when he needed help. And in the current situation, the task proved to be too much for him. He was never a detective, but a brawler, a warrior. He can ask people as much as he wants, the said items most likely never find their way back to him.

Immediately, Gazef gritted his teeth. He either needed a job to create the monetary background for the investigation or look for it alone. The latter, he doubted he could ever pull out.

"Zeff-san?" the girl looked concerned, watching the nervous man staring his clenched fists, most likely thinking.

But why he was surprised? This place was like home. Like the adventurer guild and magical association of Re-Estize, they would move not a finger if you asked them nicely. Like sellswords, asking money for everything.

"Is there, any other way to request help…?" But why he was surprised? He can only ask for an alternative deal.

"Well…" the girl grabbed her chin, thinking hard. It was evident she really wants to help. "Maybe, there is a way… According to our policies. We can't share sensitive matter affect the guild with outsiders. And our policy states we need to ask money for every service, unless…"

"Unless?"

Gazef leaned closer, the light of hope lighting up in his eyes.

"Huh! Royman will kill me…" she muttered, but decided, it is the right thing to do. She really doesn't want a lie to anyone. Less milk an innocent man who just wanted to get back his items. "According to our policies, for guild members, under certain cost, the services of the guild are free. And above a certain value, they gain cost reduction, depending on the rank of the adventurer. The higher ranked the person, the more the cost reduced."

"Ah, that makes sense…" Yes, even the adventurer guild of his home worked the same.

Basically, the higher ranked the adventurer was, the more concessions the guild, and their surrounding gained them. Even if the nobles thought them as simple mercenaries for hire — constantly urging the king to restrain them with laws, force them to leave their neutral ground the guild warranted — most people thought them as heroes or individuals with an extraordinary talent — people who protected the realm of humans from the menace of monsters.

Above mithril plate, usually, the various smiths, shops, traders and similar people basically begged them to be their sponsors. In exchange the sponsored adventurers used only their sponsors' products or helped them with specific tasks either free or for a discounted price, requesting their service directly from the guild. Such tasks usually entailed simple escort mission, monster extermination, collecting rare ingredients from hazardous zones, and many more things — basically, everything that the job of an average adventurer entailed.

"In that case, let me ask. Is it entail any obligation or commitment?"

"Huh?"

The girl just blinked, never before heard a similar question from anyone. But thinking of it, it was entirely sensible. A person who only sought information, wanting to recover his lost items not likely want any obligations, or ties what the membership entailed.

For a simple adviser like her, the situation was weird, any newcomer who came to the guild usually wished to join, never before she experienced it otherwise. Meeting a person who only wanted to recover his lost items, and when offered a chance right away inquired about the drawbacks… Certainly, this Zeff figure was strange, but not in a stupid way.

"Well…" she starched her face blinking. "There are a few. But not like we would hold you back to leave the city, or demand you to report us periodically. Though, consulting with your advisor is well recommended before going in the dungeon."

"Hmm, in that case, before I make my decision, can you speak about this organization of yours? I have the basic information, but I would like a little bit more before making my choice."

Though, Gazef felt himself slightly miserable doing this. He really wanted to find the remained three items before returning home. For that, the best way was to join this guild and use their resources in the search. True, he was never such a man who used others to reach his goals — stepping on them in the process — but in his current situation he can't do otherwise — Else, he will never find the kingdom's treasures.

But seeing it from a different angle, it was beneficial for both parties. He was sure of it, with his person, this "guild" will gain a great asset. He was not accidentally considered a threat both by the Empire and the Theocracy.

_"Equivalent of exchange. Heh? As the old granny said." _Remembering the famous saying of the old granny — the youthful lady adventurer who led the Blue Rose before retiring — he can't help but remember her with a good heart. Indeed, he learned many things from her. Things without he would be different today.

"Gladly!" and with that, with a beaming smile, the pink haired girl started her long explanation. The explanation that took quite a time to finish, but under all of that, Gazef listened to her with great attention.

…

"Hmm, I see… So no small text." At least, nothing that would severely burden him or block him to investigate things himself.

"Nope!" she shook her head happily. "Nothing that entails enslavement or anything. So, do you want to join? Hmm?" her joke was quite tasteless, and Gazef can only smile bitterly, but he decided, if he wants to use the services of the guild — between reasonable price frames — he needs to register. Using a "nickname" and identification data, he will remain well hidden until it served his needs.

"Very well, I will join."

"Splendid! Here are the papers!"

The girl was prepared, immediately recovering a stock of papers from the drawer.

"Is it…?" watching the papers confused, Gazef felt, it will not end well for him.

"Yeah… I know it is intimidating, but the guild has strict policies about registration. Unfortunately, we need to chew this through before proceeding. But don't worry!" she playfully waved her index. "I will help you with them!"

"Ah, in that case, please take care of me…" glancing at the papers, not as he could read them. He can only trust the girl will help him out.

"Then… first. Your name, Zeff, right? Any family name?"

"Simply Zeff, no family name…"

"Right…"

And thus, the two spent more than an hour, filling the papers diligently. Reaching a certain question.

"So, you don't have familia, which means you lack Falna as well… am I right?" Misha watched Gazef slightly curious, though, her pink eyes hid a slight worry. It was easy to read her; she cannot really hide her emotions.

"I don't, I mostly work alone…" came the firm answer right away.

"Ahhh! Zeff-san!" and with a frustrated sigh, Misha shook her head, massaging her temple. "You need a blessing, a Falna! Or the monsters will kill you down there! Every adventurer has one…"

"Well, if that's the case, then bring the priest or any faith-based magic caster, and I will accept that blessing!"

"What are you speaking about…?" her flat expression made Gazef furrow his brow. It was evident she had no clue what the man is spouting just now. After such a lengthy discussion, it was the first time the man saw the girl turn irritated.

But it cannot be helped. Between the man and the girl, there was a major misunderstanding of what the concept "Falna" entailed. It was a blessing, that both understood. But both party thought about a different blessing — offered by different kind of people. The difference between one and other can hardly be bigger.

"Blessings… faith-based magic casters can buff others, no?" He explained simply.

In truth, the word "buff" appeared in the people's dictionary after the arrival of the six great gods. Being the six always referred blessings simply as "buffs," the people as well started to use it. Nowadays, it was so widespread it was rare anyone referred to them otherwise.

"What is a faith-based magic caster? Do you mean mages? And what is buff?" tilting her head, Misha never heard anyone calling mages as magic casters, not speaking about "faith-based" magic casters. The concept "buff" was only the encore after this…

For Misha, Mages were mages… That's it! She was more and more convinced the man came from very far away, just like he said; he came from a so-called nation he only referred to as "The Kingdom."

"Well, they are basically magic casters so that way you can refer them as simple mages. Even if they are not the same…" it was unprofessional calling them that way, any high ranked magic caster would be told it in the girl's face right away, explaining the differences between the different branches of magic casters, and simple mages for a long time.

For the girl's luck, Gazef was not a magic caster. Thus, he could accept the customs here are different, pursuing the matter no further.

"I think, we are not speaking about the same thing…" hitting the paper with her pen, the girl felt someone really misguided this man, or she was the one who misinterpreted the whole thing from the beginning.

"Let me start at the beginning."

"Please do so."

…

And thus, she started her story time. Explaining; long ago, the monsters were everywhere. That, humanity and every other race struggled to survive the endless onslaught of the creatures. That, the people's last bastions were their cities. Cities with reinforced, tall walls they hid behind. Living their days in fear and worry. That, the guild established initially by the heroes who used their own power to fight.

In that time, the people carried no blessings — in another name, Falna — instead, used their sheer will and power to fight back against monsters — making pacts with spirits to gain more power. Only a few selected race possessing innate magic back then — races like elves, Renards, and spirits. Aside from them, not many born with natural, inherent magic.

It was sad, but according to the legends, back then, the people pushed in the verge of extinction. The dungeon existed back then as well, serving as the source of the constant monster infestation.

More than a thousand years ago, a building similar, but a lot more dilapidated and inferior stood in place of Babel — the tall tower stood in the middle of the city. But at the moment it was finished, the gods destroyed it intentionally.

_"How nice of them…" _Gazef could only shrug hearing this; those beings already made him remember the legends of his own people.

"Please continue…"

The girl continued the story, explaining: not long after the arrival of the gods, they rebuilt the place to its today image, giving their blessing — Falna — to the people. With the new, stronger generation of adventurers emerging — supported by the power of their respective gods— the people not only managed to banish the creatures back to their original nest. But not long after that, the first "real" adventurer dived in the place, hunting monsters for magic stones.

Since then, Orario built around the tower, prospering thanks to the income they gain from trading magic stones.

…

"It is the only place where you can find magic stones, making Orario the center of trade, and gaining attention from all around the world. And…" the girl sighed a little bit sad. "Earning us quite a few enemies…"

Hearing this shocked Gazef slightly bit. "_Eh? So it was not mistranslation? Damn?" _Remembering what Mia said, the wobbly explanation, and how she called the leader of the Familias — "god" — started to make sense.

"So, let me guess… they are real gods."

"Yes."

"They come here and just give their blessings to you. Just to fight monsters."

"Well…" the girl looked away, smiling embarrassedly. "It is not the entire truth."

"Then, why they came down?"

'Sigh!' "They were bored up there…" she said it out. And it was not a mistake. They admitted their reason openly.

"…" Gazef backed surprised; the air whistled between them. "What?"

"Well, according to them, they were bored up there. Seeing us down there, they were a little bit jealous and wanted to have fun. If you want more detail, their own reason, or what they seek, ask the respective god, or goddess, they will most likely tell you. Most of them quite direct."

"Huh! This is a lot to take." Gazef looked away a little bit embarrassed and shaken.

He expected many things, but this? This was staggering. But after a moment of thinking things through, he was not even surprised. Remembering the greed kings and a few more legends, most of the times, gods were described as selfish beings, only seeking their own enjoyment.

"So, Zeff-san, now you know this, your next task will be to find a Familia, and accept the Falna. After that, you can dive the dungeon."

Gazef pondered for a moment. He wanted to get home, recover the missing artifacts. He wanted the power to defeat Ainz, to save and protect his people, his kingdom. But to descend that deep to accept the offered power, and in the same time bind himself forever to these "gods"? Losing his humanity in the process?

No… until now he managed without the power of gods. Refused to take the barter many demons offered, enticing him under his life, living without magic. And now, he will be damned to trade his humanity to some damned power these beings offered!

He was a human! His will, his life his own! His power earned through sheer effort and will, not through deals and "blessings."

It may sound selfish, but he refused to return in exchange for his humanity. And thus, his answer was…

"I am sorry, Misha, but the answer is no."

"Wha-What are you speaking about?"

"I refuse to take this blessing."

"Wha?! But you… you will die without it! You can't…!"

"Is there any rules against it?" his demeanor was cold, just as his words, staring the girl with a dead stare.

"Well…" the girl pondered, looking away concerned. "We-Well, actually, I don't think so... Bu-But, please, think about it, Zeff-san! Many adventurers died down there, even those with blessings, high-level adventurers. A normal human without Falna cannot hope to survive!"

"In your story, they managed just fine…" Gazef deadpanned, making the girl squirm angrily.

"Thi-This is serious!" the girl jumped up, swiping her hand furious. "Don't joke with such a thing! You heard it yourself how the people struggled before the blessing! They almost went extinct. You heard how dire the situation was before the gods descended. Without them…"

"With all respect, Miss Misha. But without them, you most likely would overcome this hurdle, sooner or later emerge victoriously…" Gazef cut her, freezing the girl in her place.

"Wha…" like a dead fish, the girl could only gape. Unable to understand how can be someone so foolish.

"I take my chances." Gazef crossed his muscled arms, looking entirely serious, lowering his head with closed eyes, giving the picture of a wise person. "Trust me. People are ludicrously enduring. Our greatest strength is to change and adapt. After falling, get up once more, stronger, and more enduring than ever. Learn from our mistakes. Overcome them in time. The power of change is ours; people born with it; it is not the gods' to give." or, he sincerely believed this.

"Fortunately, most monsters lack this quality. True, they are strong, true, they are monstrous, breaking many of us before we could experience this change. But strong will opens up paths never walked before. Desperate times unite people, making them learn to work together, creating wonderful things."

Even under the time of the evil deities, the people managed, gathered together, and defeated those evil things. Even under the eight greed kings, they endured, endured until those "kings" destroyed each other. And Gazef was sure, with Ainz, it will be the same.

The rule of tyrants never lasted long under the course of history. Tortured people withstood the storm, gathered, and fought back. If they can't, they simply hid away, waiting until the monster starved to death, and destroyed itself.

People, thanks to their sheer effort and will triumphed. But tyrants and monsters… they never lasted long. This is what he learned under his three-decade worth of life. This is what the granny and his master told him.

_"__Monsters and tyrants are chaotic; their very nature ensures their own destruction. It ensures monsters of the same, and different species often turn against each other once lacking the necessary food or prey to hunt." _

"I will manage, like always." He only said as much, offering a confident smile to the girl.

"Ze-Zeff-san…"

"Trust me, I will manage." his eyes sharpened, looking like a sly fox who was up to conquer the world. "What do you think, why was my clothes that bloodied, where this money from?" he raised the tightly filled money bag. In actual, he thought those monsters quite weak; not one could scratch him. Even that monster with horns was weaker than a simple beastman soldier.

"Where?" the girl asked, confused, her rage started to settle, but she wished she would never ask… she hated the answer that she received.

"I exchanged the stones those monsters dropped."

"Yo-You!?" she backed, her face filled with horror. "You already dived in the dungeon? Without Falna!?" the girl slumped on the couch, her arms hanging, her expression turning empty. And in the next moment. "Are you a moron!? Ahhh! Why, meee!"

Brushing her hair annoyed, she can't take it anymore. Her brain will melt if this man continues like this.

"So, can we finish the registration?"

Looking at him once more, anger lit in her eyes, spending the next few minutes with her futile attempt to convince the man to search a familia, and get done with it! Nothing like enslavement comes with that, she was sure of it. He spouted nonsense!

…

Screaming, pleading and nagging him, using her puppy eye technique as the last effort — that, she felt almost worked — worked not, Gazef was too stubborn to be convinced. In the end, Misha gave up, tired from arguing a man who was as stubborn as an Ox, stood up ready to leave.

"Ah! I can't convince you! Why are you so stubborn!? Fine then! In that case, please, wait for a minute. I will ask my superior about this thing! But don't be surprised if they right away refuse you! Or, even if they accept, you will die down there! You were only lucky! I say this to you! Don't tempt your luck, or it will come back to you."

"Don't worry, I am confident I will manage…" with a confident smile that radiated his thinking — and may look a little bit arrogant for an outsider — Misha froze, her mouth gaped like a suffocating fish. "Ehhh… Arghhh!" in the end, churning her expression into rage and unbelief. "You are impossible! Fine! I don't care! Wait here!"

And thus, she left, only coming back around a half an hour later, returning with a short man — a short and fat elf with the expression of a dead fish. His suit definitely lots better made than the girls were.

"Hmm…"

Just standing in the door, the pig watched him, his face definitely not carried the elegance and beauty that was his race's own. A look, which bore no life, an expression that unnerved even an experienced man like Gazef.

"…"

Gazef nodded, smiling friendly, but the elf still stared, his facial muscles not even moving, glancing at Misha who only nodded sighing, the girl was definitely exhausted.

"…"

Then one moment to the next the greasy elf started his stroll, clumping to the table, continuing his lifeless stare all along, moving with steps those mirrored his leisure lifestyle and stature. Yet, from his movement it was evident he still carried some noble blood in his veins, indeed, despite all the laziness covered his body Gazef recognized the small traces. In the end, the man stopped before him, staring him down.

"Zeff-san, let me introduce the guild head, Royman Mardeel-dono."

"It is good to meet you, guild head-dono." The former warrior captain said so, standing up respectfully, offering his hand as a man intended so.

Yet, the old elf just stared the offered hand, looking at Misha for a moment, refusing to shake it. Like it was offensive if a man extended his hand to the other, yeah, the "pig" simply ignored it.

"So, you are that Zeff…" sitting down, his tone filled with a kind of passive arrogance, giving Gazef the feeling he cannot care less of him, that, in his eyes, he as well was just another foolish adventurer he thought nothing about.

"That's my name, Royman-dono. If I can guess, Miss Misha already told you about me." the man nodded passive, simply waving, and like a servant, Misha moved, leaving for now.

"Yes, she did so…"

As he squirmed on the couch, trying to find a comfortable position, the fat almost escaped his tight suit; the whole man basically rippled with each movement. If Gazef had to make a comparison, he would compare him to a wrinkled pig, or the mayor of E-Rantel, Panasolei Gruze Day Rettenmaier — but in all actuality, Royman at least had more greying hair on his nob, this gave him the edge over the mayor.

_"The two definitely in the same weight class." _Just remembering the mayor of the fortress city, he can't help but wonder how a person can let himself slug that much.

"Hmm, indeed, Misha told me about your request."

"Is it against the rules? According to Miss Misha, there are no such rules a person can't go down there without Falna."

"As she said… there are no rules for that…" Royman leaned forward, hiding his mouth behind his folded fingers. Without his mouth, his green eyes looked even emptier. "But there is a good reason for that…"

"And that being?"

In the next moment, Misha returned, bringing a tray with some tea and crumpet.

"No one that irresponsible and stupid to try their luck without Falna. That's the reason… and being no one tries it, there was no reason to make a rule for that."

"That means I can go down there…?"

"Serve yourself… I have no time to care…" Royman said so passively, grabbing the spoon and spooning a few spoonfuls of sugar in his tea, pouring some milk in the drink.

"Then it is solved, I am…"

Misha looked around desperate, definitely worried about their client. How can the guild head be so irresponsible, so uncaring and cold, she can't understand. "Ro-Royman-dono! Bu-But…" but in the next moment, Royman raised his hand, cutting both of them.

"You can go down there as much as you like, Zeff-san, but if you are not part of the guild, no legal source will exchange your stones, nor your monster parts."

Even saying this, Gazef remembered how easily he exchanged those stones and monster parts. Basically, after asking where to do so, waiting out the line, he just handed the rocks to the figure behind bars and received the payment. It was easy as that… no questions asked.

_"They really need to tighten their security…" __he could only offer a cold shoulder and a bitter smile for such thought._

"I see, that's a problem. Still, I am unable to understand why I can't join the guild without joining this so-called "familia"?"

The elf, first time since they meet, showed a little emotion, the traces of annoyance sneaking on his face as he furrowed his brow. "Of course, because of the guild tax. Every familia pays taxes for the guild, taking assignments from us. In exchange, we offer our services."

"Ah, I see…"

Just now, Gazef remembered, it was the same with the Adventurer's Guild — and every other institute if it comes to that. In the Adventurer's Guild case, instead directly asking this tax from the adventurers, they deducted a certain percent from the reward and the dispatch fee, charging it as a service fee.

"I still not see what the problem is. In that case, I simply tax from my income directly, not through the "familia." Taking assignments in the side."

The fat man huffed annoyed, making some piggish sound.

'Puee!' "You are but one man. You have no team, no familia to support you under the missions. No Falna to give you power. You will simply die down there." Royman cracked a biscuit under his teeth, looking very bored. "Sorry, but this is a bad investment…"

"I see, too bad…" Gazef was not desperate, no, in fact, he smiled.

The man met his fair share of nobles and traders. Now, as they spoke a few words, even if he know not exactly, but suspected what motivates Royman. _"Of course, money… the old geezer wants money…"_

_Serving the king directly, meeting his fair share of traders under his years of being a sellsword, he somehow glimpsed the surface of their thinking… It made Gazef able to discern what they really want. Even if not accurately, but close on what motivated them._

"But even so, what you can lose? A simple registration fee? Dear Royman-dono. In this case, you can only win with this deal." He knows right away how to appeal. Royman's kind was greedy; the best appeal was money. Like a bee to a honeypot, he will lure him. Appeal his greed and motivation, using his arrogance against him.

Taking out one of his full bag of money, pushing towards the man, Royman inspected it, sighing.

For him, it was not a significant sum, but it was enough to pique his interest. "This was from my first run yesterday. And I did not even break a sweat. The strongest enemy I encountered was some bull beastmen with horns."

"A-A minotaur!?" Misha yelped, knowing well enough how dangerous such a monster was.

"A minotaur? From one run? Without blessing?"

Gazef nodded. "As for the assignments. If it comes to that, I can even join other groups who lack a member, do escort missions for the guild. Like a mercenary, you may call it. Or, do solo missions, I am quite good with the sword." that was no question, Gazef was one of the most esteemed swordsmen in, and around the kingdom. Very few can rival his skill.

"Mercenary you say…" This made Royman shut his mouth for long moments, pondering what to do.

No, it was not right; something was not right; he felt it. Yet, if this man speaks the truth, what he will lose? He can only win. If the man dies, he dies, if he survives he will bring the tax — a win-win situation both for the guild and him. One dead adventurer or less, it posed no difference for him. One foolish youth with a little bit of sensibility will take his place. Until he brings the money, it will be fine.

"Ok…" and thus, Royman agreed, still maintaining his passive expression.

"WHAT!?" Misha yelped, hearing the guild head's simple reply.

"I authorize your registration and to dive in the dungeon. But I have a few conditions."

"State them…"

"First, the guild will not borrow you money. If you want starter gear, or anything else, you will need to pay the whole sum."

"That's sensible…"

"Secondly. You will pay thirty percent of your income as tax…"

Misha bit her tongue; for normal familias, this was only around twenty percent.

"Thirdly. We will assign you to tasks several times a month. Depending on your performance, we will assess your value and skill. And fourthly…" the guild head stopped, staring deep in Gazef eyes. "Fourthly, you are required to report your progress periodically to your chosen advisor, at least once a week. Fail either of these perquisites, and you will be expelled and fined heavily."

"Hmm, these, are acceptable terms…" Gazef lowered his head with a crossed arm.

"Umu, in that case. Good luck to you. We will monitor your progress. And please, don't spread this; others might try to mimic you. That will certainly lead to many deaths."

"I will keep that in mind…"

With that, Royman stood up, grabbing the purse greedily, heading towards the door. Not even bothering to shake hands before going away. "Take care of the paperwork, Misha, I had other things to do."

After closing the door, Gazef glanced at the still trembling girl. "Well, I have to admit this Royman is an interesting man."

"Huuuh!" the girl just groaned, slumping in the couch. "Why my life is so complicated?! Just why me!?"

"Do you need some rest?" the girl looked quite exhausted, or more like, stressed, like a person who heard the stupidest thing in her life and now was too shocked to react.

"Ye-Yeah… a few minutes would be good… This was, a little too much. Do you need something Zeff-san? I don't even offer you anything. Are you hungry, thirsty?"

"Something to drink would be good, and some snack. But if there isn't anything else today, I can excuse myself and come back tomorrow."

"No. We still need to finish the registration. And if you accept me as your advisor, I need to tell you about the basics of the dungeon. Though, you already delved into it…" the last parts she only muttered, looking away somewhat flat faced.

"Oh! Then, I will accept you as my advisor. Please take care of me."

"Splendid!" she clapped her hand giddily. "I will make something yummy! Then we can start! But please, Zeff-san, please promise me something…"

"And that is…?" Gazef started to feel; it will not end well. And his fears found a stable foundation when the girl started to use once more her puppy eye technique. "Please, don't do anything stupid… don't make Misha worry!"

"Ugh!" Even for the famous warrior captain, this was too much, with a red face forced to look away. "I will do my best…"

"Splendid! I am sure; we will fit together just right!"

And thus, the girl left, making a few sandwiches bringing something to drink.

After finishing the last part of the registration, she started her long lecture, a lecture that took up several more hours, and as she said, this was only the essential things the man needed to know before diving in the dungeon.

_"This is a little lot to take…" _Gazef did not say out loud, but hearing all of this was mentally exhausting. Now, all he wanted to lay down and think nothing, relax a little bit.

"Well, that's it. Now you can delve into the dungeon safely. As I said, please, try to remain on the first two floors."

"I try my best, but I promise nothing…" Thought, Gazef intended his smile to be innocent, it was actually looked quite teasing for the girl.

"Why me…!?" Misha mumbled, gnawing on the last remains of her sandwich.

"By the way, you said you offer cheap armors and weapons for newcomers." Gazef's words brought her back to reality.

"Ah, right. We indeed do. But as the Royman-dono said, you need to pay for them."

"How much…?"

"Depending on the armor, it is around 4000 valis, the weapon around 1000 or 2000. Unfortunately, they are not really good quality."

Checking his other remained purse, Gazef hummed. "Please show the way."

"Please follow me."

She was somewhat relieved when Gazef asked about this. One thing diving the dungeon without Falna, an entirely another doing it without some manner of protection. Lacking the second, she considered irresponsibility. Lacking the first, she considered suicide. Lacking both, she considered insanity.

Leading the way, it took not one minute to reach the armory.

"Hmm…" and thus, Gazef browsed the goods, raising the weapons and armors, inspecting them with critical eyes.

_"All of them quite bad quality… but it will do for a while…"_

Like a true professional, Gazef measured the quality of armors, weapons, choosing the best that fit for his needs. The items here were quite inferior even to his usual equipment, not speaking about the Guardian Armor he wore under his last battle. Compared to that, everything around was a scrap metal.

"Well, this will do…" he nodded somewhat resigned, he definitely used to better quality.

"Do you need help equipping it?"

"No, thank you, I have plenty of practice doing so…" and under a minute, Gazef donned his armor. A simple steel plate armor it was… a chest protector with a fauld connected to it, two shoulder pads, forearm protectors, plus adding rough looking leather boots and gloves to his arsenal. All in all, he found everything his usual wear entailed.

"Whoaw! Zeff-san looks really strong now!" Misha watched him with sparkling eyes. She advised many adventurers under her short career, but Gazef looked really exceptional. The armor really fit on him.

"Well, thank you…" he accepted the praise humbly, as the last part adding a bastard sword, a small crossbow, and a few daggers for his arsenal, wrapping the golden handle of Razor Edge with a rag — just to not to be so conspicuous.

"If you allow me to ask? Why do you need more weapon? You have that golden handled sword, no? Why not use that?"

Misha asked, confused, but in actual, that was a good question. He should tell the truth. The truth about how he felt, that he is not worthy to bear the royal treasure after his loss. That, it was unbecoming to use it against a monster that caliber. That, he rather not relied overly on such a powerful weapon — because it may dull his sense of danger, making him soft. Or even… he wanted to hide it because it is too flashy, too powerful to showcase it in the open. That, it may raise unnecessary attention, the attention he needed not now.

All in all, every point mentioned above would serve a good excuse, but he came up with a different one to conceal them.

"It is a family relic. I rather not want to notch its blade before time." simply like that, for weapons and armor, durability was an important factor. True, in the case of the royal treasures, this was hardly the case — since the kingdom has them, never once he heard they needed repair or sharpening.

"I see…" Misha understood, repairing equipment was not cheap, from the golden handle, she can only guess how expensive it would be to fix a sword of such quality.

"But why the daggers? The crossbow?"

"It never hurts to have a few daggers, and a ranged weapon under the hand…" he simply replied. Under his years as a soldier, he learned, short bladed weapons quite useful for specific situations. If not for the fight, then for general purpose. Cutting rope, cauterizing open wounds, or even peeling a potato. Anything long bladed weapons — for example, a sword — too robust to do so.

As for the ranged weapon… Gazef was a warrior, his reach was short enough, a little bit of support against ranged enemies never hurt, and he found shields too restricting to use.

"Ah! I see… smart."

After paying for the starter armor and the weapons, Gazef still has some coin left. Not much, but enough to eat, and possibly rent a room for a few days. He really needed a good sleep.

Leaving the armory, the two proceeded to the atrium.

"Thank you for the today help, Miss Misha." like the gentlemen he bowed, making the girl blush.

"I-It was nothing; this is my job, after all."

"In that case, you did a splendid job, thank you…"

"Now you just flirt with me…" The girl just muttered nervous, turning her head away, and Gazef can't help but find her childishly adorable.

"Maybe… By the way, where I can find the library? And if I may inquire, there is anyone who can teach me how to read?"

"You can't read?" Misha blinked, watching Gazef surprised.

Judging how well he handled the situation — and even Royman — until now, she was surprised he couldn't read. The only thing disturbed her now was the fact he refused to join a familia.

"I can, but not your text…" Why would he hide it? Sooner or later, it would come to light. The best way to avoid trouble was to ask the advisor about it. After all, it is her task to provide information. He trusted Misha would not ridicule a stranger who came from far away.

"Ah, Zeff-san, you indeed came from very far… In that case, I can help you with the basics, and can recommend a few books."

"That would be good, thank you…"

"But not today. It is already late…"

Looking towards the window, many hours passed since the morning. The sun already started to settle, dropping a strange shadow on the building.

_"Hmm, it may come to that I need to postpone my visit to that store. No matter, hopefully, one day delay will not change much."_

Fortunately, Gazef already spoke with Misha about the investigation request, describing the three remained items to her. "_Hopefully, they will keep this investigation amongst themselves. Hopefully, they will give back the items once they have it."_

Unfortunately, he was too aware; alone, he would never find them. Thus, his only option was to trust others. Describe the items to the adviser — naturally, not their ability, that he kept for himself, believing the discretion of the guild.

"Bye Zeff-san, tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow…"

Gazef bowed smiling, then left, leaving poor girl wandering. "I wonder why he refuses to join a familia…"

What awaits him after this? Will Gazef finds his way to home? Suffice in the dungeon? Will he finally meet the white rabbit after this? You will know in the next chapter.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, that's for now.**

**I hope this chapter was enjoyable enough! :)**

**I wondered if I should include Eina as advisor… but then I thought. Nah! She is overworked as it is! Let poor girl rest a little bit! She had enough problems with Bell's reckless attitude. (she might be too much for Gazef, or simply break down from the "recklessness" of the man XD)**

**Instead, give a chance one underused — but nonetheless cute girl. **

**(hopefully, I nailed her character just right, tell me your opinion about her, not much information available from the pinkette)**

**Hopefully, Misha is up to the task. XD**

**(By the way, did you recognized how much she resembles Louise from the Familiar of Zero series? I mean, pink hair and eyes, similar face structure... Is it possible the girl reincarnated, or transported here?)**

**Nahhh…! Misha is too well rounded to be Louise incarnation XD**

**"****Yo-You!?" The tsundere glared at the author, raising her wand, only Saito and Siesta holding her back. "Loise! Cut it off!" "Miss Vallière!?"**

**Also, I never read in the books (although I am still gnawing on the third Danmachi novel) if there would be a rule to dive the dungeon without Falna… (correct me if I am wrong). **

**I am sure there is none because the people not as stupid (or in Gazef's case, sure of themselves) to delve without it, alone on top of that... (compared to the humans of the New World, the people of the Danmachi verse quite fragile, less likely capable to level up by themselves, having limitless potential on top of that...)**

**Tell me your opinion!**

**RnR!**

**Send PM if you have questions.**

**Good night! Good day! Good sail! Safe winds!**

**The new chapter will come when it is ready! :P**

**Oblivon2991 out!**

**"****You vulgar ape!" (Boom!) Louise threw her void magic, devastating the scene.**


	5. Wolfin Showdown

**It is Wrong to be the Warrior Captain in the Dungeon?**

**by oblivon2991**

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

**My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

**I don't own the Overlord(****オーバーロード****Ōbārōdo?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

**I don't own Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka novel, and anime series, written by Fujino Ōmori.**

**Thank you!**

**Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Wolfin Showdown**

"Hah! Finally, here!" Gazef sighed, looking around in the lively bar with a somber expression.

As usual, the Hostess of Fertility was full of life. Only rarely he spotted empty places; the empties place being a big round table in the other side of the pub — that, he suspected was already booked by someone famous, judging from the small name table neatly placed on it.

"Hmm, I wonder if this place is always this full…" yesterday night, the place was almost all the same, barely any seat free as usual.

But it was usually like this… The maid uniformed girls welcomed the patrons, led them into their seatings, and took the order. Just as they supposed to do, working fast, neat and precise, bringing out the hot food and the cold drinks from the kitchen.

Spotting the slight cold vapor on the side of each mug a girl just carried to a table, Gazef was sure they used some kind of magic to cool the drinks, or brought them up directly from the cellar. Tapped freshly, just as intended in the case of every drink those intended to be consumed cold.

Back in the Kingdom, using magic just to cool the drinks was not an everyday thing in cheap bars, but it was quite common practice in luxurious institutes like for example the Golden Pavilion, and similar highly esteemed restaurants were all around the world.

Though Gazef himself preferred solitude when drinking — usually avoiding crowded, luxurious places — he found this little bit of variety somewhat calming, making him remember the times when he shared drinks with his men.

_"It was just before we departed to E-Rantel. One last drink to raise the spirit! Eh? It is quite similar, yet different…"_

He allowed himself a solemn chuckle, remembering the heavy drinking his survivor men organized after returning a year ago. Compared to that, their last drink before departure was nothing. Their last drink…

"…"

Remembering this made him recall the accident around a year ago, the event that changed everything, his battle against the Slane Theocracy black OPS unit, and his first meeting with the being called Ainz Ooal Gown.

Slowly, things started to connect…

_"Damn Gown-dono and those Slane bastards…"_ yes, he still remembered how miserably he and his soldiers were outclassed back then — still guessing if Ainz, the Empire, and the Slane Theocracy were working together from the beginning — just to deceive him and the king.

They wanted him! Only him! Burning villages, scheming with the nobles to draw him out, forcing him to act in his most vulnerable state, just to end the king's greatest asset, just to weaken the kingdom!

And he would be willing to sacrifice himself, to stand against them face to face, offering his life to make it over, to protect the kingdom and its people, to protect the villagers and let his men escape — riding out alone to draw them away!

Doing so against a foe, he knew well he would not have lasted a minute against; yet he did so, he bravely — or more like foolishly — offered his life in exchange for others.

A single life for many, back then, it sounded like a fair deal for Gazef — at first. After all, he never thought himself anything impressive or special, considering his skill as the end result of hard, persistent work and endless training.

Maybe anyone who put their head into it can reach his level, perhaps even more. The world was extensive, and he heard about many people and beings who were stronger than him. If seeing it that way, he was not even that impressive, just a hard working man… yes, that's all he was.

_"Yet, I couldn't stay idle back then; and nor could my men either… coming after me despite my strict orders to remain and protect the villagers."_ he chuckled once more, looking around in the bar. "_Those fools! I was so proud of them!"_

His men foolishly riding after him, foolishly, yet bravely. Though they didn't last a minute — almost all of them were nearly killed by the overwhelming might of the Slane Theocracy's elite unit.

He smiled, a somewhat warm expression sneaking on his face as he remembered that event. But at the same time, a solemn sadness ruled over his soul. The guilt and feelings he had welled up— that it should of only been him saving all those people!

_"All those brave men… almost all of them died! Just because of me!"_

They had no chance! Simple soldiers against the cream of the Slane Theocracy. Against angels summoned by at least tier three magic.

They had no chance even to scratch them! Not without magic, or at least enchanted weapons and martial arts! Even he, the kingdom's warrior captain was barely able to deal with them, their number was endless, their armor was hard… the commander of that elite unit and his men continuously summoning the reinforcements, giving Gazef and his men no breathing room, killing everyone they can.

_"I remember that… the day when I met Gown-dono. If I would've just known…"_ he clenched his fist_. "I would have still approached him otherwise. He saved us that day… but, maybe, it was my fault he joined the empire later, instead of the kingdom. My insistence on helping us, my threat of mustering him into the King's army if he was not willing to act…"_ His expression softened for a moment_. "But maybe, he worked with the Empire from the beginning… I will never figure it out…"_

"Dammit!" he muttered, turning his head away, angry being so cluelessness about the state of things.

But maybe, it was not necessary to know everything, as he got to know in his last moment, Ainz was undead, a scheming being who most likely planned all of this from the beginning.

But this doesn't matter now, what happened, happened, as a simple human being, he can't change the past, the former warrior captain can only strive to better the future and hope nothing similar will happen for others.

"…" sighing, all of this ran through his mind under a mere moment, for others, he may just looked like a man who stopped for a few seconds, looking around.

But he knew the truth, for Gazef, it was more than that… it was the recollection of his memories leading up to this moment.

"Oi! So you are back! I hope you brought money with yourself this time. We like those who spend…" Mia winked at Gazef, rubbing her fingers expecting.

"Of course…" Gazef smiled, taking a seat near the L shaped counter with great comfort.

"So, what I can bring you, "Zeff"-san? I hope you are hungry. I expect much from you…"

"Of course, this day was long. I wouldn't mind some ale and some meat with side dish…"

"Oh, just that? Don't say a big man like yourself is satisfied with that much? Come on! Don't make me sad! How will the girls earn if you don't spend? Hmmm?" Mia leaned closer, raising her brow inviting, insisting as she nodded towards the kitchen. "Don't forget, a favor for favor… my girls need to eat too."

"Huh! Fine then! Then add some pasta and soup to my order…"

"That's what I like to hear!" Gazef sighed defeated, and the woman grinned satisfied. "A menu two and five in order! Hurry up with it!"

"Yes, Mama!" came the answer from the direction of the kitchen right away, and Mia tapped some cold ale for the man.

"By the way… you look dashing in that armor. Did you visited the guild just as I suggested?"

Looking him from tip to toe, compared to their yesterday encounter, now, Gazef looked like a proper adventurer. With two swords seated on his back — one heavily wrapped in a cloth — several daggers on his side and chest, sporting a plated chest piece, shin and forearm protectors. His hand and feet covered by leather boots and gloves.

_"Hmm, clever, right away choosing equipment which allows him to carve out the stones from monsters. Going without support, he most likely needs it. I just wonder how he did that without it until now…"_ Remembering "Zeff" from yesterday, Mia still wondered how he managed to collect so many stones alone — most likely without a blessing — only with a sword on his side — reaching so deep on his first day!

For most, it seemed an impossible accomplishment as mining the stones out from monsters took considerable practice and time. Even with an experienced supporter, the process was somewhat slow, surrounded by monsters constantly, it was even more dangerous doing so.

"Yes." Gazef hummed sipping his drink.

It was quite refreshing, after all, he drank almost nothing since the morning, spending most of his day in the guild. Using the remaining time until nightfall to practice a little bit on the walls, getting use to this armor and his new equipment.

It was essential to always go in battle with a well suited and fitted gear, those who did so in a completely new, unfit armor, with weapons they haven't gotten used to, often died in the first minute.

Skill was an important factor, but the equipment just as much mattered. Fighting with weapons and armor one felt comfortable wearing and using increased the combat potency of the fighter with more than 50%.

Tomorrow delving in that monster-infested place Gazef felt an urge to prepare himself as much as possible — leaving no chance of failing.

Though his armor was not perfectly fit; it will do for now, lacking the funds to buy anything better he had to suffice with it — He can always fix that later when he gathered up some money.

Ordering an armor directly made and fitted for him, or even buying magic equipment that automatically fit size cost a hefty sum — A coin he lacked now.

_"Maybe I will visit the blacksmith tomorrow, asking if they can fit the armor for me. According to Misha, the Goibniu or the Hephaistus familia is the way to go if I want quality armor and weapons. They are on the upper floors of that tower. Just the way I happen to be heading towards tomorrow."_

No matter the strength of the enemy, Gazef had an instinctual feeling that Dungeon was more than it looked, and he had to expect trouble! Indeed, not only just because of the monsters but because people had the awful habit of betraying each other, often doing so for money or a purpose, even they themselves not understand.

In a dark place like that, where monsters can easily make all the traces disappear, this cannot be truer and easier. Gazef chased no illusions about human nature, he knows too well, there are many good people, like Climb, Brain and his King, but just as many existed with malicious intent. People were two-faced entities, cannot be categorized just good and bad, but grey characters with all their flaws and virtues.

Just like the woman before him, just like everyone around, they all had their own secrets, the memories of good and the bad times.

"Hmm, good one…" he quipped smiling, tasting the weak alcohol.

"I am glad you like it. The harvest of the last year. It is not the best, though, but many like it." Mia chuckled, handing out an order to the girl with bluish-gray hair. "So, what's the plan tomorrow? Will you try your luck? Delving in that dangerous place?"

As said, alcohol not often solved problems, but it helped soothe the soul, open up to people, and gained some relief from the hardships of life, and just now, Gazef was glad he had this much relief after all that happened since his arrival.

"After I finished my business tomorrow, I will delve in that dungeon. Yes. I need to earn some cash before…" for a moment, the man remained silent, and Mia right after knew something was wrong.

"Before?"

"Nothing important. A personal matter, sorry, I didn't intend to disturb you with it…" he shut his mouth right away, drinking his ale as turned his head away, suffocating his big mouth before he could betray any important aspect of his self-assumed mission.

"I see…"

Mia saw something was wrong, watching the man suspiciously, but she was never a person who intruded other's private matters if it not directly affect her — and her girls — thus, she just let it go. Continuing her work.

"Don't worry about it…" chuckled the burly woman light-hearted. "If you want to tell, you will, I am sure of it. Until then, survive, and bring your cash. That's all that matters…"

"Well… thanks." Gazef just sighed; he should have expected the treatment of this woman. After all, she possessed a business mindset. Still, Gazef felt he needed to look out for her, that look she gave him made him feel uneasy. Like when someone daggered his back.

…

Soon, his food arrived, and Gazef started to eat with great gusto. Just, as usual, he felt all those stares on his back, coming from the adventurers around.

Whispering, trying to figure out who he was. As usual, no one dared to approach him, like he excluded some kind of aura of danger, keeping others away.

"Now, seating one!" like usual, the girls announced when they seated someone, slowly leading the patron to his/her seat.

Gazef had no idea if this was some kind of custom here, or the girls only did so because one started it, and the rest followed. But he felt it somewhat unnecessary.

"Please, have a seat here." the girl with gray hair — as he got to know from Mia, called Syr — Led a boy to the seat on the corner of the L shaped counter.

"Ah… thanks…" and the boy shuttered, it was evident he was nervous, not good with girls.

With his red eyes and white hair, the kid almost looked like a rabbit.

Quite a young lad, if Gazef had to guess, barely reaching the age of 15 or 16, wearing only simple clothes, with sturdy leather gloves, and a simple chestplate protecting his chest. His gear quite poor compared to other adventurers around.

Glancing at him subtly, his gut telling him, they met before, somewhere in a dark, unfriendly place… drawing memory of the boy colored red from tip to toe instead of his current color. It was an exact match. Yet, he couldn't be sure. His instinct told him that this was the case.

"So, you are Syr's guest, eh?" Mia grinned, eying the boy. "Haha! You got a charming face for an adventurer!"

"Fufufu…"

It was evident, the boy started to sulk right away when the woman pointed this out, and the girl named Syr can't help but laugh small, covering her mouth with her feminine hand.

"Just give us a holler if you need somethin'! I hear you're going all out tonight! I'll keep the food comin', all you got to do is keep orderin'!"

For this, the boy went all red, starting to shutter, breath deep. He did not expect such a welcome, not speaking of Mia using the same tactic with him, trying to persuade him to order as much as he can, spend his money here! "…Hee-hee-heee!" it didn't reach the intended result, as the "rabbit" started to hyperventilate more and more! Mia leaned closer and closer to make things worse, looking quite insisting.

"Who said I was going all out!? That's all so new to em!" desperate; he watched Syr, who in return just charming.

"Wha-What's so funny! Sry-san…"

"Hmm… Youngsters…" Gazef chuckled, drinking his drink, listening to the chatter of the two youths.

He as well was young once, courted many… fortunately, or unfortunately, his days of conquest were over — or he thought so.

Many women he conquered in his younger days, yet he never found the one who he would share his life the fullest. Not because he never wanted, but because in the time he reached that point duty called.

Being the warrior captain of the kingdom, he had no time for such pleasantries like marriage or a relationship. He was a busy man, protecting the king from harm, protecting him from the scheming of the nobles took all his time.

Forcing others to bear with him would be unfair towards the other party too. He would neither have time to spare — worrying he may neglect his partner in the end — as well it would be too dangerous to the other party. Forcing him to choose between love and duty… a hard choice, something most people couldn't make.

Yet, every time his men spoke about their familes, their wives, and children, he felt he missed out something great. But it cannot be helped; someone has to make this sacrifice! For the kingdom, the king, and the people, he needed to endure solitude. And after all, he was the Kingdom's warrior captain, who else if not him?

"What about your job?" the boy asked the girl, seemingly not even recognizing his savior who sat on the other end of the L shaped counter, too busy to converse with the girl. Though, Gazef did not blame him. The lass was pretty, even according to his standards.

Every sane man with a little bit of sanity would care about her, and not him. It was pretty standard for young boys if they ignore others in the presence of the weaker sex.

In a way, this made him remember a few of his younger recruits who acted the same way under their drinking sessions, telling absurd, exaggerated tales to the nearby waitresses serving their drinks. Of course, in return, the girls flattered their ego, saying how heroic, how brave they were — in the hope of more tip. But, this is how it worked, how it supposed to work between the people.

"Hmm…"

Gazef hummed satisfied as he stuffed down the last chunk of meat, finally finishing his meal.

Good, now as he recognized the boy somehow — even if it was harder than he expected, being the kid looked like a person instead of a human-shaped tomato — Gazef was relieved the boy was safe, having survived that hellish place.

Intruding his "date" with that pretty lass would be too much. And he was never a person who ruined the fun of others — at least, not doing so intentionally.

Seeing him and his nervous ticking in the presence of that girl was a reward enough for Gazef to leave.

Youngsters had to experience this, their first awkward steps in life; he was the same back then, experiencing the same when a girl approached him. A young mercenary, not having even completed his first assignment, ahh… good times.

Deciding it is time to go, Gazef waved to Mia.

"I would like to pay…"

"Ok, it will be two thousand Valis. Hopefully, you will pay with "real money" today, not stones." shooting out her sarcastic remark the dwarf barkeep, earned a scoff and a smile from the man.

"Don't worry…" Gazef chuckled, placing 2500 on the table. "Keep the change, for the trouble…"

"Oh, thank you!" the woman nodded vigorously, while the warrior captain couldn't help but smile bitterly, seeing that greedy gaze of the person.

This woman really had a business mindset. First him, then the boy, before them, who knows how many were pulled the same, if he is not careful, he will be ripped off completely.

"Oiii! We are here!" in the next moment; abruptly, the door slammed open, a strange group of people, led by a woman — or he/she was a boy? At first, Gazef couldn't decide, that person with almost completely closed eyes and red hair lacked the front part every woman had — completely he might say. Only his/her high pitched voice and hair — made to be a ponytail — referred that "she" might be a woman, and of course, her ridiculous, revealing clothes…

All in all, Gazef can't place him/her from this much; he saw a few strange figures under his life — A few dressing as a woman despite being a man — many of them posed as nobles in the kingdom and around.

The pub became lively once more. Many whispers filled the whole tavern, whispering about the newcomers.

"So that's them." "…They're the "giant-killer Familia, eh?" "Aren't they first-class all-stars?" this, and many similar whispers can be heard all around, filling the rowdy tavern with noise once more.

"The Loki familia…" Mia muttered, making the man turn to her once more. In that time, a maid already led the group to their table on the other side of the main floor, taking their orders.

"Loki familia?" Gazef asked, raising his brow confused.

"Umu! Quite famous Familia in Orario, and everywhere else, I might add. Specialized at dungeon delving. You really didn't hear about them? Man! You really came from far…" Mia raised her brow, and Gazef can't help but chuckle, drinking the last remains of his drink.

"Well, that's true…"

Glancing at them once more, it was a strange group constituting people of all kind.

Two elves, a burly dwarf with a big beard, two dark-skinned woman — wearing ridiculously revealing clothes — a blond kid, and the two adventurers Gazef met yesterday — the teen with wolf ears, and the girl with golden hair and eyes.

Thought, in the kingdom, it was not often people from different races formed an adventurer party; in other countries, it was a common practice.

Looking at them for a moment, it seemed the golden-eyed girl recognized him, catching his glimpse, and Gazef nodded in her direction with a steady look, in return, she nodded back, saying nothing, turning back to her companions, speaking not, just sipping her drink and listening to the merry band in silence.

"Bell?" Syr yanked the young boy's sleeve, but the "rabbit" fell in a trance, unable to come back staring directly at the people of Loki familia, more specifically, Aiz.

Mesmerized by sight, the boy shut out all but one outside input, and now, the two stared at each other, between them forming a separate space.

"Yes-sa! A great day out there in the Dungeon today, people! Time to cut loose! Drink up!"

At the moment the tomboyish redhead raised her cup, her party cheered, and intense clanking exchanged between owners in the air, the space around them filling with the fierce sounds of cutlery hitting the plates and gnawing.

"Loki Familia members are regulars here. Their goddess, Loki seems to like it here…" thought, as Syr only whispered this to Bell. Gazef overheard her somehow, humming. "Hmm, so their god likes it there. I wonder if it came with them…"

He chuckled to himself, imagining how a god looked in this world. "Well, certainly I have a weird imagination…"

It was quite funny actually. He believed them as mountain-sized beings, their eyes and mouth vomiting lighting and fire, their steps destroying whole cities, shaping the environment. Not a chance he imagined them like human looking individuals. Even now, he can't tell the goddess of trickery sitting amidst the members. Less which one was that! For his eyes, it was a group of adventurers, a noisy boy/girl, and a blonde boy sitting with them.

"What a disappointment…" he chuckled low. Their legends spoke about mighty beings ruling over the skies, the ground, and underworld, destroying whole countries in their wake. Compared to those tales, if Gazef gets to know how a god or goddess looks in this world, he might get disappointed.

"What did you said?"

"Nothing… just mumbled…" Gazef said so to Mia's question, and the woman "hmph"-ed with a frown.

"Yeah, Aiz! Tell us that one story!"

"That one story?" the girl questioned, looking at the demi-human adventurer confused.

It was evident, with the exception of the golden-haired girl, they did not recognize Gazef — or didn't bother with him. Either way, it was better like this, he had no mood to deal with them, and strangely, an awful feeling started to get him. Feeling that wolf boy in some way will only bring him trouble — considering his behavior previous. Thus, Gazef decided it was time to leave before anything happens.

"You know the one! About those Minotaurs that got away! Remember, that guy, that jerk who finished off the last one on the lower fifth! That moron! Not even introducing himself, chasing after the "tomato boy"!"

Gazef right away recognized, it was him who they spoke about, and the boy sitting not far from him referred to as "Tomato Boy."

It was evident; it was time to leave. He wanted no trouble, and no matter how he tried to see it, this conversation will only lead that way.

"Are you speaking about the group of Minotaurs that attacked us on the lower seventeenth floor, the ones that ran away when we fought back?"

"Yeah! Yeah! That one!" the adventurer of the Loki familia confirmed Gazef's suspicion. "By some miracle, they ran up! We tore after them! Already damn tired, too!" he added in the end.

_"That means, it was basically their fault…"_ thinking about it, he can only sigh.

Considering the monsters he found on that level — with the exception of the black ones that appeared from time to time while he headed upward — that Minotaur was grossly out of that floor's difficulty scale. It was no surprise it was stronger than the rest.

"Thank you for the meal…" he stood up, bowing his head.

"Umu! Come at any time." Mia nodded understanding, somehow suspecting who the demi-human adventurer spoke about previous, nodding towards the door. "Go…" she doesn't want trouble in her bar, and this definitely headed that way.

"That boy got himself cornered like a Lil' bunny! Shaking like one, too! Poor thing was about to explode!" Bete laughed full-hearted, chugging down his drink at once.

"Oh? What happened to the boy? Was he okay?" asked the young elf female, wearing some kind of pinkish dress.

"A guy — that jerk —saved him before the Minotaur could eat him. A guy…" instinctually, he looked around, spotting Gazef as he was about turn away from the bar. "You there! Yes! You were the one!"

Everyone looked in the former warrior's captain direction, ogling him, awaiting his response.

"Yes, what do you want?" and when he hoped he could get away before anything happens, they recognized him. But, I suppose, Gazef always lacked the favor of Lady Fortune. He could only answer in a calm manner.

"Now that's not really nice! First, you don't even introduce yourself, and now being so crass! Aren't you a jerk?" Bete frown with scorn. "But I can forgive you. Just tell them how helpless and miserable that weakling was. And you can earn the great Bete Loga's favor!" his scorn turned into a reproachful smile, puffing his chest proud. The dwarf and the blonde boy sitting in their table looked somewhat shameful, sighed seeing their companion's behavior.

"…"

Looking to the side, Gazef glimpsed at Bell, on his face a gaping expression, watching him with disbelief, still unable to believe he was here all along — only now recognizing his presence.

Syr slowly shaking her head, her oculars filled with plea — don't do it — yes, Gazef knew that look.

"I will not say such a thing…" indifferent to what others thought; he said this.

'Pfuuu!' Bete spat his drink, glaring at the man aggressive. "What did you just say?!"

"I overheard your conversation. Basically, it was you, and your group's fault that the creature escaped. It is you, who should apologize to your victim — drawing a stronger enemy to that floor. You not only endangered him but countless lives in that level! As a high ranked adventurer, you should be ashamed of yourself!"

"You have the nerve…!?"

"Mi-Mister…" Bell muttered, seeing Gazef's scoff, turning away from Bete. If looks could kill, Gazef would be dead several times already.

"Next time, consider this, before acting. The strong are meant to help the weak to get stronger, not scorn, and bully them. What you do is simply pitiful… if you excuse Me." he headed towards the door, refusing to look at Bete once more. "Have a nice night…"

"You!?" Bete trembled, his every nerve was just about to blow up, his anger urged him to rush forward and pulverize the man.

"Bete…" the blonde Pallum watched the demi-human adventurer worried, worried he will do something rash, and he was not that far from the truth.

In the next moment, however… "Oh, right, let me apologize… hehe…" grabbing his tankard, Bete raised it. "For the hero of pitiful, and weaklings! May it serve you well… jerk!" he threw his drink, throwing the iron tankard towards the departing Gazef.

"Mister!" Bell shouted, but it was too late, the bottle already accelerated towards the man.

Immediately, Gazef's instinct screamed, dodging the incoming projectile by simply leaning away. But instead of what Bete expected, the man did not attack, nor did he not fall for his provocation, only glancing him back one last time, shaking his head and muttering; "Pitiful…" before continuing his way.

"What did ya just said?!" hearing him loud and clear, seeing his pitying look, being completely ignored, humiliated, the werewolf adventurer couldn't keep himself anymore. Bete Loga was known to be short-tempered, and being looked down this much his rage ignited once more, his bestial nature flaring up ever intense.

"Bete… no." Finn wanted to stop his companion, but it was already too late, the beast was out from its cage, and hardly anyone can stop it now.

"Bastard!" In the next moment, the werewolf acted, doing the worst act an adventurer ever could! Unable to keep his rage in check anymore, he charged — for most, blurring, jumping in motion towards his opposition.

But of course, how an impulsive werewolf like him could leave such a disgrace without proper punishment, it was completely against his nature!

"Mister!" Bell shouted once more, and everyone watched in horror.

"I will gut you!" Bete was on him, raising his leg to pulverize the man with a precise strike! A kick, he utilized so many times against monsters. But as such, while it may work against simple monstrosities he encountered in the dungeon, his current prey was a different kind of hunt.

Surprisingly, in the next moment, prepared, faster than the wind! Using a trained turn to take a stance and position himself, not even really moving his leg — but slipping his feet to face the already accelerating opposition — Gazef raised his arm, blocking the sharp kick aimed against his head.

"What!?" Amazed on the man's fast reaction, Bete gaped, everyone looked wide-eyed.

Few can block his kicks, and it was unheard anyone doing so while showing their back to him. All in all, never in his wildest dreams Bete expected this man blocking his kick. So fast, even for him, it was only a blur when Gazef turned, raising his arm under a moment.

"Truly disgraceful…" Gazef glared at him, still holding his forearm up, the fire in his black eyes igniting Bete's rage even more. "Stand down, I don't want to fight…" he lowered his arm, and Bete jumped back, his leg slightly numb.

"Tch! You damn cretin!"

Gazef simply ignored him, shrugged and shook his head disapproving, once again heading towards the entrance, and when he reached the doorframe.

"You think you can simply ignore me!?"

"I don't intend to fight with you." he stopped for a moment, slightly looking back at him, a pitying glare that even more enraged the werewolf. "An insecure child, using his power to prove what? His own superiority or it is fear? Insecurity? I have seen people like you. I warn you! The path you follow is a lonely one; you will lose everything if you do not change your ways."

"Damn bastard!? What do you know of me!? You know nothing…" Bete's mouth trembled, remembering his childhood, his own powerlessness, all coming back to him, hearing the man's words.

Once again, Gazef remained silent, stepping out from the door. "Think of your actions, and reflect…" he only said that much, and it hit the point, finally breaking

"Damn bastard! Answer me!" and Bete charged, once again, raising his leg, but for now, Gazef was prepared, turning once more, jumping back outside of the tavern and crossing his arms, and Bete followed him.

"Huh! He's doing it again…" Finn and Gareth can only sigh, shaking their heads.

"H-He will he be all right?" the young elf in a dress looked around insecure, and her fellow elf with green hair just glanced towards the door, having an awful feeling.

"Oi! Let's watch them!" in the next moment, Loki urged her team with an excited smirk, heading outside, and the rest followed, soon, a smaller crowd gathered around the people, betting on who will win the fight.

Mia just sighed, knowing well, she should stop them. She wanted to stop the fight conducted outside of her bar! Yet, for some reason, she was curious about how it will end.

"Mi-Miss Mia, shouldn't we stop them?" Bell asked insecurely, Syr sharing his opinion, judging the noises outside, Mia should do something.

"Hah! And what I supposed to do? Stop them?" she scoffed. "Even if I do, their opposition will remain. It is better to settle this now, or their enmity will never cease."

"Bu-But…"

"No but…" Mia dismissed Bell's concern simply, who lowered his head humbly. "Until it is not in my bar, I don't care…"

"Come Bell, let's watch them." Syr grabbed his arm, pulling the boy.

"Ri-Right…"

…

'Boom! Boom! Boom!' Outside, the air boomed around the two men, and on the street several smaller craters already present.

Bete forced to do his best to disable his enemy, like a beast, attacking fiercely and using both his leg and fist to pummel Gazef, urging himself to tear him apart.

Of course, in difference of Bete, the warrior captain mostly defended himself, taking a stance, raised his arms, hopping away from the strikes of his opponent, dodging, not even hitting back even once.

"Stop it! Damn you! Don't run!"

Bete turned more and more annoyed as the man did not even attack, just danced away from his strikes, only occasionally raising his arm to block them. Meanwhile, all around the people roared, cheered, making their bets, going wild. Only a few of them standing calm, inspecting the battle with great calm.

"Fast…"

"Eh, really?" asked Tiona, looking between the sword princess — who watched the match with great attention — and the fighting sides.

For ordinary people, the two was like a blur, only stopping several times to regain their balance, or charge once more. With each more their momentum leaving a mark on the cobbled road, messing it up completely.

"What do you think, Gareth?" Finn, the blonde Pallum looked at the veteran dwarf, who only fondled his beard, listening to the match attentively.

"He is fast, unnaturally so sometimes. Like one moment to the other, he just accelerates in and out for no reason!"

"Skill?" asked Finn with a raised brow.

"Hmm, maybe… Riveria?" Gareth passed the question to the elf royalty, and she closed her eyes, reaching out.

"I feel strange energy around him, like a skill… but different, I can't place it."

"Whatever it is… he's waiting for something." Gareth hummed, squinting his eyes.

"Eh, you say he's just playing with Bete?" Tiona asked, and everyone blinked surprised.

"What?!" Loki just asked dumbfounded, unable to imagine something like that happening.

"No… I think…"

"He's just testing him…" Riveria finished Finn's sentence. "Assessing his skill before counterattacking."

"Really?" now, both amazons and the young elf blinked, looking at the sides and whistling. "He takes his time!"

"Ah, I can't see anything! What's happening guys!" meanwhile Loki yawned indignant, only seeing the blurring sides as the two clashed again and again.

"So fast…" Bell muttered, similar to Loki, he as well was unable to see anything.

First, the members of the Loki Familia thought Gazef was only lucky when managed to block a kick from Bete. After this, newer and newer attacks followed, the famous Fenris visibly struggled to get a hold on the man, yet, using Martial Arts, Gazef's speed surpassed the limit Bete was able to follow up with his skills. Thus, dominating him under the whole battle.

Now, as he gets to know his moves, time and time the man started to counterattack, offering precise strikes of those meant to imbalance the werewolf, enraging him even more.

"Damn you, stop! Let me hit you!" more and more, the rage started to rule Bete's mind, his first skillful moves turning into the thrashings of a beast. His moves are becoming more and more wilder and uncontrolled.

"Fufufu… this is so funny!"

"Tiona-san, it's not nice saying such things, Bete is our companion…" said the timid elf in the dress, looking at the Amazon somewhat scolding.

"Nah! Don't be like that Lefiya! Don't say you don't want to see Bete's ass handed to him once in a while. It will finally shut that big mouth of his!"

"St-Still…" the shy blond elf grasped her staff, looking before her concerned. It was true, Bete's big mouth often brought trouble. Still, he was their companion. Lefiya knew well, deep down inside he was a kind, caring guy.

"Why can't you just fall!?" Bete roared, increasing the magnitude and speed of his attacks.

More and more reckless, his body full of ugly bruises! The werewolf long ago left behind the skillful movement of his, concentrating only on pulverizing his opponent completely. And Gazef kept up with him, using Martial Arts to increase his defense and speed, only his forearm bruised a little bit. He was certainly in better shape than his opponent.

Not many recognized it, but the few high-level adventurers around… squinting their eyes, Gareth and Finn looked at each other, then back to the fight. "That light again… Did you see it, Finn?"

"Yes, most likely the activation of a skill… though, I never felt a similar thing."

Gazef's body glowed up ever slightly after each strike, nullifying each attack that accidentally, or intentionally connected, dancing away most of the times.

"You persistent bastard!" Bete raised his leg for the last kick, giving all his rage, all his power, intending to end this with one final strike, aiming a downward kick with his heel, everyone's eyes widened.

Gareth and the rest of above level 5 right away recognized what he was up to!

"Don't do it, brat! If that connects that will surely kill him!" Gareth shouted, and Aiz was ready to use her skill to intercept the man. Everyone was concerned how the hell Gazef will survive this — if he can at all.

Bete prepared, giving his all for his most destructive technique. "Die!"

Yet, it was too late to act! Can't be reasoned anymore, Bete's world was completely red, raising his heel high. "Die!" his leg started to accelerate with otherworldly strength and speed, causing a sonic boom in the surrounding, pushing back many adventurers.

'Boom!'

It was one of his special moves, pulverizing many of his opponents before. No monster escaped from this attack and lived, even bosses felt the wrath of his feet after this assault.

"I see…" Gazef muttered, preparing himself. "It will be dangerous if that connects…" immediately, he changed posture, taking a more defensive position, prepared to finish the battle.

Using several Martial Arts at once, he was prepared, testing the enemy thoroughly, the man already knew how to deal with him.

'Suu…' breathing out, his opponent was sturdy fellow, and fast compared to others, yet, compared the speed and the increased perception that Martial Arts gained him, Bete still moved like every other enemy he faced in the past — slow, and predictable.

Gazef couldn't keep up this accelerated state all day, but he was trained enough to keep up with an enemy like Bete several times over, long enough to deal with his opposition.

"Huh!?" in the next moment, for Bete and Gazef it was like time dilated, the werewolf watched helplessly as Gazef changing posture, unable to change his direction, ever intensely accelerated his legs against him.

_"[Capacity Building]! [Instant Counter]! [Fortress]! [Kinetic Drain]!"_

The warrior captain's body glowed ever intense in the next moment, activating multiple martial arts at once! His muscles stiffened, his posture became steadier and balanced, and like it was nothing he basically slipped a few centimeters away, with a side punch hitting Bete's falling leg.

"W-h-a-t t-h-e…" the werewolf's words sounded slow like he was stuck in glue, able to perceive his surrounding, but hardly able to act, only recognizing too late the accelerating fist of the man.

'Boom!'

With a fast motion that looked like a flash, Gazef hit the downward accelerating feet once more, and Bete immediately lost his balance, flipping in the air trashing, failing.

He right away lost a great amount of momentum he intended to use for his attack. Like the kinetic energy, he intended to use against the enemy absorbed, drained away. It was an impossible phenomenon the usually apt fighter was unable to understand. And in the next moment… his eyes widened in horror, only now recognizing the dread that speed towards his face entailed.

'Punch! Crack!'

The impossible happened in the next moment!

Still spinning in the air, helpless, faster than Bete could really perceive, a fist connected with his nose, breaking it to a bloody pulp and throwing the werewolf back towards the wall, flipping backward all along. 'Boom!' Then in the end… 'Crash!' denting the wall, the werewolf gasped out of the air, the wall collapsing it on him.

"Tha-That's…"

"Fenrir, defeated?!"

"Ehhhh!?"

Everyone gaped, watching between Gazef and the now unconscious Bete in disbelief. Witnessing as in fast succession the famous Vanargand flipped in the air like a ragdoll and collapsed into a wall. It was not an everyday sight. For most, it was an impossible accomplishment.

'Fhuw!' Gazef straightened his posture, slightly sweating from the battle. His enemy was strong, but he was faster and stronger. The warrior captain felt he can still go a few rounds, only starting to warm up.

"Oh, come on! Bete!" the first one who regained her composure was the flat-chested amazon, roaring angry, glaring at the half-conscious werewolf, glancing with some curiosity at the newcomer who beat Bete that way.

"Truly shameful, attacking others from behind!" Gazef glared at Bete, who strangely started to slowly get up, with shaking legs trying to regain his composure, just to right away fall back to his bottom. "If you try something similar, next time I will not go easy on you…"

"Easy… heh…" Bell and a few around only chuckled nervous, sweating somewhat afraid.

If now the man went easy on Bete — the famous member of Loki familia — they don't want to know how it looks when he goes serious.

Bete's head bled, his whole body shook from the concussions he suffered when he collided with the wall. A few of his ribs and bones already broken, and he was sure he even had internal bleeding.

Normally, of course, destroying a wall wouldn't even bother the sturdy werewolf, but all the kinetic force was summed up in one exact moment when his body met with Gazef's fist and collided with the hard surface of the wall… it all summed up! Just like a wave that washed over him, part of the energy coming from his own downward kick was also sent back to his face, the vibrations causing heavy bruises and internal bleeding all over his body, causing concussions in his brain.

It was no surprise though… if Gazef would use all the absorbed energy, Bete would have lost his head. That dangerous that attack was.

"Damn…What the heck was that…?" 'Bluergh!' He right away vomited. Dizzy, nauseous, the werewolf could barely stay in a sitting position, on his face an angry expression. His eyes still watered from the throbbing, stinging pain, originating not only from his destroyed nose but from all over his body. His mouth is carrying the stench of his own barf, his ears ringing, vision blurry.

"Yo-You!?"

…

To explain what happened under the fight, first, let's specific better what Martial Arts are.

The use of martial arts allowed the user to access a wide variety of tactic and toolkit. Used in the right moment in the proper manner, it can even turn the direst of situations — keep the enemy at bay or even help in the assault or counterattack, support your teammates.

Basically, it was a collection of mental techniques those helped the user to momentarily ignore their limits, using their sheer "will" make the impossible possible — it is not accidentally called warrior's magic after all.

Such techniques mostly utilized by monks, fighters, and thief archetype characters, thou, pure magic caster rarely learned them.

Developed and refined through the centuries, this collection of techniques directly created to give a fighting chance against magic users, monsters, or opponents those usually would be impossible to beat, superior to simple people, or even invulnerable against normal, physical attacks.

Such techniques not only helped strengthen the body, but increased the user's speed into inhuman levels, pushed nerve functions and perception to a level, where the enemy might seem sluggish, or completely stopped for the user. Moreover, Martial Arts even made it possible to assess the opponent from far, only by glancing at them.

Such arts brought the possibility with themselves to block, dodge, or parry strikes, else would be impossible, even could increase resistances to endure a harsh environment, raise magic resistance and imbue simple attacks — even weapons — with magical properties.

All of this gave a fighting chance to the warrior, to do the impossible, beat inhuman beast if utilized right!

Not once under history, opponents, monstrous monsters faced humans, demi-humans, and all kind of people. These brave users fought a battle they should lose from the very beginning… yet, in the end, strangely it was the weaker looking opponent who won.

The difference in strength and speed was obvious from the very beginning, gaining the monster the upper hand. Yet, often, it was the one who could use Magic or Martial Art who won the battle. The difference that made them win was in finesse, technique and of course… Martial Arts.

Between two roughly equal sides, usually the ones capable to use magic or Martial Arts those who won!

Of course, Martial Arts were not a solution for everything, as they were useless against opponents those were way over the user itself — both considering strength, speed, reaction time, resistances, level, etc..

Like everything, of course, this technique also had a drawback… Used recklessly only ended up with the user's death! Martial Arts greatly strained the mind, similar to magic; it has limited use before the user completely exhausts themselves and collapse.

With the training of body and mind — and of course, with proper items — the number of techniques that can be used at once, and their duration can be increased, pushed out to the absolute limit.

Unfortunately, in itself, Martial Arts can't win a battle; it was only a tool meant to combine with other things. Used smart, it was effective and could turn even the direst of the situation! But used without thinking, it was the waste of energy, only led to exhaustion and death.

Weapons, tools, even with your own training, combined with Martial Arts this helped the user to turn the tide of battle with minimal energy consumption and effort.

Let's take for example the current situation, combining Martial Arts with CQC — also called close quarter combat — proved effective, and came handy for Gazef, gained him the upper hand under the battle, helped him assess his opponent moves and counter them.

Unfortunately for Bete, most adventurers, — overly reliant on their weapons and tactic mostly used to fight against monsters — usually not bothered to learn such thing which helped them fight simple humanoid opponents.

But why should they do that — one might ask. After all, they used to fight with monsters — those move differently, possess different reflexes and strength, even their behavior different!

Most adventurers simply ignored such basic things, concentrating on training themselves differently, thinking, because they can fight monsters, they understand how a human can fight! And this is why Bete ultimately lost…

For the warrior captain who experienced bar brawls since his early years as a mercenary, who taught CQC not only when he first became a sellsword, but when he joined the academy of his swordsmanship master, it was easy to read Bete's moves and counter them.

Not only had the Martial Arts helped him, but his dealings under his life, and training in the past made him gain the upper hand.

The werewolf was fast; Gazef will give him that much. His strength was monstrous, could pulverize anyone easily, even he couldn't endure many of those strikes without the use of his techniques.

Yet, as rage started to rule the mind of the werewolf, his moves started to become more and more predictable and sluggish, coming from pure instinct instead technique. Like that of a wild beast, an experienced fighter like the warrior captain could easily read them.

Bete's moves were mostly coming from the experience fighting monsters, rather than proper training… Yes, this opponent made him remember Brain who was also a self-taught swordsman, a genius — but in contrast of his former rival, this kid was too predictable, not even trying to adjust himself to him, just charging against Gazef mindless, hoping his thrashing will reach the intended result.

As usual, proper training, techniques passed down and refined over centuries, developed and trained for long years usually defeated brute strength, besting unrefined moves. Basically, Gazef only needed to turn the opponent's own strength against him and win. For that, he had a few moves in his toolset; he utilized the fullest.

…

"I am disappointed… how frustrating…" Gazef really hoped a proper fight, as his opponent had the strength and the aptitude doing so. Even If not entirely a life and death struggle, but at least a little bit of a push towards his limits. But he had to be disappointed; this was barely enough for a warm-up.

"Oh, interesting…!" Loki — who watched the exchange subtly under all of this — remained silent all along. Not saying a word, but inspecting the blur and the outcome, opened her always closed eyes, opening them ever slightly, revealing two, sly looking crimson orbs.

She right away felt this individual was different than the rest. Raw power emanated from him, releasing a wave of strange energy with each hit he received, each time he blurred, dancing away from Bete's attack a strange, barely noticeable glow surrounded his body, giving away the biggest burst when his fist collided with Bete's nose.

She never experienced and felt before a similar thing before. It was an alien feeling. She had to find out who he is, and get him! Her collector spirit flared right away!

But acting rash will do no good! Oh no! She will take her time and collect information, pulling the biggest jest on the other gods the celestial history ever saw! She was the goddess of mischief, after all; a prepared jest tasted a lot better than a rash action. Thus, she remained silent — for now — weaving her plan in silence.

"I can't believe it…"

Bell stammered under all of this, seeing the impossible reaction, he can't even trace Gazef's movement as he dodged the kick, then hit his opponent's face, making the first class adventurer flip in the air like a ragdoll!

Skillfully, with just one fluid move, the man dodged the strike by stepping on the side, hitting Bete's leg and absorbing the kinetic energy of the kick by some technique, then using the same energy, smashing his opponent's face.

For Bell — and most adventurers— it happened under a moment, like the armed man suddenly changed posture and direction in a blur, then finishing his opponent with a distinct strike.

Of course, for Aiz, and the rest of the high-level adventurers, it was evident! It was a move this man practiced countless times! Fluid, like the flow of water, no unnecessary moves in that turn, hitting Bete's leg in the right moment to imbalance him, raising his fist and striking when his opponent was distracted to regain his balance! Indeed, the movement of a skillful warrior maybe no one could replicate. Even Gareth and Finn doubted they could pull this off without practicing it beforehand countless times.

"Oi, Bete… are you alright, lad…?" Gareth and a few of their teammates were already around the still confused werewolf, offering him some healing potion. Yet, Bete was still too confused and dizzy, tried to get up, his rage flaring once more.

"Ara! Ara! Aren't you ashamed, Bete? Beaten like this? Tch! Tch! Tch!" teasingly, the "flatter" of the Amazon twins shook her head, offering a sarcastic, flat expression.

"I…" Looking around, everyone watched either Bete or the newcomer, those who betted looked quite angry as most of them lost a great to deal with the loss of the werewolf.

"Yo-You just shut up you flat desk! You wouldn't have fared better!"

"Ah!?" for the vulgar answer, Tiona raised her fist, her eyes twitching in anger. "What did you just say?"

"Fuuu! Beat him, Tiona!" full red, Loki also cracked her small fists. Such disgrace was not only a grave insult to the Amazon but for her goddess as well.

"Now he did it…" Finn, the Pallum champion sweated, and his two older companions can't help but sigh.

"I will crush you!"

"Ara! Ara! Sister…" Tione, the Amazon with longer hair placed her hand on her sister's shoulder, a calm expression on her face. "It wouldn't be fun if you beat him now. Let's wait until he recovers," she whispered subtly, and the sister can only oblige for this offer.

"Good idea!" like a hungry shark, Tiona watched Bete, in her eyes the fires of vengeance burning, cracking her fists.

Under all of this, Gazef straightforwardly headed to Mia, ignoring the people around, intending to apologize for the trouble he caused, when Bete spotted what he was trying to do.

"Bete?"

Confused, his companions watched as the werewolf pushing away the offered potion, struggling to stand up, in his eyes the fire of vengeance burning, his whole body still shaking.

"Hey! You there! Where do you think you're going!? The fight is still on!"

He can still fight! He felt it! He need not that damned potion to finish this match! He will end this man's whole career for what he had done to him!

"You are in no shape to fight. Give up, kid. I don't want to hurt you…"

"The hell…" in the next moment, the green haired elf placed her hand on his shoulder. "Bete, stand down. You can barely stand on your feet as it is…

"Bu-But… that bastard!" Bete glared back at Gazef. "That's not the point! Riveria! Aren't you supposed to stand on your comrade's side!?" defending himself the werewolf stared back, ready to pounce once more. Though his willingness was there, his body barely kept up, he was on the verge to collapse.

"Not, if the attack was uncalled for… not, if it leads nowhere. Please forgive me, but it was you who attacked him from behind. You were the instigator of this battle." pointed out the green haired elf who looked quite strict, only glancing at Bete's direction once. "With improper provocation, I might add… even if that was not the case. Continuing the fight will not end well for you."

"Mama is right!" Loki quipped, earning a glare from her "children."

"What!?" Riveria just sighed, having no energy to explain everything to her buffoon companion. If they want, Finn and Gareth will do it later. But she… she can't care anymore.

It was true; everyone saw who started this… heated discussion. Any normal adventurer would be turned to a bloody pulp from the attacks Bete showcased, yet, Gazef survived, moreover, repelled the assault of one of the strongest from the Loki familia, triumphing over what many believed the fastest fighter in the city.

"She has a point Bete…" the Amazon with the flat chest added, looking at the side with a snarky smile, snorting. Her twin with a more generous cleavage nodded vigorously. "Umu! Tiona is right, Bete, let's get a hold on yourself! You lost… deal with it."

"You too, Tiona?! Tione!?" scoffed the werewolf youth, looking around with a disbeliefed face as everyone glared at him, agreeing with each other.

"Weak piece of trash like that should die in the corner, weeping in their powerlessness… don't you agree?! Hah! Answer me, you bastard! You, Jerk! A guy like you should be agreeing with me! Dammit! Stop ignoring me!"

Bete shouted towards Gazef who in the meantime spoke with Mia, bowing and apologizing from the burly woman.

"I apologize for the damage we caused…"

"Umu… it is not your fault, Zeff-san. That idiot instigated the fight…" nodded the former adventurer lady outside of the bar.

Naturally, the one Bete referred to knew well who the werewolf aimed the accusation too, and Bell was well on the way to run away with moistened eyes — humiliated and ashamed not only before the girl of his affection but the whole bar — he really couldn't bear to lose anything more.

Still, one last time he glanced at Gazef's heroic form, who stood relentless, looking back at him with a stern expression, shaking his head small, his sharp-cut strict eyes telling all — it is not worth it — and this was enough to gather his courage, and stay until it ends.

"Yet, even the strongest started as weak..." Gazef looked at Bete in the end, his expression hard as steel. "…Even the strongest fall one day. Don't forget this! It may come to that, one day you need their help. Treat them according, or you will experience an awful end." Gazef fought back with only words, greatly enraging his opponent with his glare.

"Yo-YOU!?" Once again, Bete was ready to fight, his vision turning red, wholly humiliated and countered by this man. Feeling, he had nothing to lose; he wanted him gone, he wanted to tear his guts!

The pressure increased to the limit between the two! Raw, primordial bestial rage, and cold controlled might be radiated from the two people, making many around fearing their life and back away gulping.

The hard stone pebbles groaned as Bete changed posture, taking a more beastly stance, Gazef also readied his hand, prepared to grab after his sword and activate his martial arts if it comes to that. But in the next moment, an unexpected thing followed!

"That's enough!" 'Crack!' suddenly, the wall of the bar cracked, Mia hitting it with her fist hard. And just like that, the fighting spirit of the two men washed away by a third wave, forcing the menacing atmosphere out from the area, replacing it with the suffocating pressure the bulky woman emitted.

Indeed, even Gazef's battle perception screamed, fighting with Mia would be a dangerous commitment.

"If you want to beat each other to pulp or ruin the atmosphere even more! Do it elsewhere! I will not tolerate any more beatdowns around my bar! If anyone doesn't like that, be my guest, but you have to deal with me first! You caused enough damage as it is! I hope you can pay for it!"

Everyone backed, seeing the fire of danger in her eyes, and silence ruled the establishment for a few seconds, even the bestial atmosphere disappeared around Bete.

"That's not necessary…" Gazef said so calmly, lowering his head humbly. "Please forgive me for the trouble, Mia-san… I will take my leave. I promise I pay for the damage I caused. Just tell the price…"

"Tch! You owe nothing, Zeff-san!" she snarled, slowly turning her head towards Bete and the rest near him. "The blame is not on you. You just defended yourself from an attack." she turned her glare at Bete, who like a clueless puppy who backed slightly.

"What?"

"Being it was the Loki familia who instigated this brawl, they should pay the claim settlement."

"What!?" For this, even Loki woke up from her daydreaming, scheming attitude, almost spitting her drink — she stole from somewhere. "But…! But…!" looking around, Loki already groaned how much her familia needs to pay just because Bete being Bete.

"But that guy…"

"No, buts!" Mia cut her short, making poor goddess groan in desperation. "Be glad I am nice and not banning you from my inn right away…"

"Uggghhh! Please no!" for the first time since all of this started, Loki looked afraid, waving her hands desperate. "We'll pay! We'll pay! Just don't ban us, Mia-chan!"

"Are you sure?" asked Gazef in a raised brow.

"Umu, completely…" came the answer from the dwarf. "As said, it was not your fault; you tried your best to solve this peacefully…"

"In that case, thank you." Gazef agreed with closed eyes. "As usual, you can find me by the guild. Don't worry, even if it takes time, I pay my debts."

"Good…" Mia hummed still angry, but somewhat satisfied, at least someone takes responsibility for their own actions.

"Have a good night…" with that, Gazef bowed and left, leaving the flabbergasted crowd alone, pushing his way through.

"Hey, you! You can't just ignore me and walk away!" Bete still tried his luck annoyed, but the barkeep lady gave an awfully malignant stare to him, and even as a high-level adventurer, he backed. "You better shut yer mouth, Bete Loga! One more like this and I will ban your whole group from my bar! No matter how well you pay…" she muttered the last part… indeed, she earned a hefty coin from this familia; it would be a shame if she had to ban them.

"What!? It was… hey! What are you doing!?"

Right away, the two Amazon girls grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"Bete! Calm down…"

"Amazing…" Bell just muttered, looking after "Zeff" as he left, watching his back with awe and disbelief as he cut through the crowd that gathered in the meantime.

And the people just watched him, with some awe and fear mixing in their stares. Still whispering, guessing who he was, where he came from…

"It is indeed…" Mia chuckled, her mood turning brighter right away, knowing, the broken wall and the street before her bar will be paid and fixed in time.

"I would never dare to imagine he could do that. But somehow, I had a feeling from the first moment that he wasn't an average person…" she smiled somewhat solemn, shaking her head with a sight.

…

Slowly, the chatter continued, and the good mood returned to the establishment. Mostly discussing the "fierce" brawl between the sides, and the new unknown "high ranked" figure appearing in this place.

No one knew who this man was, not even those who usually followed the careers of different adventurers attentively.

This man was an enigma, destined to shake up Orario from its usual sleepy everyday attitude, destined to change the world's, and God's view of human will and determination!

Just what Gazef needed…

"Miss Mia! Who was that man!?" Bell asked, sitting to his usual place after the crowd retreated in the bar.

"I am curious too…" came the female voice near Bell, making him jump at the moment she appeared near the red-eyed boy.

"Eiii! Go-Goddess Loki!" Bell jumped small, then right away bowed his head in respect. "Please forgive me!"

"Hmm…"

Yet the goddess only gave him a dismissing glance, turning her attention back to Mia. "So…?" she questioned, visibly excited about the answer.

"Let me go! Aghhh!" in the background, the punishment already started, and the twin amazons started their "torture game." Binding, and suspending Bete, using strong ropes to rope him. "What are you doing!? Stop! Tione, Tiona? Stop!" naturally, in that time, Bete already drowned two potions, healing his injuries; thus, the so-called companions had no issue doing this with the werewolf adventurer.

"STOP! That hurts!"

Their companions doing nothing only watched this "game" either with sight, or a sour smile, or even accepting it with a laugh. With the exception of two, they followed suit.

"Who that man was…"

Sitting in her chair elegantly, only the green haired elf refused to watch this senseless act, just drinking her alcohol-free drink in her somber solitude, pondering… who was the stranger who managed to counter the fastest member of their familia was?

Watching the entrance where the Sword Princess stood — looking after the disappeared man — both the sword princess and the elf royalty wondered about the same thing.

Indeed, this young looking, but in truth old adventurer lady started to feel the weight of the years, more and more times forced to correct her comrade's mistakes.

Riveria Ljos Alf experienced a few things under her 99 years' worth of life, but this was something new she never saw before. "That energy his body released… it gave me chills!" she shuddered, looking away. "Also, I can't seem to recall his face. Who he is?" she pondered hard, slightly disturbed she can't recognize such a character.

Meanwhile, near the counter, several figures gathered, awaiting Mia's description.

"Well, aren't you curious, goddess Loki?" Mia just chuckled, cleaning a tankard with a rag, the maids around ever diligent serving the guests, preparing the food and drink. The patrons returned to their seats, chatting ever intense.

"So, you won't tell…" Loki watched Mia attentively, opening her fox cut eyes slightly.

"Only if you play double, for today's trouble, and of course, for the meal!" Mia grinned, knowing well, Loki will pay, as her curiosity is the only thing bigger thing than her purse. She knows this divine being too well not to use this against her.

"Tch! Fine!" the goddess scoffed indignant, waving away the thing.

She can allow spending a little bit more; her familia, after all, was the most well-esteemed group in the whole Orario, this much was nothing!

"Very well…" Mia put down the clean tankard, picking up another one before starting her "long-winded" explanation. "His name is Zeff; he arrived yesterday in the city…"

"And?"

"That's it…" she put it short, making many widen their eyes.

"Eh?!" everyone gaped flabbergasted, expecting a lot more. Most waiting for more, but the few who know Mia, already headed back to their seat disappointed, telling their companions the disappointingly sporadic information they overheard.

"What!?" Loki stood up, hitting the table hard. 'Smack!' "Only this much!? No familia name? No level? No information where he resides? Nothing else!? There must be more! It can't be this much…?!"

"Yep… what did you expect? To tell his life story to you?" The barkeep shrugged amused. "I only met him yesterday. Only once… If you want to know more, you need to visit the guild. They might know more…"

"Groan! That much money only for this?" Loki threw herself on the counter, rolling left and right, completely depressed, weeping. "Aiz-tan! Comfort me!" she wept, searching the loved one… but the said girl completely ignored her goddess' plea, maybe was not even near her.

"So it is Zeff…" Bell muttered, smiling as he gets to know his savior's name.

"Eh…" a beautiful voice came from near him in the next moment, it was akin of a happy sound which made Bell turn his head trembling.

"Ah…Ahahaha…" and at the moment his red eyes meet those two golden orbs, he froze completely.

"Wa-Wa…" he just shuttered, unable to form words seeing all the glory that was Aiz Wallenstein leaning near his face. So close… he even felt the scent of her skin. _"Her skin… she smells so good…!"_

"Hello. Are you alright?" Aiz asked worried in the next moment, recognizing the boy, watching him with a curious expression, and then, in the next moment… "Sorry…" she bowed her head apologetic, filled with regret.

Flowing golden hair, regret-filled golden orbs, an empty, airheaded expression. Everyone would forgive her, no matter her crime, yet, she left by a surprising outcome from the boy's part!

"Eiii… Ahhhhh!" 'Flush!'

"Why are you running away?" Aiz blinked confused, looking after the boy who managed to escape from her not once, but twice! Her expression was confused and empty, blinking...

"Bell-kun…" Syr doing the same, watching after Bell worried and flabbergasted. But it couldn't be helped, the boy who left with such speed she can barely follow him with her eyes was indeed a strange creature. Just like the water, flowing out from the ring of females around him.

"That brat better pay tomorrow…" indeed, Bell left without paying his check, and Mia was not amused, not in the slightest.

"Fufufu…" in the next moment, however, a soft chuckle hit the ear of the barkeep, coming from the direction of the goddess of mischief.

"Lady Loki? What's the matter?"

The deity smiled; her grin cannot be really wider. "Oh, nothing…" she dismissed the accusation, hiding her mouth behind her folded fingers, her eyes like a fox, slightly open, ready to hunt. Almost looking like a villain who came up with the perfect plan. "This will be interesting…"

"I see…" Mia hummed uneasy, acknowledging, knowing well that smile. _"It seems, she is on the hunt, once again. Wonder what Lady Freya will act hearing this…"_ knowing well her former goddess, Mia was sure; she will not let such specimen go without a fight. After all, she was an avid collector of rare breeds, letting Zeff go just like that was unlike of her.

A specimen like that "Zeff" guy will surely pique her interest sooner or later. Unfortunately, Mia knows too well her former employer, and as she knows the goddess of love… she always gets what she wants! With force, if necessary…

_"Poor Zeff-san though…"_ she can only sight, already suspecting what the man has to experience in the coming days.

"Now then, Aiz-tan, comfort me!" in the next moment Loki sneaked on Aiz, trying to grope her, when…

'Smack! Smack!' "Bad…"

"Aiz-tan is so evil…" Loki grabbed her head with tears flowing from her eyes, looking miserable, a sight, Syr can't help but chuckle on. "Fufufu…" sometimes, gods indeed offered a great source of amusement. Yet, this was one of the reasons why she loved to work here that much; she can't help it!

* * *

**Scene Change: In the city, somewhere:**

Running, running, and running! Like no tomorrow, Bell had no idea why he was running. Be it either because Aiz appeared on his side so suddenly, that and that he was also ashamed of showing his face before her, or was it because the level 1 adventurer was driven to search for the man who saved him not once, but twice under two short days — Once down in the dungeon, and twice before the bar, with just one look giving him courage to not run away. Or most likely it was because he wanted to get stronger, to get down into the dungeon to train!

Either way, currently, maybe out of his own knowledge born desperation, he headed towards Babel — the tower in the middle of the city. Running with full speed, in his head two things playing out again and again.

Gazef's encouraging look, and the moment Aiz apologized, bowing her head before him.

Yes! At the moment he saw her face, perceiving her apology, he can't help it, facing the idol girl, the one he fell for at the first sight, he can't help but blush even thinking of her! Imagining her lowering her head that way, whispering softly: "Sorry…" asking: "Are you alright?" it was an impossible sight the boy's brain still can't process properly!

Thus, his legs and heart forced him to flee! Running away from the sword princess of Orario. Leave his desire, and destiny behind in that place called Hostess of Fertility!

"Ah! Why me! Why had I have to endure this!?" his vision blurry, heart racing, he had no idea what to do — heading directly to the dungeon to cool off his head.

Looking up for a moment, the darkness of night seemed to be impenetrable, if not the magic stone lamps illuminating the streets, endless dark would threaten the whole city, swallowing it whole. Only Babel, as an always vigilant beacon, shone in the dark! Like it always did since millennia, providing guidance for the people

'Thud!' "Ugh!" In the next moment, however, as he wondered what he did wrong, abruptly Bell fell on his bottom. Like his body collided with an impenetrable stone wall, bounced off from the object he collided with.

"Oh, it is you… are you alright?" Opening his eyes, it was still blurry a little bit. It was like he collided with a literal wall when he abruptly stopped, falling on his bottom, then looking up, a man, wearing a plate armor towered above him, looking at him blinking.

"I… I…"

"Hmm, I see…" he nodded, offering his hand. "Tha-Thanks…" and the boy accepted it discouraged.

"No problem, you should watch where you go. Plummeting on others certainly makes a poor impression."

"I…I…" no matter how amusing it was to see the boy stammer, the towering man was never a person who enjoyed such a thing. Still, he can't help but chuckle a little bit. "Fufufufu…"

"N-Not funny!" Bell blushed like a girl, looking away embarrassed.

"Please forgive me. It was not my intention. I assume you were the one I encountered down in the dungeon, with that horned beast in your tail."

"Ye-Yes…" Bell looked away, still embarrassed, filled with the guilt he couldn't even thank his savior normally after he saved him. Not only down there, but from the humiliation in the tavern, protecting him from the harm's way.

"Thank you." seeing the boy gulp deep, Gazef remained silent raised his brow," And your name is…"

"Bell, Bell Cranel," he muttered. "Thank you for saving me!" and he bowed deep, making Gazef smile, at least this boy knew humility — not like that wolf beastmen.

"No problem…" Gazef nodded. "Well, I bid you farewell, Bell Cranel, have a good night. Be careful next time." and thus, he started to walk away, once again walking towards Babel.

It maybe was only a chance of an encounter, or fate dictated that Bell found Gazef that night. But maybe… maybe unknown to both of them, this meeting changed a great many things for both, both how they viewed the world and the surrounding people.

Bell looked after Gazef wondering where he came from, how it come he never heard about such a famous figure like him!

So heroic, so polite, not even boasting with his accomplishment, or asking anything in return after saving him — twice in a row he might say. Just humbly walking away in the night, like the hero who stepped out from the tales he adored so much. Yet, different of them, he was real, not the creation of a creative mind.

Seeing him walking away, his sharp young ears picked up his mumble one last time, holding a map in his hand as he proceeded. "I wonder where that tavern Miss Misha spoke about. I should have looked that place instead of training… Ah! Sometimes I am really irresponsible!"

Indeed, the great warrior captain, Gazef Stronoff, was bad with directions. Genius in combat, but hardly finding his way in an unknown city, too enthusiastic when it came to training.

"Wa-Wait!" Bell shouted after him, willing not to waste such an opportunity.

"Hmm?" Gazef turned back to him, looking slightly bored.

"If you allow me. My familia has a place, I am sure, the goddess will be fine you staying with us for a night... please, accept it! It is the least I could do!" he offered, hoping this famous figure would accept his offer, and maybe… just maybe his goddess manages to recruit him — no matter how hopeless that wish sounded.

"Are you sure?" though, it was a great opportunity to witness how a god looks, as well spare some money on the accommodation, Gazef was never a man who liked to intrude the living place of others.

"Yes! Please, accept it! This is the least I can do for saving me not once, but twice!" the boy bowed deep, and the former warrior captain can't help, but sigh. He really doesn't want to intrude or be called upon any favors that may bind him to this city — as he does not plan to stay here for long, only wanting to stay until the kingdom's treasures get around, and he when finds his way home. But this boy… he saw something in him.

"…"

Watching him for a few moments, maybe it was his clumsiness, or those sparkling eyes those which reminded him of a certain white armored youth or even his humbleness that convinced him. But, honestly, Gazef had no idea what to do… he only knew, that if he refused this offer, he would feel bad towards himself afterward — That would surely ruin his further stay in the city.

"Hah! Fine! But just one night. I wouldn't want to intrude more than necessary."

"It is fine; I am sure even a goddess will be delighted. It is not often we receive a guest." just thinking of it, Bell started to worry if the place will be good enough for "Zeff," or not. After all, it would be shameful if he can't welcome his savior in a proper place and manner!

"Then, please, take care of me."

Bell nodded, happy. "Please follow me; it is not far from here…"

Leaving the idea of dungeon behind for the rest of the night, they turned around, heading towards the ruined temple.

…

Leading the way, strangely, Bell remained silent almost all the way, fidgeting as he was unable to decide how to start the conversation. In the end, Gazef was forced to start in his stead.

"So, Bell-san…"

"Bell is fine." muttered the boy, nervous what to say next.

"I see, then, Bell... you look quite young. Since how long have you been an adventurer?"

"I-I started a few weeks ago. So, it wasn't long ago since my goddess accepted me into her familia…

"Hmm, I see…" Gazef hummed. He already suspected this boy was a beginner, but to only starting a few weeks ago? And right away going in that dangerous place? He should have at least considered training a little bit before going down there. Even the adventurer guild back home had its own physical tests that measured the people before letting them join. Not just right away letting everyone go down there! It was utter nonsense!

_"I need to speak about this with Misha-san, she might have some solution…"_

But… maybe he was the one who was too strict, he can't help it. Many of his men complained about his training being too harsh…

"So Zeff-san…"

"That's my name…" he smiled, only suspecting where the boy heard "that" name. _"That barkeep gives away the information too easily. It was a good decision using a fake one…"_

"Ah… yes. So, where do you came from? I heard from Mia-san you arrived in the city yesterday."

"Yes, as you say, I arrived yesterday, traveling long. The place where I am from… well, you most likely don't know the place, a small village, not even worth remembering to…" he chuckled low, but it seemed, he hit a nerve.

"I-I see…" Bell lowered his head, remaining silent for long moments.

"Please forgive me; I must have said something improper…"

"Ah, it is nothing like that. I just came from a small village too. Living with my grandfather until…" he gulped deep, remembering his deceased grandfather. "Until he died…"

"My condolences."

"Ah, don't worry about it… I managed. And since I found goddess, it is all better!"

"So, you say she takes care of you?"

"Yes! Indeed, she takes care of me." he sighed solemn, looking down, their feet eating the paved roads. "No one wanted to accept me in their familia, because I was weak… but one day…"

Just now, before Bell eyes, the "event" played...

Flashback:

A boy, all alone, abandoned, losing all his hope, sitting, crouched in an alley like a ball.

Refused by 50 familia in a row, nowhere to go… only one ray of hope shining on him that day.

_"If you want, you can join my familia…"_

A sweet voice of a girl, Bell never could forget, urged to protect her smile at all cost, sneaking in his ears at that moment. Filling his heart with joy and light.

_"Re-Really?"_

Looking up, his eyes still blurry from the tears, the boy spotted her offered, soft hand… and he accepted it! Starting his journey, hoping, he will encounter girls in the dungeon!

Just like his grandfather told him, like the heroes in those stories!

Bell Cranel story started just like that on that day!

Flashback end:

"Only she accepted me in her familia… she is kind, the best goddess I can imagine!"

"Ah, interesting…" this "goddess" of his sounded like a nice person. But it might be that that person simply deceived this boy.

This little rabbit looked quite gullible, and though Gazef was not a man who judged people by the first impression, the boy was young, and as such, young people can be easily deceived — as they lacked the experience to know what was best for them.

"By the way! Zeff-san, if I might ask. Which familia do you belong to?"

"Well, I…"

"Ah, we are here!" it was his luck they arrived in their destination at that moment, as Gazef had no real answer for the question.

The best he could say was the same thing Misha advised: His "god" wishes to remain anonymous… That's it! It was a really simple way to avoid the problem, a simple idea that may later cause a few issues.

"It is not much, but it is home…" Bell said so, smiling bitterly as they stopped before the ruined temple.

"Don't worry about it." Gazef chuckled. "A home is a home, no matter how it looks…"

"Ah, I supposed you are right. Strong and so kind…" he muttered slightly red-faced, somewhat jealous of the man.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Bell turned away embarrassed. "Thi-This way!"

And thus, Bell opened the old double door, leading the warrior captain in the ruined temple.

The inside, as expected, was worn out, only a few worn benches and an old altar present. The pictures in the walls ruined, green already growing on the walls.

"So this is…"

"Ah, don't worry, there is a hidden room in the temple. I stay here with my goddess…"

"Oh!" Gazef nodded; he wouldn't want to sound rude anyway. He was fine with whatever place was offered for him. It was definitely better than spending his night outside. As no matter how much he was accustomed doing so, a warm place was always better to sleep in than a damp alley!

Slowly, the two descended in the hidden room using the stairs, and when Bell opened the door.

"Goddess, I am he…"

'Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!' "Muuu! Bell-kun! Where were you!? I was worried to death!" a short figure embraced him, appearing out of nowhere, wearing only a white dress, her hair made to be a ponytail, and strangely… a ribbon holding her humongous breasts firm! Gazef felt a strange aura from her.

"So-Sorry… the dinner dragged on!"

Gazef blinked a few times, trying to remember where he saw the short person, and he was utterly ignored, the girl only speaking with the boy.

"Ara! Ara! Don't do it again, or I will be mad!" she pouted, looking away offended, mumbling: "Going on a date without me… what a troublesome child you are…"

"So-sorry…" and the boy sweated apologizing.

"I forgive you, but you have to promise, you won't make me worry again!"

"Ri-Right…" in an adventurer's case, moreover, in the case of a reckless boy like Bell was, this was a promise he could hardly keep. "By the way, goddess, we have a guest, I hope it's not a bother, but I invited him to sleep here…"

"Fine, as long as it's not a gir…" Hestia blinked as Gazef came to her field of vision, staring him for a few long moments.

"Eh?" her eyes twitched, realizing who stood before her.

"Thank you for your hospitality..." Gazef bowed, and Hestia like a fish still gaped.

"Wha-Wha…"

The warrior captain turned his head towards Bell, thinking it was some kind of sick joke at the moment he looked up and started to recognize the girl. "_A goddess? She?" _he thought to himself.

A small, harmless-looking girl a god? Don't make him laugh! This must be a joke!

"A goddess? Bell-kun? I like jokes, but this is a little bit tasteless…" he pointed at Hestia, who still looked quite stunned experiencing such an encounter with the same man whom her "heavenly fist of judgment" forced up from slumber.

"But, Zeff-san she is…" Bell tried to explain and save the situation, but Hestia was faster.

"Yo-You…!?"

"If I may ask, did we meet each other yesterday, my lady?" Gazef was sure they met yesterday, as she looked exactly like the girl who offered him some potato croquet — after hitting his "weak spot," waking him up. Yes, she carried a face one can't forget easily, giving away a dignified presence, almost similar to a paladin or a priest.

"By the way, Bell-san, is she a member of your familia? Where is that goddess you spoke about? I would like to thank her for the hospitality."

"But she is…"

"YOU ARE THAT GUY!?" Hestia pointed at the man, and Bell can only watch between the two, somewhat scared.

"EH!?"

Now, as the warrior and the goddess meet, how will the story proceed? You will know next time!

**From the next chapter…**

"Ah, so this is it? Hmm…" a muscled man stood before an old building, well hidden in an alley, almost blending amidst the buildings strictly built near it.

Usually, one could not find this establishment without a guide to point the way. As it was quite old and dilapidated, with even its name sign heavily worn. Its windows covered by bars, behind it different books and maps showcased, just like the building itself, dusty and old... Positioned in the worst part of the city, it was the epithet of a rundown store.

"Secrets of Toth… huh?" Gazef watched the symbols Misha scrabbled on a paper, comparing it with the worn name table above the entrance and his translation written near Misha's own.

"It took longer finding it than I expected" the man sighed somewhat disappointed, folding the city map in his hand.

"At least I found it, finally…"

What he will find in that store, you will know next time!

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, that's for now!**

**I hope it was good enough and painted the battle just right!**

**I am more familiar with Overlord than Danmachi, but I know even a character like Zaryusu (around, or lower than level 20) can create sonic booms with his strikes and can reach such speed with Martial Arts.**

**Being Gazef around ten levels above him, and considering the DND and RPG logic which is the Overlord verse based on, this makes him pretty much faster and stronger than Zaryusu, and consequently faster than Bete who is around Aiz's speed (who is around Subsonic+/Supersonic with Ariel).**

**So, before you start to flame, consider this as a base. But of course, you can always defy my reasoning. (Just don't use hyperbole, or flame, or hate speech, in that case, you will be ignored…)**

**RnR!**

**If you have questions, review, or PM, I answer as fast as I can!**

**Good day! Good night! Stay safe! Sail safe! See you next time!**

**Oblivon2991 out!**

**(By the way, I put up a voting poll in my profile about possible Rising of the Shield Hero crossovers... please vote! Thank you!)**

* * *

**CODEX:**

**[Capacity Building]: Increases the bodies' overall capacity**

**[Instant Counter]: Corrects the balance of the user, allowing them to attack continuously.**

**[Fortress]: A defensive art that absorbs attacks. Can be used to offset the enemies' attacks. This technique did not require a shield or sword to be used. If desired, one could activate it with one's armor or even bare hands. Of course, most people would use it when blocking with one's weapon or shield because the timing had to be exact. When using it with armor, a miscalculation would result in one being left defenseless before the foes. Therefore, most people would commonly use it with a shield or weapon.**

**[Kinetic Drain]: A martial art that redirects the energy coming from attacks, allowing the user to absorb and store the redirected kinetic energy, use it either for defense, or attack. This is a high level technique only a few can use as it is heavily straining for the body. In some cases the use of [Capacity Building] or similar Martial Arts necessary for the body to properly store and handle the absorbed energy.**


	6. A Quartet of Goddesses and a Warrior pt1

**It is Wrong to be the Warrior Captain in the Dungeon?**

**by oblivon2991**

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

**My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

**I don't own the Overlord(****オーバーロード****Ōbārōdo?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

**I don't own Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka novel, and anime series, written by Fujino Ōmori.**

**Thank you!**

**Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Quartet of Goddesses and the Warrior (part 1)**

Flabbergasted, shocked, filled with the dread of recognition, the petite goddess was like a fish, opening and closing her mouth seeing this person before her.

_"That's… That's…!"_

At first, seeing him, she was not sure, but now, seeing him in all his manly glory, she was sure!

_"IT IS HIM! HOW IT IS POSSIBLE BELL-KUN ENCOUNTERED HIM!?"_

Considering the size of the city, considering Bell most of the day dwelled the dungeon — challenging both himself and that horrible place — the chance the two actually meeting, and Bell inviting this man was absurdly low, in so much, even without her godly power — her Arcana to help her calculate the possibility — the "young" goddess knew the exact chance.

"_It is actually zero!"_

"By the way, Bell-kun, is she a member of your familia? Where is that goddess you spoke about? I would like to thank her for her hospitality."

"But she is…" Bell's and the stranger's words dissolved in the background for long moments, Hestia's brain started to rack and grind ever intensely, trying to puzzle together how such thing can happen, completely ignoring the man's mistake for a moment.

True, in this metal armor — which was even according to her was low quality — it was challenging to recognize him at first. Yet, because the man lacked the head protection, she could explicitly say, this was the same man she met and woke up from his slumber with her "heavenly fist of judgment"!

Yes! It cannot be denied! His appearance was unique, even in the city filled with all kind of people, coming from all around the world, she recognized his face.

Not his black eyes which stared in her soul, not his hair, not his well-tanned skin, not even his face that was unique! Separately, they looked quite every day. But the mix of all of this that made this man look exceptional, and at the same time handsome.

_"Not speaking the feeling I receive from him… Yes! It cannot be denied!"_

Loli with big boobs shuddered, feeling the same strange, uneasy feeling from the man she felt back then. It was not fear, or anything alike, but the feeling this man doesn't belong here, like a person who came very-very far away, originated from elsewhere than this world of children.

"Eh, is something wrong?" Gazef asked, somewhat confused why Hestia staring him so long, starting to feel uneasy.

"YOU ARE THAT GUY!" suddenly, she pointed at Zeff, managing to puzzle everything together.

"Eh?!" and Bell can only back, frightened by the reaction of his goddess. If he didn't know her better, he might think she is angry at this man.

"Guy?" Gazef blinked, confused by the girl's reaction and the name she came up to him.

"The one I met yesterday. The same one who collapsed before my stand!" Hestia bit her finger, looking somewhat frustrated, almost pulling the long raven locks hung on the side of her head.

"Ah! That!" Gazef hit his palm. Now he clearly remembered her!

True, he only saw her face for a short period of time; still, he can hardly forget her face and beauty. He was sure; every normal man would be the same.

"Thank you once more taking care of me!" suddenly one moment to other, he bowed once more, making Hestia and Bell back surprised.

"Eh!?"

"Thank you for taking care of me!" his words honest, Hestia felt not an inch of sarcasm or second thought behind them.

"H-He collapsed? He was the one goddess?! What he is speaking about?!" Bell looked at between the two, remembering the "accident" Hestia spoke about after she refreshed his status. The horrible method she used to wake up the man.

"Well…" Hestia's eyes slowly slid on the side, like she would want to avoid speaking about the topic. She was not amused at all! "He might be the one…" even her tone was flat as she muttered.

"Oh!" Bell just blinked, measuring Gazef once more with all the curiosity he could muster.

Even hearing this from his deity, the boy was hardly able to imagine a man like him collapses just like that!

But remembering how he acted, protecting the innocent with his last strength, fighting off a terrible monster, he could accept that picture — collapsing before a food stand, crushed by his inability to chose a dressing? Absurd!

_"I couldn't even follow his movement most of the time; there is no way he collapsed just like that! Something happened that exhausted him…"_

Indeed, the battle between Bete and Zeff was fierce, even legendary for the boy's inexperienced eyes. Bell could only glimpse as the two stopped from time to time, glaring at each other. Before blurring again, leaving craters each time they clashed.

Being this happened after he escaped from the dungeon — chased out by the terrible Minotaur — it is most likely he came from the lower floors, exhausted from the long journey and the terrible creatures resides there.

_"That means…!?" _realization dawned on his mind! Yes! Bell started to realize; maybe it was because of him, the man collapsed, using the last remains of his strength to save him from the dread!

Coming back from his momentary contemplation, and realization, the boy saw the man, and the goddess still staring each other. Only a few seconds passed, but it all started to turn awkward.

"Ye-Yeah… let's go inside. So we can talk more comfortably…"

For long moments, Hestia said nothing, only "glaring" at him, making Gazef feel uncomfortable.

"Only if the lady allows it, of course…" he added in the end sweating, making the goddess shrug, huffing away one of her raven "tail" from her face.

"Hmph! Whatever!"

"Thi-This way…" and thus, Bell led the duo, taking the lead, smiling weirdly. Only hoping he can diffuse the situation — Whatever other matter happened between the two.

…

And thus, the boy led the two deeper inside the secret room. Offering Gazef a seat, and just now, Hestia and the mysterious man sat on each other side in the only couch of the room. For most, the atmosphere may seem uncomfortably silent and awkward

_"Hmm, how cozy…"_

Looking around, the walls cracked in several places, the plaster missing in patches, revealing the bricks underneath.

The furniture was old and worn, patched several times already. Only several magic stone fueled lamps provided the necessary light in the small room.

It was evident this place earned a renovation a long time ago, yet, somehow, it gave the feeling of a proper home. For Gazef, it meant much! Back then, he adored even his small cantonment near the barracks. It was not much, but it was his home. If it were luxurious, it wouldn't feel like home at all. He despised unnecessary pageantry, after all.

"…"

Glancing at his side, the small girl was still silent, squirming uneasily. Her legs squeezed together, hands strictly placed on her thigh, her face lowered, her short bangs even shadowing her eyes.

"Thank you once more for your generosity! It means much to me."

"I-Its nothing…" the girl shuttered; it was evident! Out of some reason, she was nervous. Though Gazef was still unable to figure out why, but somehow, he felt the girl was worried.

As a man who led people before, as the warrior captain of the kingdom and a mercenary, one can pick up a few skills. Necessary skills to lead the people and filter out problems inside the group.

One cannot hope to win a war alone, after all!

To win, one must needs companions they can trust and rely on in battle.

Wars fought in groups, after all. Units! Each unit has its own leader. One! Not two, or three, but one! With various section leaders inside the group under the said leader.

The task of this leader to find the rotten apples, or the faults, recognize the problem inside of the unit, then solve them before it can affect the whole unit. If they fail, the group will work faulty, with lesser efficiency. And when that happens, then the existence of the entire unit is at stake. One flawed member can cause the death of everyone around! In war, it was critical to keep this in mind.

"Still, I digress, thanking you, in both case."

"Both?" Hestia — the first time they sat down — turned to Gazef, blinking.

"Yes. First, in the street when you give me food. Then now, as you allowed me to stay here."

"As said, it is nothing. It is the least I help someone in need. Yet…"

"Yet?" Gazef raised his brow questioning, curious what the goddess meant with that word.

"What do you want? I hope you are not planning anything against my Bell-kun! Or else!" with a resolute gaze, Hestia glared at Gazef — she was cute in a way, almost like a mascot.

"Excuse me?" and Gazef watched her confused, completely stunned about what the short woman wants.

"Bell-kun is very naïve. As you may recognize…"

"Yes. I recognized." Honestly, it was not that hard to recognize. The boy basically invited him willingly, a complete stranger man he only saw once in his life — Only passing in that chasm. If this not hinted naivety and the excessive trust in people, then nothing.

"If you try anything with my child!" her brow narrowed strict, looking quite menacing. "I will never forgive you! Bear my word! Do not irk the wrath of the goddess, or my heavenly fist of judgment strikes you down — once again." she added in the end.

For a long moment, the former warrior captain just blinked, staring her surprised, and her glare never faltered for a moment. Even against a towering man like he was, she backed not a moment.

"Hahahahaha!" and in the next moment, Gazef laughed at his heart content. He can't help it. But being the girl still referred herself as a goddess, and the fact, being so small she even tried to intimidate him, filled him with some solemn amusement.

"What's so funny!?" the goddess shouted, pouting, she looked extra cute.

"Ah! Please forgive me." the man wiped away a small tear of joy, snickering one last time. "It is just... your reaction; I expected different."

"Different?" she blinked, finding the man strange.

"I meant, your reaction. I expected different. You must really love Bell-kun."

"Well…" she started to blush intensively, turning her head away, somewhat angry. "Of course! He is my child! Of course, I love him!"

"Hmm, I see…" though, Gazef still found it strange the girl called the boy as "her child," he said nothing. Asking her age would be inappropriate. He learned it first hand when he was younger and inexperienced, earning a hard slap from a female.

"That's good…" he hummed with closed eyes, feeling the sudden phantom pain remembering the case.

_"YOU JERK!" 'SLAP! "YOU CANNOT ASK A LADY HER AGE!"_

He had no idea why the female mercenary acted like that back then, but now, being more experienced, he knows precisely why.

_"Females were always sensitive about their age. Better not ask them."_

"So, you are the one who saved Bell-kun?" playing with her fingers, the goddess looked down, being quite embarrassed about her reaction, and her sudden revelation.

"Ah, that. Yes, you may call it like that. But it was only natural, helping who needs it."

Hearing this, Hestia just sighed. Great, he found a second Bell. She can only hope this man was not as naïve as her beloved child.

"Thank you…"

"You welcome…" Gazef smiled, and in the next moment, the boy with white hair and strange red eyes appeared behind the door, carrying several cups of steaming tea, and the potato croquettes remained from last night.

"Ah, Zeff-san, I see you already found the common voice with a goddess!" placing down the tray, Bell beamed, looking very happy about it.

"We just started to converse…" and thus, he didn't even mention up the "goddess" part. If she wanted to be called like that, he would play along. It is not like if he gets hurt if he does so and pretends a little bit.

_"I definitely don't want to look ungrateful…"_

In his eyes, the girl still looked like a child, and very few can win a debate against a headstrong teen of her age.

"So, your name is Zeff…?" asked Hestia in the next moment, grabbing a nature Jagamarukun, hinting it with some salt.

"It seems so." Gazef smiled, earning a quiet snort from Hestia. The man not even suspected, but he dodged a bullet not introducing personally, else, the goddess most likely right away recognized the fake name.

"And you are?"

"I am Hestia, goddess Hestia. You can call me Lady Hestia if you wish!" she puffed her chest proud, looking quite huffish. Seeing this, Bell could only sweatdrop, a little bit ashamed how Hestia acted.

"Ah, Goddess…"

"Then, "goddess" Hestia." he played along. "Please forgive me not introducing before." Gazef can't help it, but still, find it amusing this small girl calls herself a goddess.

Maybe for appearance, she was one — as most men would imagine a goddess like her judging her appearance — yet, for him, she was not very god-like.

"It is no problem…" she stuffed down the last bite, drinking some tea. "Ah! Bell-kun! Your tea is the best!"

"It is nothing, goddess. It is just a simple tea. With some added sugar, of course…"

Sugar was not an expensive flavoring, but thanks to their miserable monetary state, they can hardly allow buying even that much.

Hestia nodded sighing. "So, Zeff-kun, where did you meet Bell?"

"Well, first down in that catacomb, he was the one who saved me." Bell was the one who first spoke, describing the situation.

"It was nothing, really."

"Hmm, I see…" Hestia hummed. Once she already thanked this man his help, but it was only appropriate to do so again. "Once more, I thank you for saving my Bell."

"As said, it is only natural." and Gazef smiled once more, nodding humbly.

"Tch!" of course, this earned a small unrecognizable snort from the lady's part.

That damn smile, Hestia was unable to find anything that may give a reason to hate this man! Or anything that may force him to reveal his real intentions! It was honestly annoying!

_"I know something is not right with him! I just feel it! Yet, I can't make him show his real face! Just what are you up to!?"_

"If I may ask?"

"Yes?"

"So, are you really a goddess?" Gazef asked. He can't help it, but he wanted to know how the girl will react. Even a serious man like him can have his own little fun. No?

"Of course, I am! Don't you see?" Hestia was honestly offended by this accusation! How a mortal can't recognize a divine being like herself! Their powerful aura betrayed their presence! It was honestly scandalous him not recognizing her right away!

"Please forgive me saying this, but you don't look like one."

"Pfft!" Hestia right away spat her tea, looking at the man with disbelief.

"EH!?" and Bell can only gape, hearing the man saying such a thing.

"Zeff-san…" only muttering, watching the man with trembling eyes. "You really?" he can only gulp nervously.

"What did you said!? I am a goddess!" she stood up completely appalled. There is no way a mortal can't recognize a goddess!

"As said… you don't look like one." and Gazef confirmed what he said, looking more convinced with his opinion than ever before, still offering a small smile.

Definitely, in his eyes, a god would react otherwise.

"And what do you think, how a god looks like?"

"Hmm, let's see…" caressing his chin, he recalled the legend and tales of his people.

"They are beings of great power. Able to scorch whole countries and split oceans under mere moments. Some of them even reaching the size of the mountain. Skin impenetrable…" and thus, Gazef listed a few things he heard about the Six Great Gods, the Greed kings, and several other deities across their history and legends, making both Hestia and Bell just blink for long moments. You didn't have to ask; this earned not the intended effect.

"Fuhahahahahahaha! Tha-That's good!" and Hestia can't help but wipe a tear, finding all this description strangely fitting, but at the same time, amusingly inaccurate considering their current state.

"Eh…!?" Bell was still flustered, imagining the gods like that.

Meeting a few of them since coming to the city, he can hardly imagine them anything else than humanoid beings. Only differing by their godly power from humans and everyone else down there.

"You really imagine us like that?"

"Well…" Gazef scratched his face smiling bitterly. "Something like that, the one I meet previous gave that impression…" and indeed, the thing Ainz accomplished may fit the category Gazef just described. Even if the terrible overlord was not a god, his power mirrored the description he gave.

"Ah, so it is that…" still a little bit chuckling, now, the goddess found this child amusing.

"It is true, up above, many of us look different. There is even a few who looks like you described."

"Eh? Really!?" Bell was flabbergasted, hearing this the first time. Until now, he thought the gods always look like their earthly self — not the way Gazef described them. A world collapsed in him.

"Yes, Bell-kun. I didn't mention it?" Bell just shook his head, looking his goddess completely disturbed, and the said being could only blink clueless.

"Well…" Hestia placed her finger on her lips, completely innocent, looking up quite contemplating. "Most of us looks different up there. Only taking our current, humanoid form to fit better in this world."

"Then, that means…" Bell can't help it, but can't imagine Hestia as a different person.

"NO! NO!" the goddess denied immediately. "I STILL LOOK THE SAME!"

"Hah! Thank Kami-sama…" And the boy just sighed relieved, he doesn't want to imagine her differently.

"Although, it is strange that "person" spoke about this. We usually not bother to mention It." under "that person" Hestia referred to Gazef's so-called god/goddess. Albeit, she thought it was that person Gazef mentioned, in truth, it was a different story.

Albeit, the gods, had the strange ability to tell apart lies from the truth, Gazef until now didn't really tell a single lie. And unfortunately, the effectiveness of this ability also dependent on the context and what the target believed as truth.

In the current case, Gazef still though Ainz as some kind of terrible magic caster, comparable to a deity. Thus, he fit the category. And being Hestia considered the "mentioned person" as Gazef's possible deity, the misunderstanding of the two cannot be broader.

"Something like that…" the man scratched his face sheepish. He hated misdirecting people, but intending to keep his low profile; he needed to sacrifice this much from his dignity.

"It seems so…"

"Ah, I see…" Hestia nodded, understanding his confusion. Even her, as a goddess, she don't know everything about this world, and the children who are inhabiting it. And as such, she can't expect an unreasonable thing from this child.

"May I ask who that individual is?"

"Who?"

"Of course, your god."

"Well…" remembering Misha's warning, it would be the best not saying anything. Yet, now he was questioned, he needed to come up with something. "He would like to remain anonymous."

"Hmm? Anonymous? I see…" just now Hestia squinted her eyes. Her senses are pinging, yet, can't decide this was the truth, or lie. _"It must be a half-truth… he is covering something." _There were many gods down there already, each differing from each other. There may be one who would like to remain unknown before others; she can't tell.

_"Well, if you don't want to tell, then don't! Humph!"_ suddenly, she turned her head away, looking quite huffish. Gazef, of course, understands not her reaction, as she said nothing which would refer to such behavior.

"Go-Goddess…" Bell just sweatdropped, seeing the questionable behavior of his deity.

"Did I said something wrong?" and poor Gazef could only watch her uneasy, seeing this reaction.

"Ah! It is nothing! By the way! Mr. Zeff was amazing back then!"

"Back then?" for this, Zeff raised his brow, suddenly unable to recall what the boy's referring to.

This sentence, of course, raised the attention even the goddess, turning back her head inquired.

"Huh?"

"You know! When you saved me from the Minotaur. And when you defeated that Loki familia member this night. You were amazing, Mr. Zeff! Like a hero from the stories!" the crimson eyes of Bell shone once more, looking at Gazef like some otherworldly hero, like a paragon!

"Ah, it was nothing much. I just protected myself." and Gazef could only starch his face embarrassed. He never considered this accomplishment as anything impressive.

"Loki familia member!?" Hestia almost screamed, watching her only familia member strict, she expected an answer from Bell. "Bell-kun, what happened?! I thought you went to have dinner and not brawling!"

"Ah… yes…" and the boy could only look away embarrassed, playing with his indexes. "In the Hostess of Fertility, there was a little accident."

"Accident!?" and she immediately switched into protective mode! Searching any injury on the boy left and right — almost like she teleported, inspecting him from tip to toe.

"Are you alright!? Injured? Hurt? Damn that Loki! If I meet her once again!" she shook her small fist, looking quite menacing. Whoever that Loki was, he/she must receive chills at this moment.

"No-Nothing happened! Nothing! I am fine!"

"Bell-kun! What happened?" now Bell looked away, seriously ashamed, but before he could answer, Gazef took the word from his mouth.

"It was my fault."

"What!?"

"It was basically my fault; I should be more considerate with my words. I should have solved the problem in a more "careful" way. Please forgive me." and thus, he bowed his head, taking the blame.

"Bu-But Mr. Zeff! You only protected yourself!"

"What!? What happened?!" now, the little goddess looked extra pissed. Not only Bell almost died in that chasm a few days ago, but now, also went against the members of Loki familia. This child was nothing but trouble!

"Well…" Bell gulped deep.

"As said, it was only my fault; I should have handled the situation better."

"What have you done?!"

That glare made even Gazef back for a moment, feeling a strange kind of rising divinity around the small woman. Even he, the famous warrior captain of the kingdom, felt afraid for a moment.

"Khm!" but in the end, he managed to collect himself and answer. "A lively group entered the establishment where young Bell, and I consumed our meals. It was a rowdy bunch. As it came to light from their conversation, they celebrated something…" and thus, he explained, using the best to give a uniformized report, like he always did under his years of a soldier.

"Their return from the 59th floor!" Bell added in the end,

Even him, as the lowest-ranked from the adventurers, heard about the accomplishment. Basically, everyone knows about the achievement of the Loki familia in the town.

'Grinding!'

Suddenly, a grinding sound came from Hestia, making Bell afraid as she ground her teeth and offered her unamused expression, even one of her eyes started to tick.

"Well… as said. Finishing my meal, I was on to leave the establishment, with the clear goal to find a place to sleep for that night." Gazef continued, trying to filter out the woman grinding noises, and the killer gaze the two received.

"Unfortunately, when I was on to leave, one of them recognized me, instigating me to participate in their disorderly behavior."

"Disorderly behavior…?" Hestia raised her brow, and right away, Bell looked away. Indeed, it was because of him Zeff forced to protect himself.

"One of them instigated me to participate in a "mocking game." Instigating to shame a person who was clearly not the fault. Of course, I refused, pointing out it was basically their fault. The instigator didn't like my refusal, of course…"

"Zeff-san…" Bell muttered, remembering all too clear.

"I tried to leave, of course, disregarding his threat, just to be assaulted from behind. And after that, the rest is history."

Gazef shrugged, still remembering their fight.

"History?"

"Zeff-san fought with the Loki familia member…" Bell muttered his hand curling in a fist on his lap, filled with anger, remembering his shame, and helplessness.

"Which one?" it was not an accidental question. Loki's was a huge familia, with members scaling from the lowest level 1 to the highest level 6 members.

"Hmm… As I recall, he called himself Bete Loga." after a momentary consideration, Gazef answered.

"Ah... poor boy." and Hestia sighed, shaking her head, regretting right away, she reprimed them so hard.

She heard about those children from Hephaestus, and of course, from Loki. That flat desk never ceased to boast with her children's accomplishments, and how many members she has compared to her. Rambling long how Bete can outrun everyone and able to keep up even with the strongest.

"Don't worry about it. Losing against one of the highest is no shame." she patted Zeff's shoulder, smiling sympathetically. "I thank you for standing up with that adventurer and protecting Bell. Even if you lost."

"Goddess…"

"What? Bell-kun! I try to cheer Zeff-san up, don't interrupt me!"

"But goddess…" Bell gulped for a moment. "…he won!"

"Eh…?!" suddenly, Hestia's face started to glitch, her neck tilted suddenly, giving away a 'crack' like sound, her closed eyes continuously twitching.

"Eh, Bell-kun, I didn't hear you right…Come again. You said he won. But that cannot be, yes?"

"He won, goddess. In fact," Bell pushed his fingers together shy. "Bete was unable to stand up for a while after he defeated him."

"You give me too much credit, Bell-kun, it was not that impressive. Just a little warm-up!"

"A warm-up? Heh…" her eyes still twitching, hearing this from the man.

"How can you say something like that!? Mr. Zeff! He was one of the strongest of the whole city! And you won! Please, don't be so modest! You earned the recognition!"

"Really?" Gazef just watched Bell, who nodded obliging — and was somehow surprised hearing this the first time.

_"That guy… was not that impressive combat skill-wise, and his speed also left things desired. It is like he didn't even know Martial Arts. I didn't saw him activate one."_

Maybe it was out of pride Bete refused to use any Martial Art, perhaps he didn't know one. Gazef had no idea. Still, in defeat, people usually throw away their pride and use techniques to win their fights. And as a high-level individual, Bete should already know a few techniques.

No matter how one refuses to learn them, people always pick up at least a few under their training.

_"This place is weird! Like I am in a completely different world."_ Gazef slowly started to suspect; he is very far away from his home.

"Ye-Yes…" it was strange for even Bell that Zeff not heard about Bete.

Like his fellow familia members, Bete as well was known in many countries around the globe, known as a fierce fighter. Even he, as a simple farmboy, Bell heard about him.

"Well, his strength and speed might be impressive. But he lacks control and experience. He definitely not used to fight against humanoid opponents!"

"What did you just said!?" Hestia asked, still freaked out, and not yet fully recognized what Zeff said.

"That, he lacked coordination, finesse, and technique. He was easy to imbalance and lacked the cold head needed for battle. He just attacked, using brute force. No finesse or planning. Against a simple monster, this might work, against an opponent who able higher thinking and planning, not so much."

"I need a drink…" Hestia now really started to sulk, hearing all of this was overwhelming, falling on the couch tired, almost like melting slid down to the ground.

"There, there, goddess, I was almost the same when I first saw him…" Bell tried to console her, but it helped not, Hestia was still a little bit dazed.

"Wait a minute!" in the next moment; she regained her bearing, jumping up. "So you say, you defeated Bete Loga… That, Bete Loga?!"

"It seems so…"

"In open combat?"

"Well…"

"You should have seen it, goddess! I couldn't see anything! Mr. Zeff and his opponent just blurred continuously! Leaving craters on the street! And in the next moment, Boom! With just one strike he sent him flying, collapsing a wall on him! Poor guy can't even get up for long!" Bell snickered, he can't hold it anymore. It was shameful, but he enjoyed seeing his bully beaten like that.

_"It was just satisfying…"_

"You really overestimate me, Bell-kun. It was nothing impressive, but the result of planning and coordination. Anyone with little effort, training and thinking can do it."

"Ah, again, so humble…" Bell just muttered, not even daring to say it out loud.

"So you say…" Hestia's mouth twitched, curling into a grin. "Fuhahahaha! I can't believe it! Her face must be! Pffft! Hahahahahaha!"

For a moment, Gazef and Bell just stared at each other, unable to understand what made the goddess laugh so hard, she literally rolled on the ground, grabbing her flat stomach.

"Say! What kind of face did she make when her precious trophy defeated? Is she cried? Wailed in agony?" biting her lower lip, with a grin, she wanted to hear it all, hear about how her nemesis reacted!

"Well…" Gazef started to feel uneasy; this woman most likely really hated that "she" reacting this way. Whoever that person was. He felt uneasy, even thinking about what kind of enmity stood between the sides.

"I had no idea. I don't know how "she" looks."

"Red hair, fox-like face, no boobs, no ass, looks like a desk, still nothing?"

"Hmm…" Gazef pondered for a moment, caressing his stubbled chin. "I might saw something alike. But maybe it was another person."

"Believe me; you will recognize her once you see her. She cannot be mixed with anyone!" still smiling smug, Hestia could barely hold her laugh, her face basically trembled. She almost called her Arcana to get control of herself.

"Oh!"

"B-By the way, Mr. Zeff, where did you came from?"

Bell suddenly took the word from his goddess's mouth, wanting the divert the topic from this embarrassing accident.

"Well, of course, from far away…" he chuckled, making both Hestia and Bell look flat.

"More precisely?"

"Well, the problem, I don't know where is "there," and how far my home is?"

"Ho-How this is possible!?" Bell gasped in horror. Now this, even Hestia was curious. One can't lose their home, can they? Then how this Zeff does not know where it is.

"Yeah! How that's possible?" she asked flat, with a little bit disbelief.

"Honestly? One day I headed to my destination, fighting a terrible "monster." Then the next I know, I woke up, I am in a completely different place. My gear mostly stolen, surrounded by a bunch of monsters."

"That's horrible! Wh-What kind of monster capable of defeating Mr. Zeff! It must be horribly strong!"

"Yeah, you can say that he was inhuman." Gazef only chuckled bitterly on the irony of this sentence, remembering the power difference between him and Ainz.

Bell, of course, reacted this way, trying to suffocate his tears, but no Hestia, her expression just turned stern, hiding her mouth behind her folded fingers. "Is that so?" she really looked like a typical cliché movie villain now.

"Yes, very much so…"

Hestia felt no lie from the man, as in truth, he only said the truth, little bit twisted, but still the truth.

"Did you know who was it?"

"Who?"

"The people who stole your gear?" asked Bell a little bit worried.

"Unfortunately, no, when I woke up, almost all my gear already gone, only surrounded by monsters. After defeating them, I decided to ask around, coming in contact with several people. This led me to this city as the most likely place where I can find some help to recover my stolen belongings and find my way home."

"Then, in the dungeon?" Bell asked in disbelief, still unable to figure out what Gazef did in the dungeon that time.

"Hmm. I heard it offers some challenge, so I wanted to try myself out. Hahahaha!"

His little joke made both Bell and Hestia fell out from their seats, looking sweatdropped and uneasy.

"Zeff-san. The dungeon is dangerous. You can't just…"

"So this is why you collapsed before my stand?! Are you stupid, or what?" Hestia pointed it out slightly angry. Not only this man collapsed before her "shop," he even did so out of his own irresponsibility.

"True, I didn't eat properly for a few days when I reached that point." Gazef fondled his stubble, thinking. "Maybe because of that. I was so overwhelmed I lost my sense and collapsed."

"Really?"

"Really. Either way. Thank you for your hospitality, my lady!" he bowed once more.

"Tch! It is nothing; it is only natural we help out who's in need."

It was sour saying it out loud, but seeing Bell's hopeful expression made all worth. On the second note, this was also a chance to sleep together with Bell. If this stranger sleeps here, she can tell Bell to sleep in one bed with her, so their guest can take the couch.

_"My plan is perfect!" _Her devious grin was entirely visible, making even Bell afraid for a moment.

"Go-Goddess…"

"As I said, it is no bother. We can share a bed with Bell-kun, you can have the couch."

"Thank you, but I wouldn't want to intrude more than necessary. I will be fine on the ground."

_"Damn you! Just accept it!" _she forced a smile, grinding her mental teeth loud.

"But Zeff-san! You cannot possibly!"

"It is fine! It is really no bother."

"O-Ok then…" Bell looked away shuttering; he cannot possibly want to force his savior to do things he wants not.

"_Dammit!"_ And Hestia can only swear, losing this perfect chance to sleep with her children. Unfortunately, if she insists any more, it will be suspicious for both men before her.

"Well then, it is decided. One more question remained! You said you lost your way, and most likely not find your way back for a while!"

"Well, something like that… what of it?"

Hestia stood up, taking a big breath. She cannot possibly lose this chance. Even if this was a risky gamble, she can't let anyone stole this man, who was potentially was a level 5, or level 6. She felt she would gain a new family member this night!

_"He said he came to the city recently. Then he is not aware all that bureaucratic play going on there between the different gods. It is better if I pull him into my familia early, then worry about the rest later. Right! He was not entirely honest with me, but who don't have a few secrets? Even gods have them! In time, he will share!"_

"Khm! Would you like to join my familia?" she offered her hand, offering her brightest, friendliest smile she can muster.

"What?" and the man could only raise his brow, slightly confused by the offer.

"Look, I understand you have a god who already gives their blessing to you." or so, she assumed Gazef has a god.

"But it might take some time you found what you are looking for and find your way back. Until then, let me take care of you, offer a place to stay. In return, saving Bell-kun."

Her smile angelic, now she really looked like a true goddess, even mesmerizing Gazef's heart for a moment. Just to in the next moment, right away, his mental defenses click in place, resisting the urge. Making himself remember, he is not here to join anyone. But to recover what he lost, and return to the kingdom.

"I am sorry I can't do it…"

"Wha-what!?" it came so sudden, he refused her right away! The man took not even a moment to consider her offer. It made Hestia neck crack as she suddenly tilted her head.

"Come again…"

"I am sorry, my lady. But I am not here to join anyone. After I recovered my equipment, I will head home. Sorry, it must be this way."

"Bu-But still! Without your Falna updated! You can't hope…!" she tried to reason with the thing which was the most important to all adventurers — updating their Falna. Unfortunately for her, Gazef had no Falna.

"I will solve it, don't worry about me, my Lady. As always, I will manage…"

"A-Arre you sure…?" her mouth trembled, trying to use her puppy eye technique. It made the man's face tremble for a moment before Bell's voice made his attention turn.

"Mr. Zeff!" Bell looked slightly afraid. "If you don't update your Falna every once a while you will have no chance against higher-level opponents! You can't proceed deeper in the dungeon! Please consider Goddess' offer! Please…"

And Gazef can only smile gently, seeing the boy almost tearful eyes.

Bell was too good for this world. Poor lad didn't even know; Gazef didn't have Falna from the beginning, everything he has thanks to his training, and the people helped him under his journey.

"I am sure, Bell-kun. But thank you for your offer…"

"Still, if you change your mind…" Hestia said it quiet, hoping the man will change his mind.

"I will let you know, my lady!" bowing his head, Hestia shrugged, slightly disappointed about his decision. "_Dammit!" _she can only bite her lip angry and somewhat frustrated.

Unfortunately, she knew well enough; she can't do anything about this now. And even when her Arcana intact and unsealed, she was never a goddess who abused it without reason, less controlling people's decision and free will, or forcing them into her Familia.

"Sorry, if you wish, I can leave." Gazef was slightly regretful not playing the game of the little girl. But even if for playing, it would mean he leaves the people of the kingdom behind. And even if for playing, he wouldn't do that. Not ever.

"No, it is nothing…" Hestia defended, waving her hands apologizing. "I wouldn't send you away because of your decision. It is just…" She sighed sadly. "It will be hard for you to stay afloat without a deity who update your Falna. Please consider it! You don't need to leave your own god for me; this can be a temporary change. As I heard, many do it if they travel far from their home."

At least, she heard so from her friend. In truth, she knows not if it's true or not, but she trusted enough Hephaestus to trust her tales, and doubt her not.

If she manages to convince this man now, maybe a permanent "conversion"— as the change from one familia to other called — become possible in the future. With that, she would gain a strong member, a person who can genuinely help Bell becoming stronger and keep him safe.

"I will manage it. Thank you." he refused the offer right away, making Hestia deflate under a moment.

"Ri-Right…"

"Still. If you or young Bell needs some help, just say, and I will do what I can."

"I appreciate it."

And thus, the pact was made between the sides, chatting a few more minutes about the town, how people live there, about Bell and Hestia, and how they found each other. After this, the sides slowly prepared to sleep, Gazef removing his armor, seating on the ground, inspecting his bracers, those fell apart in the meantime.

"Misha will be not amused…"

Ignoring this, he decided he will take care of it tomorrow, hugging his wrapped sword close, the man closed his eyes, and since a few days, drifted in dreamland, now, truly!

Maybe he was unaware, but for a long time, Hestia watched him from her bed, staring not just him, but his sword.

"What a strange guy…" she muttered in the end, deciding to sleep.

* * *

**Scene Change: In the Next Morning:**

The morning came faster than expected, and from early morning a lone figure can be seen before the dilapidated temple, doing strange exercises, almost like training.

"Huff! Huff! Huff!"

Gazef, like usual, got up when the sun started to rise. His inner clock was precise, leaving the temple for some fresh air, and to finish his usual training routine he did every morning since he became a soldier.

"Hah!" with each stroke, his sword cut the air, vibrating the wind around him, several shockwaves released, shaking the leaves of the nearby bushes and trees. The temple was well hidden in an abandoned area; not many know this place, less walked around here. Second, to the walls, this was a perfect spot to train if you don't want to get disturbed.

"One hundred more!" Gazef slightly sweated, he had done this for hours, starting his exercise with stretching, then running around on the walls, making his way back here, then doing sword swings and similar exercises, just like he did so every day in his life.

"Amazing!" he heard awe-inspired gasp behind his back, turning around.

"Ah! Young Bell! You are awake this early?"

"I used to head in the dungeon this time around. But you, Mr. Zeff? What are you doing this early?"

"My training. I used to do it each day, a few hours of training each morning, then one hour before going to sleep. Unfortunately, in recent days, I missed a few times. I am on to catch up with them once more."

Unfortunately, this was the sad truth, he cannot do it since he arrived, and he already missed it greatly, his day was not the same without a little bit of training.

"A-A few hours!?" Bell looked terrified, even raising his arm horrified. True, he dwells the dungeon for a long time almost every day — virtually from morning to late afternoon — but he usually always make a break every one or two hours to eat and rest.

To actually someone train from several hours in the morning then go to adventure? It was absurd! According to Eina, one should not exhaust themselves with additional training before descending in the dungeon, or they will be too exhausted to get back.

"Hmm, yes." Gazef hummed. "I assume, you are heading down there now."

"Ah! Yes! You also, Mr. Zeff?"

"I have a few things to take care of first. But later, maybe."

"Ah! I see…" Bell looked away somewhat red, thinking he should as well consider training in the morning, maybe then he wouldn't be so weak if he did so from the beginning.

"Your friend?"

"Friend?"

"That small girl." Gazef pointed it out, and Bell right away recognized.

"Oh! You mean goddess?" Gazef raised his brow; little bit disturbed that even the boy calls that girl like that. _"He must really like to play along with her." _or the girl deceived him from the beginning.

Either way, it was not his business; he was not a person who judged unknown people according to their odd habits; thus, he commented it not.

"If you call her like that, then yes."

"Ah! She used to start her work later. Usually around nine o'clock!"

"So she is not adventuring?" it was not surprising, she looked quite soft. Monsters in that place would right away tear her apart. Even mages who adventure has some muscle on them. The constant traveling and mana consumption makes them pick up some even if they not training physically at all, but burning mana continuously.

"Ah! She is not! But she does what she can to help us out, even taking a job to help with the costs. Of course, once our monetary state turns better, I will ask her to stop. A goddess working will not do after all!"

"Hmm, I see…" Gazef smiled, this kid has a too good heart for this world, maybe for the city too.

"I have a hundred more strikes before finishing and do the draining stretching. Care to join me? I am sure it will do some good before entering the dungeon. Going into a fight without warming up usually comes with injury or muscle damage."

"Ah! Can I?" his eyes shone, grasping on the chance right away!

"Of course!" And Gazef just chuckled seeing the youth's enthusiasm. "You use a dagger, no? Come, I show you an effective exercise."

"Yes!"

And then, Gazef and Bell trained a small amount, the former warrior captain giving a few tips to the boy how to use a weapon more effectively, what stance he should take facing an opponent. It was only around half an hour, but Bell learned much under a short time.

* * *

**Scene Change: The guild:**

Meanwhile, in the guild, a particular advisor rested her head on her desk.

"Huuuuh!" Towering above her multiple piles of papers, the girl with pink hair and guild uniform groaned, even watching the pack of papers before her filled her with exhaustion.

"Why there is so much!?" she only arrived around an hour ago, but she was already exhausted. Finding a big pile of papers every day on her desk was not a pleasant surprise and was honestly discouraging.

Of course, it was not that she receive this much paperwork every day; she just pushes most of it to the next day, doing so almost every day. It became more and more as the days passed, until several piles of towering papers took up nearly every place on her desk, making it look messy.

"Hah! Let's start again!"

Taking a big breath, she took another form, starting to skim it through, urging herself not to give up, get rid of it all as soon as possible.

…

Working, working, and working, minutes passed, but she honestly felt they were like hours. Time crawled like a snail.

"Why this is so boring?"

"Misha?" however, in the next moment, a familiar sound hit her ears. "Are you here?"

Looking around, the half-elf Eina looked around, adjusting her glasses. Glancing on the station of her workmate, she only saw several big piles of papers.

"Misha?" she raised her brow, suspecting her human friend behind those paper towers.

"I am here!" and the girl revealed, walking out from behind his paper filled table.

"Your table is messy again…"

"Ah, yes… Sorry about it. I may owe a little paperwork."

"I see that…" and Eina just pushed up her spectacles on her nose, looking extra strict from the light reflecting on her lenses. "You should not neglect your paperwork, Misha. It is just as important as advising. It is part of the process!"

"I will not! I will not! Please forgive me! I was just swamped advising adventurers in the recent days!"

Eina was scary; it was undeniable. Even most of the men who tried to propose her scared away by her "evil" teacher like stare — merely saying: "No…" and breaking their spirit just like that.

"Hmm, in that case, ok, but try to catch up with it. We don't want another inspection, do We?" Misha shuddered, watching Eina with slight fear.

"O-Of course! I do my best!"

"Hmm…" and Eina nodded approving.

"A-Anything else I can do for you, Eina?" 'Gulp!'

"Ah, yes!" she nodded, recovering a file under her arm. "There are two things actually."

"Ye-Yes…?"

"First thing first. Read this…" handing the file to her, Misha skimmed it through. It was about a fight before the Hostess of Fertility, happened last night, a damage report to be precise.

"Destroyed street, damaged buildings, a collapsed wall. Who the hell did this?"

It was nothing unusual at first sight. A few adventurers used to brawl when they are drunk or have a severe enmity against each other, but the report described serious property damage. Just two adventurers could hardly do this, yet, reading further. Skimming through the description of the participants, Misha started to get a horrible feeling about this.

It spoke about two people who fought.

"An unknown man with tanned skin, dark brown hair, and black eyes. Armored, with two sheathed weapon on his back."

Until now, it was nothing strange, as many adventurers had the same characteristic, strangely, even her new client after gearing up. What came after this made her eyes widen thought.

"Fought against Bete Loga, aka "Fenrir," and…" she gulped, her eyes ticking, cannot believe what she just read. "AND WON!?" she roared flabbergasted.

Defeating Bete was hardly possible. Not for an individual who lower level than Bete himself, not for those who are but the cream of the level 6 adventurers of the city or even a massive numerical superiority facing against the famous member of Loki familia, with no less than many levels 5 in their ranks. Or even the "King" himself facing Bete in a battle. It was utterly absurd hearing someone defeated him one day to another. Moreover, people can't say for sure who was that individual.

"Wh-Who was that?" trembling, her neck turned. From the description, the person who defeated Fenrir resembled her new client. But that cannot be! Yes? Without Falna to support growth, such power is not possible!

"Ah, yes…" Eina hummed, placing her hand on her chin. "This is the second thing. Lady Loki is awaiting you in one of our meeting rooms. She said she wants to speak with the consultant of the adventurer named Zeff."

"Ah! Ah!" Misha started to shutter, her worst nightmare coming to life. Even her neck began to crack. 'Crack!' with a loud noise on top of that! Just tilting her head sudden gave that sound.

"Do you know anything about this? Misha? The two things connected?" her colleague asked, suspicious, guessing the actual happenings.

"Ah! Hahahaha! I need to go! I can't make Lady Loki wait!"

"Misha!" Eina's stern voice stopped the girl, making her turn back as he was to leave their shared workplace.

"Ye-Yes…?"

"Please, don't do anything reckless. If there is a problem…"

"Umu! Don't worry." she smiled, glad to have such good friends.

"Take care…" Eina's expression softened, watching worried as her friend left the room, heading towards the meeting chamber Loki already awaited her.

…

"Yo! It is about time!" And Like always, Loki smirked, on her side Aiz, sitting in silence, grinning at Misha as the girl entered the room.

"Ah, Lady Loki, and the famous Sword Princess, Aiz Wallenstein, what can I do for you two?" Misha tried to keep her calm, but she just can't her face still trembled. She really hoped the two things had nothing to do with each other.

"Oh! Don't be so nervous!" Loki smirked, leaning forward, folding her fingers under her chin.

"We are only here for a friendly chat. And for some, information." her always closed eyes opened slightly, making Misha more nervous than she supposed so. "Don't be nervous."

"Ah-Ah! Yes! Right!" she can't help, but still tremble slightly, fearing the thing she feared come to life.

"Now then. Tell me; you are the consultant of the adventurer named Zeff?"

"Is he did something wrong? Is my client did something wrong?" she shuttered, the faint hope Zeff did nothing still lingered in her soul.

"Of course not!" Loki waved away even the assumption with a light-hearted wave, still smiling uncaring before her eyes. "I just want to know the man who defeated my Fenrir. I am kinda interested in recruiting him."

"Ah! Ah!" and Misha's worst fears confirmed, her new client more than he looks. "_How could we missed this?" _she bit her lips, already seeing the other gods lining up before her, and Zeff's door, trying to recruit him — with cheap tricks or force if it's necessary.

"Please start everything from the beginning."

And thus, Loki urged her. A slight light is appearing in Aiz's until now empty eyes. How will Misha answer, you will know later.

_"Dammit, Zeff! Just who are you!?"_

"A-Aren't you two want some tea? It may take a while…"

"Nope… just start speaking."

And just like that, Loki spoiled her chance to get out there, find out something. The pressure was immense.

* * *

**Scene Change: Somewhere in the City:**

Maybe she didn't even suspect, but on the other part of the city, the mentioned man headed towards his destination.

"Achoo!"

The man sneezed, looking up somewhat uneasy. "Hmm, I don't feel sick, maybe someone mentioned my name."

Walking forward, he can only wonder who that was. Maybe it was Brain, or even Climb, one of his survivor soldiers, or even his King? Or even perhaps, Ainz Ooal Gown? Unfortunately, he had not the faintest idea who would mention his name. And it was just merely stupid thinking about it.

"Ah, maybe it's nothing."

He decided, it is nothing, merely continuing his way.

Almost an hour passed since he and young Bell parted ways, finishing their morning exercise. From what he saw, the boy has no talent, but he is an enthusiastic and hard worker. Two positive quality that will lead to a bright figure if he continues training relentlessly.

Of course, this was only the first time he saw him train and instructed the youth — only around a half an hour — maybe later he will find something that worth building on. From one brief exercise, even Gazef — who trained many soldiers in his life — could hardly say if there is a hidden potential in someone.

After several days, maybe, after just half an hour stretching and instructing, not likely. Even he, the former warrior captain can't do that.

"Where is that shop…" watching the map, then looking up at the street sign, he hummed. "Ah! This way!"

Walking down the street, a few more minutes, and he found the place he was looking for. It was in a heavily dilapidated part of the city; he even needed to walk through the red-lamp district to reach it without a roundabout.

"Ah, so this is it? Hmm…" standing before an old building, well hidden in an alley, almost blending amidst the buildings strictly built near it.

Usually, one could not find this establishment without a guide to point the way. As it was quite old and dilapidated, with even its name sign heavily worn. Its windows covered by rusted metal bars, behind it different books and maps showcased, just like the building itself, dusty and old, located in the worst part of the city, it was the epithet of a rundown store.

"Secrets of Toth… huh?" Gazef watched the symbols Misha scrabbled on a paper, comparing it with the worn name table above the entrance and his translation written near Misha's own.

"It took longer finding it than I expected" the man sighed somewhat disappointed, folding the city map in his hand.

"At least I found it, finally…" and thus, Gazef opened the door, finally reaching the insides of the building.

"Hello? Anyone there?" His heavy steps resounded in the dusty insides. What he will find, you will know from the next chapter.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, this is part 1 of the double chapter, hopefully, you enjoyed it hat much as will enjoy part 2.**

**I actually cut this chapter at two because of its sheer size, and to be more digestible. Enjoy it your heart content, tell me your opinion.**

**I originally planned it shorter, but you know how it is with writing XD**

**Your fingers just go and go, and in the end, you recognize you typed around 20k once more XD**

**RnR!**

**Read and Review!**


	7. A Quartet of Goddesses and a Warrior pt2

…

**It is Wrong to be the Warrior Captain in the Dungeon?**

**by oblivon2991**

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

**My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

**I don't own the Overlord(****オーバーロード****Ōbārōdo?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

**I don't own Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka novel, and anime series, written by Fujino Ōmori.**

**Thank you!**

**Well, finished with the rambling, here is part 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Quartet of Goddesses and the Warrior (part 2)**

The insides of the building were just like outside, dusty and old looking. Messily, many books laid around, forming towers made from literature, folded maps and Scrolls all around.

Behind the counter, hidden by many books. A small figure sat, her legs hidden in her sandals. On her lap, a massive book rested.

Her day started like any other, waking up, tidying things a little up — as much she was able, she was not really talented keeping things organized as one may surmise from the state of her shop — complete the few orders she receives, and wait for customers.

Yet, until now, no one came. Since a few days, no one visited her small shop. Not even the ones ordered the hand draw maps came to pick up their orders.

"I put so much work on them!" she bit her lip, visibly angry and somewhat bitter.

With barely two members, her only choice was to work, keep this shop going. The store she opened from the borrowed money of her friend. And being all her members delving the dungeon day and night to scrape together just as much to keep them going, they can't remain here to help.

All in all, her familia was the bottom of the food chain, only the gods without familia and members were lower than her. Said so, maybe even the Miach familia was better when it came to money.

"Hah! Not as anyone would be interested…" she mumbled, using the flat tone of a child, somewhat disappointed, no one remains here with her, no one wants to join.

She even put up many advertisements in the guild and all around the city just to advertise her shop and the open positions in her Familia, yet, no one wanted to join. She seriously considered the problem is with her, and not with her methods.

With the income of the three of them, barely, but they stayed afloat. This shop required not much maintenance, nor constant new stock after all. The books, scrolls, and map not so much go bad like food or drink, or any other perishable goods, thus, they managed somehow.

Her shop only needed to be kept nice and tidy — which, from the state of the environment, was deducible not her strong point. But she can't help it; she always found an old book lying around she was interested in, then started to read it, making all her days gone under a blink of an eye.

'Clang!'

In the next moment, the small bell above the door rang, signing someone entered her shop.

"Hello? Anyone there?" several hard steps approached the counter, audibly the steps belong of a man wearing leather boots.

"Ah! A customer?"

Her golden eyes lit up immediately, since days, this was the first time someone aside of her children entered her shop.

Jumping up, she pushed one of the stocks of books at the side, hastily, not even caring what kind of chain reaction she starts.

"Yes! How can I help you?"

'Thud!' and by simply pushing the books at the side, several scrolls just balanced on a hairbreadth on the bottom of the counter had fallen, followed by several more books and loose papers.

"Oh!"

"Dammit!"

"Let me help you."

"N-No! It's not necessary!" she wanted to stop the suddenly appeared stranger, but it was too late!

"Nonsense…"

The man right away stepped, picking up the papers and the books, dusting them off slightly and placing them back their place.

'Cough! Cough!' "Little bit dusty…"

"Ah, right…" embarrassed, the girl blushed and looked away. She surely should clean a little bit, but as said, her attention always distracted by something else, and her "children" too tired to take care of it all the time.

"Ah-ah!"

Just now, she looked at the man. He literally towered above her. Tanned skin, clad in armor, muscled, with a sexy side beard connected on his chin.

_"Just my type!" _her eyes shone in an eerie light, already imagining the man holding her in his strong arm.

_"He, hehehe… No! Stupid! Not now! Cut it!" _it was no time to wander, she chided herself immediately.

"He-Hello! How can I help you? Hand- I mean, dear customer. Did you come looking for an interesting book? A map? We even offer drawing and copy-editing services! And many more! If you looking for long lost knowledge, look no further!"

"Uhhh…"

"What's your favorite book type? Novels, educational, guide books? My favorites are historical works! We have all type of books! If you don't find it here, we will get it for you!"

And her rambling continued for long seconds, making the man before her just stand confused, trying to process all the things she said. It was honestly confusing how such a small girl can speak so fast and so long.

"Uhhh…"

"So? Which your poison?" she grinned for long moments before the man's next sentence made her mood change drastically.

"If you excuse me, is there any adult around?"

She heard the question clear, and her neck cracked. 'Crack!' suddenly tilting her head with a ticking eye.

"E-Excuse me?" her mouth trembled, definitely edging to burst. "What did you just said?"

"I would like to speak with an adult, if possible. I am looking for maps of a specific kind. Is there any around?"

"I AM AN ADULT!" she screamed, bursting out like a volcano, making even the towering man back — the air trembling around her feeling the rage of the goddess of knowledge and scribes.

"You are?" and the man just watched her filled with unbelief, looking down at the strange child.

"YES, I AM! "

"Then, the owner?"

"I am the owner! Toth!"

"Oh!" Just recognizing, the child was indeed strange, giving off the same aura as Hestia herself.

Her skin heavily tanned, caramel, eyes golden, hair deep black, bob cut mid-long, her ears pointy like of an elf.

Only wearing a short mini skirt and a loose top, most likely made from linen — covering her flat chest. She indeed looked strange, for first, Gazef would never say she was an adult at all, but a bratty child around the age of ten. A beautiful child, but still a child nonetheless.

"Ah! So you are Toth! Sorry. I expected someone else?" the man apologized, still watching her confused.

"Hmph! Understandable!" she smirked smug, pushing forward her chest. "But I will forgive you! From the tales you heard about me, you must be expected someone grander!"

"Never heard of you." admitted slightly sheepish the man, scratching his face.

"WHAT!? You never heard about the great Toth? The patron of all scribes, mages, and every wise being? The goddess of writing, magic, and wisdom?"

"Not really…" answered flat the man. _"Great, another child who likes to play being a god_." rolling his eyes, the man could only sight. Hoping he will meet not more people with such fetish.

"Aghhh! This is depressing!" and she just hung her arm, wholly defeated. "How fall I have fallen?" she crouched in the corner, giving away a depressing aura.

"There, there…" and the man patted her head, making her tick even more.

"Please stop… you make it even worse!"

"Ah! Sorry!" backing, gazef looked slightly apologetic. "Can you help me? I am looking maps in a certain nature."

'Sniff!' "Second floor… good luck. Try not to steal anything."

She looked utterly devastated, devastated not only by the fact someone thought her as a simple child, but by the point, she was not famous at all. But she should have expected this, she was never popular even up there, always being a weirdo even in her family, spending her time alone, reading and scribbling things.

_"Why I even thought coming down there is a good idea…" _She already regretted coming down there, leaving her comfortable place.

One of her reason coming down there was, of course, the fact, up there was boring, and no new books which she never read were around, but at least she lived in luxury, not in a garbage dump like this shop.

"Can you help me, please? I am not really familiar with maps." also, this man can't really read the text of this world.

"Do you really want my help?" she wiped her eye, on the verge to shed some more tears.

"Yes, I really." he nodded. "My name is Zeff, by the way."

"Toth." they introduced once again, smiling at each other.

"Then, Lady Toth, will you help me out? Of course, if there is nothing more important."

Looking around, the whole shop was empty — a depressive sight for the small goddess.

"Well, there are a few things I should take care, but I will help you."

"Many thanks." and thus, the two-headed up, looking through the maps the small goddess had in stock.

* * *

**Scene Change: ****Twilight Manor: ****Loki Familia headquarters:**

"Ugh!" Loki groaned, throwing herself on the couch, laying like a mass of melted cheese.

"So, what it was like, managed to know anything?" asked the pallum with blonde hair and a gentle smile, visibly sensing the concern of his goddess. Solving this, he and his companions already prepared some tea.

"Don't even ask!" Loki suddenly leaned forward, visibly angry, grabbing her head.

"Nothing! There was nothing new that girl told me! It was just a waste of time visiting that guild!"

"Girl?"

"His consultant…" Loki corrected herself. "She just said the same template. She doesn't know for sure where he is from. He tells no one about his god. Nor he wants to anyone know what level he is. He just appeared one day, make a deal with the guild, and registered as an adventurer. Nothing more! Not even where he lives. Just his damn name! Zeff! I already know that, dammit!" she hit the table with all her power, immediately regretting as her fist started to ache.

"Au! Dagnabit!"

"A deal?" hearing this, even Finn raised his brow, making his dwarf and elf companion look at each other inquired.

"Something like he lost a few items, looking for them! Unfortunately, the girl refused to give away any more information, citing privacy rights. PRIVACY RIGHTS!? Damn privacy rights! Who cares about them! I want my information!" like a child in a tantrum, Loki hit the table, and her fist starting to throb once more, tears gathering in her eyes.

"There, there, every people has their secrets." Finn chuckled amused.

"Tch!" And Loki just looked away, entirely unamused by her child lack of concern about the topic. "Who cares about that? I want to know who he is! I want his secrets!"

"You know… despite being the goddess of trickery, you are awfully against secrets."

"I am not!" she stuck her tongue for a moment. "I am just when they tell me nothing! I am just because they give me no mark where I can start my investigation! This is seriously concerning! Aren't you agree?"

"Why not ask this man then?" Finn folded his arms over his chest, facing Loki.

"And where should I find him?" she was honestly annoyed, not only she got no clear answer from her own child, but more question raised after meeting that stuttering consultant.

"You know…" Finn drank from his tea, prepared and placed by his elf friend. "You have connections, no? Use them."

"Ugh! But I want to solve this mystery alone! I don't want to call favors just for this!" Loki grabbed her head, elbowing her laps. "I WANT TO KNOW WHO HE IS!"

It was a somewhat rare seeing Loki like this, annoyed, and at once, concerned about something. She usually always uncaring about worldly things. Only want to listen to a few good stories and drink Soma wine – or if they lack that particular brand, any other booze she finds around – pranks a few people and boast with her familia and their accomplishment.

Her yawning about the topic started to resemble a child's tantrum — which, considering the goddess' general nature was not so unlikely from her. "_One cannot deny it; she is like a big child… moody. If she can't get her hand on something, she willing to cry until she gets it."_

Finn sweatdropped, Riveria just sighed tired, and Gareth just chuckled, shaking his head. They already accustomed how the goddess of mischief worked.

"Well, it is this or that. You need to choose: Something for something, as the saying goes. Or are you saying, you already giving up?"

"Of course I am not!" she snorted, opening her eyes slightly. "It is just annoying! For now, I should already have some clue who he is! Where he came from! Where his alignment lies! Yet, I have nothing!" she grabbed her head, facing the ground face down.

"The only thing I managed to know that he came from far, from a place called "the Kingdom," and his name is Zeff. Appearing around two days ago and registering in the guild. Who gives just that much info!? And what "kingdom"?! I never heard a country called just like that?"

"Isn't it possible he came from Rakia?" everyone looked at Lefiya – who in the meantime listened to the conversation, arriving not long ago to the meeting hall.

Everyone just stared the timid elf, clothed in a pinkish dress, and she looked around somewhat discouraged, fearing she spouted something silly, again.

"Di-did I said something wrong?" she asked afraid she said something stupid.

"I mean, he somewhat resembles the people coming here. Tanned skin, brownish hair." she tried to reason, saving what can be saved reciting how she remembered the man from last night.

"That may be possible…" snorted Loki, then right away discarded the idea. "But if that buffoon Ares would have such child under him, he would not send him away, but keeping him in reserve as a secret weapon — in case of his next invasion. No… he would most likely already started to boast with him, telling everyone about him. He was always a muscle brained idiot! Not a person who keeps such a thing in secret."

Just now, Loki spoke about the Kingdom of Rakia usual attempts to invade and possibly conquer Orario, sending a significant number of soldiers to storm the city and capture it in every few years.

Of course, the invasion always fails, and the Rakian army always retreats miserably beaten and discouraged. As she heard, Ares' still causes trouble to his generals with his stupid ideas. Still commanding them to invade Orario, even if his best generals trying to convince him it is meaningless with no high-level adventurer in their ranks.

_"It is not surprising, though…" _Loki was almost amused by the man constant attempts. _"Sending a bunch of level 1 supported barely a few level 2 and at most one level 3 is a meager attempt to capture the city."_

This city of Orario not only boasted with the highest concentration of adventurers, but many of them were level 2 and above. Even level 5 or 6 can be found here. Not speaking here alone can be found one of the two known level 7 adventurers of the entire world.

It was a well-known fact amongst adventurers; one level difference means the world between two. A bunch of level 1 teaming up might can beat a level 2 — stating, if they plan a raid, and caught the level 2 off guard — but alone, it is unlikely for a lower-level person to beat a level higher. And of course, as the level gap increases, this noticeable difference just becomes even more apparent. The skills and resistances one gain while leveling up also stack on this.

Basically, a level three or four enough to kill hundreds, if not thousands of level 1, and go on. A level 5 or 6 is even worse, they could also take the whole Rakian army, and in time possibly drive them out — stating, the military remains in one place, and the adventurer does not exhaust themselves.

Stating so, the only thing that prevents a high-level adventurer massacre the whole army of level 1 is exhaustion, and the fact, they can't cover that much area as an army.

One person obviously can't cover an area as big as Orario's surrounding; this was fact.

Stating, sending an army against such odds is mere stupidity, yet, Ares does so in every few years, sending his people in the meatgrinder despite his generals massively protest him doing so.

_"But it is not surprising, Orario is the place where the highest concentration of high-level adventures station. And since the dungeon is here, their numbers constantly growing."_

There were several ways to level up.

One is to take a job or profession — for example smithing, trading or fishing — and do it consistently. Many do it in the city, hell there were even whole familias doing one exact profession and earning great money with it.

_"Like Hephaistus or Goibniu familia…" _Loki remembered the redhead goddess with an eyepatch and the half nudist old man.

This method was obviously slower but safer to gain levels. One needed not to endanger their lives with meaningless adventuring, after all.

The second and obviously faster method was to train endlessly. This was a better method to gain excellia, and with it, levels, but still not the best practice for those who want to increase levels and become stronger fast.

The problem with this method was the fact; it was hard to reach the necessary "catalyst" to level up, the deed that made the gods recognize the adventurer's accomplishment and gain him/her levels. Thus, no matter how diligent one trained, they stuck on a certain level until they did some great deed, a deed even the gods recognized. A "catalyst" that pushed the adventurer through the level threshold.

It was an unfortunate fact — or not if you asked many. But being the dungeon can be only found in this city, delving the dungeon was the method many may choose who comes here, and also, the fastest method to level up and get strong fast.

Risking one's life, adventure and accomplish great deeds even the gods recognize, yes, this was the third method.

Thought, this may be the fastest method, but also, the most dangerous method to level up. Many died choosing this lifestyle, not even getting past level 1, or forever stuck on a certain level unable to accomplish any great deed before they died.

Naturally, Rakia lacks the dungeon wherefrom they could gain adventurers above level 1 fast. Thus, the only method available for them is to train endless, hoping one of the soldiers will gain enough merits to level up. It is a painfully long process, often taking long years even to level up one level — even using the dungeon and adventuring. Without it, most of the times it took longer to advance.

"Yet, he always fails, because he has nothing more but a few level two's and even fewer three. Always sending them in the meatgrinder before they could really start leveling." Loki said so, finally finishing her mental rambling, excluding Rakia from the possible places where the man could have came from.

"That muscle brained idiot is just too shortsighted and impatient to raise and keep such fighter. And it is not likely anyone of such caliber want to join him." obviously, she referred at Ares.

"Then, what do you think?"

Loki folded her arms over her flat chest, thinking.

"I never heard a high-level adventurer named "Zeff." So it is obvious, the name is fake, neither I know any place simply called "The kingdom". The guy is hiding something, and I want to know what."

"Then, we need to keep our eyes open." Finn still smiled, ticking his goddess even more.

"Aren't you a little bit curious?"

"Just a little bit…" smiled the pallum hero.

"You are unbearable!" and this made her even more depressed.

"I am…" and Finn just laughed on his goddess rage, watching her mumbling while turning her head away offended.

"B-By the way, how is Bete, I didn't see him since last night," asked Lefiya suddenly, seeking to divert the topic and bring back the good mood between the members.

"Haah! He is still dazed and nauseous that hit really struck him hard." Gareth sighed, shaking his head disapproving.

He saw Bete limbering around, the boy still vomited time to time, spending most of his days in his bed. The brain was a precise tool, even with healing potions, a concussion is not a thing that can be healed quickly. The after-effects linger with the victim for several days.

"All day he laid on the bed. When I asked what he is doing, he said he drank too much last night." Riveria gave her an honest answer, and her goddess can only laugh.

All know too well, that was not the case. The werewolf can bear much more drink than he drank last night, and still able to stand for a few rounds. The state he was in all thanks to the massive concussions he suffered and the vibration washed through his body from the strike.

"Fufufu! That's for him! Pick a quarrel with an unknown opponent."

"La-Lady Loki!? Aren't you concerned? He could be seriously hurt!"

"Pft! He may be, but it was his own fault, picking a fight with an obviously strong guy. This will make him consider twice picking a fight with everyone."

"Ah, how nice of you…" Finn tilted his head, smiling uneasily, and everyone sweatdropped around.

"But I still wonder what kind of technique he used. I never saw anything like that before. You, Gareth?"

"Hmm, it was definitely interesting." the dwarf caressed his well-kept beard, recalling the fight. "I as well was surprised. It was something entirely new. Like one moment to the other, he suddenly accelerated without any possible reason. Repelling attacks by simply raising his arm, not even reacting to the force behind the attack."

"Hmm, most likely, some kind of new skill…" hummed Finn. "Any idea Riveria?"

"The only thing I know, the energy his body emitted felt unnatural."

"Unnatural?" For this, even Loki raised her head. "What do you mean?"

"Did you recognized when his body glowed?"

"Glowed?" Lefiya blinked. "No, I didn't saw such a thing…"

"I saw it…" confirmed Finn, Gareth also released an approving snort.

"Huh? Guys! Tell me something!" and Loki only looked around confused, trying to understand the situation.

"It was most likely came with the activation of some skill. It felt like…" the elf royalty looked away, remaining silent, her face darkening. "It was like for a moment the rules of the world changed around him. Changed by an unknown force."

"You mean?"

"Using skill or magic always increases the amount of life force or magical energy, the person circulates and releases. Skills, usually using the first, magic the latter, high-level individuals can sense this."

"Ah!" Lefiya and Loki gasped, hearing out Riveria's explanation.

"Yet, when his body glowed, I felt the first, but also, something entirely different. It made me shiver in my boots…"

"Oi! What do you mean, shivered?" now, Loki started to suspect, Riveria most likely felt the same thing as her, reacting to Gazef's activation of technique.

"Exactly, like this person forced the world to behave as he willed it. Making him able to accelerate himself and block Bete's pulverizing kicks instantly."

"I see…" now Loki was sure, Riveria felt the same thing as her. But it was not that surprising, the sense of high-level individuals was always sharp, moreover if the person was an elf. Elves were still weird that way. The ones specialized in magic were more so, extremely sensitive the change of the aura of others.

"So, what do you intended to do now?"

"Hmm… I may need to call a few favors. I don't want to act boldly. But I also don't want to Freya get him first. Once she gets wind of this, she surely strikes. And after her, the rest will follow."

"Are you going to hunt then?"

"Going to hunt then." her thin eyes opened, revealing the two crimson orbs of hers.

* * *

**Scene Change: Secrets of Thoth: Second Floor:**

"Are you sure it is called Re-Estize?" the petite goddess sweatdropped, seriously doubting a kingdom named like that exist anywhere.

"I am sure." and Gazef nodded, starting to worry.

It is since hours they started to skim through the contents of the shop. Beginning with the maps, then going to the records.

Be it surprising or not, they found no trace of the Re-Estize Kingdom, neither the Baharuth Empire, Slane Theocracy, or any other nation Gazef was familiar with. The warrior captain seriously started to question just where the hell he dropped into.

_"Gown-dono, just where the nine hells you transported me?"_

Not one map, not one records contained the things Gazef sought. Not one country looked similar, even the continent shaped differently than Gazef remembered.

"Is it possible there is a world map somewhere in the shop?"

"World map?" tilted her head, Toth, blinking confusedly.

"World map." Gazef nodded. "You know, a map which contains multiple continents."

"I know what a world map is…" replied flat and unamused the small goddess, almost offended the man assumed she knows it not.

"Unfortunately, those things are pricy, and rare on top of that. I don't have one."

Not speaking about there are many fake ones out there. Only a really sophisticated, well informed and well versed in cartographer could make a difference between a phony map, and a correct copy —An individual like her.

"Ah, I see…" Gazef looked away, starting to lose hope he will ever find his way home.

"Hmm, in that case. Is there any way to get one?"

"Why is it so important for you?" Toth raised her brow, honestly curious why Zeff wants to find that place so desperate.

"I just want to know, that's it!"

"Geez!" the small goddess shrugged, feeling the tension coming from the man. "You don't have to be so rude, I understand! If you don't want to speak about it, then don't." she now honestly looked quite irritated.

"True, that makes my work much harder."

"Please forgive me!" for now; even Gazef realized he might went too far, bowing his head before her. "I may went too far. But please, understand, I need to find that place."

"Hmm, in that case. I have a few friends; I can pull a few strings. But it will be not easy, and it may cost a hefty coin. Maps containing not only this, but other lands are rare as said, and many of them fake. It is hard to find a good one. It may even take considerable time."

"Don't worry; I have a feeling I will stay here for a while…" back then, Gazef considered the chance he might find the kingdom's treasures and with them the way home soon. But with each day, this possibility started to slip farther and farther away, he may even need to come up with a long term plan, and furnish a permanent base in the city, or outside wherefrom he can conduct his search.

_"Securing a constant income would also be a good thing to have. Being an adventurer seems steady enough in this city, but also dangerous. Who knows when I get crippled or raided by others."_

Gazef feared not the battle, not even monsters, not even people. He faced them any day of the week and slept well afterward, what he feared being unable to act and reach his goals. Said goal was to find the treasures and return home. Yet, without a hefty amount of coin, it was impossible to reach, he needed a plan even in the case he gets injured, and can't go down there to collect crystals — which afterward he can trade for the coin.

"Good…" she hummed, watching the man for several long moments. "Say, can you read at all?"

"Why do you ask?" Zeff just blinked, somewhat embarrassed. Didn't expecting this child to point it out this easily.

"It was just strange; you didn't read the text on the map, only looking at the shape of the land and the country borders."

"And how do you exactly know that?" Gazef started to suspect; something was not right with this little girl.

"Simple observation. Your eyes moved differently than the ones reading the text; your face showed not the expression I used to see on those who understand what they read. Don't even deny!" pointing at him, she grinned, not even trying to hide her smug expression. The face as someone dismantled your every secret.

"Hmm, maybe I just didn't found what I am looking for, and that's why my expression was like that."

"Nope!" she crossed her arms palms out. "I watched many people read; I recognize the subtle signs! You can't read, at least not this text. The desperate expression you tried to decode unknown characters is undeniable. Don't even try to deny it. I am the goddess of knowledge and scribes. I know what I am speaking about." and once more, she boasted, she loved to brag with her titles.

"Is that so obvious?"

"Pretty much." and as such, Gazef had been defeated, exposed by a little girl.

"I also offer lecturing services; I am sure with a private tutor you will catch up in no time." she offered, smiling gently.

"Hmm, I will consider it." Misha already promised she would teach him the written language; it would be rude to ditch her just like that. But considering she is most likely a busy person, he rather not burdened her further. It is better to hire a private tutor to help him fix this deficiency of his.

"Compared to your age you are pretty knowledgable."

"Hehe! Thanks!" she stuck her tongue happy. Then realized, Gazef once more called her a child. "Ugh!"

"So, any other records we can skim?"

"Hmm, nothing around as I remember." starching her head, she looked around, seeing how messy everything become. "But I will dig around once more; maybe I can find something hidden in this mess. Also, I will pull a few strings, see what I can find."

"Ah, thank you." Gazef nodded, both happy and disappointed with the outcome. "How much I owe for your help?"

"Hmm, well, considering the work hours, the fact I left behind a good book. It will be ten thousand Valis."

Gazef just raised his brow, considering the value of money. But said nothing, after all, the girl worked hard. Helping him with knowledge others not likely to possess, and even for a man like him, knowledge was power, underestimating its price nothing more than foolishness.

"Very well…" Taking out his leather purse, he offered eleven coins with symbols depicting "1000 V".

_"Fortunately, Lady Mia introduced different coins, stating their value."_

"Ah! Ah!" the girl gaped, seeing the coins. "Yo-You really want to pay that much!?" she was honestly flabbergasted and scared. She just joked! She cannot possibly ask ten thousand only for this, and what the heck? The man handed her eleven such coins!

"Well, you asked this much. I can only oblige the request. Hard work needed to be paid after all."

Yes, he always thought so. Only stupid people await free and qualitative work. This is why his king always treated his people right. Not only because he was a good man, but because he was well aware, happy, and satisfied workforce works better than slaves ever be.

"Ugh…!?" and she can only fume with a red face, hearing the man.

"I-It was nothing. I really didn't mind it." on the other side, no one came while they worked. This was once good, as well as depressing. Good, because Zeff was charming to her and polite all along. A true gentleman. "_Good looking, and also, a gentleman. Why fate beating me this hard!?"_

Bad, because it really showed how under-visited her shop was, how few knew her shop was actually here and open.

_"Maybe I should have opened my shop elsewhere." _she should or would do it if she wasn't wholly broke back then. Even this hidden place cost a hefty sum, and this was after her friend sold it to her for a generous price.

_"I still paying the debt…"_

"Please, accept it, you deserve it for your hard work."

"Ugh! Fine!" she grabbed the coin with some reluctance. At least she and her children will eat well tonight.

The man just nodded humble and was on to leave. "Thank you for your help. I will visit you sometime, inquiring about your progress."

"May I ask?"

"Excuse me?"

"May I ask, do you have a familia?"

"Why do you ask?" Gazef stopped, just staring the girl for long moments.

"Well…" she looked away, pushing her indexes together, her face visibly blushing.

"If you don't mind. You can join my familia. I wouldn't mind. I-I mean, you can get first-hand information when I manage to get the map. As well, you could read all the books here, for free. Of course, after I tutor you how to read. Of course, that's also free."

Gazef smiled, brushing her hair, thinking. _"This familia game again…" _chuckling all along, he can't help but smile gently. "_Kids in this town really like to play this. I wonder what these so-called "gods" think about this."_

But maybe, they don't really mind it. As he heard from Lady Lakyus and several priests, gods adore when people worship them, children playing the role of a courageous knight, prophets who spread their name. In this case, this little one, and the one named Hestia just paid respect to these deities, nothing more, playing with fantasy.

Albeit, Gazef shuddered even to the tough, he encountered his fair share of false prophets, doing terrorist acts against the people just to prove their faith either to different gods, or even demons. He only hoped these children would not grow to be such people.

"He-Hey!?" the small goddess pouted, feeling the man takes her not seriously, messing up her hair with his big hand — A hand which literally covered the whole top of her head.

"Unfortunately, I can't stay; once my business conducted, I plan to return home. There are people who count on me."

"I-I see…" Toth sighed, filled with disappointment. She should have expected this. Why would Zeff want to join her? She has nothing to offer. Not a reputable familia, not standard beds to sleep. Only a couch and a few sleeping bags, and a messy shop filled with books, documents, and maps.

"But…"

"But?" her eyes shone once more, feeling there is a chance.

"I may take on your word, and use that tutoring you mentioned. Of course, for adequate compensation." the man added, filling her with some hope, and with it, happiness.

"You can bet on it!" she smirked, seeing the chance that one day she might gain another member of her small familia.

"See you later, Lady Toth. I may visit your shop once more in the meantime."

"Umu. Take care."

And with that, the two parted ways, Gazef leaving the shop with a satisfied expression on his face.

He may not found what he is looking for, but he at least found a person who he can rely on if the time comes.

"What a strange figure…" and thus, the small goddess muttered, looking around once more.

"Hmm, he is right. I need to clean this place. No wonder I don't have any constant visitors." Just a few orders each month. And just now she recognized the sad truth once more; she started to sulk. Yet, right away turned invigorated once more seeing the handful of coins in her small palm.

"Uuuu! So much money! We will eat like kings tonight!"

* * *

**Scene Change: On the streets:**

"Haaah! Now it is solved I can proceed." Gazef hummed satisfied, checking the book the girl gave him as a present before he left. "She was nice. Wonder where her parents are. Childs not supposed to the left by themselves at her age."

True, even in Re-Estize, there were many orphans, children losing their parents due to numerous circumstances — war, sickness, murder, crime — name one reason, and it happened.

Often they left without any relative to move to take care of them, or simply discarded as an unnecessary burden, left on the streets to live like rats. Many of them living in the slums, joining crime organizations to survive. Crime syndicates like the Eight Fingers.

These children later become the new generation of criminals, filling the ranks of Eight Fingers year after year.

This was sad, but it cannot be helped. This was the inherent bad came with every modern society of their age.

_"There will always be those who discarded and forgotten. We can only pray they find a reason to live, and not fall to dark."_

Even in the kingdom — despite his king, his and several more people's own best efforts — the crime was constant, a syndicate infesting not only his but other countries always present — called the Eight Fingers — and just looking around he recognized the signs of the same thing.

"All these people…"

No matter their coordinated raids on their bases, and the attack of the demon emperor Jaldabaoth, he was sure, in a few years — or months — the Eight Fingers will be back in the business like nothing happened. Even more, maybe becoming stronger than ever.

Just looking around, he made himself remember the capital's red-light district, the place also controlled by corrupted nobles and the executives of the said syndicate.

"Filled with whores and homeless children…" he muttered, seeing many dark-skinned amazons winking at him, several street rats — children — running through the muddy alleys, playing, seeking their prey to pickpocket.

"Hey handsome, want a good time?" asked one of busty Amazons sultry, already licking her lip. Her clothes are revealing, resembling of a belly dancer's outfit, in her hand, holding an opium pipe elegant.

"Sorry, not now. Have an important thing to do." and he replied just like that, making the girl chuckle uncaring.

"Fufufuf… Your loss." the whore just chuckled, chuckling down the refusal. Like she didn't even care. "Just say if you changed your mind, I will be here. I always have some time for handsome cutey face like you." she winked. These girls long ago accustomed to being rejected, not taking it personally.

Gazef knew these kinds of people too well, had to drag his man not once from different whorehouses — soldiers who became too enamored and drunk under celebration.

"Hmph!"

Ignoring the hungry gazes of the carnivorous females around, Gazef proceeded, slowly reaching the edge of the area just called red-light district of the town.

All along, he felt something peering his back, and he meant not the lustful gazes of the different prostitutes. No, someone followed him for some time. Not one, but several people trailing him.

Taking several more turns, he reached a dead-end, peering behind his back with a serious gaze.

"You can come out now," he called, yet, no one answered. Still, he heard the rustle behind the corner, and above him. Moving on the rooftops, their steps soft, but can't hide from his heightened senses. Even without the use of Martial Arts, he can judge their rough position.

"Don't hide; I know you are here."

"Wel, well, well…" in the next moment, a skinny figure stepped out from the shadows. His face full with piercings, several tattoos visible all across his body, head bald.

"A mighty adventurer passing our streets, and not even paying taxes. Tch! Tch! Tch! Tch!" the unknown man shook his head, looking quite ugly with a scar running through his eyes.

"I thought walking on the streets is free." and Gazef replied, his expression stern, not even faltering seeing the weird man.

"I am afraid, not in this part of the city…" continued the man, around, several shadows already appeared, eyes measuring the man from the shadows.

"You are new here, aren't you?" asked the bald with a chuckle, in his eyes a greedy light lighting.

"You can say that."

"In that case. I will need to inform you." the man started to grin, snapping his fingers. "You are passing Lady Phryne territory, who serves the great god of love, sex, and war, Lady Ishtar."

"Hmm, I see. In that case, let me on my way. And I will leave as soon as possible. You will not see me again."

"Tch! Tch! Tch! Tch! Tch!" "bald" shook his index, clicking his tongue mischevious. "You see, that's not that easy."

"Why so?"

"In the Lady's territory, everyone needs to pay, that's the rule. Everybody obliged to use the services of the girls, or boys. Yet, you all refuse the advancement of all who advance. Don't even deny; we watched you."

Gazef squinted his eyes angry. He already suspected, he can't get out without a fight. He knew this type of people too well.

They only need to find a reason, and they will try to bully you, take your money and possession, ransom you, and live on your work like parasites. Against such people, the only useful tool was violence, making them know who they can, or who's not mess with — beat some sense in them.

"That means, you refuse the goddess' love, and with it paying the taxes! You mocking her with your mere presence here."

"Please forgive me; I am not here to indulge myself."

Hearing this, the bandit raised his brow inquired. "Is that so? Then why are you here?"

"Personal reasons, not your business," Gazef confirmed, not allowing himself to fall the man's manipulation and attempt of robbery. Yet, he felt, it's all for notch, as he can't get away without fighting.

"In that case…" the mugger was on to call his "friends" when Gazef interrupted him.

"Is that really a rule here, or you just want to mug me? If it's the latter, simply call your friends, and get over with it."

"Don't interrupt me!" and the bandit right away shook his index, slightly angry he was interrupted.

"Huh! Why me…?" cracking his neck, the warrior captain was prepared. "I warn you only once. I have no mood to deal with you. If you come against me, you and the rest will know the world of pain."

"You think you can deal with us? Defeat the love of Lady Ishtar?!"

"Maybe not. But judging from your movement, and the noise your companion makes, I counted around twenty-five of them. From their moves, around ten will try to drop from above, eleven or so launching an all-out attack from the front. If everything fails, you send the rest serving your bodyguards."

"How!? You little!?"

"I warn you one last time!" Gazef's gaze turned hard as steel, radiating the cold aura of a warrior. "Leave, I do not want to fight."

"Ah!" the bald man with piercings backed, visibly frightened. "What is this feeling?" even facing this man, the fear of dread filled him. It was like he faced a chained beast, a mountain, only held back by the will of the one controlling it. He felt, despite being a level two, he has absolutely no chance to win!

"Dammit! Attack! Drop the net!" from above, a heavy iron net dropped on Gazef, burying him, yet, he cared not, stood motionless as it swallowed him.

"Hah! We got you! Not so mighty, aren't you?" snapping his finger, several more goon stepped out from the corner, carrying different weapons.

"Hmm, simple steel net…" Gazef brushed his hand against it. "Quite low quality."

"Don't try to play the mighty; you come with us now. I am sure; Lady Phryne will reward us handsomely. She prefer to break the handsome ones." even saying the name of the lady, the man shuddered, in his eyes some kind of primal fear present.

'Slice!'

"What was this sound?" it was like a flash, happened under a moment, but still, he can't believe what he saw in the next moment.

"What happened!? His sword? How did it appear in his hand?"

As Gazef held his metal sword, it was like the heavy metal fabric didn't even impede him to pull out the weapon from behind his back. It was just a blur, but it appeared in his hand under a moment.

"…"

In the next moment, slowly, lines started to appear on the metal net, slithering apart immediately. Its parts are falling to the ground with a clatter, freeing the warrior captain from the captivity of his "prison".

"H-he cut through metal!?"

"Hmph. Such low-quality metal, worse than this armor. If you try to hold someone, at least use better stuff."

"Eiii!"

"Now scram, while I allow you. My mood is awful, I don't want to kill you and the rest with a slip of a hand." and it was no exaggeration, Gazef was well aware, people of his caliber were able to seriously injure, or even right away kill simple people if they use more force than necessary. Even in his every day, he needed to pay attention how to handle fragile stuff.

"H-He…!?"

The sheer pressure the man emitted made the scrawny figure shiver, and his legs tremble, in the end, falling his bottom.

"A-A… Get him!?"

"What it is, boss?" asked one of the goon.

"Attack, idiots!"

"Wha-?"

"ATTACK!"

The goons needed not more; a few of them already approached the warrior captain, holding heavy-looking Warhammer. But strangely, Gazef moved not, only taking his sword at one hand.

'Thump!' and when the first bandit swung his hammer. 'Flash!' the warrior captain was already behind them, and after a few moments. 'Psssiiii!' several lines appearing on the bandit's massive body, with his companion, falling on the ground, their body sprouting blood from several parts.

The slices were not deep but sufficient enough to make them pass out under one moment.

"That speed?!"

"A high-level adventurer?!"

"Eiii!"

This one-act was enough to make the rest of the crew hesitate, look at each other questioning how to proceed. Attacking him in this stage seemed foolish.

"Boss. I think…"

"And what we will say to Phryne-sama? Do you know what she does with those who fail her?! Do you saw what happened with Dean?! Do you want to end up like him!?"

The bald man was nervous, scared, and at once, terrified considering the chance of failure. Even thinking about the "frog lady's" wrath, the bandit shuddered.

Not one spent a night with her, just to come back traumatized and broken. If they did not provide her a "victim" — who she is satisfied with — she will indulge her urges with them — ending them up in a reverse rape situation.

"But boss, this is just one Guy." one of the fat ones asked, scratching his head, still thinking they can win.

Of course, how they could think otherwise? Deep inside they were simple goons, muggers, bandits, nothing more.

The only thing they were suitable for is to sack people, take their belongings. Too weak and scared to really adventure in the dungeon and reach a higher level, the woman named Phryne only used such people like that. Cannon fodder and to indulge her earthly desires.

"I said attack! Attack at once! He can't take all of us at once! Think about what Phryne-sama will do with us if we don't bring her anyone today!?"

They didn't need to be said twice, the brigands on his side stepped forward, grabbing their swords, Warhammer and every other type of weapons in their possession. The ones on the roof dropped below, completely surrounded Gazef.

None of them wanted to risk the wrath of Phryne. None dared to go against the wishes of that massive woman.

"Try not to kill him." spat the leader. "Lady Phryne gives a great price for the handsome ones. She wants all for her own use!"

They didn't need to say twice, the light of greed and lust already lit in their eyes, licking their lips. The band consisting of both males and several females started to close on the target. Like carnivores, intending to "devour" him.

"Hmm, so be it." Gazef took a stance, raising his palm, making inviting motion. "Come. One by one, or at once. It makes little difference."

Already measuring their strength by [Possibility Sense], Gazef was sure he would manage, even against such numerical superiority, he doesn't even need to use Martial arts to suffice.

"Haaah!" and the goons needed nothing more, they attacked, all at once, charged against him. Their leader filled with the false hope they can still win. That, their numerical superiority overwhelm this mysterious high-level stranger.

None of them was aware of their true power difference; even the highest-ranked amongst these people were level 2. How should they know this? How should they measure the hopelessness of their situation!?

'Pang! Pang! Pang! Pang! Pang! Slice! Slice! Slice! Slice!' and all fell just as fast, Gazef disabled them with a combo of quick cuts. Even without using Martial Arts, his movements blurred, easily defeating all twenty under a few moments.

"Eiiii! What happened!?"

Once more, Gazef passed them under a blink of an eye, and all froze for a moment, just to fall forward with cuts on their bodies sprouting blood.

"Impossible, th-this…" bald now was terrified, urine started to gather on the ground as it scrolled off on his legs, drenching his badly made pants.

A few of his remained bodyguards were on to run away, horrified how this man took care of all their companions.

"I give you this one chance." Gazef raised his sword, visibly pissed off by the superfluous attempts of these people. "Tend their wounds and leave me alone. Or next time I will not use the blunt edge of my blade."

"Da-Damn you! You think you can do whatever you want!? Lady Phryne will…"

"I do what's necessary." and Gazef stated this firm, making the man right away get red-eye. His whole head basically swollen from the anger, turning red.

"You come here!? Thinking you can do whatever you want? If Lady Phryne… If Lady Ishtar hears about this, you are over! You hear me; you are screwed!"

"Then, in that case, I need to kill you, no?"

"Ugh!" the man stepped back, trembling even more than before, hearing the declaration which was firm like the cold iron of this stranger's weapon. "Please, spare me! I do anything!"

Gazef answered not, only walking towards the man. Menacing, his steps steady and firm, making him grow even more monstrous in the eyes of the few remained. He wasted too much time here, too much effort for these lowly bandits to spend any more time or stamina here.

"H-Hey! You can't just…" and the goon leader and his several remained lackeys trembled as he reached closer with each step, too paralyzed and frozen to do anything.

Unfortunately, they knew too much the consequences of failure. They either fall here or fell in the clutches of that terrible woman. All of them knew which was worse!

"Agh… agh…" but in the next moment, a strange stupor descended on the men around, starting to droll, their arm lowered. Their eyes filled with lust and love, even going that far too droll.

"What is this!? Another?" Gazef felt the same, recognizing it as some kind of charm spell or more like sweet scent.

"This fragrance… [Iron Will]! [Resist Poison]!" jumping back immediately, his muscles stiffened, increasing his poison resistance, his mind raised the mental fort immediately. He encountered with such cheap tactic before; he will not fall for mental manipulation that easily!

Once more, he raised his sword, aiming against the shadow where he felt a similar presence.

"Come out! Enough with your games!" his sword raised against the shadow, a robed figure stepped out from the dark corner. Their whole head covered by a hood, only the lower face visible. A lower face which definitely too feminine to belong to a man, perfectly shaped and cut.

"Please forgive, I just thought you need some help." the tone left the face of the appeared robed woman was melodic, even straining Gazef's mental fortress, continually banging on the door to take control. Yet, he was too trained to fall for such a cheap trick; he resisted it immediately.

"Hmm, as you see. I managed." he lowered his sword slightly, still ready to strike. He can't help but feel the same aura from her like from Hestia and Toth, and that strange drunkard woman in the Hostess of Fertility.

"Ah, I saw it." the cloaked one nodded, offering a gentle smile. The most beautiful smile Gazef ever saw. "You did well against them. Standing your ground against such force. Not many could do it this easy."

"I do my best." and Gazef just hummed, still watching the hooded woman vary. "May I know what are you doing here, my lady?"

"Oh, just taking a walk." she chuckled mischevious. "I like to tease my colleagues from time to time. And walking around here seems to earn that result."

"I see…" Gazef trusted not this woman; his mind screamed that she wants to control him, that she only wants to use him. Yet, at the same time, his less reasonable side urged him to fall on his knee, and admit his love. It was honestly a confusing feeling, only his use of Martial Arts and his knowledge about charm magic and airborne poisons protected him from falling in this trap right away.

"As you can see, we are no longer in a dangerous situation."

"I see it well…" walking near the goon leader, she whispered something in his ear, and the man fell asleep, on his face an orgasmic expression, drolling all along.

"Hmm…" this charm was quite strong; it proved how easily this person disabled people several sizes bigger than herself. Gazef even needed to use a mental strengthening Martial Art to altogether bypass the effects.

"If there is nothing more. I bid you farewell, my lady. Be careful, these streets full of such people."

The woman remained silent for long moments, the warrior captain passing her, seemingly unaffected by her charms. This left her stunned, and at once flabbergasted. Somewhat angry, but even more curious than before.

"Aren't you want to escort me?"

"I am sure you will manage." Gazef stopped for a moment but turned not his face, not against this person. "A person who can use such strong charm surely can handle herself. You need not my help."

"I see…" after a moment of surprise, her gentle smile returned. "But even so, I require your help. In such dangerous streets, two can proceed with more certainty than alone."

"Why come here alone then?" the question made the woman smile even brighter under her hood, feeling some defiance, some challenge from the direction of the man.

"I spotted something interesting, something bright, and followed. I can't help it; it is in my nature. I was drawn to it like a moth to the flame."

"In that case, I will escort you, my lady. But don't try anything funny. Or I will be forced to protect myself."

Gazef usually was not rude with people. With women, even less so. But a person who tries to control him moreover does so with such strong spell — or poison — was not an everyday individual. Such a person only deserves suspicion and distrust from his part. Or at least, until they prove themselves reliable.

"Don't worry, promise…" she made and "X" sign over her heart, swearing to her life, and Gazef reluctantly, but nodded, escorting the woman out from the dangerous part of the city.

"Shall we go then?"

"Umu…"

And thus, the two-headed out from the district, their way was strangely smooth all along, neither of them speaking a word, just proceeding with silence. Everywhere they went, lustful gazes followed them, all aimed against the robed woman.

…

And after walking a while, the duo finally reached the tower of Babel, towering above the whole city with all its majestic pomp.

"We are here." said the woman, beaming while looking up, adoring the tower that was her home.

"You live in the tower?" and Gazef inquired with a raised brow.

He heard from Misha the upper floors housed shops, meeting rooms, rich gods and people who could afford to live here. But he never dared to imagine a denizen with such wealth wanders in the slums just like that.

"Ah, yes…" she chuckled. "I live here." turning to Gazef; she offered her most honest grin. "Can I invite you to my apartment? I am sure we can find something in exchange for your service."

"Unfortunately, I still have things to attend today. Maybe next time."

"Yeah…" she said so, somewhat disappointed, still trying to realize why her charms work not on this man. Continuously, her brain rambled on the possible explanations.

"May I know your name at least? Just to know who I thank his valiant effort."

"You can call me Zeff…" Gazef smiled, making the hooded person beam back for a moment.

"And your name, my lady?"

"You can call me…" she left a small pause, taking another breath. "Freya."

And thus, the warrior captain and the goddess of love meet the first time, parted ways the first time.

The warrior captain heading down in the endless chasm called dungeon, the goddess up, in her heavenly residence, taking a seat on her throne, just to watch the mortals below with her all (Discerning Eyes).

Like always, searching bright souls all around the city. Urging to fill her ever-rising urge to collect, use, and store.

"Ahhh….!"

Wondering, who really the mysterious figure was. Who was the man who managed to accomplish the thing no other mortal, or god before, resisting her charms and deny her?

From many, she may even consider this a blasphemy. But this soul was too special to consider it that way. Moreover, it raised her urge to hunt once more.

"I wonder…" she bit her thumb, already excited, finding someone else who she can peer her gaze from above.

Naturally, it was not the last time they meet, neither the last time Gazef crossed path with the Ishtar familia and their goons.

What the future brings, no one knows.

Read further, and find out yourself!

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, that's for now. I hope it was an enjoyable chapter!**

**I know, it took a while, but I have other stories going on the side. (bear with me, right ;P) and other personal stuff to take care in the meantime.**

**If you ask how was Gazef able to do what he did? Well. Martial Arts! That's all I can say!**

**Basically, Martial Arts made to counter Tier Magic. It is reasonable it can counter techniques coming from other systems as well (if the Martial Art user strong enough of course) Being the gods and goddesses down there can't use their Arcana to curb stomp or control everyone, they are like every other people down there.**

**Freya charm is like an innate skill, affects the gods up there because she uses her arcana to make the effect stronger. Obviously, down there it will be weaker, but still affects the gods who descended as they not using their Arcana to resist.**

**Also, aside of specific skills (like Bell's Liaris Freese), the people of the Danmachi verse have no real defense against mental control like the people coming from the New World or transported from YGGDRASSILL game.**

**On the contrary to Danmachi, in YGGDRASIL and the New World, it is almost an everyday thing to have and use charms or positions which grants mind control or stronger effects. It is obvious the people come up with counter measurements against such things. And being Martial Arts created to give a fighting chance against tier-based, and other techniques, it is apparent methods exist that strengthens the mind or grants immunity against such effects.**

**Anyway…**

**The next chapter comes when it is ready, be patient! :P**

**Good day! Goodnight! Sail safe! Be good! Until next time!**

**In the next chapter: The warrior captain first adventure, what he will find down there?**

**RnR!**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

**Codex:**

**Discerning Eye (****洞察眼****):** Freya has the innate ability to see the color and brilliance of souls. She often used this ability while in heaven to claim those she took a liking to before anyone else. Through her ability, the color of Bell's soul is transparent, while Ais' soul is gold. She is also able to use this to vaguely estimate the statuses of adventurers by looking at them. As for how she sees Gazef's soul, you will know from the upcoming chapters! :P

**Charm (**魅了): As a Goddess of Beauty, Freya can charm both Gods and children with her beauty.

**[Iron Will]:** Martial art helps to fight off mental control and confusion effects. After activating, it dramatically increases the mental resistance of the target. Like every other Martial Arts, it is stackable, usable with other Mental defense improving the effect.

**[Resist Poison]:** Increases the body poison and drug immunity and tolerance.


	8. The Fall of the Warrior Captain

**Is it Wrong to be the Warrior Captain in the Dungeon?**

**by oblivon2991**

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

**My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

**I don't own the Overlord(****オーバーロード****Ōbārōdo?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

**I don't own Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka novel, and anime series, written by Fujino Ōmori.**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Fall of the Warrior Captain**

* * *

"Hah…!" wondering, a pair of silver orbs gazed in the far, searching for any point of interest down below.

_"So many people and the children are all different, with all different colors."_

Yet, despite all the colors her eyes witnessed, she found them all too dull. All too similar! She had seen them all! Knew them all! All combinations, all shapes, and intensity. No surprise anymore! They were all blurring together into a messy, washed-out patch of chaos! She had witnessed it all!

_"If only, there would be more people with exceptional souls…"_

If you asked this person why exactly she spent her time sitting in her chair, doing it day after day — scanning the people who were passing under the tower of Babel relentlessly. Watching the people of Orario conducting their usual business every single day. If one asked her why she did this, the answer would be mildly surprising.

She did so only to find exceptional souls, souls worthy of her attention and love!

Like other goddesses and gods, Freya was also a collector spirit. Seeking souls, exceptional children she could claim. People to invite to her heavenly domain after their death.

Day after day, she did this, never giving up her hope to find such curious souls!

There were days when she was unlucky, and no such soul appeared before her unusual eyes, only witnessing small, weak, and insignificant souls. People not even worth to brush them out from her net.

Souls with no potential to grow or with unsatisfying color, grey people with little to no meaning, "shine" or goal. Yet, rarely, she was lucky! Her eyes were able to spot real rarities! People that really worth her attention and time! People with great potential and overflowing potency of the essence!

Yes, Freya was like the wind! She was like a hunter that sought challenge! Endlessly seeking something, something even she didn't know. Searching endlessly, yet, she herself knew not when, what or where she would find that curious thing. She just followed her instinct of hunt! Collecting rarities from all around. Doing so until the fated day would come along with her final hunt, anchoring her down forever!

_"Ahhh! When will that day finally come?" _she asked herself often, pondering for long hours.

These eyes of hers were a great help in her eternal hunt, allowing her to see the soul of people, separating the wheat from the chaff, finding her Familia exceptional, exciting, colorful people. Members, she could share her love with. Yet, it was all for an even higher goal, to quench her endless thirst! Satiate it until she found that unknown thing, which could finally quiet the winds of her passion and need. Finally, settle her forever!

Seeking to find what she asked in Tenkai, brought no results. The people up there were boring, stagnating, dull-colored. She tried and got bored by all of them — a place filled with discarded toys, old men, and women.

No challenge remained there, all the same, no variants. The goddess despised boring places like that. Thus, she left it behind, like a bad memory, wishing not to return until the fated day.

_"But this place… the world of the children! It is different!"_

A new world opened when she arrived! The denizens of Gekai she only watched from far above were colorful! Always changing, and often surprising. She felt she was a step closer to reach her unknown goal. To find it, end her endless search! Finally satiate her endless thirst, her endless hunger! Sheath the fires of her passion! She finally felt progress! She finally felt she had made a step forward to true happiness!

A little bit more, and she would eventually find the "item," she thirsted for so long!

_"I can't wait!" _she licked her luscious lips, her eyes sparkling with the light of want!

Unfortunately — or not — gods were forbidden to use their heavenly powers in the mortal realm.

Or, better said, they couldn't use it without explicit permission! Anyone who did so — even for the sake of protecting their own mortal shell or the members of their Familia — was banished back to heavens. The contract forced them to go back! Only a few exceptions existed.

But it was better like this. Using her Arcanum to get what she wanted would be boring anyway. It was just no challenge. Freya was a hunter who sought a challenge. Not answering that trial would be a sin.

Her special eyes, and charm — which already almost defied this rule — guaranteed her more than enough edge. It was almost cheating!

It was enough to look at a person, and she clearly saw their essence overflowing! Like an aura, different, colorful, and budging out from their mortal shell!

_"But what's it worth?" _she asked herself often, sighing disappointed.

No matter this ability or the skill to charm even the gods with just a glance, it made things too easy, too boring! For a hunter like her, possessing this ability was almost like a curse!

Unfortunately, most of the time, this ability only brought disappointment. No matter how many souls she claimed, no matter how many times she succeeded. She only found frustration and boredom in the long run. Something lacked. Yes! Something she missed! A thing she hadn't felt for a long time! That "something" that finally could satiate her carving!

"Hahh!"

The goddess sighed with a wandering gaze, patting her index on the arm of her chair.

Her act earned the attention of the second person standing in the room, turning his head towards her.

"Is something wrong, Lady Freya?" the man that stood not far from her was tall and muscular, each cubic centimeter of his body steadily built, filled to the brim with muscle. Each scar on his stone-like skin spoke about countless years of combat experience. Under his rust-colored hair, two boar ears peeked, his face mirroring an iron will, a strict expression.

"Ottar, have you ever felt you lack something?"

"Only when I am not by your side, Lady Freya. Only then!" The man's answer was firm, coming from his heart directly.

"I see…" Her tone was serene, but deep inside, a kind of sad feeling bubbled up in her gullet. It was almost like she found the answer disappointing, lacking something."What am I to you, Ottar?"

"You are the wind, carrying us forward, ever-changing. Gracing the people with your presence before moving on, filling them with purpose and joy in your short stay."

As always, Ottar hesitated not with his answer. For most, it may sound like he knew the response from his heart, but for Freya, it was all said like he had just learned these words, then barfed them back once asked.

_"It is… kinda sad."_

Unfortunately, all her children became like this after a while, too enamored by her beauty, by her presence to have any other opinion. Only quoting back basic things, not their own thoughts.

Their soul slowly, but surely started to dim. Their original shining faded, turning to dim averageness. She had become… bored by them.

_"Why is this happening? Why every one of them is becoming like that? I-I don't understand. Is something wrong with me? Is it I who I'm doing something wrong?"_

She asked these questions again and again! All since coming down here, and it first happened. First, the gods of Tenkai, now even the children from Gekai, she had no idea what to do. She didn't know why, but she eroded everyone she connected with.

_"Is it a curse of the beauty bestowed to me?"_ In recent times, she asked this question more and more often, finding her beauty more of a burden than a gift.

All the time, she recruited exceptional children, nurturing them to perfection till they reached the peak of their shine! Yet, sooner or later, all of them became like that! She would just get bored with them! They… were simply losing their shine.

As the goddess of love and passion, her love was still here; she loved all of them equally, only the desire, the fire was lacking! It all started to grow fainter and fainter each day! She just couldn't get excited by them anymore, like an overused toy, only good to showcase. A skeleton in her closet!

Was something wrong with her? What did she do wrong? Why was she like this?

_"I still love them, but I can't help but seek new ones!" _Almost like an addict, she wanted to collect them all! All unique souls must belong to her! But to gain them without any challenge, the thrill of the hunt? It was just…

_"So boring…" _She felt like that, she felt like that for such a long time! Despite her struggle to find the real thing, she couldn't help but pick up every morsel that piqued her interest. "_I can't even remember when it started."_

She felt she was losing her touch with reality. Even going as far as to mock, and openly challenge others. Waiting for their reaction. Disregarding the safety of her familia and children. She felt like that… she acted like that. Until today…

"_That man! That soul! That defiance! That will!"_

Her mouth almost watered, just remembering that blade pointed against her face, that defying light in the man's eyes. That will that defied even her godly charm! Honestly, it made her wet and even more aroused. It was almost like…

_"Is he the one? A challenge?"_

"Ottar, did you ever feel challenged? Defied by someone?"

Ottar pondered for a moment, his boar ears moving slightly, trying to recall a memory.

"No, Lady Freya. For a long time, my strength found no equal. I lack the worthy challengers in this city." Of course, there was that other one. The only one that had managed to defeat him. But she was no longer here. Here, he was without par — the most stalwart adventurer of all Orario.

"How does it feel?"

"I live only to serve you. Anyone who dares to challenge…"

"I asked, how does it feel living without challenge? Don't you feel empty?" Freya cut him short, glancing the only level 7 in the city. "Surely, you must feel something… lacking. Without motivation to grow further, you must be bored."

Freya stood up, walking to the tall man and hugging his neck, staring deep in his dark eyes.

"You can tell me…" Ottar gulped for a moment, shuddering as he felt the weight of the question, sniffing the enamoring scent of the goddess that hung from his sturdy neck. Seeing those silver orbs, reflecting a slight violet hue. He just… he just couldn't lie to her! She was his everything! His true goal! His…

_"My goddess…" he_ mumbled deep inside his soul, feeling once more purposeful. In that exact moment, even his slowly dimming soul flared, making Freya lick her lips lustful.

"If I can be honest. It… feels a little bit empty. Yes! Lady Freya. Since that other person, I have found no equal who has encouraged me to push my limits."

"I see. I understand you, my brave warrior. I completely understand how you feel." She kissed his cheek, making the man blush slightly, a warm feeling filling his whole body.

"…" She just smiled, swaying her way back to her seat, and Ottar just watched her elegant form for a moment, even going as far as to raise his brow.

"Is something wrong, Lady Freya?"

"Hmm? Why do you think there is something wrong, dear Ottar?" Freya took her seat elegantly, glancing at her first warrior.

"Your…" Ottar bit his tongue, turning his face forward. "Please disregard what I said!"

"Just this morning. I was challenged…" Freya smiled, finally revealing what she pondered on, looking out the sizable window, an enamored expression settling on her face — a small chuckle leaving her shapely lips.

"Huh…"

Ottar's eyes widened immediately, just for a moment, as in the next, the man returned to his stoic self. Forcing his always present stoic calm on his ego. "Whoever that person was, the person who challenged you, I will crush them mercilessly. Whoever defies you, deserves such treatment."

The man's words may sound calm and collected, almost too stoic as he bowed. But Freya knew too well; she felt too well what her most excellent puppet thought and felt. Deep inside, Ottar was a raging boar, yes, she even recognized the man clenching his fist once.

"Hmm, is that so?" she just chuckled, seeing his devotion.

"Yes…"

Freya said nothing for long moments, just watched the people passing the streets, watching the averageness of their souls.

"It was so strange… his soul!" The woman with the spectacular silver eyes bit her lower lip luscious, her perfectly chiseled face offering a strange, aroused expression.

"I want it so bad! So unique! So, alien! I want this hunt to myself."

Freya, the goddess of love, beauty, war, sex, and many more things, was slightly disturbed; she almost felt like a blushing damsel in distress. Grabbing her face, a love-filled expression curled on her face. It almost looked like the face of an aroused prostitute. It was… a perverted expression.

"For a long time, I didn't feel this! Why now?"

All happened under her usual trip in the territory of Ishtar, doing her small prank on her fellow goddess.

One or two swayed children worth nothing in her eyes, but it easily made Ishtar tick. Yes, one of Freya's favorite hobby was to imbalance the usually confident people — watching as "the all-knowing" ones acted out of character. Prank them to entertain herself.

In Ishtar's case, it was straightforward, almost boringly. Yet, the Mesopotamian goddess's reaction was almost always amusing. Instead of acting all calm and seductive, this made Freya's counterpart from that other pantheon act unreasonable, shout, and disregard everything — even going as far as to endanger the safety of her own members, almost like a wild injured animal, a mother lion who couldn't mate for a long time.

"Ah, yes! People are usually so boring. But that person. He raised his sword against me, defied my charm and will! Even going that far to leave me in that alley, alone, and vulnerable! Threatening me after using my charm on him!"

Freya heard the grinding teeth of Ottar; the man barely managed to contain himself. He was usually always collected, caring not at all what others said or thought about him.

But if it was his goddess that was mocked or threatened, his loyalty was unquestionable. It almost edged zeal and fanaticism.

"Please give the order, and I will hunt that person down," Ottar bowed slightly, every muscle of his rock hard body itching to get his hand on that person, his eyes almost glowing in anticipation. It was almost like he pleaded for the chance.

"Hmm, it is not important. I was never in any danger, Ottar. It was just… surprising. Since a long time, I never felt such excitement." She stood up, grabbing her arms, her perfectly cut lips almost bleeding as she bit them in excitement.

"I have never felt such defiance! His soul was so complex. So many things mixed in it! So strong! Layered! Yes! That's the best word for it! A person with an unshakable will! A person with many scars! A person filled with mystery and defiance! A man with endless potential!"

Even as a goddess with a unique ability, under such a short meeting, she was only able to see a glimpse of what that soul could offer.

A mere glance from the first layer, a glimpse from the endless potential that soul hid! Still chained! Waiting to be freed!

Not even close to truly understanding what lies underneath, always moving and changing, layer after layer, like a shell inside of a shell.

If she wanted to compare it to something, she would compare that soul to a matryoshka. Yes! Some gods may call it like that.

_"A strange word, coming from a different culture…"_

Chuckling, she could only compare it to that thing.

_"But it was strange. It was like I glimpsed something… odd for a moment. Almost like a scar, hidden deep. A dark presence ever spreading, only held back by an iron will. That feeling, almost like the stench of death. I need to know what it is! The anticipation is killing me!"_

"Your orders, Lady Freya?" Ottar asked, still bowing slightly.

"We will observe what will happen. In any case, send a member to the guild. Investigate if anything interesting happened recently."

"As you wish…" With that, Ottar left the room, leaving the goddess alone.

"So exciting! A worthy prey on the horizon."

She had already spotted a boy with a transparent soul. But who said she couldn't pursue two preys at once? Yes! It would be an exciting hunt!

"This will be… a great harvest!"

Two more heads would join her collection soon. But she wouldn't rush this time. No! She would savor the hunt. Ripen those souls before harvesting them, and taking them as her own! It would be glorious! It would be… well, hopefully, it would satiate her hunger, and the void she had been feeling for such a long time!

* * *

**Scene Change: Dungeon:**

Gazef shuddered for a moment, almost like he felt a presence spying after him.

**"KRghhh!"**

"Hmph!" but it only took a shrug, and the warrior captain dismissed such thought, cutting down the black monster stood in his way.

**"Kyyyeee!"**

"Compared to the rest, the black ones quite sturdy," he commented, continuing his fight.

As he headed deeper and deeper, more and more monsters he encountered.

While the first few floors filled with weaker, goblin, and kobold like creatures, the deeper he went, the stronger enemies he faced.

Their forms varied greatly, from huge bunny-like creatures to huge ants, entirely to living shadows, to huge poisonous moths. He encountered all kinds of animals down there. He can barely count how many he killed under his stay here.

Adventuring more than a day, even Gazef lost track where he is in reality. The man started to lose his sense of time deep underground, fighting, proceeding, and collecting stones continuously. It surely took the tool one's sanity and patience.

One thing was sure; he long ago passed the boundary his advisor allowed him to advance, using several slopes to proceed deeper. He had no map to follow anymore or even recognized the environment from Misha's description. This was an unknown territory!

'Slash! Slash! Slash!' it only took several more flashes, and several monsters died again, falling on the ground lifeless.

_"It is strange… On my first day, when the monsters breathed their last breath, they exploded into a fine dust. Leaving only that strange crystal and possibly monster parts. But now… their body remains."_

Indeed, he came to a strange discovery right after killing his first monster of the day.

Killed by simple weapon, the body of the monsters remained intact, he himself had to carve out the stones. Only after removing the core, the beast turned into dust. Meanwhile, back then, killing them with Razor Edge, they exploded right away, leaving only the loot.

"Just as Misha explained." taking out his knife, Gazef used it to remove the stones from the monster carcass, taking his time to mine out the precious stones from their body, no monster born from the walls this time.

"It takes too much time!" he spat, seeing how messy his leather gloves became after gutting several monsters.

_"Even after using a knife, it is messy!"_

He became much more proficient when he first tried, still, his technique to recover the stones from monsters far from perfect. He needs much more practice to be satisfied with his speed.

"Hmph!"

It took several minutes to finish this operation, gut all the monsters around.

If he stops every time to gut the creatures and collect the stones, he will never reach deeper than a few floors at once.

If we consider the fact that each floor was bigger and more complex as he headed downward, he will never reach the bottom, and possibly, never find out what lies in the deepest level.

Albeit Gazef's primary goal was not to reach the bottom, he was nonetheless curious, what was in the deepest layer.

Who knows, he may even find a portal home!

According to stories of old, the ancient ruins, and dungeons left behind by the evil deities contained something alike teleportation circles. Considering this, if Gazef finds a way home, he had to worry one less thing about and can concentrate on his search here.

_"According to Misha, no one reached the deepest floor and conquered the dungeon completely. The deepest point they reached was around the 59th…"_

Considering the man's speed today and the fact, each floor more complex and more complicated than the previous. It will take a long time to reach the 59th floor. Indeed, with his current supplies and equipment, it was impossible to really reach deeper without risking dehydration, starvation, and death.

Even with the medallion of immortality, he needed food and drink. He rather not risk trying to eat the monsters or drink the water found down there. In a hostile environment, poisoning or unknown illness may prove fatal.

"Yes, I need more supplies for that. Maybe a whole caravan, with more people to look out for sudden monster attack."

Spending around a day in this place, exploring and fighting, Gazef recognized. If he wants to go deeper and explore, he needs a team, maybe a whole group. Alone, he will never reach the bottom. Neither has he had the necessary knowledge about this place to safely navigate and not get lost — like in his current case.

_"That's, of course, not even considering the supplies needed to do that."_

He only spent a day delving the dungeon, and he felt, he barely made progress, even with maps just stumbled around in the floors before finding a ramp or stairs that led deeper.

_"Fortunately, following other adventurers helped me navigate."_

Of course, it was not always the case, sometimes the adventurers just changed direction, occupying a larger room where they waited for monsters to spawn. Then kill them for loot. He spoke a few words with a few of them.

Like usual, some of these folks were decent, sharing a little information about this place.

Telling him they only proceed to a particular floor, taking things easy. Farming stones and items to exchange them for cash, or forge new weapons and armor using these goods. Rarely taking the risk to proceed deeper until they feel ready, or grow strong enough to proceed further.

_"Just like Misha explained, the ones surviving some time here are not reckless. Taking their time to grow stronger and get to know the floors. According to her, most deaths occur amidst the rank of beginners."_

Despite the best effort of the advisors and the guild, rookies adventure alone, or reckless, tend to die early. Bearing such characteristics, very few survive.

"No monsters around this time. Better eat something while I can…"

Sitting down, he pulled out the military ration from the backpack — he bought before coming down — eating the dried meat.

_"Just like in the battlefield, heh?" _he chuckled, remembering his first charge. _"I was reckless. I barely survived."_

Often, there was no time to prepare a proper meal on the battlefield. In battle, to regain energy, soldiers stuffed down the prepared, dried rations in the small pause between the charges. Then drowned them down with water, or watered coffee grounds — which left behind the awful taste, but kept the soldiers going and awake.

_"I remember… officers often distributed raw coffee bean, giving us the command to gnaw on it, keep us going under long battles."_

It tasted awful, but kept the soldiers awake, and forced out every inch of energy from their body under battle.

_"Of course, after that. Most of us were exhausted and almost useless in battle."_

Eating his meal, he pondered.

If his internal clock was right, he spent around a day here, collecting numerous stones and several monster parts.

Most adventurers entered the dungeon under their "first" time would be overjoyed proceeding this far, managing to conquer multiple floors and proceed unhindered. Collecting as many stones and items Gazef did just now.

As for him? The warrior captain was not proud of himself. More of that! Was somewhat ashamed he can only continue this far, to a floor which gave no challenge, and still wasted a whole day to reach this point.

_"Well, if getting lost and stumbling in a monster nest each time when I arrive at a new floor counts impressive, then my progress indeed impressive."_

He chuckled sour, recalling his day.

Honestly, he didn't expect much from this day. Only visiting that shop — Mia spoke about — starting the investigation to find where he landed — then collecting some stones to ensure his financial background.

Most would simply call a day after doing all of this, as they would feel they had done enough. But not Gazef, he felt unsatisfied. More so after all those things he heard from that small girl, Toth.

He was immensely frustrated, not knowing where he is, how he got there, how he will get home!

_"Yet, delving this place helps somewhat. These monsters are good punching bags. I feel myself better slicing them up."_

One thing he can bear with, being wholly lost. It is certainly scary, utterly mindboggling for most. But not for him who got used to such situations. What scared him the thought he can never return home, letting down his comrades and king

_"It is scary, though. Not even a mention of the Re-Estize kingdom, or any other nation nearby. Not even any point of interest that could position me. And that girl…"_

He felt the same presence from her. The same as Hestia, Thoth, that dubious figure — he saw in the inn — and the woman he encountered and escorted just this morning. All felt like some kind of faith-based caster, and something more. It was… an odd presence, his instinct just can't place.

"Hmph!" This was a very odd place, almost like he was thrown into an entirely different world.

_"But that's impossible, right?" _That granny told a few absurd stories about such things, other worlds, and the gods called players who came from there. But other worlds to exist? Maybe in fiction. But for real? It felt unlikely!

_"Either she had an absurd amount of imagination, or, she heard those stories while adventured." _Yes, granny Rigrit was always like that. An energetic adventurer, an easy-going granny who liked to speak nonsense, and tell absurd stories — most of the time when she was drunk.

_"Magic is one thing… but other worlds? Hardly believable! Still, if the possibility exists. I can't just discard it amongst the options. It may be the only way to return home."_

Either way, he was still new to this place. Maybe he was a continent away, maybe two, he will find out eventually. But now, he needs to concentrate on his self-imposed mission to find the kingdom's treasures. And above all, to find a way to improve his strength and techniques.

_"Yes, it would be shameful, defeated once again…"_ after all, it worth nothing if he returns home, and Ainz once more takes care of him, just like that. He needs to protect his people. Grow stronger and find a way to counter that foul magic.

_"This task may prove to be even harder than finding the royal treasures and returning home." _he was in a bottleneck, Gazef knows it too well! He felt it! Without items, edging between the realm of heroes and simple people, he will never reach his goal if he can't improve!

"Huuuh!" pondering on all of this, he finished his meal. "Let's go back; I still need to…"

'Tremble! Tremble! Tremble!'

The whole room suddenly started to shake, like the entire thing would collapse under any moment.

"What now?!" he roared angrily, he really had enough from the antics of this place! It was like the whole dungeon working against him — only waiting to eat his meal, before throwing shit at him once more!

'Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!'

Several explosions followed, and the two exits of the room collapsed.

"What now!?"

With the ways sealed, he was utterly trapped.

"Shit!? How do I get out now!?" he should start digging, not wasting time for questions; he may never get an answer; he knows that well.

"Hahh! Fine! Let's start diggi…"

Oh! But it was too late. It would be better not asking any question, as in the next moment — like a sign of hate from the whole dungeon, and whatever deity watched him — the whole room started to tremble even more intensely, the entire floor underneath his feet began to fracture and broke, leaving the Warrior Captain little no time to react.

"Oh! The hell with this place!"

The floor collapsed utterly, pushing the warrior captain into the depths.

One thing was sure. His dislike of the place ever grown with each moment!

"Damiiiit!"

* * *

**Scene Change: Tenth Floor:**

The tenth floor, quite an unfriendly place. Filled whithered white trees, environmental stumbling blocks, and enemies, only an adventurer with at least a status B can handle. It was indeed a bad place to be.

Combining all of this with the constant white fog reminiscent of morning mist that limited visibility, this place was indeed a hard place to crack, for low-level adventurers at least.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" the adventurer ran, taking her steps hastily, as fast as her legs could carry her.

On her face, a frightful expression, pictured her horror. Arm crushed, leg dislocated, in truth, she more of dragged herself forward, than really ran.

"How it come to this? How did this happen? One moment we were fine… the second we are overwhelmed!" she muttered, her face still covered by her comrade's blood, biting her lips painfully, blood sprouted from her mouth. "This is not natural! That many monsters couldn't spawn at once! Yes! Someone must draw them there…" she theorized painfull, trying to numb the pain throbbed through her body with each hasty steps, trying to drag herself one step further!

Even with the all-covering fog, she seemed to know the way, merely dragging herself past the numerous monsters. Her presence, of course, went not without recognition.

**"Huh?"**

Like hungry sharks to the injured, bleeding prey, the obese orcs stood up, tearing out the dead woods, using them as primitive weapons.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Ah!" until now, she tolerated pain, running through a whole floor, somehow managing to survive. But soon, her body reached the breaking point, her leg went limp, and she collapsed on the ground.

'Thud!'

"I need to… I need to…" tears welled up in her eyes, remembering her comrades, remembering how the last of them remained behind, how her comrade's sacrifice was useless facing such a foe. Glancing back, she realized, their sacrifice to halt the closing enemy was all but useless!

"Why… Why… WHY?!" she mumbled, her strength starting to leave her frail body.

She felt useless, just a simple supporter, cannot possibly good for anything. Neither can warn her friends for the closing danger nor could she help them. She was useless!

_"Trash, better left to die!" _she remembered what that other adventurer said some time ago, and her friends foolishly protected her. _"WHY!?"_

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I should have died then!" despite her best attempts, she remained weak. No matter how hard she trained, how hard she tried, the only role she can fill is the supporter one.

She doesn't even know why her god accepted her into his familia.

Ah, yes, only thinking for a moment, she now remembers. She was accepted because her friend made that clause when he joined. The same friend who was strong, the same friend, died down there. The same friend protected her sorry butt in her escape! Her stupid head always forgetting this fact!

She hated herself for this!

"UGhhh!" trying to drag herself forward, her power ultimately left her; even so, she tried! Using her last ounce of strength to pull herself further, she tried!

"All useless! All useless! Why you had to do? Why me? Why save me?" her tears poured ever intensely, knowing it was all for naught. "YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT ME!"

Her arm crushed; she can't possibly get up and ran away with her overstrained legs. Weapon and collected goods lost. She will die, here and now, the girl barely hung on her consciousness, her eyelids were heavy.

**"Gugugugugugugugu! Squall! Squall! Squall!" **she already heard the trampling steps of the orcs, gathering around her, the scratching sounds of monkeys, the subtle wing strokes of the Bad Bats, and many similar creatures inhabited this floor.

Indeed, she managed to lure quite a few of them in her attempt to escape; maybe, it was the best she dies here. At least, she will not bring them to the upper levels, endangering the lives of others.

"Though… it was too short." being in her teens, barely 15, her life was indeed short. She didn't even kiss anyone, not speaking being together with someone. Dammit! She didn't even admit the fact she likes him!

"I want to live…" she mumbled, forcing herself to her legs. Her knees trembled, barely able to hold her weight. "I want to live…" pulling out her spare dagger, she held it before her with her only remained usable arm. The monsters all around just watched, like it would be some grotesque game, watching her struggle.

"I want to live!"

No one around to help, the girl was utterly alone in this otherworldly fog.

"I will survive…"

The orcs grinned, and the beast circled around her. Almost like they awaited to make her first step. A cruel light visible in their eyes. Then, she made her step, giving her all, and just like that!

'Stab!' but her knife was useless, the orc's skin was too thick to penetrate.

"Useless…" she mumbled, chuckling hopeless.

Metal weapons usually were able to penetrate orc skin, but with her current strength, it was not even enough to scratch the obese creature, it only watched her salivating.

'Thud!' the orc didn't even bother to use his stump of wood, the creature used its obese fist to slap her, crashing her to the nearby tree.

"Ugh!" multiple of her bones fractured and broke right away, she can't even move anymore.

_"I suppose it is the end…"_

Infinite sadness welled up in her gullet, filling her eyes with the endless flow of tears; she was barely alive. Using her last strength, she opened her swelled up eyes once more. Only able to see the towering figure stepped before her.

This was the end of her road, dying in the depths of the dungeon. Alone… most likely her carcass never seeing the light again, eaten by the monsters of the place.

Or, it supposed to happen this way as in the next moment.

'Crack!' the ceiling above broke, something or preferably someone started to fall.

…

If he didn't know it until now, now he was sure this place hated him, doing so with passion.

Yes, it cannot be otherwise. Else, the ground would not just collapse under his feet randomly.

"Shit!"

As he was on to leave the room, the ground suddenly collapsed under his feet, giving him no space, or anything to grab on before the depths swallowed him.

"When I thought this day couldn't be any worse!"

Unfortunately for him, Gazef was no mage. That meant he couldn't even slow his fall amidst reasonable borders, not speaking about using [Fly] spell. Yes, as he heard, it was a tier-three spell. Only the most talented can use it. And being he was no talented at all in the art of magic, most would say, he was in deep trouble.

"_Even if not that… it was too late anyway!"_ The warrior captain was athletic; that was no question. He could use Martial Arts to kick the air and accelerate himself higher.

That was the case, of course, if he had at least a second to prepare. That was the case if he had a place to maneuver, and not the whole damn room collapsing on him! With even the ceiling falling after him to crush him to death.

Unfortunately, he completely caught off guard; it was too late when he regained his bearing, too far to do such maneuvers. He fell… his only hope was to find something to grab on his way down. Hoping, not infinite abyss awaits him underneath.

"Damn!" pulling out his sword, he sliced the sizable fragments in the air, avoiding to get underneath them — and possibly crushed to death.

Even if he survives the fall, those stones could crush him after he lands. He needed to get rid of them as soon as he can, or at least get above the big ones.

_"There are supposed to be a floor down below; hopefully, this crevice not too deep!" _With quick thinking, Gazef concluded.

Even with Martial Arts, there was a limit to how high one can fall, and not break their legs, or die right away.

Gazef's only hope was his fall will be not long, and he can dampen the fall with positioning.

"Ahhhh!" trying to regain his control in the air, the Warrior Captain used martial arts to restore his balance and sense of direction.

"[Sense Direction]! [Aerial Manovers]!" his body glowed twice in succession. Like a gyroscope, positioning himself into the most beneficial direction, allowing Gazef to fall gracefully, inspect the place underneath him — doing aerial maneuvers all along, slicing up to fragments any possible dangers, using many falling stones as stepping stones — trying to get above the majority of the rubble.

"Fog? How odd!" stepping on a bigger falling piece, he watched the fog he speed through.

Fog awaited him down below, almost impenetrable for normal humans. But he was trained, he had techniques which can penetrate this kind of natural obstacle.

"[Enhance Vision]!" a stinging strain hit his eyes right away, but at the same moment, his vision sharpened beyond human measure, Gazef's gaze easily penetrated the fog of this volume.

"So many monsters gathered around something…" with this speed, he calculated he had a few more seconds before landing, he needed to be prepared. The first falling pieces already started to bombard those down below, causing a great commotion amongst the monsters.

**"Gueeh!" **many of them crushed to death right away, burying them under the rubble.

"Let's prepare!" Gazef closed his eyes, doing a fast breathing exercise that stiffened his muscles and prepared his body. Raising his already battered metal sword, the man lifted it before himself.

The weapon not made for slicing rock or any hard material, only thanks to his masterful technique it remained in one piece until now.

"[Cat's Grace]!" he hated to use this Martial Art. Not because of its limited use, but because fighting in the air, or dropping down on the enemy was not his preferred way of fighting.

Such methods better fit for ruffians, or thieves or assassins, stealthy fighters. Gazef was no such man. But if the chance offered itself, he would be a fool not to use his position the best he can, and get rid of many monsters with an aerial attack.

"[Accelerate]!" His Martial Art activated once more, speeding the man towards the group of obese creatures gathered under him, and under a moment, he flashed through the air.

"Ohhhh!"

'Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!'

With sword out, like the hammer of a wrathful god, he spun in the air, and like a small vortex, at the moment he landed, Gazef sliced the fat beings, transforming their ghastly body into sliced ham in a two-meter radius. All around rubble falling, crushing the ones dared to approach!

'Thud!'

'Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!'

It was chaos! Amidst the still falling pieces of the upper floor! The orcs and every other creature watched horrified as their fellows' fell, at least half of their body missing, like a grinder, Gazef spinning entrance cut the closes ones to mincemeat, the pressure pushing their remains farther.

"Well, it seems, this was effective enough…" he mumbled, maneuvering through the monsters, using their confusion to his advantage.

With each step, many monsters fall! He gave them no chance to regain their bearing!

"Come on!"

Gazef's gaze was rock hard, a threatening presence emerging from his body, causing even more chaos. The creatures backed, looking terrified, for long moments. Their confusion and fear freezing them!

"Ooooooo!"

This opening only opened a short window, an opportunity, Gazef used the best!

'Bamm!'

And as the last stone fell! And when the dust settled, Gazef stood triumph on a pile of monster corpses.

Like a champion who conquered numerous foes, awaiting further challengers. Ooo! And there were many before him, all around the area filled with the monsters drawn by something.

"Haaah! This is so troublesome…" Gazef said so, immensely frustrated by the trouble he found himself, again. He much more preferred if his killing intent would scare these beings away and not draw them out.

Well, but this is what life gave, and as his mother always said: _"Live with what's given, Gazef. Do not be greedy."_ afterward sending Gazef to help his father. She was a strict but fair woman.

"Huh!" dismissing the momentary nostalgic though, the warrior captain once more raised his battered sword, a confident smirk on his face. "Bring it!"

**"Guahhh!" **And thus, fearless, the warrior captain charged forward, facing a small army of monsters once again.

…

Under all of this, the girl remained silent. Balancing between consciousness and darkness, she only saw a blur, heard many loud noises, unknown to her what's happening around.

Somehow, miraculously, all the stones avoided her broken body.

Waiting for the final strike — what despite her expectation, refused to connect and ruin her body further — she pondered: "_What's happening? Is someone came to my rescue? Why is the sky thundering?"_

What her still intact ears picked up was many crashes barely avoiding her frail body, and the sound of an immense battle conducted only a few meters away from her — a man taunting the monsters around.

Flesh and blood sprouted, tendon and bones torn, and the stench of the dead creatures piled around. It was unbearable, almost the worst stench she ever smelt in her life, her vomit still lingering in her throat.

From all of the information around, what she managed to filter was the fact, she still felt her whole body throb in pain. Which meant she is still alive. Barely, but alive.

Whatever happened, whoever arrived at her rescue, must be fighting a hell of a battle, against a hell of numerical superiority.

_"It must be a whole group…" _she thought so, expecting a whole group of people once she wakes up. After all, no man or woman alone can face such numerical superiority. Right? That's impossible.

Dragging herself through a whole floor no less, she basically alerted every monster around, drawing many enemies from this, and the lower floor in her escape.

"Do your best! Please!" she muttered, with closed eyes, her tears flowed. Too scared to die, but too weak to remain conscious.

…

Minutes passed, maybe hours, the girl knows it not. But suddenly, the death groan of the last enemy echoed through the misty floor.

**"Guuuaaahhh!"** A huge ape-like being fell, Gazef's broken sword cutting it through like a hot knife through the butter.

"Huuh! This was the last!" the warrior captain sighed, sensing no enemy around. The remained flew fled, their instinctive fear overcame their impulse to kill.

Despite the weakness of the enemy, it was an intense battle. Basically, a small army of various creatures attacked him, under the strain, even his borrowed sword broke.

_"This weapon is really bad quality… I need a new one." _he watched the remains of the half-broken weapon, sighing tiredly. "_Albeit considering I sliced up stones. It lasted longer than I thought."_

"I really need a good sleep."

Tilting his head, his neck cracked, massaging it with his crusty hand. He started to get enough from this place.

"Haaah! And when I finally thought this cannot be worse, this happened. I wonder how deep I fall…" one thing is sure; he was more lost than ever. Surely, he will spend more time here; this place was no familiar at all. Not even from Misha's explanation.

"Unfortunately, that girl only shared knowledge about the first few floors." Her intention was most likely to keep him to go deeper. After all, who would be so stupid to risk their lives, and luck with that?

_"Heh! She doesn't know me. Sorry, Misha, my curiosity overcame my reason."_

Unfortunately for her, Gazef was a stubborn bastard who wanted to find his way home as soon as possible.

Unfortunately for her, the small pebbles remained after the monsters of the first floors worth little to nothing compared to the amount Gazef needed to collect to pay his expenses.

This was the only way for him, pushing forward — even when his body breaks! Push forward!

"I need to sit down for a moment…" but at the moment he sat down, he felt something soft underneath him.

"Ughh…"

A groaning sound hit his ear in the next moment, turning his gaze towards the noise.

"What the… shit!"

Underneath him, a frail girl laid, edging between death and life. She wore a plain cloak, torn and heavily damaged.

"He-Help…" she muttered broken, barely alive.

"I didn't even recognize her…" standing up, he inspected her body. A young girl with raccoon ears, white skin, underneath her cloak, a simple guild borrowed leather gear she wore. Her tail half torn, almost missing completely.

"Multiple fractures, internal bleeding. She will not survive without medical care." Gazef was not a medical expert but learned how to recognize underlying injuries.

Now, as he watched the girl, he was immensely frustrated. Damning himself not being a magic caster, or carrying a poti… wait!

"That girl, Hestia! She returned the potion I lost!" rummaging through his strangely intact backpack; he recovered the purple potion. The same Hestia handed him back last night — of course, only after Bell convinced her.

_"Recovery potions usually show their effect over time…" _his world's recovery potions worked like that, every one of them.

He never heard about potions that immediately restored stamina, or healed an injury. They usually only accelerated recovery — in an absurd margin, he might say. If one wanted instant recovery, then they needed to use magic or items.

"Still, not even trying it?"

Gazef had to make a hard decision, leaving the girl here to die, or using the potion on her, hoping her body strong enough to survive until he finds people who can help.

"Dammit!" It was no question; he needed to help! Else, his conscience will never leave him alone.

Under his life, he learned when to accept death, and when to not. In this case, the girl can still be saved. She carried the seed of life. Leaving her here would be a simple murder.

Opening the potion, it actually smelled neutral, having not that awful herb stench the usual recovery potions carry.

"What the…!?" only after slowly making her drink, his eyes widened. Several of her more severe injuries healed before the effect dwindled, basically stabilizing her health instantly. She was still critically injured but was mostly stable. At least enough to pick her up and carry her to the exit.

"Ugghhh!" the girl opened her eyes slowly, looking at him for a moment. "Thank… you…" she only mumbled that much before falling asleep once more.

"Hmm! Sleep! You are safe now." Gazef hummed, patting her head gently.

But in the next moment, as he watched the potion dwindling effect, he felt a presence appearing on his radar — disturbing the air around.

"There is someone else here…"

All along, he used martial art to keep an eye out; sense enemies approach him behind. And now, he felt a presence that watched him. Pulling out a dagger from his belt, he raised it.

"Whoever you are, come out! I know you are here." the man shouted, but no answer came…

"Hmm!" Gazef closed his eyes, opening his senses to the fullest.

"Got you!" and in the next moment, he threw the dagger!

'Crash!' the speed, strength, and precision he threw the dagger sliced through a tree, crashing the wall in the far.

"Come out! Or the next will hit you!"

Gazef waited one second, two seconds, a whole minute — Scanning the area with his heightened senses long. Yet, no answer came, only silence ruled over the area.

"No matter…" Gazef mumbled, hearing that person rushing away hastily. "Coward bastard." with this girl still in a critical state, he had neither the mood nor time to pursue his mysterious follower.

Thus, Gazef shrugged it down, turning back to the unconscious girl; he had no time to waste for cowards.

"I need to look behind. That person might come back." there was no time to waste, he picked her up, and started to run, seeking the exit of the floor.

Maybe he didn't even suspect, but a robed figure watched him leave, hiding, using magic.

"He almost got me? How…!?" the character asked disturbed, watching his torn cloak, inspecting his skeletal hand.

This man was more and more strange. A dangerous person!

First, he left a lesser army of creatures laid sliced up and crushed — completely destroyed! Then, managed to detect him through magic, the skeletal creature almost hit by a blindly thrown dagger!

It was more than just a lucky shot! He knew the exact direction where he passed! The dagger even tore his clothes!

"Scary…" the creature in cloak shrugged, before proceeding with his investigation. He needs to make a report about this.

…

It didn't take long, but Gazef found a few adventurers, seeking a challenge on the tenth floor.

"This is strange, the monsters?"

"What of it?" the members of the group asked with a raised brow.

"This area used to teem with monsters, but now, they are strangely absent."

"Most likely, a group already cleared this area…"

"This early? Don't think so?" shrugged the human. "It is not likely anyone outside of a high level can clear this area. And those folks bother not with the orcs mostly present on this floor."

"Then what…?"

"Wait, something is coming!?" all prepared, expecting a horde of monsters to charge through the mist. In the end, the only one they spotted was an armored human, carrying a broken sword in his hand, a backpack on his side, a wrapped rod — which was most likely a sword — on his back. There was something else he carrying, but from this distance, it was not recognizable.

"Oh, it is just an adventurer."

"Dammit! You made me worry for a moment." snarled the Chienthrope, earning a glare from his companion.

"Hey! You! It was you who killed all the monsters on the floor?"

"Don't be ridiculous; one guy cannot possibly…!"

"Any of you know a fast way up?" Gazef asked hastily, adjusting the girl on his back.

"Wait!? Is that?"

"A person?"

"She doesn't look too good…" noted the human, inspecting the girl for a moment.

"She is heavily injured. I gave her potion, but she still needs medical attention. Any of you know a fast way up?" the man looked quite distressed, worried the girl might die before he can reach the surface.

The potion healed a few wounds on her body, but it cannot possibly heal her completely.

"What?"

The adventurers looked at each other surprised.

"Man! We just arrived on this floor! You cannot possibly say…!"

"Why can't you just go alone? The road is… well, mostly clear."

_"Do I look like I have a free hand to spare?" _Gazef wanted to say, glaring at the human.

True, he can simply sprint, ignoring the monsters, but there is a chance one of them might lash out and hit the girl under the way.

"I know the way. I am the fastest of my group!" the Chienthrope noted, in his eyes, the willingness to help this stranger present.

"Thank you." Gazef hummed appreciating, glad not all people are selfish, but willing to help when it is needed.

"Seriously?"

"Follow the usual tactic. I will head back as soon as I can." the dog demi-human notified his group, and they nodded at once. It was evident they had their fair share of experience fighting with, or without their companion.

"Heh! Just don't lose your way, pretty boy." the dwarf member commented, chuckling. "Don't worry; we will manage." he waved, signing them to go.

"This way!" after nodding thankful, the two men headed up, taking the shortest way to reach the surface.

…

"Are you sure you will be fine from now on?" the Chienthrope escort asked a little bit worried. After several hours, they reached the upper floors, navigating the main pathway where monsters were mostly cleared. A straight path led through the remaining three levels.

"I am sure, this is supposed to be the main pathway." that means it was mostly clear, the constant adventurer traffic made it that way.

_"Also, I recognized this area; I will find my way back."_

"Very well… in that case, I head back. By the way, what's your name?"

"You can call me Zeff. Yours?"

"Zeke, Zeke from the Artemis familia." Gazef smiled, nodded appreciating.

"In that case, Zeke, from the Artemis familia. Accept my thanks. I will make sure to pay your kindness back, in some way."

"Umu… do that." after saying their goodbye, it took some more time reaching the surface.

The walls were all familiar, bluish-colored from this floor.

Filled with adventurers proceeded deeper, or on the way up, they gave a strange glance to the man who carried what looked like the unconscious girl on his back — speeding past them like the wind the grass.

"…"

Mostly ignoring them, Gazef proceeded up, soon the man reached the main hall, then the circular stairs — which led down to the dungeon.

Under the way, he saw many boxes towed on carts, almost like cages, containing monsters.

_"Wonder what they want with them?" _shrugging, he decided to worry about it later, increasing his pace once more.

…

The bustling stairway separated the big hall that settled above the dungeon, as usual, was full. The traffic was constant, adventurers descending and ascending through the stairwell, a strange lift raising cages filled with monsters and exotic wares — only found in the dungeon.

In the crowd, Gazef cut his way through the people, basically ramming through the ones he can't avoid with his fast maneuvers, causing a smaller commotion on his way up.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"What do you think? What are you doing!?"

"What is this commotion?" a half-elf guild employee with spectacles stepped forward, adjusting her glasses strict. Her face nonetheless beautiful, but carried a stern look. She wore what seemed to be a guild attire.

"This folk just charged through me!" complained an adventurer, slowly getting up to his feet.

It was evident; he was offended by Gazef, simply stepping him through on his way out.

"I apologize for the commotion I caused, but if she didn't receive medical attention immediately, she would die!" Gazef felt the raccoon girl's breath increased, just like her body temperature. It may sign the fact she is in a critical state.

"Let me see her…" the half-elf with spectacles walked near Gazef, checking the girl. "Hmm, indeed. She needs medical attention immediately. This way, I lead you to the infirmary."

Gazef was surprised this place has an infirmary. But considering things, it maybe was not that surprising. The dungeon was a dangerous place; it was only natural they build the infirmary in the same tower underneath the "jail" settles.

"Follow me!"

Thus, Gazef followed the guild employee, leading him to the infirmary.

…

Around half-hour passed, and the same guild girl returned from the chamber where the doctors still nursed the girl. Gazef gave her a look, his arms crossed above his chest while leaned against a wall.

"How is she? Is she…?"

"She will be fine. Her injuries, though, were critical. The responsible staff managed to stabilize her. Now, I need a few pieces of information from you. First, which floor were you passing? What happened?"

"I don't know which floor it was," he admitted, his first mistake since arriving back from that place.

"How so?" the elf raised her brow, watching strange the man.

"The ground collapsed under my feet, and I fall below. Finding this girl surrounded by a bunch of different monsters when I landed."

"You know this sounds quite unlikely…" the girl who just introduced herself previously as Eina sweatdropped, looking at Gazef as he would be some pervert. It was evident, falling through the floor was hazardous, only high ranked adventurers could survive such endeavor and live to tell the tale.

"Th-that's the truth!" the man can only shutter for a moment, seeing that strange gaze of the girl.

"So, what was the outline of the floor? From that, I can tell you which floor you fall at least."

"A misty place with withered trees. Full with obese greenish creatures."

"I see, so it is the tenth to the twelfth floor. Hmm, I see, the floor you fall from?"

"Umm, I am not sure?"

Eina started to tick; this man was impossible. Not even knowing where he fell from? Is he an idiot?

"How come you don't know?" she wanted to sigh really hard. One thing losing oneself in a floor, but not knowing which floor they were? That's an entirely new thing. She met her fair share of puzzled adventurers, but this? She hardly met someone of this caliber.

"Sorry, I was so immersed delving the dungeon, I completely lost my sense of depth and direction."

This was a terrible excuse, Gazef was well aware. But being it was also the truth, it was not entirely a lie.

"But considering I saw no other floors while falling, it must be the ninth floor I fell from," he concluded, earning a hum from the half-elf employee.

"I see. Hmm, interesting. It never happened before…" Eina was in deep thought, almost like she trying to recall any similar accident that happened in the past.

"Are you saying no similar case happened before?" this, of course, earned a sharp gaze from Gazef, finding it strange it happened with him, and not with others.

"Yes, it happened before. But not on the early floors. The ground in a few places weaker on the lower floors. But on the upper ones? I never heard it happened before. Now then, as we know this, what's your name and which familia you belong?" she needed this data so the guild can seek him out later if they have any more questions.

"You can call me Zeff, as for familia…" but before he could continue his introduction, Eina stopped him, blinking surprised.

"Wait! Are you the Zeff, who Misha advise?"

"Oh! So you know, Misha?" well, it was apparent. Both girls wore the usual guild uniform, a form-fitting attire. Of course, they know each other!

"Hmm…" it was like she inspected him thoroughly. "I see, she described you quite well. But she didn't say you were so…" Eina blushed for a moment, before hiding her embarrassment behind a cough.

"So?" Gazef raised his brow, only suspecting what the girl meant to say.

"Disregard what I said…" she cleared her throat, slightly blushing. "Anyway. That girl worried about you. According to her, you didn't show up on the last day. After you finished here, check her out!" she adjusted her glasses, this girl offered a commanding presence, her expression and demeanor seriously made Gazef remember one of his drill Sergeant from his youth.

"Ye-Yes, Ma'am!"

"Good, now, let's continue…"

The girl continued her questions for a few more minutes, all along pressuring poor Gazef with that relentless stare. In the end, he was glad he managed to leave that tower behind.

* * *

**Flashback end:**

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" At the moment, Gazef finished recounting his tale — sparing a few, not so satisfactory details and scenes that may cause a stroke to his already fuming advisor — the usually lively, kind, and accepting Misha burst out like a volcano. The girl basically gnawed on her fingers due to her stress.

"Ehh… adventured deeper?" he asked, not so daring, suspecting the reason behind the girl's furious state.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I told you! Do not go deep! Are you an idiot, or what!?" Misha hit the table with her palm, making Gazef flinch for a moment.

"I am really sorry!" even if the monsters were not challenging at all, Gazef felt himself horrible defying the pink-haired girl. More so, finding her so disturbed, the warrior captain can't help but stand up and bow apologizing.

"Haaah! What to do with you…?" Misha sat back to her seat, resting her fingers on her forehead. Now, she looked immensely exhausted.

"It helps if I apologize once more?"

"No!" came the answer right away, Gazef earned an even more menacing glare.

Currently, the two of them inhabited a meeting room used for discussion between adventurers and their advisors.

"I thought you died, not reporting a whole day…" she muttered, her furious face now transitioned to mirror her sadness and worry.

"Please accept my apology. I lost my way…" this was one of the reason, the other reason was Gazef's curiosity.

"Ju-Just, don't do it again, ok? It is wrong enough you went that deep despite my advice. You dying would just burden me with further paperwork." she turned her head away, blushing. She was both embarrassed and angry. Yes, Gazef knew that expression, he saw it many times over.

_"Women used to do this when they are angry, but also worried about someone." _the scolding and sometimes swearing was also part of their game — raising the remorse of men, and who they love not to do dangerous things again.

_"Yes, many of them used this to manipulate people too."_

But now, considering things, it felt good someone truly worried about him. It filled Gazef with the will to live, survive, fight, and see them tomorrow.

_"In the royal court, not many showed me such care… amongst them, his majesty." _Yes, surrounded by two-faced people, in the royal court, the only ones truly cared about him were the king and a few more people. The nobles usually dismissed his presence, or watched him scornfully, feeling even being near the king was too much to tolerate.

"I do my best…" he nodded, earning a shrug and a sight from the girl.

"Why me…?" Misha grabbed her head, almost sobbing.

Gazef now really felt himself miserable; not only he defied the girl's request, he even disappeared for more than a whole day.

He felt, no excuse can save him from this situation.

"By the way, is it normal a recovery potion to heal instantly?"

"Huh? Yes, why?"

"Hmm, nothing… just curious." Gazef mumbled, finding this place more and more strange.

First, this city and the endless looking labyrinth — with all its weirdness — under it. Then, the recovery potion which heals instantly.

_"In the Re-Estize Kingdom and the surrounding countries, for such potion, many would kill…" _Not speaking the uproar of churches. Healing illness and severe injury instantly used to be their task, gaining a significant number of followers and money offering their healing services.

_"If any of them would get know of this, they immediately request the king's aid to arrest those people…" _yes, it would be enough to threaten the nobles and the king with the withdrawal of their support, and they would answer the call of the church without hesitation.

Many kinds of healing magic existed, from nature-based entirely to divine classification. Amongst these types, divine magic casters were the most numerous amongst healers — mostly trained and employed by churches.

If suddenly, the church refuses to offer healing services, not only the common folk, but the whole country will suffer the backlash. In war — where numerous divine magic caster supported the backlines with their miracles, this could lead an innumerable amount of losses.

The injured simply die because the only remained method to heal them would be potions, surgery, and the few remained healers not work for the church.

"So, Zeff-san! Please be more considerate next time. Even if you are strong, if you don't know the outline of the floors from the heart, you will get lost! Worse! You can die by just accident!"

_"And who's a fault not giving me a map to the floors above the 5th?" _Misha thought this would hold him back to explore. Well, she was wrong, oh, very wrong!

"Is there any way to accelerate the process to proceed through the floors?" the first few floors were a joke according to Gazef, even an appropriately trained and cautious soldier can get through. Soldiers trained by him and served in his unit could proceed even deeper. Alone if necessary.

"Haaah! Are you serious!?" just now, she scolded him not to proceed deeper! And the man right away requested more challenges?

_"Is he a moron, or what!?" _she seriously considered this option.

Misha can't help but grind her teeth loud. Yet, seeing that face, that expression he watched her, she can't help but sight defeated.

"Haaah! If you want to die so bad, at least hire a supporter, or join a team. They most likely know better the outline, and also solve the problem of collecting stones."

"I appreciate your advice…"

"Yet you didn't seem to take them to your hearth…" the girl mumbled, earning an apologetic nod from the man.

"I am very sorry…"

"Whatever! If you want to go so bad, at least I insist you learn the outline of each floor! That knowledge alone can separate life and death! And find yourself a group, dammit! Or at least a supporter — as soon as you can! They are basically everywhere! Just visit a popular inn, and announce you want to join someone. Or simply put up a request in the guild's board! With your stature, I am sure they will accept you! Even if you not from their familia, people surely consider hiring your services!"

Yeah, she mentioned earlier. Familia members stick together, not likely accepting outsiders in their group.

_"Just like different mercenary groups. They like not to work with each other. Mostly thanks to the distrust, they feed towards each other."_

"So, this is everything you wanted. Can we start our today's lesson?"

"I have one more question if you allow me."

The girl blinked, nodding. "What is it?"

"On my way up, I saw huge crates, filled with what I saw monsters. Why does your guild need them? If you allow me to ask?"

"Oh, that!" Misha, right away knew what the man spoke about. "Those are monsters for the yearly Monster Feria."

"Monster, Feria?" Gazef raised a brow, never heard about such a festival before.

"Mmmm! It is a yearly festival mostly organized by the Ganesha Familia — with the help of the guild, of course," she added.

"I see, and what's it is about?"

"Basically, the Ganesha Familia captures untamed monsters from the dungeon, bring them to the surface, and tame them before the crowd. It is connected to a big festival, organized mostly around the Colisseum of Orario."

"I see… so it is a simple circus." Gazef heard about similar events organized in the different arenas of the Baharuth Empire, sending captured monsters and beast against fighters. It was a barbarous custom to entertain the masses.

"It is more than just a simple circus!" Misha said so, puffing her chest proud. "This event, for long years, organized in this city. People from the whole world come to witness it!"

"So, this Ganesha familia tame monsters?"

"Basically, they are an adventurer type familia. But being they are one of the biggest familia of Orario with the most members. They perform numerous other tasks, such as helping the guild out with restoration projects. If you want, I can request an audition with their god. Just be aware, he is a bit… eccentric." yes, she remembered a meeting with the man.

_"I am Ganesha!" _even remembering it, she can't help but shudder.

"Fufufu… I pass, but thank you."

"Why I had the feeling you will answer this." Misha just sighed, expecting his answer.

However, speaking about Ganesha and restoration work, a case, she wanted to ask about came to her mind. A claim, connected to a certain trickster goddess who already paid her a visit.

"Speaking about restoration. Do you accidentally know something about a brawl before the inn, Hostess of Fertility? Between a level 5 adventurer, called Bete Loga, and an "unknown" adventurer accidentally called Zeff? Just like you?"

The girl forced a smile. Hoping, praying whatever deity listening to her that her foreboding not come to true, and her new client does not cause any more trouble. Praying, it was a different handsome man with the same characteristic, and name that caused the commotion.

She prayed that this is all a misunderstanding, a coincidence. That, in their drunken stupor, the people around misjudged the appearance of the man, mixing it with Zeff.

In all honesty, she was on the verge of a breakdown. Hear heart cannot really take more. First, Loki paying her a visit, then this! She cannot take any more.

_"Please, I beg you! Say it was not you!" _she prayed in her heart, gulping hard.

"Hmm…" Gazef contemplated for a moment, lowering his head with crossed arms. "I may have a prattle with a kid in the same inn. Nothing serious, just a little sparring match to smoothen our differences."

'Crack!' All her hopes in vain, her world shattered, hearing the man's words.

"Is something wrong?"

Gazef looked up, seeing as Misha trembling, her fingers cramping, cracked the wooden placemat she held her notes on. Her closed eyes tick, a forced smile mixing anger and disbelief on her face.

"He saying… a little sparring match? A little sparring match…!? He asked: Is something wrong?" like an imbecile, a person who lost her mind, she mumbled. "Is something wrong, he asking…?"

"Miss Misha, are you alright?" Gazef asked, worried, shaking the girl's shoulder gently a few times.

"Beating Bete Loga… and he says, sparring match? And he asks, is something wrong?"

"I…"

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT!?" the sudden shout surprised Gazef, making him blink a few times.

"Excuse you?"

"EXCUSE YOU!? BEATING ONE OF THE TOP LEVEL 5 FROM ONE OF THE STRONGEST FAMILIA IN THE WHOLE CITY AND "EXCUSE YOU!?" she shouted, once more, her rage bubbled like a volcano.

"First, falling a whole floor and surviving. Then, this!? Beating almost comatose a top adventurer from the Loki Familia no less? Leaving me into this mess?! AND YOU ASK: IS SOMETHING WRONG!?" she can't take it anymore, the girl fell back on the couch, and like melted cheese slumped in the cushioned pillows. Her heart can't take any more.

"Just who are you… Zeff-san. Just who are you…?"

"Eh… as said, my name is…"

"I know what your damn name is!" she interrupted him, grabbing a snack from the nearby table and biting from it.

The outside of the freshly baked croissant broke under her teeth, her eyes filled with a dangerous light. She continued to stuff the delicious food, until only a few remained, using both of her hands to help.

"See what you have done?! My stress eating returned!" 'Crunch!' 'Gnaw! Gnaw! Gnaw!'

"Eh, but…"

"No buts!" she pointed the half-eaten snack against the man, like a sword, if Gazef would say anything more, he was sure, she would skewer him with the dessert.

_"One should not raise a woman's ire and wrath." _he knows it too well, his youth filled with such stories.

"Now then…" she sat down, stuffing down the croissant, reaching for another one. "You will tell me everything that happened. Step by step. Starting with the night when you encountered with the Loki familia, to your return to the surface."

Oh boy! She won't know what she asked for. This will be a hell of a story!

_"I feel this can't end well for me…" _Gazef already felt this would not end well for him.

"Very well…" but nonetheless, he was up to the challenge.

* * *

**Scene Change: Night: Party of the gods:**

A bright moon floats above the curtain of darkness that has fallen over the land. The moonlit forest is alive with the sounds of owls and rustling leaves.

These sounds ride the breeze and spread out over a vast plain to merge with chirping birds and swishing grasses. They flow together in a chorus of nature until the sounds hit one sudden change in the landscape.

A humongous wall!

Big, thick, and sturdy, the edge of the city may as well be a castle wall.

The protective wall is constructed entirely out of stone. The curtain of night is pushed aside as light spreads through the city. The voices of nature outside the fence are drowned out by the faint sound of the city's nightlife.

The Labyrinth City, Orario.

This city is one of the few cities that existed since ancient times, even before the arrival of the gods. However, it is the only city that bears the title "Labyrinth City."

The wall forms a perfect circle, encasing the metropolis in stone. Relatively tall towers and buildings stick up just inside the edges of the wall. Shorter buildings are toward the center. Hundreds of magic stone lamps light this stone behemoth. It is as if a sea of stars came down from the sky to live in a stone castle.

Yet, compared to the tower in the very center of Orario, it is all dwarfed. Almost looks meaningless under the humongous tower stony gaze — the tower, which was tall enough to pierce the very clouds.

The tallest tower in the city, its size strikes and imposing shadows over the town below, filling both citizens and travelers with awe.

The tower — called Babel — which stationed directly over the dungeon served as a plug or a tap. Blocking the unwanted residents of the abyss to come up, but allowing people to adventure deep, then return through the same way.

With Babel at its core, the image of Orario has spread far and wide around the world. More adventurers call Orario as a home than any other city or country. This is the place, more precisely, the dungeon, where the ancestors of all monsters sprouted to life and scattered around the world.

Due to this, many refer to these mysterious depths as one of the three colossal mysteries of the world, ever seeking the immense "unknown" that sleeps within the deepest part of the Dungeon.

A mystery that draws many adventurers to the depths, seeking fortune or fame. Motivated either by greed — which this infinite source of wealth hides. Or glory — becoming immortalized by tales, through heroic acts, slaying the dangerous creatures the place hides.

As for why it is called "Labyrinth City"? Despite many tales and theories, adventurers had nothing to do with the naming… it was all on the gods.

The name was given by the gods who lived there. On a whim, one day to the other, they decided it is a fitting name. Thinking, the title makes the city more interesting. And soon, Orario became known far and wide.

The excitement of the unknown! The promise of challenge and wealth, a chance to attain glory, and above all, notoriety, draws in more and more people every year.

Among the newcomers, there may even be a few who came here merely for fun and fated meeting. Yet, if one sought enough, they could even find people who have a steady mission in mind. People who are not here to seek wealth, neither glory nor notoriety, but searched something… something that may bring all three, through hardship, and ambition, they can gain them all!

Because of all of this, the city often called: "The most passionate city in the world."

…

In a specific part of the town, people gathered in high numbers.

"Yo! How are you doing?"

"Eeeh! Long-time! How long has it been?"

"About four hundred years, I reckon."

"Ohoh! That long? You've changed quite a lot since then!

As one may surmise, these people were gods and goddesses who came to Gekai looking for entertainment. They came to the passionate city, Orario, seeking the "unknown" even more than the adventurers.

Just now, many of them gathered in a specific part of the city.

This was quite odd, as it was rare from them to gather in such numbers.

All are heading towards a particular building, watching the strange structure with either disgust, amusement, or turning their head away in shame.

"Ahhh! Ganesha-san, why?" one of them mumbled, sighing confused.

Before them, an overly extravagant building stood over the group of overly extravagant gods assembling in the street.

Standing among the lights, amongst the well-built buildings of Orario, this "thing" was just plain weird. It was so out of place; it was almost mysterious.

It was a building, built to resemble a massive, thirty meter, human-shaped statue with an elephant's head sitting cross-legged in the middle of the city block. A stone wall surrounded the base of the building.

This building sat proudly, puffing out its chest. It was famous for inspiring a sense of wonder and uneasiness within anyone who saw it. From many angles, magic stone lamps lit up the whole building, highlighting it even more amongst the "greyness" of the simple structures of the city.

It would be no surprise saying this building had a history.

The builder of this strange building was an eccentric dark-skinned god; his name was Ganesha. If you asked anyone what was in his mind when he built this "thing", not even the members of his Familia, or his fellow gods could answer that question.

This statue — which also served as the base of his familia — built by burning through his Familia's hard earned savings.

Unfortunately, outside of the man himself, no one liked this monstrosity, not even his own children. Most of them teared up a bit as they went in and out, thinking how their hard work had gone into smoke, paying for this "thing." Worse, the entrance to the building was in the crotch of the statue!

"Haah! Ganesha goes all out again."

"You know him…"

"Yeah, he is the same. No matter Tenkai or Gekai."

Under no time, the building was filled with richly clothed people — all of them extremely beautiful and charming; their beauty was divine.

Almost all of them answered the call, coming to the "Celebration of the Gods."

A large party put on by a god for other gods living on Gekai. There were no rules about who hosted and who attended. It was simply hosted by the god who wanted to throw a party and attended by gods who wanted to come.

Typically, it was only done by gods who wanted to show their wealth or had a second, shadier intention.

Most gods would make sure to no enemy gods enter their territory, fearing they might spot something they wanted. In Ganesha's case, however, the reason was different. He just loved parties! He loved to be around people! That's it! He had no shady intentions! He just loved parties!

"Everyone! Thank you for coming today! I am Ganesha! I am overjoyed the attendance of this Celebration! I love you all! I have a small announcement to make: The yearly festival put on by my Familia is only three days away! Please encourage your Familias to attend!"

Wearing an elephant mask, Ganesha welcomed his guests from the top of the stage in the middle of the hall. A welcome, and an announcement the gods largely ignored, simply continuing their chat.

"Oh! Didn't you heard?"

"No! What? Tell me! Tell me!"

The hall was only lightly decorated, compared to the extreme outside of the place, it was entirely out of the norm. A band sat behind the stage, playing calm melodic music.

Around the long tables, deities gathered, using the opportunity to eat from the delicious food served in a standing buffet style. The scent was mouthwatering; even the most stubborn deity can't ignore the free food.

Just for tonight, almost all the deities in Orario attended, filling the great hall to brim with gods and goddesses.

Amongst them, a certain deity with a twin tail and excessive black hair, and a small goddess with yellow eyes, and childlike complexion was also present. If you watched the two more profoundly, you recognized early on; they were the only ones not wearing lavish clothing. But the redesign of their usual clothes, trying to make them look more formal.

"Tch! That idiot Hestia. Is she lost all her dignity?" Toth almost snarled, when Hestia recognized her. With a full mouth that looked like a hamster, waving at her.

"Hewooo Toth-chan!"

"Tch!"

The short, dark-skinned goddess just snorted, grabbing a plate and showing its content in her handbag.

She had no particular problem with Hestia. She was just… too lively for her taste. Invaded her personal space whenever she wanted or not.

_"Even in Tenkai, she always hugged me without asking permission! Calling me cute!" _she hated it! She hated it when people treated her like a mascot!

_"No! Don't come here!" _she pleaded deep inside, already feeling as she suffocates her with her oversized chest, then pinch her cheek painfully — pulling her cheeks like a living taffy.

_"Please!"_

Hestia was on to approach her when a second goddess took her attention. A red-haired goddess with sharp features and eyepatch. She was nonetheless beautiful, but that eyepatch… many glanced at it first before looking at the woman itself.

_"I am saved!" _Toth didn't hesitate, she grabbed a plate of food from the edge of the table, and disappeared under the tablecloth. Fortunately, Hestia lost her, saving her from the torture people made her endure.

"Ahhh! Finally, peace!" Toth sighed, relieved, finally free the repressive presence of the numerous gods and goddesses around.

She hated this place, only coming here due to three reasons.

_"Why I even mentioned?" _she groaned deep inside, remembering her colossal first mistake.

She only mentioned once, but her only two children bugged her to come until she said "yes." Pressuring she needs to go out, separate herself from her books, try to be a little bit open.

It was no surprise; she was an introvert. Even she knows that! Only tolerating a few people for long, passionately hating crowded places.

_"Of course, the chance of free food not to be dismissed…"_

Yes, this was her second reason coming. Her familia was dirt poor. Barely managing to stay afloat. If she can rip off a wealthy familia, then she will do so. Gladly rob that annoying Ganesha!

_"Ganesha wouldn't mind it anyway…" _she knows Ganesha only for a few hundred years. But she already disliked his lively personality.

According to a standard of a god, this was very little time. Yet, under this time she learned to avoid the man whenever it was possible. He was just too friendly and weird for her taste.

_"Why he even needs to introduce all the time? It is weird! I already know his name!" _his eccentric personality was the complete opposite of her own introvert one, making her feel uncomfortable anywhere near him.

"I think I am not alone with this…" she was partly right saying this. "_I want to go home!" _she sniffed miserably, already missing her dusty books and maps.

She would be rather home, reading, or writing her notes. Yes, indeed. One or two people, she tolerated. A whole bunch of them, she was insecure! She hated the crowd! It made her nauseous, sending her head spinning.

_"Not speaking many of these people just plain morons…" _yes, she heard what they whispered behind her back, mocking her either because of her childish appearance or because of her introvert personality. She had very few friends who understand her problem. Treating her like a damn mascot!

_"I HATE IT!"_

And with this, we already reached the third reason her being here. She came because of one person — her best friend who helped her out in a time of need.

"Hopefully, he will help me again." yet, considering how much she owes him. How much she pressured their friendship when she first arrived Gekai, she was not sure how much the man would tolerate before abandoning her.

"…" peeking out from her hiding, she scanned the people, seeking one person before retreating in her safe place once again.

"Huuh!" she had no luck, spotting not the person she came to see.

"Well, no matter, try it later! Let's see…" putting down a book before herself, she started to eat the stolen food, not even recognizing for a moment as a hand raised the tablecloth, peeking underneath.

"Eh, miss? Do you need anything to drink? Why not come out? I am sure, many gods and goddesses want to meet you." the nearby waiter watched her uneasily, with a forced smile, peeking under the tablecloth.

He was a member of the Ganesha familia, serving as waiter tonight. After experiencing the weirdness of his god, he long ago got accustomed to the strange behaviors of a few gods and goddesses around. It was no strange at all for now!

"No! Get lost! Shhh!" like a hungry predator, she hissed, her glare made the man leave with tearful eyes.

"Eiii!" the man left, running away after witnessing the glowing pair of eyes under the table.

"Hehe… better leave. Jerk! Disturbing my reading…"

She was protective when it comes to food. She hated to go outside! One may say she was a complete introvert! Only a few people she tolerated for long.

"Finally! This will be enough for a few minutes!" she was calm, finally assured, no one will disturb her alone time. Her food will last for a while; she only needs to peek out from her hiding place, search for that certain person.

However, she didn't expect one thing…

"You know, it was entirely unnecessary."

"Hai!" hearing the voice from her side, Toth right away jumped up. 'Thud!' just to grab her head in the next moment, her nob is connecting hard with the table above her.

"Huh?" Many gods and goddesses watched surprised the jump of the table, just to a moment later return their usual chatter. Ignoring the strange furniture.

"I hate when you do this!" she whimpered, massaging her throbbing head, her eyes teared up.

"It never gets old…" the man on her side, sitting underneath the table, flashed a smirk. "Little Toth…"

He was a quite lean and tall man with brown skin similar to hers. His head bald, using a considerable amount of black eyeliner around his orange eyes. Like two suns, they glowed. Yet, despite his fiery eyes, his face carried gentle features, mixing boyish charm and bold angular shapes — a characteristic that gave his face a mysterious appearance.

On his chin, a small goatee peeked.

"Ho-How, did you found me?!" she shuttered, looking all embarrassed.

Unlike Toth, who only wore her usual attire a little bit modified — a top and a longer skirt — the man on her side had a certain style. Wearing an elaborate gown in Egyptian style, made from the best materials one can buy for coins.

A White and golden lined attire that completely fits his athletic body. Compared to her, he indeed looked like a proper deity.

"I know you too well. My little mascot…" he brushed her mid-long bob cut hair, messing it up slightly.

Yes, he was a man of high standing. His familia quite prominent, mixing exploration and other odd jobs, having a connection not only in Orario but all around the world. Indeed, this man was a natural leader. Yet, only his base stationed in the town, their operations mainly conducted outside in the wide world.

"Uggghhh! You know I hate it when you call me like that!" Toth pouted, looking away, blushing.

"Of course, I am. That's why am I doing it. My little companion." his chuckle was almost like he mocked her, this earned an even bigger pout and defiant expression from Toth.

"You meanie! Meanie! Meanie! Meanie! I hate you! I hate you!" she hit the man, like a small child in a tantrum. Yet, compared to the lean but nonetheless muscled deity, she looked quite insignificant. The man most likely didn't even felt her small fists.

"So, hiding from others?"

"N-No! I-I just wanted some calm! That's it!" she shuttered, quite embarrassed her secret comes to light so quickly.

"Just asking…" the tanned figure chuckled. "How you manage, by the way. Is your shop still stands? Have you managed to recruit someone? Since months we didn't speak. You look scrawny, as always. Did you even eat?" the man's questions rained, poking her flat stomach.

"Ughhh!" this, of course, greatly embarrassed the small girl. "Stop it!"

"Hahahaha! Just as expected! You are the same introvert I know! I am glad you didn't change! Still, aren't it would be better to go out? Just a little bit? So we can converse normally. I feel quite unnerved sitting here. It is dark…"

"Too many people out there…" she pulled her legs in her hug, paling slightly, thinking all those people out there. "Too many… scary…"

"Look, if you don't even try. It will not get better…"

"I want my safe place…" she mumbled, her expression like of a dead fish.

"Haah! I give up!" the man shook his head. "At least answer my question. How do you manage?"

"We are doing fine… I managed to recruit two children." she drew circles on the marble floor, her tone flat all along.

"Just doing fine? And two children, you say? That's nice! Tell me about them! I am curious!" seeing her state of being; the man can't just let his friend alone with her problems. Her state of mind was somewhat questionable, that's why he can't just leave her alone!

"Under the passing months, I only managed to gain two members. The people barely visit my shop. We barely stay afloat…" she admitted the hard facts, and hearing this, made her friend's expression soften.

"You know you can count on me. If you need money…"

"No!" she snapped at him. "I made a promise; I intend to keep. I-I don't want to burden you anymore. You always help when I ask… I already strained our friendship enough."

"I see…" he lowered his head, accepting his friend's decision, appreciating her willingness to stand on her own feet.

"Still…" she played with her fingers, circling them around each other.

"So, there is something? Just say, I am sure we can solve it."

"I am not sure how to put it, and I promised I would pay back everything on time! But I need a favor! The request of one of my clients, currently I can't fulfill myself."

"Oh! What request the mighty goddess of knowledge and magic can't fulfill?" the god teased her, earning a glare.

"Idiot! Would you just be serious for a moment?!"

The Egyptian god raised his brow, waiting for an explanation. His previous joking behavior disappeared. "I am listening. What do you need? But as you promised, make sure it worth my time."

The girl gulped, nodding. "I need a world map. One which not only contains different continents but the countries on them. The freshest version. As well, I require your connections to search for certain countries; even I don't heard about."

"You ask much. You know it will cost you dearly. Also, aren't it would be easier to ask Freya or even Loki. Their connections are better than mine. You can get what you want easier from them."

"I don't want to speak with them." she snarled, visibly disgusted by the mere mentions of these two. "One is a slut; the second is a battle maniac trickster! Just as in Tenkai, just as in Gekai."

"You know, they are changed. Loki, for example, much calmer, fewer times get in trouble. Remember, in the past; she battled whenever she can. Killing many gods who get in her way…" the man on Toth's side lowered his head, remembering her like that. "The children changed her. Made her calmer and more accepting. For good, I might say." yes, he spoke with her not long ago. She is more bearable than up there.

"Yeah… I suppose." at least, she didn't hear Loki herself battling against anyone. Her children, maybe. But the goddess herself? Toth knows not about such thing since she descended.

_"Of course, I live secluded. But my children used to tell their day and what happens in the city…"_

"So, a world map and access to knowledge. I see what I can do. But I expect you to pay back what you owe."

"I know… don't worry! Toth always pays her debts!"

"Visit my residence as soon as you can, and we can flesh out the details. Possibly bring that customer if you don't mind. I am curious about what kind of person requests such… unusual thing."

"Ok…" she mumbled, already depressed how much this will cost her.

"I wouldn't expect less!" the man beamed suspicious, and small Toth already suspected. The first part of her debt will be paid now!

"Eiii! Stop! No!"

"You can start paying now! Stop sulking! The night is still young, and you need to get out of that depression! Enjoy the party!" the light of a prankster lit in the man's eyes, grabbing her arm and pulling her.

"Wha…!? Nooo! Don't do it!" but before she could react, the god pulled her out from her hiding, exposing her to the whole world.

"NOOOO! MY SAFE PLACE! RA! YOU BULLY!" thus, the god named Ra dragged her out from the "safe place," showing her to the world.

That night, little Toth started to pay her debt, doing what she hated the most. Accompanying Ra, and answering her fellow deities' annoying questions. Experiencing her horror once again, treated as a mascot, patted on the head, her cheeks pulled until they went numb.

"I hate you so much…!" she massaged her face, feeling them not anymore.

"I know!" the man just smiled, accompanying her friend with a wide smirk.

That night, the introvert goddess forced to the light.

…

Meanwhile, underneath the guild, occupying a hidden room, a figure sat in his throne, meditating, his face shadowed by his hood. Only his long white hair that peeked out from the shadows.

"Fels, you returned." in the next moment, like waking up from his slumber, the man on the throne raised his head. The dimly lit torchlight giving a glimpse of his face. He was an elderly man, with a wrinkled face, his blue eyes piercing.

"Yes…" the second robed figure — wearing a dark robe — nodded, stopping a few steps away from the throne.

His voice was strange, almost like it was generated through artificial means — mixing many characteristics and gender.

"What did you find? Did you managed to know something?"

"The situation… is a little bit more complicated than we first thought." the creature named Fels raised the sleeve of his torn robe, revealing his skeletal hand — and the missing part of his cloth — torn by something approaching with great speed.

"…"

Seeing this, the one on the throne raised his brow. "Tell me more…"

Who is this mysterious duo? What do they want? It will come to light in the future!

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, that's it!**

**I hope it was enjoyable!**

**Sorry for the delay, hopefully, the long chapters make up for the wait!**

**If you have questions, review, or send a PM, I try to answer your questions as soon as I can.**

**RNR!**

**Be safe!**

**Good day! Good night! Goodbye! Have fun! Sail safe!**

**Until next time!**

**Codex:**

**[Enhance Vision**]: Martial Art increases the sharpness of eyes, increases eyesight greatly. Able to penetrate liquid or gas. The greater version are even able to see the outline of the enemy behind solid objects. Greatly strain the eyes, overuse may cause partial or temporal blindness.

**[Sense Direction]:** Helps the user to find its position in space.

**[Aerial Manovers]:** Helps the user to regain their balance in the air, making it possible to control the body and make otherwise impossible moves in the air.

**[Cat's Grace]:** Reduces fall damage, making the user able to land soft, only works for certain heights.

**[Accelerate]:** Accelerates the body towards the direction it's heading, increases the work of nerves, lowers the control over movement.


	9. Gazef the Businessman

**Is it Wrong to be the Warrior Captain in the Dungeon?**

**by oblivon2991**

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

**My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

**I don't own the Overlord(****オーバーロード****Ō****b****ā****r****ō****do?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

**I don't own Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka novel, and anime series, written by Fujino Ōmori.**

**Thank you!**

* * *

"…" the man sat before a table, glaring at the book before him, only time to time slurping his drink.

He was quite handsome — according to most local girls at least — not childishly handsome, but a type who experienced many battles, and was quite a veteran when it came to the dungeon dwelling — in other words, an athletic soldier type.

With the small, well-trimmed beard settling on his chin, sunbathed handsome face — which signed his southern heritage — muscled build and eyes like a sword, he excluded the aura of a mighty warrior.

Many amazons passing by whispered, with a few of them even trying to steal a glance of his bottom — before hurrying away, chuckling mischievously. Most men, however, had a different interest as they are trying to find out who he was — trying to find more information about the competition.

An endeavor they failed to do so miserably, I might say.

"Is it him?"

"Yeah, he resembles the description."

"Just who is this guy? Anyone know which familia he belongs to?"

Only around two days passed, but already news spread about the man — the one who occupied the seat in his lonesome solitude, sharing drinks no one but with himself.

Wild guesses! Where had he come from?

Which familia did he belong to?

What is his level?

What does he want?

Maybe, has a lover?

Yes, even such frivolous things came up in the minds of the passing girls.

A few people managed to take courage and shared a drink with him, but no one managed to get much information out of him.

Only his name, the fact he was an adventurer, and that he was not planning to remain in the city for long. That's it!

Aside from these few scraps, no one managed to get much more!

"Quiet! He will hear us!" the man, of course, heard the people, but gave them no heed, leaning above the simple book the small goddess lended him.

"Here is the next round, Nya!" In the next moment, the voice of one of the waitress hit his ears.

"Thank you." Zeff nodded solemn, continuing to stare the page, only subtly glancing to the side as the maid bowed.

"If you need anything more, notify us, Nya!~" Anya smiled mischievous, revealing one of her sharp canines.

"In that case, I have a request."

"…" the maid leaned closer, moving her cat ears inquisitively.

"Please, can you tell your elf friend that staring at others that intently is rude?" Gazef subtly pointed towards a certain elf who also served the guests around.

"Fufufufufufu! Of course! Anya will tell her! Nya!~" Anya stuck her tongue playfully, returning to her work.

"Just what I needed, more attention," Gazef muttered as the maid left. He was used to getting attention thanks to his Warrior Captain status — it was part of his life. Yet, to whisper behind his back? Moreover, being stared at continuously so intently? He found it quite rude.

"No matter." pulling out a small envelope with a symbol of a jester, he offered a grimace, remembering its contents.

"Just what I needed. That boy really messed up my incognito." rather saying, he should have moved out the moment that noisy band arrived. Albeit, he knows very well, fights not accidentally come to fruition, they need a minimum of two sides to participate — as, with the exception of the mentally ill, one can hardly fight themselves.

But it could not be helped. As a simple human, he could hardly change the past, or affect it in any way. He could only decide what to do now and strive to save the situation.

Downing his drink, Gazef then stood up, putting the amount — plus some tip — before Mia, and subsequently left the bar. The towering dwarf woman directed a naughty look at her elf waitress in the next moment.

"Well, it seems he recognized you. I told you, didn't I?" the sturdy dwarf woman gave a devilish smile, earning an almost visible shrug from the elf.

"Hmph! Not bad from a human." Ryu commented with an untraceable blush on her face, passing towards the kitchen, ignoring the boss lady's comment with her elvish huffishness.

"Aye! Aye! Zeff-san is truly a heartbreaker." Mia could only chuckle, recognizing that "small blush" Ryu offered. It is not an everyday thing the crafty elf was exposed so easily.

…

"Haah!" Being his goddess was still away, Bell was forced to fetch himself alone. It was not easy. No, one may say, it was hard. It almost edged the state of miserable!

"I really miss her…"

Delving in the dungeon day after day. Surviving just to return to the humble home to eat the modest meal his goddess can offer?

Considering things — and the stories his grandfather once told him — he expected his adventurer life to be different.

Mighty men and women, delving the dungeon, going on an adventure, earning riches and fame! Heroes, popular with everyone — mostly with girls.

Yes, that was Bell's goal too! That was what his grandfather told him about adventurer life.

Still, considering that goal, Bell had a long way to go until he managed to get even near it.

Not as he wanted to complain, at least his goddess cared about him.

"What did grandfather say?" he asked himself, muttering as he walked through the main road of Orario.

It only took him a moment until he remembered.

According to his grandfather, an adventurer is not a real adventurer until they save at least one girl from a terrible monster. Moreover, an adventurer will never be legendary until they create at least one harem. Considering things, he was really far away from even being considered a true adventurer.

"Guh!"

If all of this was true, becoming an adventurer was farther than ever. One may say, he was one girl deficit to even start his career.

Running away from stronger monsters or even getting rid of small ones? He will manage somehow. That's how adventuring worked! One risks their life for rewards, running away from stronger creatures to try again when one is stronger!

He can always live to try again tomorrow, no? After all, if one dies, they can hardly try the next day. No?

_"That what goddess always says…" _yeah, both she and Eina urged him to run away and not risk fighting stronger monsters. Anyone with a little bit brain knows this!

But to scream and cry when the girl appears? More so, whilst covered in blood and urine? How did that look? It ruined his chance ever to get a girl!

"Ah! Goddess…" even his spirit started to deflate remembering it.

He pictured the figure who saved him, remembering the blank expression of the girl who had arrived after him. The situation was worse than he first realized.

Sitting on the ground, covered in blood, looking up at the towering form of the man, Bell realized how far he was from his ultimate goal — becoming a proper adventurer, just like the ones his grandfather spoke about.

"Maybe I should ask Mr. Zeff to train me?" That was also an option, after all, the man did show him a few tricks that morning. Still, to ask him to train him, to take him as his pupil, to spend his time on someone like him? It would be too much to ask.

"Haah!" Bell sighed, disappointed, knowing a man like him will not likely take a boy like him under his wing.

"But what did I expect?" he could only smile bitterly, even that few tricks he showed him had been too much of a kindness.

He had a weak body, no special qualities that would qualify him to anything else than being a hindrance — no skill, nor special talent. He was no one!

"No! I can't think like this!" he perked up, stopping for a moment and hitting his face with both hands. "My Goddess believes in me! I can't just let her down! I need to do my best!"

He nodded firmly; Bell made his decision! His goddess trust's him, so he as well had to believe in himself! He will give it his all!

Also, it will not hurt asking. The maximum Zeff will say he willing not to train him. His pride already crushed — two times — the third time hopefully will be just a breeze compared to that.

_"Yet, as I got to know Mr. Zeff, I have hope he at least will consider it before saying no." _that was his only hope.

Yes! The man was honorable — at least, that's how he knows him. He will surely consider it, stating it gently, even if he refuses.

Breathing deep, Bell continued his way, heading towards the dungeon. Today, he will work extra hard to earn his coin and the chance to be trained!

…

Meanwhile, on the other part of the city, Zeff arrived at his destination.

"Hmm, so this is it?" As he looked up from the map, a strange structure came before his view.

It was a huge building, built on a small area of land. Multiple tall towers overlap and support each other, with the middle tower being the tallest.

If he wants to compare it to something, it would be a chateau's a few nobles owned in the kingdom.

Too fancy for his taste, he might add. But it cannot be helped; he was a simple soldier man, not raised as a noble but as a commoner. He most likely will never understand the fancy style of these people.

"The Twilight Manor, eh? Let's get this over with." after all, he doesn't want to make them wait in any way.

They managed to deliver this invitation to him — a goddess herself signing the letter.

The least is that he listens what they intended to say, maximum he will say "no" if he doesn't like the deal and that's it! But to not even show up? That's just rude.

According to the information Misha shared, the Loki familia is one of the most influential familia in the whole of Orario. Being rude and offending them was not his intention, even he suspected he might need their help later.

Only the fool cuts ties after all. Alas, that's what his king always said when they visited the Empire in diplomatic meetings. Personally, he would rather ignore that murderer that became their new emperor a few years back.

_"Many say, in his way to become emperor, he shed so much blood it can paint the streets of Arvintar completely red…" _alas, that people say about Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix, the Emperor of Baharuth Empire. Whatever was the case, he was a brutal and ruthless opponent, not scared to use an unsightly method to eliminate his political enemies.

The methods he used were far from honorable. Not speaking the number of people he killed. It justly earned him the name; "Bloody Emperor."

"Well, let's get this over with…" dismissing the memory, he walked forward, the guards standing before the entrance raised their hands.

"Halt! What business you come here for?"

"Have an invitation." he showed the letter Loki left behind, after giving it a quick read, the guard hummed. "Follow me; I will lead you to the goddess."

Nodding, Gazef followed behind the man, carrying the crest of the Loki familia.

Whatever was the reason they choose their crest to be a jester, they must have a good idea for it.

Usually, noble and royal crests referred to their family's early accomplishments or the area where they came from, what their profession was previous, what was their family's role in the country. Or even all of these combined.

For a family to willing to take the crest of a jester? It was very bizarre for Gazef.

_"I have seen many weird heraldries under my long years of service, but a Jester? Weird_!" He just can't imagine what it referred to. The nobles of the kingdom most likely simply would laugh or ridicule it.

"Please wait here, I'll call for Loki-sama."

"Certainly." Gazef hummed, and the man left, leaving him in a luxurious looking meeting room.

The living room of this place was first grade; it was evident from the first look. Only in the royal estate he saw so nicely arranged and furnitured room.

_"Should I sit down?" _no, that would be inappropriate_._

To actually dirty that high-grade furniture with his tarnished armor and clothes? It will surely offend his host. Being this person said to be a goddess, she surely will act like most high-noble of his kingdom — at minimum.

_"Considering the style of the letter, and the way all this place presented, surely, I need to consider my words carefully."_

Most nobles in the kingdom were huffish and easily offended. Called out by a simple commoner — even if it was him — they considered it as a grave offense.

As Misha read the letter to him, he realized, the one who wrote it most likely was very sophisticated and learned.

Even the writing style referred to that. Of course, he was not versed in the writing of this country, but those characters looked really fancy, only nobles and high-class people write that way.

_"Still, I am curious what kind of person this god will be." _until now, he didn't meet any of the so-called gods. People all around speaking about them all the time. Saying they are walking amongst them, interacting freely!

Yet, strangely, he didn't meet one, just some kids who are impersonating them. Was it offensive for them? He didn't know if that would be the case, only that, in his home, it was highly inappropriate impersonating gods.

Children get scolded, adults even get a prison sentence if they cause public disorder and disrespect the temple and the gods.

'Step! Step! Step!' "Hmm, what's this scent?" in the next moment, a familiar voice hit Gazef's ears, entering the room. "It is familiar, where did I…?"

"Oh! Hello"

Bete stopped for a moment, spotting Gazef standing in the meeting room of their estate.

"What the hell you are doing here!?" Bete looked angry and pissed, pointing at the man who took care of him so severely two nights ago.

"Hmm, of course, I come with your goddess invitation." he waved the letter in the air. "You can call me Zeff, by the way. It is nice to meet you, Mr…" Gazef offered his hand, yet, Bete simply ignored it.

"Tch, not your problem! Get a hell out 'ere, or I'll beat ya up!" it seems, the werewolf didn't learn a thing, still glared at the man with all his hate.

Yet, Gazef somehow understands him. The boy is impulsive, just like him in his youth.

"I see, it seems, your pride still hurt after that night. But it cannot be helped. Next time, please do not provoke a fight. I detest meaningless violence."

"Or what!?"

"Or it will not end well for you, young man. I am not a fan of meaningless violence, but I protect myself if necessary." Gazef's sharp eyes squinted, signs he is ready to protect himself if necessary.

"Who do you call a young man!?"

"Hmm, aren't you pretty young? I would say, around seventeen." Gazef inspected once more the "young man." Indeed, he looked weird in a way with that silverfish hair, wolf ears, and tail. Still, a young person nonetheless.

_"Almost like a humanoid werewolf…" _he pondered on it. Such beasts were vicious and dangerous beyond measure.

Their strength said to be even greater than of a demi-human of the same level, faster and more agile. Not speaking a scratch can infect and turn others into their fellows, and their only weak points were silver, magic weapons, and different herbs with anti-lycanthropy traits.

Against such a monstrous opponent, a simple human could hardly defend — without specialized methods, at least.

_"I heard there are units specialized hunting werewolves in the Theocracy and Argland Council State. They must be pretty thought able to do that." _adventurers can hunt werewolves, of course. But to encounter them randomly? People who not carry at least some silvered weapons — or alchemical silver — will have a hard time to survive.

"I am 22, dammit!"

"Oh! Please excuse me then." Gazef scratched his face a little bit confused. "You look younger, that's all."

"Tch! Whatever…" Bete pocketed his hand, looking away huffish.

"If you want, I can tell you the reason why you lost."

"I don't need your damn help!"

"Ok…" seriously? What's his problem? He only wants to help!

"…"

For the next few awkward seconds, the two just blankly stared at each other. A battle of minds concluded, a struggle that will ultimately decide which one should leave. Yet, before the mighty battle could reach its peak, a third voice disturbed this battle of minds!

"Oiii!"

Looking towards the door, the same red-haired "kid" entered. On her side, three people. A blonde kid, a stout dwarf, and a green-haired strict elf.

The three surrounding the red-haired one felt like strong individuals.

_"[Possibility Sense]!" _after a quick measurement, Gazef was unsure if he can win if all three attacks him at once. They were quite strong, using the adventurer guild's ranking system, Orichalcum, or Adamantite — the latter is more likely. He may need to use unsightly means to stand a chance.

_"Well, the winner is a winner, no matter the methods they utilize." _That was true, even if it was against honor, the conquered can hardly complain once the conquerors took over.

_"Winners write the history, with the blood of the conquered."_

As he often heard under his days as a mercenary.

_"They were right, of course. Still, that's is war, and combat for life…" _in simple duels, it was best to keep the etiquette, or the other party will lose their respect towards you.

"Ah! Ya are finally here! You made me wait! Ya know how long I ago left that invitation?" the "girl?" in the middle complained, looking dissatisfied.

"You visited the guild only a day ago…" commented the green-haired elf, earning a shrug from the goddess.

"That's not the point, Mama! You know well! Knowing who left the message, he should have hurried here right away."

"Tch! Stop calling me that."

"Or what?" she offered a wide grin, enjoying the tick of the noble elf.

"Are they?" Gazef was confused, unable to conclude what's happening before his eyes.

"Haah! Just leave them to it, they will soon stop." commented the blonde one, the dwarf only nodded, sighing tiredly.

"Umu! Just as he said."

"Oi! Oi! Don't be so grouchy, or wrinkles will appear under your eyes."

"Hmph! Whatever, either way, we should address this "problem" first." the elf glanced towards Gazef, measuring him strictly.

In all honestly, he met a few elves under his life — mostly under his years of a mercenary.

But how this she-elf watched him? Honestly, Zeff felt uncomfortable. Her eyes made him remember the high nobles who looked down on him — and everyone else in a grand total.

_"Great, now I am a problem." _if he were sensitive, he would be offended called as such.

"Oh! Yes! That's right!" red-haired hit her palm with her fist. "Let's get into it! Why not we sit down? Bete, what are you doin' here? Come to catch up with your friend?~" the "female" smirked, it seems, she was the cheeky one in the group.

"Tch! Nothing! It doesn't matter! Next time I will defeat him. Stupid guy protecting stupid weaklings…" With hands in pockets, mumbling, the werewolf youth left bitter and grumbling, leaving the small group behind.

"That little defeat must really offend him."

"Noi! Noi! Don't even bother with him. He will be over it sooner or later. Someone needed to give him a good beating, he started to get annoying." the red-haired smirked, laughing her heart content.

"I see…"

"Well then, let's take a seat. Mama! Can we have some of your tea and cakes?"

"Tch! Fine!" the elf ticked once more, leaving to prepare some munch and drink. It was evident she disliked called that way.

With that, Loki and her two remained attaché sat down, waiting for Gazef.

"Aren't ya seating?"

"Please excuse me, but my clothes and armor are a little bit dirty for that: I don't want to ruin the furniture."

"Hahahaha! Shy, aren't ya?"

"At least he considers the state of the furniture, not like others." the elf arriving back nodded, appreciating, giving a sharp gaze to her goddess and the dwarf sitting.

"I don't know what you are speaking about!" the redhead just glanced away, almost like she would be offended by such accusations.

"Well said." the dwarf gave a small, yet still naughty smile to the elf lady, earning an offended huff.

"Hmph!"

"…" Gazef can only watch them with a bitter smile. _"They are really a lively bunch." _just watching those three made him remember his men: a lively bunch, good people. Always planning something. Gambling, playing, and training! Whatever they decided to do with their free time.

Nonetheless, he was proud of them, all of them! Thought, he never mentioned openly, it was the case.

_"It is almost like they are best friends…" _indeed, only best friends act like that, and laugh in the end.

'Boink!'

"Augh! Hey!?" suddenly, the blond kid stood up, bonking the head of the three.

"We have a guest, please, moderate yourself…" this earned a huff from all three.

Nonetheless, the dwarf chuckled entertained, the elf lady turned her head away huffish, the red-haired girl shrugged annoyed. All three had a somewhat different reaction.

"Ok! Ok! I will behave! Treating your goddess this way…" Loki mumbled, earning another sight from the short boy.

"Haah! Please, forgive them. They are… sometimes hard to bear."

"No problem. I also know a few people acting like this…" thought, he didn't want to sound rude, the one in the middle still took offense — or it seemed like.

"Oi! Are you saying, am I like a child?"

"Please forgive me. I never intended to be rude. I meant it otherwise…" the redhead leaned forward, squinting her already closed eyes harder, almost like she wants to skewer Zeff with her mere glare.

Her companions just watched her uneasy, hating when the goddess do such thing with the newcomers.

"What are you doing?" the elf with the green hair raised her brow regal.

"Suu! Can't see it!? I am trying to exert some pressure!" shooing away the spoilsport attitude of her children; the goddess continued her stare.

"Is she…?"

"Just ignore her. She will stop, eventually."

"If you say so."

"Hmm…" and the stare continued, continuing several more minutes without anyone saying anything. Gazef just stood, motionless, almost going that far to slow his breathing.

"Join my Familia!" and in the end, she managed to come up with only that? Moreover, pointing at him? This girl was confusing.

"Excuse you?"

"I am confident!" she stood up, smirking and leaning forward. "Join my Familia! What do you say?" and she offered her hand.

Seriously! What's her problem?

Not even introducing, then coming again with this Familia nonsense? These people just confusing.

"Mmmm… I came here to meet Lady Loki. Is she here somewhere? I received this letter. It is stated she wants to speak with me."

"Standing just before you! Nice to meetcha!" the "boobless" girl raised her hand, smirking wild.

"Ummm. Is she serious?" Gazef really started to have enough! Not only they waste his time, now want to play with him too? Don't joke with him! He had better things to do! In fact! He planned to visit the blacksmith today! He had no time to waste!

"Yes! I am! I am Loki! Or, you can call me Lady Loki! Whichever earns your fancy!"

"Umm… Please, just tell if that "goddess" is not present. I will come back later then…" what this sassy lost child thinking anyway?

Is she impersonating a god? It was profoundly offensive for most. If she is not careful, she might get beaten up!

"Oi! I am telling you the truth! I am Loki!"

"Is she serious?" Looking at the other three in the room, they can only sight.

"Unfortunately… yes." answered the blonde. He didn't blame Zeff; if he met Loki the first time, he as well would have the same expression and thinking.

"Ugh…!" this hit Gazef hard. "Excuse me. I need to sit down for a moment." be it real or not; this revelation was indeed hard to digest.

"Haah! Serve yourself." Taking a seat, he stared at the girl for a long moment. "For serious?"

"Yup!" then, Loki blinked. "What!? You seriously didn't know!?"

"Well, you don't seem like a goddess at all…" he deadpanned, his looks giving it all; he really didn't believe she is a goddess. In fact, even now, he had a hard time accepting it.

"Wh-What!? Be-Because of my breast!?" she hugged herself almost disgusted. "I let you know! That is only fat! That's not what makes a goddess!" now, Loki offered a crying expression, even her tears poured from her eyes.

"Please forgive me. I didn't intend to offend you in any way." most women with "less than adequate" size tend to take offense whenever this topic came by. It was better to avoid it altogether.

What was more confusing, how the hell she came to that conclusion? Gazef was clueless.

_"I didn't even point it out…"_

Not as it mattered, women tend to come conclusions confusing even for the wisest men. It is better just to apologize and proceed. It is simply not worth the energy to take offense or elaborate further on the topic.

"Just ignore her… instead, let us introduce. I am Finn Deimne, the Captain of the Loki Familia. They are my companions, Gareth Landrock and Larfal Ljos Alf, my vice-captain."

The two nodded but said nothing more.

"I see. You may call me Zeff." Gazef stood up and bowed.

"No need to be so ceremonial, heh! Lad!" Gareth chuckled. "Just be at ease."

"As you wish…"

"Heh, said to you. He seems to be a nice guy." Gareth pointed it out, grinning, glancing at Riveria.

"Never said otherwise…" and the noble lady shrugged.

"So, you are really their Captain? Please forgive me for saying this, but you look fairly young to be Captain."

Finn just smiled, completely understanding Gazef's remark. "Ah! I see. It is not a problem. I might look young, but I am actually over 40."

Gazef just blinked, completely caught off guard. "Seriously?"

"Hahahahaha! That's the truth! Our Captain remains handsome no matter the age, maybe being a Pallum has something to do with that."

"Certainly…" Riveria answered, however, she looked like she cares not at all.

"Hmm, I see…" The warrior captain can only hum. Misha thought directly not spoke about the different races inhabiting this place, yet, most were familiar for Gazef, finding similarities between them, and the ones of his home.

_"This Finn… must be a Halfling."_

Though he can't help but inquire subtly, he didn't want to stumble in a social blunder and gravely offend someone.

Yes, considering how many different people, races, religions, and customs exist in the world, one needed to consider how they act, else they might bring war on their nation by accidentally offending some prominent figure just visited their country.

This was extra true for the nobles, royalties, and local authorities who directly served the government. Their accidental blunder might bring serious consequences.

Sighing, Gazef turned his attention to the redhead in the middle, inspecting her for a moment.

For appearance, she was nothing noteworthy.

A brat with strangely squinted eyes and revealing clothes. But her presence! That was entirely another thing! She felt akin to a divine caster, yet, somewhat different. He can't really say what way, she was just different in feel.

"So, you say… you are Loki. A goddess?"

"Yes! Is that hard to believe!?" the said to be goddess squirmed her nose, an almost angry expression on her face.

"Well… please, excuse me for saying this. But you do not look like a god."

"What!? What's not godly about me!?" the "goddess" straightened herself, crossing her arms and puffing her cheek cutely offended.

"…" Gazef remained silent, only answering: "Everything?"

"Haah!? Then how a god looks according to you!?"

"Well…" and thus, Gazef listed a few things, mostly from the legends of his people.

"Ah… how strange."

"Is that…?"

"Are you drunk?" the three officials of the Loki Familia watched this man like he would be drunk, or at least hit his head very hard. Albeit, Loki had a different reaction.

"Hahahahahahaha! Ar-Are you serious!?" Loki wiped her eyes, basically rolling on the ground.

"Well, yes… that's how a god should look."

"Well, damn! You have a bizarre imagination." Gareth laughed as well, Riveria just sighed, Finn smiled uneasily.

"Is that so?"

"Fufufufu…" Loki took the seat once more, folding her fingers. "Oh! Indeed, our looks back where we came from really varied. Honestly, I didn't expect from a mortal to know about us so much. Your god really has a big mouth." stating, she thought Gazef has a chief deity he served.

How else could he have beaten Bete with such ease? There was no other explanation. There was no way a simple mortal without a blessing can beat a first-class adventurer! Thus, she came to that conclusion.

Oh! If she could use her divine abilities down there, the truth would come to light in no time.

"Seriously!?" all three turned to the goddess, all offering a wide eye. Loki never spoke about their original home, how should they know about such thing?

"Indeed. It is not widely known among mortals. But we gods really took different forms than our current selves. In truth, we only took humanoid forms to better blend among you, children."

Indeed, if they would take their original form, and not seal their powers away, their mere presence would be enough to squatter every simple mortal around, their acts and battles bring cataclysm to their world.

"Damn! You never mentioned this."

"Never asked." Loki stuck her tongue, looking quite impish. In the next moment, she turned towards Gazef once more. "So, you know much about me. But I know almost nothing about you!" pulling out a bottle filled with wine, she grinned.

"Let's change that!" wine usually changed the opinion of mortals — and most often to gods who enjoyed earthly delights — she was sure it would make this man speak too.

Of course, Gazef felt, this can only end badly for him.

"Unfortunately, I already drank my share today."

"Naah! Are you refusing a goddess? Come on! Don't be a spoilsport!" Loki offered the bottle once more.

Gazef lowered his head, thinking hard.

There was no clear evidence this girl before Gazef was really a goddess, only the words of the four before him. Yet, if she indeed a goddess, offending her would be a grave sin, which may even earn him death.

_"Not speaking the strange feeling I get from her…"_ the strange feeling Hestia, Toth, and that mysterious girl — Freya — gave him. Yes! Almost like a priest or a paladin, just a lot brighter! More divine.

"Oi! Oi! You give me an awfully strange look! You scare me!"

"Let's say, I believe you…" Gazef lowered his head, taking seats once more. "What's your offer then? Why do you invite me?"

"Are you deaf or what!?" Loki shouted, hitting her legs, angry. "Join my Familia! That's why!"

"Hmm, I refuse!"

"What!?" Loki shouted, completely caught off guard — almost flipping down from the couch! This man barely considered what she said. Right away, refused her offer!? Scandalous!

"Why!?"

"Please forgive me, but as I heard, you questioned my adviser. No?"

"Yes! And what of it!?"

"As you know, I already have someone I serve."

"And?"

"One cannot align with two sides. That would be treason."

This man?! He really ticked her fancy! She will get him no matter what! If for nothing else, just to boast before Freya and the other gods! If nothing else, to show him, she gets what she wants!

"Then just leave that other guy!" Loki scoffed. "What he can give, I can't? Come on! You can live in this nice building! You can have anything being part one of the largest and most legendary Familia in all Orario! Fame! Wealth! Weapons! Armor! Anything! Isn't that what you want? Hell! You can adventure your heart content and gain the chance to grow!"

The dwarf and the Pallum captain sweated hearing Loki's description. Their Familia might be significant; they can accept the fact they were strong.

Yet, in truth, they sorely lack compared to the past's biggest Familias. They need to work a lot more to reach the level of the Zeus and the Hera Familia. Not speaking the "King" as an obstacle was still before them before they can genuinely start their path.

They had a lot to do.

"Simply, I don't plan to remain here long, after my business concluded, I leave to find my way back home."

"So, you don't know where you came from?"

"…" Gazef lowered his head, with closed eyes a sour expression drawn on his face.

"Ah! So that's the case! I see. In that case…" Loki clapped her hand, grinning. "You have no reason to refuse me. Join!"

She had no idea how someone can be so lost they don't even know where they came from? Not as it mattered now. What mattered to acquire this new piece!

"As said, my loyalty binds me. I can't just leave it behind."

"Ughhh! Why are you so stubborn!?" like children who can't get the toy she wanted, she started to sulk.

"I still don't understand what I gain from this." Gazef crossed his arms above his chest.

He heard what Misha said. The adventurers gain power through Falna and adventuring, exposing themselves to danger or achieving something great. Yet, it binds them to an unknown entity.

If it comes to that, growth can be achieved through hard training and risking one's life — without binding oneself to some unknown entity. One needed no god to earn more power, just dedication, and resolve.

"Haah!? Aren't you listening? We are one of the most prominent Familia in all Orario! You can get everything you want!"

"And what's in this to you?"

"I gain you!" Loki smirked once more! Like a predatory animal, measured the man, pointing at him with both her indexes.

"That's it?"

"That's it!" she chuckled. "You know, with you beating Bete that way, you caused quite a ruckus in this town. One can say… you are quite famous now. A mysterious adventurer, no one know where he came from, nor which Familia he belongs. Just appearing out of nowhere, beating one of the strongest in the city."

"He was that strong?" Gazef starched his face confused; silence descended on the room.

"Ye-Yeah… he was one of our top adventurers." Finn muttered, Gareth laughed nervously, Riveria's eyes widened for a moment, just to return their normal state in the next.

This man was dangerous! Is he speaking about it so casually? It was definitely the case.

"What?" Gazef was confused,

"So you say…" Loki breathed deep. "You don't consider him strong?"

"Hmm, I would not say that more like too hot-headed. His moves are easily predictive. It was evident he was not accustomed to fighting with human opponents. His slashes too wide and brutish, more adequate to fight off monsters several sizes of him. All in all, more muscle than brain."

"I-I see…"

"Still, his physical strength is quite considerable. If not using Martial Arts, he might be caught me off guard."

"Martial, what?" Loki blinked, confused. "What's those?"

"Techniques hailed from far east… I see so that's why they looked that strange." Riveria muttered, remembering the things she read about them. "I heard masters of such arts can even turn their opponent strength against them. Easily defeating enemies several sizes bigger and stronger than them. They not to be underestimated."

"Oh!" Gareth hit his palm. "I see! That explains things!"

"Hmmm! That still not explains the weird buzz I felt when you activated those things! Your body just glowed! And you became faster! It was like the whole world bent to your will! Is that normal?"

Clueless, Loki turned towards her children; they can only shake their heads and shrug.

"Well, it came with the activation of the technique. So, yes. That's normal. I suppose…"

Of course, the two sides spoke about two completely different things. Inevitably, this will lead to a quite misunderstanding later.

"Damn! This world more and more fun!" Loki threw herself back on the couch, laughing wild for a few seconds. Then, after a moment of sight, the goddess leaned forward.

"I want you! Join my Familia!"

"No…"

"Ughhh! Why!? You are so stubborn!" she grumbled, throwing herself to ground for a moment. "What about a bet? I beat you, you join! You beat me; I owe you! You can't lose!" her words honeyed, befit to the goddess of trickery.

"I still don't see… what I gain? Also, you barely know me. How do you know I don't come and harm your "Familia"?"

"Well…" she glanced at the side; her always squinted eyes opening for a moment, offering an impish light. "Let's just say; I have a nose and eyes for talent and trustworthy people. As for what you gain? Aside from the mentioned things. I suspect, you recognized already. The people watch you in a different light. Wherever you go, they tend to recognize you."

"Recognized…" Gazef nodded. Indeed, since he came back, he gains more and more attention. Whenever he does something or simply walks down the street, people tend to recognize him.

"You know, we gods created Familias out of different reasons. Some just want monetary background for their hobbies. Some want to compete with each other. Some want to collect talented and bright souls. Etcetera, etcetera. Not one of us the same."

"And you…?"

"Let's just say; I have my reasons," Loki told him mysteriously. "But back to the topic. With you defeating Bete that night, that way…"

As she said this, Gazef can't help but feel; this can't end well for him.

"…You basically became like a fresh, delicious steak in the meat market. Freshly cooked, royally seasoned, and smelling like no other meat nearby. Basically, your state of being will incite those carnivores to get a piece from you. And believe me, they are like rich spoiled brats, doing everything to get what they want."

"I see..." Aren't that makes her the same? He wanted to ask. But he was sure she would take offense on such a statement.

"From now on, whatever you do, people will recognize it. News will spread like wildfire. Other gods and goddesses will hunt you, desperately want to claim you in their collection. Hell, some of them even willing to go that far to send their members after you, beat you up, then force you into their Familia if it's necessary."

"Are you serious?" He looked at Loki's aides, sincerely hoping the woman was just joking.

"Well, yeah… unfortunately, there are cases for that." Finn scratched his face nervous, remembering a few cases when even their own Familia resorted for such methods to "convince" a few members to join.

Glancing at Gareth, and Riveria, they as well nodded.

"Yup! That's the case." Gareth commented.

"Hmm…" If this is true, he was indeed in a bad situation. Just what he needed! Unknown people will attack him, tracking him wherever he goes.

_"Shit! This is almost like home…" _back in the Kingdom; he can at least count on his men. Even if the nobles schemed against him and his King, there were people he can count on. Here, literally, no one can help him. No one he can call for help or turn to if the need calls for it.

"I see, I made you think. So, what do you say?" Loki leaned forward, expecting the new "member's" definite answer.

"Hmm… Even if that's the case. How should I trust you? You were telling me all of this, but you won't tell me your reason." indeed, this girl… wherever it was true or not what she said about being a goddess. She acted like a typical high noble, all scheming, hiding their reason behind honeyed words.

Gazef didn't like this! Not at all! He didn't trust her!

"Guhhhh! Why can't you just accept it and join!? That's it! I challenge you!" and with this one reaction, the carefully built picture of a schemer collapsed. Now she just acted like a spoiled brat.

"Excuse me? You do what?" This was madness! Why she can't just leave him alone!?

"Yup! You heard it right! You against my Captain, Finn!" Loki grinned, pointing the boy on her side.

"Eh!? Loki? I don't think that's the best…"

"Sush! Don't speak nonsense! You defeat him, he joins, and that's it!" Loki was quite determined to get through with her plan. It was evident from that expression on her face — similar he only saw when he saw Climb training.

"I have to refuse the challenge."

"Are you a coward, or what!?"

"There is nothing cowardly refusing a duel where one's loyalty is at stake," Gazef answered according to his firm belief.

If this "Loki" had challenged his king's honor or his loyalty to him, he would have answered without question. But being the stake was his change of allegiance; unfortunately, he had to refuse this challenge.

According to his possibility sense, even with all his training, there is a chance this little guy might defeat him. One slip or blunder, and he might lose his freedom — and possibly chained forever to her service.

_"Even if the chance is minimal, I can't risk…"_

He wanted to return home as soon he collected all the necessary items; he rather not chained himself to this city and its people. He already risked big-time entrusting the guild with the burden of the investigation.

_"Yet, unfortunately, I am but one man. I can't search for everything…" _not speaking about his utter unfamiliarity of the land.

"Coward…" Loki deadpanned, looking unamused, pouting like a kid who's parents refused to buy her a toy.

"I am sorry you think that way." Great, now Gazef felt himself bad. Why was his heart so soft? He never understands. "Of course, my services open if you want to hire me."

"Hire you?" Loki raised her brow. "Interesting, please specify."

"You can hire my services as a mercenary of the sort. I heard from my advisor; the guild often offers a reward for specific tasks. Being in my stay, I work there as a so-called "free contractor," I offer my services anyone willing to pay."

"For what?"

"As an escort, or monster exterminator of short. As an adventurer. You hire me; I accompany your group in dangerous missions down in those chasms. For a price, I even offer training services."

"Hmm… join me!"

"Still no…"

"Ugh!" Loki flipped over, Gazef refused her so suddenly.

"Dammit! There is no way for you to be convinced?"

"Unfortunately, no, my loyalty lies elsewhere." her constant try was quite cute if he had to be honest with himself.

"Guuuh! Why are you so stubborn?!" Loki despaired, and Riveria can't help but pat her back.

"Heh, it cannot be helped then." Gareth chuckled.

From the start, he somehow felt this conversation would end unsatisfactorily for Loki. Yet, as usual, it was entertaining just listening to it.

"Please forgive her behavior…" Even Finn lowered his head. Sometimes, their goddess acted like a kid. Not a behavior one might expect from a deity, who was not less but the owner one of the most renowned Familia of all Orario.

"Guuuh! I will not give up! Just state your price!" she hit the table, making the neatly placed — yet still mostly untouched — tea and cakes jump.

The hell she will let such a specimen go waste and rot in the hands of different Familias. And most importantly, whatever it takes, she will not allow Freya to claim and rot him like the rest of her Peerage!

"Fufufufufu…" yet, her insisting behavior brought a different result. Seeing the man chuckle made the until now confident goddess raise a brow and back away.

"Wh-What's so funny!?" laughing at her so sudden? Now Loki was offended. More so, surprised! Should she be afraid? What is this man planning?

"Please forgive me, but I expected something different."

"Oh! And how so?" she was clueless. What did this man expect!?

"Judging from the writing in the letter, I expected you to be different."

What about her writing? Is she write a letter? When? It was some time she wrote a letter! She didn't remember it at all! Maybe she drunk too much Soma and wrote it while drunk!? Yes! That was most likely the case? Why that damn Soma had to make such addictive wine!?

"The writing in the letter was finely done; each word was chosen to fit the situation, the letters draw finely. Only nobles I know write with such fancy characters and formulate their sentences that way."

"Ohhh!" Most people were surprised, yet, for Riveria, it was apparent why it was that way.

"Or, it is that it was not you who wrote the letter?"

After her momentary surprised expression, her foxy grin returned. "Hehe! I thought you never recognized, yet you did! Congratulations!" gently, Loki clapped her hand. "Very clever. Not many recognize it, but it is actually Mama who writes my letters."

Being the only other female in the room was the green-haired stern-looking elf, he guessed it was a nickname for her being stoic and bossy.

"I see…" if that was the case, it was understandable. Even nobles employed scribes to write their letters, only dictating it then using their seal and signature. For a god, it was natural they act that way.

"Tell me something, at least…"

"Yes?"

"Gareth, Riveria, Finn… tell me, what do you hear? What language is he speaking?"

"Common, I guess… Why?" Gareth answered first, and the other two nodded.

"Yes, I also heard it that way," Finn spoke up, a confused expression on his face.

"For me, he is speaking perfect elven. I was also surprised at first…" Riveria added, earning a look from her companions.

"Oi! And why didn't you mentioned that!?" Gareth asked, almost offended. This granny sometimes really gets on his nerves with her elven fanciness and all.

"It was pleasing to my ear hearing it after so long. Also, Finn speaks elven, and as usual, I thought you just nod along."

"Grrr…" Gareth only ground his teeth, trying to come up with a comeback.

"Hmm…"

"Loki?" Meanwhile, Loki leaned forward, watching the man contemplating.

"That's strange… because his mouth moves completely differently. Like he would speak a completely foreign language I never heard before."

Gareth and Riveria stopped their little prattle, looking dumbfounded at their goddess.

"That's… impossible."

"Yet, that's the truth." Loki hit the table with both hands, leaning closer in an instant. "Tell… what game you play!? Are you a fellow god trying to blend among the children!? What sick game are you playing? Answer me, dammit!"

Her eyes slightly opened, offering a dangerous light.

"I don't know what you are speaking about. Aren't it is natural to understand each other, no matter the language? I mean, spoken language translates automatically. Ever since… well, for a very long time."

"No…"

"Nope…"

"Never heard about such thing…" one after another, the three mortals around Loki gave their answers, deadpanning.

"According to our best knowledge, only gods capable of that."

"Oh, I see…" this was confusing for Gazef.

Where he came from, spoken language automatically translates. Maybe it was different here? It was confusing, but considering it was a different continent, it was understandable.

_"According to the legends, someone long time ago fed the people some kind of "translation cognac," ever since spoken language automatically translates…"_

"Well, Lady Loki, I assure you, my humble being is far from a god. I am just a simple warrior searching his lost items. Seeking his way home."

"Are you suuuure…?" Loki pulled out the last part, ever inquiring as she leaned closer.

"Fufufu… no matter how flattering to be compared to a god, that's the truth. I am just a humble human."

"Damn! You speak truthfully!" biting her lower lip, the goddess' senses sensed no lie. Hell! He spoke, not one lie under all of this conversation. Half-truths? Maybe. But lies? Not one!

This man!? He can either hide his lies well — in so much it can deceive a god's automatic lie detector — or, he spoke truthfully. Either way, she wants him more and more!

"That's what I said… so, you say, it is unusual here?"

"The hell it is!" Loki was utterly flabbergasted; only gods should have that skill!

"In that case, your confusion is understandable. You see, where I came from, it is a completely natural ability, possessed by everyone."

"You come from a weird place…"

"Most likely…" Gazef chuckled. If it's true, and it is not normal to understand and speak every language automatically, he indeed a strange specimen here.

"Where the hell you came from!?"

"Let's just say, most likely from very far, and leave it like that…" even he doesn't know where Ainz "transported" him. It was a completely different environment and situation, one he never experienced before.

"Hmmm…" Loki hummed deep, considering what the man said. Yet, before she could ask more, the man stood up.

"I am sorry, but I need to go. I have several more things I need to take care of today."

"Hmm, I see…" it cannot be helped; she had nothing more in her pocket now. If she tries to force this Zeff figure to join — sending the three to restrain him — that would most likely end with the destruction of this room.

Moreover, seeing what he had done with Bete under a short time, it might come he beat her three best fighters, following up with the annihilation of her Familia.

Moreover, if it comes to the unlikely scenario this man is level 7 like Ottar, it would be really unfavorable for her and her children to go against him unprepared.

As her first plan failed, she needs to come up with a contingency plan. Hell! In the worst case, a method to eliminate him!

_"I wanted to use Finn to test his strength."_ It would have been only a friendly match, yet, he refused.

_"Well played, well played…" _as the goddess of trickery, she would even applaud him. Unfortunately, she was too deep in her thoughts.

Is he know about her intentions and decided to outwit her not playing along? Or was it blind luck? She just can't decide.

_"Just what are you planning?"_

If he would somehow manage to beat Finn, and the unlikely circumstance come true, at least she could depict some tactic to acquire him. Hell, with Gareth, Riveria, or even Ais around, they could inspect his fighting style and prepare some counter measurements if it comes to that.

Once, they saw him fighting, but judging from the weapons he wears on his back, he might specialize in fighting with swords, and not specialized to use his fists as he did so against Bete.

It was utterly flabbergasting to imagine, yet, maybe it was the truth. If that's the case, they need to prepare for everything. Basically, they know nothing about how he really fights! Yet, he already experienced the best one of their members can offer. They were at a disadvantage here!

_"Maybe, I should sway him with favors? Hire him then slowly make him join_?" she was unsure what to do.

Considering her profession of the goddess of trickery — schemes, and several more things — it was a scary concept.

"Loki… LOKI!" 'BOOP!'

"AUGH! What's that for!?" suddenly, someone bopped her head hard.

"You spaced out again. He left…"

"Wha-What!? I just wanted…! Guhhhh!" Loki's face went from pale to straight red under a few short seconds. She was angry, even furious! And most of all embarrassed, she was outwitted that easily!

And when she comes up with her contingency plan! He just leaves!? She was not pleased in the slightest! That was an understatement. "Why didn't you notified me?!"

"Haah! We tried, but you just didn't respond. We excused him. He said if we want to reach him, notify the guild, or his advisor." Finn answered. Sometimes Loki really scares him when she does this.

"Oh! Right!" quipped the goddess. "So, what do you think, guys?"

"Mysterious…" muttered Riveria. "But he didn't have a slight accent; it was pleasing to hear some elvish speak after such a long time."

"Honestly, we know nothing more than before," Gareth added, sighing low. "Aside from the thing, he possesses the same multilingual skill as other gods — which can be a development skill as we know it."

"Hmm, possibly…" muttered Loki, somehow agreeing with Gareth's words.

There were many skills. Some innate, people born with it, materializing when one reaches the greater height or with divine help — aka Falna — other skills developed through training and hardship.

Either way, even the gods don't know about every hidden skill. Some overlaps exist in skills, yet, knowing all of them is like precisely divining every possible scenario that can happen in this world. Even for gods, it was impossible!

"Finn?" Loki raised her brow, finding it strange how the usually talkative Pallum remained silent. Leaning over his fist, a contemplating expression on his face. "What do you think?"

"His expression. He is searching for something…"

"But what?"

"I don't know… but his expression, it strangely resembles mine, before finding my goal."

"Are you saying…?"

"I am not sure. We need to investigate further."

"Could you defeat him?"

"I am not sure… from what I saw, there might be a chance he can defeat me. Maybe all of us." a Grimm expression moved on the faces. Even considering the option was dreadful, yet, after what they saw, it was entirely a possibility.

"It is clear; he held back when he fought Bete."

"Also, he most likely not a brawler, but a swordsman — judging the swords on his back, and the armor he wore." after Riveria, Gareth spoke, concluding things.

"So, what do you say, Loki? How do you want to proceed?"

Loki lowered her head, remaining silent for a few seconds. Then, in the next moment, raised it, an even broader smile on her face. "We hire him, of course!" a full, foxy grin curled on her face, coming up with the perfect plan to catch her new prey.

Thus, the goddess' course of action decided. Gods save the Warrior Captain!

* * *

**Scene Change:**

Running! Running! They died! She left them behind!

Why!? Why is everything falling apart around her?

_"I am… sorry…!" _she failed them! She left them behind!

_"Go! Save yourself!" _she heard their voice clearly! _"Live! You need to live! Remember us!"_

She saw their form holding back that many beasts!

She saw them failing!

She saw them struggling meaningless!

_"I am sorry! I am sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" _she ran away like a coward! She abandoned her companions!

_"Ugggh!" _barely left; she heard their struggle and death throe. She left them to die! They didn't last a minute.

_"I will die! I will die! I will die!" _countless enemies behind her. Massive orcs, ants, and many more! She doesn't know! Her eyes closed!

_"Ugh!" _Her leg injured! One of the beasts bit her! She can't die down there! She needs to go! She needs to push, or her friends died in vain!

_"Go! Go! Go! Go! I can't die!" _she doesn't know how long she ran; everything was blurry. All her body full of injures, barely dragging herself.

Collapsing, the girl gave up!

_"So, this is it… huh?" _the monsters gathered. She felt their stench, their closeness!

A lesser army was on her tail, and they caught up with her. She doesn't care anymore. She was too tired. Injured, she can't possibly escape.

_"I am… sorry…"_ the girl muttered one last time… her last breaths.

She never imagined they would be so sour. Then! 'Crash!' it was like the sky cracked in two, and there was silence for a few seconds.

Then the ground trembled, but she can't move! She was too exhausted.

**_"GAGGGHHHHH!"_** the monsters screamed, it was like their last attempt to grab on their life, squishing wet sounds all around, something hard-hitting the ground, splattering things around.

Then silence again!

_"COME ON!"_

A man is shouting, taunting the monsters! Like a wild animal, his blurry form lunging forward, clashing with the enemy.

Then blade clashing, slicing — screaming! For how long, she didn't remember. She only remembers a shadow, a person, a guardian angel who came to save her.

To avenge her fallen comrades? She was not sure; she only saw an outline, a blur of an armored figure.

"Thank… you…" that was the last thing the girl remembered before everything went dark.

…

"Guuuh!" her whole body throbbed, she felt like she was trampled over by horses.

Is she alive? According to the deduction, pain means she is alive. The gods surely not play an evil scheme where — even in the underworld — there is pain. That would be too cruel.

Still, maybe it would be better if she died!

"Guuhh…" opening her eyes, the sudden light made her vision blur; only a few seconds later, it was cleared.

"Where am I?" she asked groggily, turning her head.

It looked like some kind of sickbay, not far from her rows beds, some of them filled with injured adventurers.

"I see, you are awake…" in the next moment, the voice of a male came from her side, wearing what looked like a typical guild uniform.

"Am I… dead?" judging from the pain, she was not. She asked nonetheless, better asking than sorry later.

"No, you are not. Albeit, you were close to it. A few minutes later, and we wouldn't have been able to save your life."

"I see…" the girl remained silent for a few minutes, contemplating her state of being.

"Are my companions…?" it was foolish to ask! She was well aware! Yet, she can't help but hope, at least one of them to get away in time. Hoping, some of them are still alive!

"Hmm, I am not aware of your companions. An adventurer brought you back, is this a chance he was the one?"

"What did he look like?" she really hoped! Prayed, one of them managed to get away, then grab her on their way out!

Albeit, as her last blurry memories implied, it was someone entirely else.

"A man with tanned skin and black eyes like a sword. His armor was pretty weathered; also, his sword was broken."

Lowering her head, she pondered. No, the description of the appearance was too vague. There are several people with such an occurrence.

"I am sorry I didn't remember such a person. Maybe, if you tell me his name."

"Hmm, unfortunately, I do not know. I only saw that man passing. If you want, I can ask my colleague who spoke to him."

"That would be good…" she nodded. She had no idea who saved her, but she needs to say her thanks. That was the least she could do!

"But first, what's your name and which Familia do you belong to?"

"Nicci Machus, Hermes Familia."

"I see, I will make sure to notify Lord Hermes about your state of being, until then. Please stay patient and rest."

"Right…" she sighed, she can't do anything more, just mourn the fact her friends are no more.

"Please accept my condolences…" the guild employee lowered his head.

"…" the girl just remained silent, leaning her head back to her pillow. The guild employee can only sight, seeing such cases day by day.

Sometimes, Eina is right; adventurers should not adventure.

* * *

**Scene Change: Babel:**

The tower of Babel was just as expansive inside as it looked from outside.

With its towering form and almost uncountable levels, it was a sight to behold!

Although it was built on the top of the most likely most dangerous place in the world, people casually walked its circular hallways, lived there, shops, and businesses operated without hindrance. Hell! Many gods even inhabited and lived on the top floors!

Anyone who can rent a room here already considered the cream of the world, the ones who can even buy an establishment in the tower was even higher.

"Hmm, so this is it…" reaching higher and higher climbing the staircases, Gazef was more and more astonished with this place.

The outside of the place was already pretty remarkable; the inside was even more lustrous.

_"According to Misha, the first twenty floors are filled with Familia business, facilities, and money exchanges…"_

Above that, the most prominent gods owned rooms or suites.

_"I don't know what kind of tremendous effort it takes to raise this place, but it must be befitting to a god…"_

Gods raised this place according to the tales. Yet, after meeting Loki — a supposed god — Gazef was not so convinced they can do such a thing. Or at least, he was at first.

_"From her words, at first, one might suspect she is just a clueless child. But I wonder? Is she a schemer?" _Yes, looking it that way, not many would believe about certain people that they are schemers, yet, several noble utilized this tactic in the past.

Feigning clumsiness and cluelessness, and working in the background, gaining an advantage while their enemies were busy dealing with the apparent problems?

Indeed, that was an excellent tactic to deceive people. Hell! He even encountered several assassins playing old or lost people just to gain an edge over him.

_"In times, they almost got me."_ Only out of luck he is still alive today.

Around Loki, there was a strange presence, a presence similar he felt around the other tree, but that's it!

Honestly, Gazef was confused about what to think after all this happened.

_"That means Lady Hestia, Toth, and that strange woman I meet in the slums was also a god?" _that was also an option. Either way, he will ask about it. But before that, he needs to take care of a few things first.

…

Walking forward a few minutes, Gazef was clueless about which store to choose. He wanted some quality armor and weapon for himself. The ones he wore was on the verge to fall apart, his simple sword broken, basically useless.

"I should have asked Misha to show me around here…" but it was too late to ask, and he was too prideful to give up just like that!

_"Nonetheless, the basic equipment the guild offered is really is subpar…" _albeit, they lasted more he hoped they do — and actually bore more punishment he initially expected — their quality was still low.

In conventional war — for an average soldier, or even on the first few floors — they would suffice. But against monsters of the lower levels? They most likely will not suffice — at least in the long term.

_"Monsters exist with stone-like or metallic skin, or possessing natural weapons that can tear through simple metal armor like paper."_

If that's the case, simple armor and weapons will not suffice, one needs specialized equipment to manage and actually have a chance.

Martial Arts can transform armor and weapons to act like magical equipment, but continuous use heavily strained and endangered the user's life.

Collapsing in the middle of the battle because of overuse was a big no-no in Gazef's book — also a foolish thing if you asked him.

"Hmm…" looking at the side, these shops offered quite a quality wares.

Weapons of all kind! Armors, made from different metals lined up behind the glass — strangely, no metal bars before the shop window.

_"In the kingdom, the thugs would have long ago broken the glass and taken everything away…"_ often, not even the enchanted windows held them back, they just hit it until the enchantment wore off, then took everything.

_"Hell! There was even a case of a street fight going over to rob a shop that offered magical items. A band belongs to an unknown street band trying to rob it…"_

It was quite a foolish endeavor if you asked him. That shop was under the control of the Magician's Guild. Also, many traces lead it has connections with the Eight Fingers.

In the time his men arrived on the scene, the whole thing turned into a three-way street fight between the guards of the store, the arriving Eight Finger enforcers, and the actual band trying to steal magical items.

It was quite laughable, but it was that way.

"Well, now or never!" he walked quite a time, inspecting many stores along the way.

Albeit, he can't yet read the numbers on the price tags; he was aware, the longer and more characters written under an item, the more expensive it is!

It was the same back in the kingdom, and he was damn sure it was the same here. Either way, he was sure he couldn't buy things showcased in the window, but one can always ask for lower priced items in the shop.

_"In the Kingdom and the countries around, blacksmiths usually displayed their best works to attract wealthy customers. One needed to ask for lower priced items. I hope it is the same here…" _either way, he can't proceed if he doesn't even ask. Asking never hurts, as the saying goes.

As he entered the shop, he recognized right away the adventurers looking for armors and weapons, the human shopkeeper watching them bored, leaning against his palm.

"Excuse me?"

"Huh?"

The man had a blank expression; it was evident he was pretty much too tired to be bothered by customers.

"I want to replace my equipment. Can you show me your wares?"

"What's your budget?" he asked immediately, measuring Gazef from tip to toe. "Not too much, as I see your equipment."

Gazef squinted his eyes; he didn't like the attitude of this person, not at all!

Albeit, he was not the one to judge people. He knows well how weathered his equipment was after his trip down there. He himself would as well made the same conclusion as the man

"Let's just say… I have plenty." recovering a stuffed bag full of coins; he pushed it forward.

"How much the ones cost in the shop window?"

"Millions…" answered the shopkeeper as he inspected the bag, raising his brow, seeing the amount it contained.

"I see…"

Gazef's eyes darkened immediately. The equipment he saw there was indeed high quality, and albeit he earned plenty under his expedition down there. After exchanging the stones and monster parts, there is no way he can pay for such expensive stuff.

_"I still need to think about the living and the expenses of my investigation, not speaking about maintenance cost and other things."_

He not likely can repeat this kind of expedition every day. Not only would it be too dangerous, but it is time-consuming. Also, possibly exhausting and expensive — if he considered equipment maintenance cost.

_"If I can just return to the floor I finished…" _just now, he cursed he was not talented in magic. If he were only able to teleport, he could simply place an anchor where he finished his exploration, teleport out, then teleport back when he was rested and prepared again.

_"It would definitely make my life easier…" _but alas, he was just as good in magic as a simple peasant, his only choice was to take the journey down every time, or join a group who goes on an expedition — just as Misha told him.

"Is there any equipment around my price range?"

"Well…" the shopkeeper scratched his head. "Yes, there is. Equipment showcased in the window and the main showroom usually made by smiths with quite a reputation, and actually priced according. But if you have eyes for equipment, I recommend you choose something from the back rows. You may find quite pieces there for a reasonably low price."

"If there are good ones there, why not keep them there? Why not showcase them in the main showroom?"

The shopkeeper shrugged.

"As said, showcased, you will only find the best. Smiths, who only started, or not yet gained a reputation, can only dump their equipment in the backrooms. Alas, if they want to earn something, the only way is to earn recognition by contracting famous adventurers and advertise their work through them."

It is how it worked here. Just as for adventurers, just as for smiths — or every other profession. Joining a big Familia not automatically meant you would be famous, you needed to work your way up from the bottom!

"In that case, I make my way there…" grabbing his purse, Gazef headed in the backrooms.

Several other adventurers browsed there, measuring and looking the available weapons and armors, ignoring them, he also started to look around.

Quite an amount of wares dumped there; most were neatly placed on the shelves, some were simply dumped in the corner. Nonetheless, Gazef took his time to inspect them thoroughly.

One can find real treasures amongst the trash, and albeit he found mostly average items, there were even a few that really piqued his interest.

_"Interesting…" _the sword he held just now was a real work of art, laying in a box thrown in the darkest corner.

It actually looked quite heavy compared to a simple long sword — with a wide blade — yet, it was remarkably well balanced, possessing an elegant, yet robust style — still lighter than it initially seemed.

"Hmm!" making a few swings, trying the metal, he was satisfied with this one!

If someone wanted to remain alive in his profession, they needed to learn one or two things about armors, weapons, and even metals: how to recognize them, their weak points. Hell, how to maintain them!

_"I remember, in the early years, I didn't even have money to maintain my gear..." _the local smith showed him first how to hammer out the dents, and sharpen his weapons, since then, he had plenty of time to practice.

Inspecting the blade further, it had several engravings on it, made with great care — Usually, he cared not if his weapons had fancy carvings or not, but the style was somewhat mesmerizing.

_"I wonder if these are runes or…" _or magical engravings, or served another purpose? He does not yet know. But his instinct as a warrior told him this weapon would fit him well!

"G.G…" he recognized the symbols etched on the lower part of the blade; it was two letters. "Most likely, the creator left their mark?"

Indeed, it is best to look out for further items from this person. Now, as he knows the style, he most likely can easily recognize additional pieces.

…

Some time passed, but Gazef managed to collect a few pieces of equipment befit to his taste.

_"Let's hope; they are fit to my budget…" _if he needs to spend a little bit more for a reasonably priced — still quality gear — then so be it. One can't be so stingy about buying adequate equipment. Not once it saved his life on the battlefield. If it comes to that, he will ask for a discount or installment!

"Here the ones I choose!" being he had no other choice, he grabbed a wooden box and filled it.

"Let's see…" the shopkeeper started to inspect the price tags.

"Do your shop do fitting?"

"Yes, but that's cost extra."

"Very well…"

The man raised the first piece to inspect the price tag, but as he did so, his eyes squinted angrily. Seeing him, Gazef just can't decide if he was angry or frustrated.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing…" the man turned his head sourly. "It will be forty-nine thousand Valis… in a grand total."

Gazef raised his brow but nonetheless paid the price.

"May I inquire where I can find the creator?"

"Why do you care?"

"Let's just say, I am interested in his work…"

"I see… still, I advise against it. That person is a troublemaker."

"Please specify…"

"Haah! You see… Her works maybe first grade, still, hardly anyone can manage to get along with her. She easily gets offended and then, she just screams without listening reason. A brat who doesn't know her place in the world. Not speaking, her ideas are crazy, completely going against everything metalworking and smithing stands for…!?" the last part the shopkeeper only muttered, looking away like he recalled a lousy memory.

"Hmm, interesting," Gazef muttered. "If you may tell me where she lives…"

"I have no idea!" the shopkeeper shoot him down right away. "Maybe the outskirts of the city? As I last heard at least. Once a week, she shows up, screams with me, and with others to buy her works, then leaves. Stupid brat…" like last time, the owner once more muttered dissatisfied.

"I see, thank you. In that case, that's all." it was a good idea asking the shopkeeper about items of lesser price.

If one doesn't ask, one can't earn! That what his father always said.

In this case, he found real treasures amongst the averageness.

He can't buy the expensive items in the window — yet — but he can always search for cheaper but still quality items made by less known smiths.

As he suspected, those items most likely only that expensive because their creator is famous. Their quality might be high, but most of the time, they not worth the price displayed on the tag. Overpriced, many may say.

_"Grandfather worked for a merchant for a time, he taught me one or two things about his profession…" _one can say, if he didn't become mercenary, he most likely went for being a merchant.

"Sure…" the shopkeeper muttered half-hearted, returning to serve another customer.

Being he earned plenty under his "small expedition," he had enough to get laid for a few days, and actually start his investigation.

According to Misha, if he wants to get to know more about lost weapons and armors, he needs to inquire about them in smith Familias who usually keep tracking their wares, and who they sold it — keeping a close tab about their regular customers.

Albeit he was certain items like the royal treasures will not likely pop up in legal channels, he can always ask about them from professionals.

People who most likely know who to ask if they want to know more about lost armors or weapons — or in this case, rare curiosities one can hardly find elsewhere.

After all, the best place to start is the direct source, no?

_"I already asked the guild to look for them, but I can't help but feel something not right with that place. They hide something." _in that case, he will also start his own investigation and compare the results.

After asking a few more info, and fitted his armor, he headed out. Seeking those in this tower who might serve with more information related to missing items.

…

Her office was located on the third floor of a weapon shop! The very irritated red-haired goddess sitting behind her table, watched her petite friend prostrating herself before her desk.

"How long do you plan to do that?" clothed in her Familia's uniform, Hephaestus asked, frustrated, watching the motionless petite goddess before her desk.

"…" No answer came, since yesterday, she held this pose.

Wallowing following her around wherever she goes, like a mealworm, not raising her head, just sobbing: "Please! I do anything!" dragging herself behind Hephaestus' back.

It was honestly embarrassing! She even followed her to her suite, spending the night in that position!

She wanted to ignore Hestia! She gave so many things to her! She owed her big time! Hell! She even lent her a place to live! And she had the nerve to ask more!?

She had enough of her!

"Pretty, please…?"

"Tch!" she doing it again!

She looked up only slightly, trying her puppy eyes technique! Hestia was well aware her friend was weak against it!

"…" Hephaestus sighed hard! No! She can't give in! If she does so, her friend will never learn the meaning of responsibility! She will never be independent!

_"I will never ask anything ever again! Please! It is for my children!"_

Her wallowing words echoed in her mind!

"You said this many times before. My answer is… NO! I will not lend a single Valis to you anymore!

"Pretty please?"

"No! Now then! Please, leave so that I can concentrate on my paperwork."

It doesn't matter Hestia was silent — most of the time — her presence was still unnerving! Hephaestus can't possibly concentrate on her paperwork while she was around!

"…" Once more, Hestia remained silent. The smith goddess was on a point where she thought her friend do this intentionally, just to tick her off!

No! There is no way! The hell she will allow that! Her will is iron! She will not break!

For an entire day — That's how long Hestia had kept her head down, plastered to the floorboards.

On the night of Celebration, Hestia had asked her to have her Familia make a weapon for one of her members — Hephaistos dismissed her request immediately.

Even though she didn't brag about it, the smiths of Hephaestus Familia were known as the best in the business. She had a reputation to uphold. Run-of-the-mill adventurers and Familias didn't have the resources to buy her weapons!

To have her smiths make a weapon just for a friend was out of the question! It would be too much to ask her children to spare their sweat and blood just for a children's selfish request!

Hephaestus had told Hestia many times to come back with money if she wants custom order. However, Hestia hadn't given up and kept asking. Every time she asked her, her head went lower and lower. She was persistent since the Celebration, and Hephaestus started to reach her limit.

Hell! Even when she woke up, she almost fell over because of her — finding her prostrating on the side of her bed.

Still, the smith goddess was honestly surprised she managed to hold out so long. She thought her friend would give up after just a few hours then leave her. But here she is! More than a day passed, but she is still there!

She must really want that thing!

'Knock! Knock!'

"Come in!" despite Hestia's remarkable resolve, Hephaestus really hoped someone would come and take her away!

"Goddess, a man would like to speak with you."

"I see. Custom order? Another one wants to join?" she asked the obvious choices. Why does anyone want to speak with her otherwise? Or, this person is from the guild? No, her member would have mentioned that.

"No, he said he would like to ask about certain unique items. He gave the description, but I can't really place them; maybe you can help him."

"Hmm…" Glancing at Hestia, she remained motionless, yet, somehow Hephaistus felt the petite goddess is listening. "Send him in. At least I get some breathing room from her…"

The Familia member nodded, and soon, an armored man entered the office.

"Lady Hephaestus, I assume." he bowed respectful — at least he gives the proper respect befit to a goddess.

"Indeed…" raised her brow the red-haired beauty, inspecting the man from tip to toe.

"Thank you for receiving me despite your busy schedule. I am Zeff, an adventurer who not long ago arrived in the city."

Hearing the voice and the name of the man, the lump of flesh on the ground trembled for a moment — it is him! What's he is doing here!?

"It is not a problem; I wanted some fresh air anyway…" giving a glare to Hestia, Gazef also recognized her.

"Lady Hestia?" he can only blink, seeing the Familiar white dress, and small curled form of the girl.

"…" no answer came, the goddess of Heart tried to play the invisible. She wanted to disappear in shame!

It was usual in the throne room to peasants prostrate themselves before the king. But between beings who called themselves "gods"? It was unheard! Even absurd! In the legends about the gods, no such scene existed!

_"Yet, both gave away the same feeling like that Loki figure…" _that meant both were goddesses. It was a confusing scene!

_"It is surprising how well they can blend with simple people_." if not for their unique presence, he would have mistaken them with normal humans. Beautiful, still, ordinary humans.

"Just ignore her."

"Very well…"

Nonetheless, the prostrating goddess unnerved Gazef. Still, it was not his place to question the customs of these people. He will just proceed with his business and go on his way. He was sure she has her reason to be that way.

"So, how can I help you?" Hephaestus leaned forward, crossing her fingers before her mouth. She right away recognized this man was different than the rest.

Not only because of the strange, "alien" feeling he gave away, but because of the fact, he didn't even flinch looking at her — or the patch covering half of her face.

He just… ignored it!

It was strange, but nowadays, she found it peculiar someone not pointing her "crippled" state out — even unintentionally.

"As I heard, smith familias keep close tabs about their customers, and unique items made by them — or appearing in the surrounding region."

"Hmm, you can say that. What manner of items do you seek? Aren't it would be better to ask the guild to investigate it?"

"I already asked them, but I also like to start my own investigation. Better safe than sorry."

"I see." she hummed. She found such dedication commendable. "Very well. Let's hear it, and I see what I can do. Though, I promise nothing."

"Thank you…" and thus, Gazef started to list the items, describing them the best he can.

"Hmm… I see."

"So?"

"They are not familiar at all." answered the goddess straight to the point.

"I see…" Gazef lowered his head; it seems he is no closer to his goal than before.

"If you allow me to ask. Why are you seeking them? Isn't it would be easier to buy a new set? Any smith Familia takes custom orders; according to your description, most likely, they can replicate them easily."

"It is not that, Lady Hephaestus. It is…" he took a deep breath, looking down. "It is complex…"

"Are they that important to you?"

"Yes!"

"If you worry about secrecy, don't, my lips are sealed. I will not tell anyone, and I assume…" she glanced behind Gazef. "…Hestia is the same!"

Subtly, the prostrating goddess nodded.

"Very well…" after sighing, Gazef started his explanation. Somehow he felt, he can trust this being before him. At least, trust her better than that Loki figure. "Each piece is a treasure that belongs to my kingdom. Specially enchanted, it cannot be replicated. Their worth inestimable."

"What are they capable of if I may inquire?"

"An armor capable of protecting from deadly blows both physical and magical, made from adamantine. A gauntlet is capable of providing endless stamina. A…"

"You know such items cannot exist." Hephaestus cut his words immediately, raising her brow curiously.

"Excuse me?"

"How much you know about simple and magic items?"

"I have my fair share of knowledge, but I came from a far place. If you may explain how things here, I can make the comparison."

"Let me explain then…" Hephaestus stood up, removing a short sword from the nearby cabinet, inspecting the peerless blade for a moment.

"While most items don't require any special abilities to create, there are items that require specialized skills to make them. As an example, normal smiths can create equipment without any problems, but those who have the Blacksmith development ability can smith more complex and powerful equipment. Craftsmen such as pharmacists and smiths are likely to gain development abilities to help their trade, which in turn can bring them better success."

"I see, so it is like a talent…" Gazef murmured.

"You can say that." Albeit, the things Gazef and Hephaestus thought "talent" was not exactly the same.

"Special items known as magic items and curse weapons require the creator to have the Mystery development ability; also, certain magic items such as Grimoires need another skill, in this case, Mage. Only with this… "Talent" one can create magic weapons or Grimoires."

"Your point?"

"Mortals have never made enchanted armors you spoke about, only weapons; not speaking, it is unheard they provide an endless amount of stamina and the like. They break after a few uses."

"Yet, ever since the kingdom possesses them, they are like that — they require no recharge or maintenance."

"I want to believe your words. Truly! It would revolutionize item manufacturing. Yet, the fact is… According to my best knowledge, only gods capable of making magic items that never break or offering an infinite amount of stamina. That means you both convinced yourself about this, and believe it wholeheartedly, or you indeed tell the truth."

"I tell the truth! I assure you! I have no reason to lie!" Gazef's expression was resolute. He had no intention to lie, especially when he was the person who required help.

Somehow, this Hephaestus looked trustable enough to bestow her such secret. He doesn't know why, his instinct just told him he could trust her and the little goddess behind him. At least enough to share this amount.

"Yes, indeed. You speak the truth, at least, you are truly convinced about your own truth." yes, aside his name, this man told not a single lie. At least, he wholeheartedly believed what he just told her.

"Thus, I tend to believe you." Hephaestus turned back to Gazef, taking a seat once more.

"I help you find these items, but in exchange, I as well require something."

"Tell your price."

"If they truly exist, once recovered, I want to inspect these items thoroughly, find out if they made by one of us, or somewhere else, where mortals reached the level to make such items." the fires of passion lit in Hephaestus uncovered eye.

If what this man said is true, then she has a new goal to pursue! Not using her godly power, but reaching a greater height in this mortal shell! As an artist and a smith, there is no higher goal than this!

"That's… manageable. Of course, only at a level which will not damage them."

"Naturally!" Hephaestus smirked. "Tell, where you came from, enchanted armor pieces and such items are common? Are they need some specific skill to make?"

"I would not say common, more like rare. They are quite expensive to make due to the material requirement, not speaking the service cost of the mage who enchant them is tremendous." in truth, most of the item's cost comes from the materials needed to make them.

"I see…"

"As for the skill requirement. Unfortunately, I do not know how they had been made. I only know the more powerful a magic item, the more powerful and knowledgeable person need to enchant it. The more expensive it is." True, people may exist with talent that can reduce the material requirement or even the cost, but most mages able to make simple items. At least, according to Gazef's best knowledge.

"Fascinating!" she leaned back in her seat. "You must have came from really far. I would not mind further discussing this topic."

"Naturally…"

Hephaestus remained silent for a moment, turning her attention to the strange, wrapped rod peeked out behind Gazef's back.

"Well, since you entered my room, I feel a strange presence from that wrapped sword on your back. Is that... such item?"

"Is that obvious?"

"More like, I have a strange feeling whenever I look at it. It is… I would call it instinct."

"I see…"

"May I…?" her face went red right away, turning her head away. "Khm! Of course, only if you willing to show me. I am not forcing you. I am just curious as a smith. That's all!" Hephaistus doesn't know what get her! She blushed like a young damsel.

_"Dammit! Control yourself!" _it was so long time she felt so excited!

"Well, if you promise you won't tell anyone about it, I can show you."

"Naturally!" despite trying to be collected, a small smile still present on her face. She felt like a little girl who is on to unwrap her present finally after waiting so long!

"Let's see…"

Removing the sword from his back, Gazef carefully unwrapped it, presenting it before Hephaistus.

"Ohhh!" her eyes wide, shone in adoration like she found something refreshing after a long time.

"The color of the blade, the texture, and this power!" Pulling her finger across the body of the sword, Hephaestus recognized right away!

No! No mortal can make such blade! The material it was made from definitely not normal! The enchantment it carried triggered her sense of danger! Indeed, it was a weapon that can possibly even injure the astral form of a god! Hell! Her instinct screamed not to cut her hand, or it may cause permanent damage!

Hestia also stood up, sneaking closer. She had a bad feeling about this blade, her whole body just shriveled.

"Tell, what it is capable of?"

"Well, it's sharpness unmatched; it can cleave through even adamantine like paper, as well can ignore magical barriers and defense." this insisting woman… honestly, she somewhat scared Gazef offering that mad "glare." He can't help but oblige her request.

_"I hope it will not backfire later…" _he can only hope so.

"I see…" hummed Hephaestus contemplating. "…How much use it takes to break it?"

"Hmm… Ever since it is in possession of the kingdom, it required no maintenance." hell, whenever someone tried to sharpen it, the sharpening stone instantly sliced to two! It even cut diamonds! Many soldiers injured or lost their hands when they slipped.

"…" Hephaestus' eyes wide, slip down on her seat. "You say… it never breaks?!"

"!" even Hestia's tails shoot up for a moment.

"That's what I said…"

Like an addict, Hephaestus almost drooled on the blade as she stood up once more, then, in the next moment, she caught her head back to Gazef. "I give you five… no! Ten million Valis for it!"

"Te-Ten million!?" Hestia almost fainted, hearing the exact amount. I-Is that freakish blade worth that much!?

She had to beg for a damn knife for her Bell, and her friend instantly betrays her!? More so, offering her services to someone else? It felt like a knife in her back!

"Guh!"

"Sorry, it belongs to the kingdom; it is not merchantable."

"Twenty! And I make a weapon for you personally! Hell! A whole set of armor!" Hephaestus raised the bar higher.

Armors and weapons made by her or her best smiths cost millions of Valis! Only the most prominent adventurers wear them all around the world. If this not convinces him, then nothing!

"Still no… I am sorry!"

"Thirty million! And lifelong maintenance for all of your equipment, armor, and weapons." Hephaestus raised the bar once again! Everyone has a price; she will find it, no matter what!

'Sniff! Sniff!'

Hestia wanted to faint! Thi-Thirty million!? This was too much! She will die here and now!

"Still no…"

"Haah!" Hephaestus collapsed on her seat, Hestia sneaked closer to Zeff. Puppy eye technique armed, tears prepared. "You are absolute cannot be convinced? Fifty million!"

"Sorry, but no…"

The goddess simply lowered her head. She wanted that weapon!

It called for her!

She wanted to dissect it!

She wanted to inspect its every cubic centimeter!

It was an alien! It was well made, in so much, even she, as the goddess of smithing was impressed!

In fact — without her godly powers — she was sure, she or any other smith god wouldn't be able to replicate it! Nor any mortal if it come to that, no matter how skilled they were.

"Please! Buy a weapon for my Bell!" in the next moment, Hestia sneaked closer, grabbing Zeff's arm, pushing it between her orbs. Her eyes tearful, looking up at the man like a puppy! "Or at least lend me some money!"

"Ugh!" Gazef can't help but look away, sweating. The way Hestia whimpered like an injured doggie was almost too much. "I am sorry, I just bought new equipment for myself. I have not much money left."

"Bu-But… surely, if you sell that sword, you can buy something! Please! I pay it back! I-I just! My Bell will die without a proper weapon!"

"I am sorry, but even if I would be willing, the weapon is not mine."

"So, you stole it?" Hephaestus raised her brow. She didn't assume Zeff would be a thief; she needed to ask nonetheless. Better safe than sorry, she always told herself.

"Of course not!" Gazef gritted his teeth. He would never do that! Even someone considering was a grave offense.

"Then…?"

"Let's just say; I was beaten miserably, then found myself far from my home, most of the artifacts entrusted to me are gone! Only this sword is remaining! Is that enough answer for you?" they needed not to know about the amulet in his neck.

"!"

Hestia paled right away.

This guy, according to Bell, beat Bete Loga, one of the fastest and strongest level 5 in the whole city! Doing so with little difficulty?! And he was beaten miserably? Just what kind of monster he fought!?

"Wha-What kind of monster can beat you?" Hestia had to ask — true only muttering.

Albeit considering things, she doesn't want to know! Yet her curiosity overcame her.

Gazef clenched his fist, gritted his teeth. "Let's just say, after what he had done — how many he killed under just a few seconds; I would rather consider him a god than any of you." Ainz even told him this sword could even kill him, yet, also mentioned it is a low-grade item in his eyes.

_"Does that make him a being above gods?" _Gazef doesn't know; he was only sure the man was true monster humanity can't face.

"…"

Hephaestus squinted her eyes, watching Gazef serious.

"It was… that bad?" Hestia muttered, asking scared.

"Worse…" he lowered his head. "Please forgive me; I don't wish to speak about it."

"I understand…" Hephaestus nodded. She felt the man's words were full of pain and regret. She knows too well how it feels; she wishes not to tear up wounds.

"If there is nothing more, I have a few more things I need to take care of."

"Umu, that's fine. Where can we reach you if we find anything?"

"Through the guild. Just leave a message in my advisor, Misha Flott, and she will notify me once I make my report to her."

"As you wish…" packing the sword, bowing to both goddesses, Gazef left, leaving the two of them alone.

"Hestia…"

"Ye-Yes?"

"How strong he is? You were astounded hearing he was beaten."

"We-Well… according to Bell, he beat Bete Loga quite easily, leaving him with a broken nose."

For a moment, Hephaestus' eyes widened, then squinted them angry.

"Are you serious!?" She heard something similar happened recently under their usual dinner with her familia, but she thought the children just exaggerate. Children tend to do that to weave entertaining stories.

"Ye-yes! Why would I lie?!"

"I see…" Bete Loga, according to her best knowledge, was one of the strongest level 5 in the city; if he beat him easily, that means he is above level 5!

"Just what kind of monster can beat such person?" she muttered.

She only knows a few people and monsters who are capable of such a thing.

But judging how he called his opponent — a god — it might be something much worse!

_"Even worse than the One-Eyed Dragon?" _even the presumption was dreadful.

_"No matter! I can only benefit from this deal. Inspecting those items and learning about them in itself is a great boon!" _she only needs to ask a few people, order her familia to keep their eyes open, that's it! Maybe exchange a few letters. Nothing that can't be done under a few minutes.

"He-Hephaistos…" Hestia tugger her uniform.

"Hmm?"

"Please! Can you make Bell a weapon? Pretty please!"

"Guh!" and she starts again! Just what she needed!

"Why can't you leave me alone?"

With that, Hestia continued to beg — for the misery of the smith goddess Hephaestus.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, that's for now. I hope it was bearable! :P**

**Sorry for the long wait! As usual, things come by in the meantime.**

**Gazef opened up a little bit in this chapter. Is his trust misplaced in the gods? Will they betray him once they know his origin and full story?**

**You will know it eventually!**

**In the next chapter: Trouble in Monsterphelia!**

**What adventure awaits the good Warrior Captain?**

**Find out next time!**

**Until then!**

**Stay safe! Sail safe! Good night! Good day! Eat vegetables and fruits! Stay away from Corona!**

**RnR!**

**Read and Review!**

**If you have questions, send PM!**


	10. Trouble in Monsterphilia (part 1)

**Is it Wrong to be the Warrior Captain in the Dungeon?**

**by oblivon2991**

**Proofread by the Members of The Usual Gang of Drunken Perverted Idiots**

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

**My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

**I don't own the Overlord(****オーバーロード****Ō****b****ā****r****ō****do?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

**I don't own Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka novel, and anime series, written by Fujino Ōmori.**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Trouble in Monsterphilia (part 1)**

* * *

'Drip! Drip! Drip! Drip! Drip!'

"Hold steady!"

"Harder! Dammit! What are you? A little girl? Swing that sword like a real man!"

"Already tired? It was just the third bout around the camp! Come on! Seven more to go!"

A full armored man walked around the training field, inspecting all the soldiers doing their best, training in earnest.

Their drill sergeants were merciless, instructing and urging their men without stopping.

All around them, men wearing full sets of armor, and using real weapons for practice. Not one daring to stop for a moment but pushed themselves beyond their limit, all drenched by perspiration, their gear already soaked in the heavy rain.

Indeed, the man inspecting these brave soldiers couldn't be more proud. Many fell during the elimination process, the rest he handpicked himself to join his special unit, and not one of them let him down until now! All were doing their best to impress him and earn their place.

_"Idiots…"_

But after all, who would want to join his unit? He told them in the beginning: There will be no mercy, no slacking in their training_. _Who only wants a smooth promotion, fame, and slacking around, those will be kicked around the camp and sent away.

He cares not about who their father was, or even the fact they were noble-born or former criminals. In his unit, everyone is equal; their past did not matter!

As his training officer told him when he joined his first mercenary group: _"There is no racial bigotry here! You are all equally worthless!"_

Indeed, in his unit, they breathe as one, live as one, die as one. There was no place for discrimination. Only will and hard work exist here!

_"Yet, after all that time… they are still here."_

Indeed! How should he call such people but with the word? Who would bear with the training regime he set up? Who would stand with him despite all the odds? Who would go against even their own family to stand with him? Nothing but idiots, the bunch of them.

They were indeed stupid, not leaving earlier. They should have… left earlier.

_"Yet, they remained with me…"_

Even if the Empire's knight corps are said to be better trained, he won't replace any of his idiots for those fancy people. No! These idiots were his own, he nurtured them, instructed them, and they enjoyed their meals together like a family, suffered the hard times, and enjoyed the good times together.

_"Why can't we enjoy more peaceful days like this?"_

He wondered, enjoying the rain-freshened air that filled his lungs for a moment. Only a second later, a dreadful feeling started to fill his gullet, attacking his senses from all sides!

"Captain!"

"Wha-what's happening? The training field!?" suddenly, the once peaceful scenery changed, and now Gazef found himself in the battlefield, his men, Brain as well Climb watching him expectantly, their faces painted with hope, smiling at him expectantly.

"Gazef!"

"Captain!"

"Do your best!"

"You can do it!"

"This is…" the Katze plains. Yes, he was there once again, donned with the kingdom's treasures. He remembered this place too well, all the times he fought there and triumphed. All the time, he turned the tide with his unit! All the time, he defied the might of the Empire!

All the responsibility that started to accumulate on his shoulder year after year. All those expectant gazes.

For each time he won a battle for his king and his country, the more people expected him to win the next time too. Each time he triumphed, the more the nobles and his enemies wanted him to fall—the more assassins and plots he encountered.

_"But I can't just give up! For my people, for my king, and the kindness he showed to me, I need to bear with this! I can't let them down!"_

Gathering his resolve, Gazef raised his weapon, his sword-like eyes hardening once again, prepared to battle! With his men and friends around him, there was no way the enemy would triumph! There is no way he will lose!

_"You let them down… all those promises were empty."_

An empty voice echoed through his soul, and dread filled him as the new scenery opened.

All his men! His friends, his people, are dead! Only a few crawling around, mumbling to themselves in terror. Insanity and hopelessness pictured on their visage.

"It can't be! It can't be!"

"The wave came, and he killed everyone!"

"Wha-What are those things!?"

"Help!"

And then, the voice of terror sounded through the battlefield, once again making Gazef realize his hopeless situation.

**"Meeeeeeeeeh!"**

The sound of the abomination echoed through the battlefield, and what followed no mortal can describe with mere words.

**'SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!'**

The form of five towering sheep, carrying the color of endless abyss trampled through the plains —creatures of dread, filled with gaping mouths and tentacles in the most unnatural places. Even looking at them was enough to bring forth madness! Anyone lacking strength and resolve lost their mind right away!

Such things… shouldn't exist! Even looking at them, anyone can state that their mere existence was wrong in this world! Defying all logic and reason!

**"Meeeeeeeeeh!"**

And that terrifying voice of theirs echoed through the whole plains. It was enough to turn away even the most courageous warriors, making them flee with their tails between their legs, like cowering curs against the raised spade!

The beings pursued the remains of the army ceaselessly, faster than their oversized and deformed bodies should have made possible, trampling anyone to death who came under their hooves—pasturing armored soldiers and horses alike to nothing more than a bloody mush.

No walls of iron or the most defiant warrior can stop them!

No weapon can penetrate their hide! No one can stand in their way! They were death incarnate!

The battlefield turned into the parade of death and despair in just a moment! There was no hope for victory! There was only death in this place!

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Gazef shouted enraged, only in the next moment, a familiar laugh echoed through the field. And when he turned his gaze, a familiar figure came into his view.

"Fufufufufufu… well then, how do you like my adorable sheep? Gazef-dono?"

"Gown-dono!"

Riding on the top of the abominable black sheep, Ainz Ooal Gown rode, standing with all his splendor, defying all odds! He was the one who brought destruction to his kingdom and his people.

His face unmasked, Gazef finally realized his real nature. Yes! The once strange grinning mask, replaced by the visage of death. The look made from pure marble bones, in the sockets, sinister red dots flaming.

He was death, and Gazef stared up at him!

"Gazef!"

"Help!"

All around his men were dying, Brain and Climb were in distress. All hope is lost, just as the battle! Even with Gazef around, it was hopeless to turn the tide!

"Gown-dono! What's the meaning of this!? What have you done!?"

"Oh? You ask, what is this? It is simple, war! Stronoff-dono. War. Or would it be better-called pest control? Bow down, and swear allegiance to me, and I shall let the remaining army go. Stand against me, and everything will turn to dust! Your country will fall to my adorable sheep. Decide now, make your choice…"

Ainz snapped his fingers, and the "sheep" stopped right away, just an instant, defying every law that brought forth their vile existence. Like trained puppies, obeyed their master's dark orders.

"Gown-dono!" Despite all the horror around him, Gazef stood firm, raising his sword against the Sorcerer King, filled with resolve, he will end this madness, now! "I challenge you to a duel!"

"Will you, Stronoff-dono? Will you? So be it…" softly, Ainz commanded the dark sheep to put him down, and the creature gently grabbed him with one of their tentacles, placing him to the ground.

"… Amuse me then."

Gazef prepared himself, activating multiple martial arts at once, his body burdened to its absolute limit. But before he could start his charge, Ainz raised his skeletal hand.

"But before we start, let me ask something."

"State your question."

"Tell me… how do you want to fight, if you can't even raise your weapon?"

"What?!" raising his arms, they were only stumps, his hands were missing, akin to something perfectly separated them from his body. He was helpless, with no means to attack or defend himself.

_"You didn't even recognize it, but you already failed… you let them down, Warrior Captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom. You failed your purpose, Gazef Stronoff. You are… but a simple human, weak, frail, and so easily discarded…"_

Once again, the empty voices haunted Gazef, filling him with the only thing he feared. The fear he will let his people down.

"Gazef…! Help…! Save the people…!" Turning towards the dying voice, King Ramposa, the third laid on the ground, his crown only a hand's reach away, the throne room devastated, no sign of the once-proud man he swore to protect present anymore — just a broken thing that pleaded to be saved.

"My king! Guh! What is this!?" Gazef couldn't move, despite all his might, he was stuck in the mud. And like an endless black sticky river of Hades, it started to consume him, pulling him down to the underworld. From it, black figures formed, dragging him down into the darkness. Without hands, he couldn't even crawl his way out.

_"You let us down!"_

_"Warrior Captain of the Kingdom…"_

_"What a joke…!"_

_"You promised to save us, yet, you failed!"_

_"You are a liar… a liar!"_

_"You led us to our death!"_

_"We trusted you!"_

_"A failure… unable to keep his oath!"_

"Grrr! Let me go!" His struggle was in vain, Ainz standing a hand's reach away yet he was unable to reach him. Without hands, he can't even grab his gown to at least pull him down with him, sink together.

"Nooo!" and thus, the black abyss consumed him, pushing him down into the endless dark, entering through his mouths, nose, and eyes, filling his insides with pure blackness and despair.

He failed! He failed his people—only the voice of that person echoing through his mind as the last farewell of his world.

_"Farewell… Gazef Stronoff, I never hated you."_

Gazef disappeared in the black, swallowed by the abyss, never to be seen again! This was the end of the story of the great Warrior Captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom. A man who was just a step away from reaching the realm of heroes, yet, failed to scratch or even set his gaze at the throne of the gods

…

**"Ahhhhhhh!"**

Suddenly, the man's eyes popped open, sitting up like a flash, all his worked out body drenched in sweat, his heart racing like he activated his [Sixfold Slash of Light] technique twice in a row!

"Ha! Ha! Ha! What was this?" grabbing his head, it only takes him one moment to realize what just happened, realizing where he is. "It was just a dream?"

Yes, it must be like that. Looking around, Gazef clearly remembered renting this modest room in the tavern he chooses to be his temporary residence — the same inn he told Misha he would live for the time being.

Instinctively, he checked his side, then his neck, feeling the familiar form of a sword and the medallion he swore to protect even if it cost his life.

"Good, they are still there…" and that was a relief in itself. Three treasures already missing, the Warrior Captain would be ashamed of losing the two that were in his possession. He wouldn't dare to face his king if that happened.

"What a dream…"

Washing his face using the nearby tub of water, he started to prepare, donning his new armor and weapons.

Maybe it was not needed as his plan today was to check out that monster festival Misha spoke about, but better safe than sorry. After all, he was in an unknown environment; he needs to be prepared for everything.

"Let's hope this day will not go as bad as the last…"

Accustomed to preparing and donning his armor every day since he became a mercenary, it only took a few minutes to find his way down in the dining area of the inn.

As usual, it was a busy place, filled with adventurers, and visitors also chose this place as their temporary residence. Unlike the kingdom, this place was filled to the brim with different races — elves, dwarves, dark-skinned amazons, demi-humans, and even pallums — as Halflings were called at this place.

_"Well, it is shameful to admit, but the kingdom is quite a bland place compared to this colorful band…"_

It was a rare sight to see anything other than humans in the kingdom, even amongst adventurers. Gazef never really saw elves who belonged to the kingdom's adventurer's guild.

_"The Empire is a different case, though…"_

Yes, the Baharuth Empire had a good relationship with the dwarves, tolerated demi-humans, and elves as long as they followed their laws

_"Though, they still kept elven and demi-human slaves."_

In the kingdom, however, that was not the case, even the sight of a demi-human caused a big fright that warranted at least one guard unit to go investigate the case, or the nearby adventurers to intervene.

_"Well… different countries, different customs, I guess…"_

Shrugging, Gazef proceeded to the barkeeper.

"Oi!"

"Hmm?" The dwarf barkeep glanced at Gazef, handing away the ordered pitcher of beer to the waitress. "What can I do for you?"

He was in a much better mood than the last day, maybe because he was fresh and yet to get annoyed by the patrons of the day.

"May I know how to reach the arena where the monster festival takes place?"

"Hmph! That's easy, just follow the crowd of people, or better catch a taxi and get there yourself."

"Taxi?" Gazef tilted his head confused. The word itself was familiar; he just didn't remember where he heard it.

_"Maybe a foreign word? Ah! I remember, there was a thing called like that in the city-states."_

Back when he was younger, he visited the Karnassus City-State Alliance. It was a vastly different place than the kingdom was, a lot more advanced too if he might say this.

There, professional carriage drivers transported the people inside the city, offering their services for a fee that was determined by the city council.

"Ah, I get it. Thanks…"

"Sure…" the dwarf sweatdropped. He didn't really say anything helpful if you asked him.

"Gazef-san!"

"Oh!"

"Finally! I found you."

"Misha-dono. Why are you breathing that hard, is something wrong? What happened? " The girl tried to catch her breath. It was like she ran a marathon and just now trying to catch up with her breathing.

"I-I…," she gulped down her saliva, wiping her sweat away. "I was looking for you all morning! Why didn't you tell me which inn you reside in!?"

"But I told you…" indeed, he told Misha before delving in the dungeon. How is it his fault she can't find it?

"Don't be mean! Zeff-san! I mixed up the buildings! There are several inns with the same name in the city, ok?! I searched all morning, which inn you referred to! You should be specific next time…" shrugged the girl, annoyed and tired.

_"Really?" _Gazef raised his brow, having no idea that was the case.

"Oh? Is that so?" glancing at the dwarf bartender, waiting for an explanation. "Anything to add, my dwarf friend?"

"Heh… why are you so surprised? Our inns are all named the same, owned by the same person. There are at least three of them in this city." the dwarf explained with a smug smile.

"Still… to name them the same? Isn't it confusing for the people?" Misha pouted slightly offended. "Didn't the guild forbid business-owners from giving their businesses the same name? " Yes, even according to her best memories, there is a rule that forbids that.

"Oh, I see… that's the case."

Everything was clear now.

Being Gazef doesn't have time to learn how to read yet; he just asked the name of the inn from the innkeeper when he arrived — no matter how strange the man looked at him at first, that was the sad fact.

After this, he just simply told it to Misha in the guild. He had no idea such ploys were pulled with names. If he could just read street names, all of this could have been avoided, but being that they were written with the same text he can't read, it couldn't be helped.

_"I need to learn the local written language as soon as I can."_

"The owner is pretty much a joker. He just puts a number after the names, then making it blend in the background or in the name itself on the sign above the entrance." the dwarf explained.

Of course, in the local documents, it's all clearly stated which establishment is which, and their correct address. This is why it was strange for Misha, and hard to decide which inn Gazef really resided.

"Guuuh! That cheater!" Misha raged, shaking her fist, angry.

Because of that person, she had to search for the whole city for Gazef, only finding him now.

"Say this to the owner… not me." With that, the dwarf barkeep left them on their own devices, going on to serve the other guests.

"Ummm… Misha-dono?"

"Huh?"

"May I ask, why are you looking for me? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Ah! That! Right!" she cleared her throat, starting her explanation. "The guild master sent me to keep an eye on you during the monster festival. As he put it: we can't let anything disturb this important event! Not a suspicious annoyance like this Zeff fellow."

"I-I see…" Gazef blinked perplexedly.

Yes, he may not look the most trustworthy person, also, the accidents that happened since coming here might point towards him being up to no good.

In that light… It was utterly relatable he might be an annoyance in the eyes of the guild master who already made an exception with him. Not only accepting him not having a Familia but looking over his other blunders.

_"Still, to call me a "suspicious annoyance"?"_ This was a little bit much.

"Ah! Sorry, I shouldn't have told this to you. My bad." Misha visibly regretted mentioning this, blushing intensely.

"No, I understand…" Gazef sighed, accepting the judgment. "I didn't plan to visit the dungeon anyway. At least, today… a person who actually knows the city might be useful to guide me in this event."

"Ah! I see! Splendid!" the girl beamed, nodding her head rapidly and clapped her hands together. "Then, please entrust yourself to me!"

"I will do so, please, take care of me."

"This way then! There is much to see! And very little time to enjoy!" with that, filled with energy, the girl headed out, leading the way towards the festival.

_"Why do I feel this will end badly for me…" _Gazef did not even suspect how his foresight would burden him later.

* * *

**Scene Change: Not Far From the Arena: In a café:**

This place was always filled with people, but now, it was extra busy with all the extra people coming here from all across the world.

Indeed, the Monsterphilia was a matter of fact, the most profitable event of all Orario.

This place was not only filled with people, but because of the event, many new street stalls also opened in the hope of some extra profit. Restaurants and other shops filled to the brim, not an inch of free space from the bustling crowd of people.

Not far from this scene, on the second floor of a café, a lone person sat, covered by a simple cloak and hood. But even this ragged and brash guise couldn't hide who she is! Even through this dirty rag, her beauty and the air of allure filtered out.

Strangely, the second floor was entirely silent, the people sitting almost like some oddly strong charm affected them, eyes clouded, mouth practically drooling. Only the cloaked person sitting near the window moved, tilting her head ever slightly as she watched the scenery outside.

"Oi! We arrived!" The next moment, two people entered this small scenery.

One was a goddess — evidently obvious from the aura she released — with bright red hair and almost closed line like eyes.

The second was a girl with golden eyes and hair, her beauty even comparable to the gods who said to be beauty incarnate. The girl was silent, yet, she can't help but pick the lone silver lock of hair peeking out from the carefully arranged hood.

"Welcome, Loki."

"Hehe! Likewise! Sorry, the traffic was high…"

"I see…" the silver-haired goddess hummed, glancing at the blonde girl curiously. "So when are you going to introduce that girl standing behind you?"

"Huh? Ya' need introductions?"

"This is the first time we've met face-to-face."

The hooded goddess turned her silver eyes toward the human girl. Aiz felt her senses being blurred by some kind of illusion the moment she made eye contact.

This goddess was the leader of what some people in Orario considered to be the strongest of all familias, one that was on equal footing with Loki Familia.

A goddess who was both stunningly beautiful and yet scary enough to be referred to as "the Witch."

The Goddess Freya.

"Kay', then, this is my Aiz. That enough for ya? Aiz, this is a goddess — ya should at least say hello."

"…Nice to meet you." Aiz replied, quiet.

The green-haired elf, Riveria, was the most beautiful person Aiz met until now. However, the goddess sitting in the chair by the window was so perfect that her looks were superior to a high elves, leaving her in the dust.

Freya was a diamond among diamonds. She was so alluring that it was clearly stated by many — no mortal could resist her charms. Even other deities couldn't help but be attracted to her.

That was why every other customer in the café sat transfixed. The cloak covering her body made almost no difference.

Since gods didn't age, her intimidating good looks would last for eternity, whether she liked it or not.

Freya wasn't the only one, but she stood out from the rest of them, her beauty surpassed everyone amongst her kind.

"She is very cute. And also…Yes. I can see why you've taken a liking to this one." Freya mumbled, smiling in a friendly manner at the blonde girl, and the two sat down, earning a nod from the goddess.

The rumors describing this goddess weren't exaggerating. The woman's perfectly symmetrical face and seductive proportions, barely recognizable beneath the cloak, but this much was enough to make Aiz's heart race. Freya's beauty transcended gender, causing all who laid eyes on her to become enamored. Her allure was spellbinding.

"Can I ask why you brought the Kenki here with you?"

"He-he-he-he-heeee…! It's the fair, yeah? What better time for a date with my Aizuu?"

Loki had gone into her own little world, completely ignoring the presence of Freya and Aiz, but it only took one moment to return to her usual self, reaching to her Aiz to pull her closer.

"…Well, that, my adorable Aizu, is finally back from an expedition. If I leave her alone, she'll be back in the Dungeon in no time. That's just who she is."

"…" Freya remained silent, listening to the small explanation.

"Someone's gotta tell her to relax, don't they?"

Aiz looked at her goddess for a moment before letting her gaze fall to the floor, receiving Loki's light pet on the back of her head.

A slightly bitter smile grew on Freya's thin lips before the atmosphere surrounding the two deities became heavy. Their conversation was about to become much more severe.

"So, why do ya invited me here? Is something of the matter?"

It seems, Loki had enough small talk and wanted to get right to the point. She could tell something was strange about Freya, and it was making her nervous. Her first indication was the Banquet a few days ago. Freya hadn't attended one in eons. Why the sudden change?

_Loki Familia_ and _Freya Familia_.

There was a lot of competition in Labyrinth City, and those two groups currently held the most prestige and influence in a never-ending power struggle.

Should one of them show weakness, the other would jump at the first opportunity to gain an advantage. The two goddesses had a relatively good relationship, but that also meant they couldn't afford to ignore each other. Loki was here to make sure that Freya knew there would be consequences should she try to stir up trouble.

The second floor of the café was suddenly empty. The aura emanating from the two deities had become ominously overwhelming, and the patrons wanted to avoid the oncoming storm. The only mortal left was Aiz. She calmly watched the two goddesses from her side of the table, her aloof expression still intact.

The only sound that could be heard was the commotion coming in from the street outside.

"Ah, a man, isn't it…?"

Freya's expression barely twitched; this can only mean one thing!

"Or… more? Oh my!" Finally, Loki realized what was going on, making her laugh out loud.

The tension in the room suddenly lifted as Freya smiled from ear to ear.

Loki just sighed and massaged her temple.

"So…Ya got an eye for not one, but more than one child already from another Familia, I take it?"

Loki mumbled a few things under her breath—how pointless this was, and a few more other things.

"…" Freya didn't say anything, just giggled to herself softly, enjoying her fellow goddess growing confusion.

"Geez, woman, is that all ya think about? Ya' go after anyone, young or old?"

"How rude. I do have standards." this was the truth, she wouldn't go after any simple soul, just the most special ones.

"Leavin' out all the bumblin' idiots from Tenkai, you pull fast ones on?"

"They have their uses. It's so easy to get money out of them."

The two goddesses paused, the air thick once again.

Loki grinned.

"And?"

"…?"

"Who's the guy? What child is ya after now? When'd ya find 'em?"

"…"

"I came all the way out here, changed my plans, got worked up for no reason. I have the right ta know."

Freya just glanced out the window as Loki went on a short rant.

One lock of her silver hair tumbled out from under the hood as she moved her head ever slightly.

"…One of them is not that strong. Weak, if you compare him to the children in our familias. Easily upset, he starts bawling at the simplest of problems. That kind of child he is. Yet, he's beautiful, pure. I've never seen anything like him. He took my breath away, and I couldn't help but fall for him. As for the other, well..."

Freya's voice sounded like that of a mother bragging about her beloved son, yet, before she could continue, her breath became haphazard, even gasping for a moment as she glanced out of the window.

"Freya?" Loki tilted her head, and it was like she blinked with her line-shaped eyes, confused why her friend/rival stopped so suddenly. "Come on! Don't let me down!"

"He is… deep. I have never seen someone like him before. So alien, his will... defies the heavens. Almost like a beacon in the dark, strong and unfaltering even against the greatest opposition, yet, he rather avoids fights. Ah… how strange, they are almost like the opposites of each other…"

"Huh?" Loki blinked utterly perplexed. What stupidity this woman spoke about?

"What da ya mean?"

"Can I ask something?"

"Well, what da' ya think? Asking always free!" Loki laughed mysteriously, a laugh Aiz long ago grew accustomed to hearing. Her goddess is up to something, and that is no good, she could feel it!

"What would you do? Nurture one fruit carefully in the hope you harvest it with the best result? Or try to cultivate two in the same garden, risking losing both?" Freya lowered her head, her eyes going blank for a moment.

"Huh? Why ask me? What do ya' mean?" Loki asked, surprised, starching the back of her head stunned.

She was entirely confused about why this woman asks such a thing from her. She is up to something, and that is no good! She felt it! "Wouldn't it be better asking Soma such things? He gardens a lot; he might know it…" albeit, asking that fellow would most likely end with no result. He most likely would ignore even Freya; he was one of the few who only cared about his hobby, and nothing else.

_"Hell! That guy only has a Familia to support his hobby!" _A really tasteful hobby Loki might add. She was basically addicted to those "failures," the man released for sale.

"Can't I ask the opinion of a friend?"

"Tch! Of course, ya can!" Loki's face twitched in annoyance.

"…" Freya just stared at her with that soft gaze of hers; a stare that immensely annoyed the goddess of trickery.

"Tch! Fine!" Loki folded her fingers before her face, akin trying to look tactical. "Nurturing one is a safer bet, nurturing two risks they will take the nutrients from each other and both die. But you also get a bigger reward if ya' are lucky and do ya' job right. That's what ya wanted to hear? Geez!"

"Just as expected, Loki, you are always a big help!" Freya's smile brightened, her thin lips stretching to their limits. It was not her usual "false" smile, but a truly honest one Loki seldom saw her showing to others, a grin that scared even her.

"Wha…?" Loki starched her head confused. "I have no yapping idea what ya' mean!"

"…"

The deity's mind went blank as she glanced out of the window, following the path of a certain individual.

"I apologize. Something has come up."

"Ehh?"

"Let's do this again soon."

With that, Freya left, leaving the confused Aiz and Loki alone.

"Tch! That damn woman…" Loki's half-closed eyes opened wider. She already suspected who Freya aimed to.

One target at least, the other, she had no idea, but he as well must have a great worth if Freya set her gaze on him.

"How troublesome… and when I thought I had some more time…" Loki muttered slightly concerned, biting her thumb.

Freya set her gaze on the same person like her; it was evident. _"Well, two can play the game. Don't think I will let such a prize go to anyone else! Whether you are the goddess of beauty or not! This will be my win!"_

She can't allow that! She needs to play carefully! And just now, her already set plan gained further steps, increasing in complexion.

"Come, Aizuu! Let's eat something! I am famished!"

…

Meanwhile, outside of the café, the street was so full that it was difficult to move forward. However, the abundance of beautiful fresh flowers and other decorations not generally seen on the buildings made it worth the hassle. Long ropes ran from rooftop to rooftop across the street above everyone's heads.

Flags bearing the official logo of the Monsterphilia and the elephant mask of _Ganesha Familia_ hung down from them in such abundance that they cast shadows over the crowd while dancing in the breeze.

The food stalls in the middle of the road drew in many lines of customers with an appetizing mix of amazing smells and the sound of searing meat. Juicy fried chicken and fresh beef came off the flames of grills at a record pace, the vendors trying to keep up with the ravenous fairgoers ever intense.

The Monsterphilia was in full swing. There wasn't a frowning face to be seen.

"So, Zeff-san…"

"Hmm?"

After taking a coach — also called Taxi here — Misha and Zeff reached a square that settles not far from the arena. Unfortunately, the crowd was still too thick; the taxi can't take them much farther.

"So… where did you get that armor? You went shopping last day?"

"Ah… this?" Gazef tapped his new armor, proud he found a piece that fits him so well. "Yeah, last day I visited the tower. I had some free time on my hands, so I decided to replace my worn armor."

"Ah! I see…" Misha hummed. "Still, wouldn't it be better to go together? There are certain shopkeepers even in the tower who tends to swindle newcomers. If they would…" she bit her lip.

It was shameful, but she was afraid the one sold this armor to Gazef might con him. He is new in this city, coming from far, not knowing their customs.

Even with the guild's strict regulations and checkups, she heard cases when someone cheated on the customer and sold inferior quality items to them.

Such cases usually only happen in back alley shops — as no shopkeeper with an able mind would want to risk their hard-earned place in the tower — still, small cons happened from time to time, minor trades that went unnoticed.

That's why… better safe than sorry. In this case, Eina's overly paranoid opinion was right. Newcomers should not be too daring and rather ask their advisers to help even with the most basic things — such as buying equipment.

"Don't worry." Zeff smiled encouragingly. "I have my fair share of experience with armors and weapons; I recognize quality if I see it."

"Ah! Then I am glad." Misha sighed, relieved, still pouted a little bit.

Visiting the tower together would be the perfect chance to know this mysterious man — she advised — a little bit better.

She will be scolded once again by Royman, not managing to gain any new information from him.

Albeit, it was not her only motivation for doing so. Zeff looked like a nice man, also quite handsome. As a girl, she had her preferences; it was no sin to want to know someone better who was handsome and nice after all.

_"Well, Eina already did so with that Bell kid. Why couldn't I too?"_

Still, the local head of the guild was quite unfriendly, and at once, paranoid. Between Misha and himself, he even ordered her to relay every information about Zeff directly to him — even personal matters if it comes to that.

It was quite against her work ethic to share confidential info about her client — also, it went against the guild rules. _"But I suppose, this, or being fired."_

There was not much choice in the matter; she was a simple employee; meanwhile, Royman directly answered to the gods. Nonetheless, she hoped she would relay nothing that may negatively affect the man.

She had known him only for a few days, but aside from wanting to keep secret where he really came from and being too reckless; he was really nice with her.

"So… do you know anything about that girl?"

"Girl?" Misha blinked, surprised, not understanding which "girl" Gazef referred to — also quite confused as her attention wandered away for a moment.

"The one I saved two days ago."

"Ah! That…" Misha pondered herself for a moment. "Not as I can recall. You know, I was not there. I only get the information from you. Why do you ask?"

"Not important, I was just curious if she survived or not, that's all."

"Have you perchance fallen for her?" a smug, teasing smile formed on the girl's face, moving her brows up and down. "Fufufu! Zeff-san is in love?"

"Hardly…" Gazef smiled back, unconcerned by the teasing. "I was just curious if carrying her back was worth the effort."

Of course, it was worth it! Saving a life or trying to do so is always worth the effort.

It is not always possible, but in the margin of possibility, one had to try to save as many lives as they can, this is what Gazef believed with all his heart.

"Spoilsport…" The girl pouted, seeing she can't affect the towering warrior. "My effort to tease wasted on you."

"I am sorry…" Gazef apologized with a bitter smile, even if it was not necessary.

"Please, just let me go home!"

"Hmm… that voice…" In the next moment, his attention, however, was yanked towards the familiar voice.

"Goddess, please! You promised you would come with us!"

"Yeah! You said we would visit the festival and go out a little bit together. You promised!"

"Bu-But, there are so many people! I DON'T WANNA! JUST LET ME RETURN TO MY SHOP! Aside from that… I promised that weeks ago. YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO PROMISE SOMETHING THAT FAR AHEAD! IT IS COMPLETELY IMPOSSIBLE!"

"It is hopeless…"

"Why do we even try…?" the elf and the amazon near the goddess started to sulk, their effort all in vain, it was hopeless to convince her.

"She is here?" Gazef glanced towards the familiar voice, spotting three individuals near the fountain.

"What do you mean?"

"If you excuse me, Misha-dono, I spotted someone I know."

"Ah, yes, right…"

Gazef and the girl made their way to the reluctant goddess, suffering her exposure of the real world.

"Toth-dono!"

"…" the petite goddess looked up from hiding behind her knees, under her eyes the substantial signs of her depression and tears. Yet, seeing the towering warrior, her eyes started to sparkle right away. "Ah, it is you."

"Goddess, do you know this man?" a scrawny elf with brown hair and blue eyes asked suspiciously, standing not far from the goddess. His clothes quite plain, making him blend well in the crowd.

"Ah, yes, he is one of my customers." answered the introvert goddess, almost forgetting her depressed state. "Ah! I must look like a mess…" her face went red, sulking she buried her head between her knees once again.

"Please, just ignore me, and proceed, we can speak in my shop." she was not in the state to speak with anyone. That was obvious; she just wanted to disappear from the world.

"Ah, Toth-dono, please don't be like that. If anything is bothering you, you can tell me."

"Why are you even here…?" she raised her head slightly, just to lower it once again with a red face. "Never mind..." she messed up big time! Why did she ask for such stupid things! She is truly a worthless goddess! Now… a truly depressive aura radiated from her that was almost visible. Like always, she messed up big time!

"Ah, that…" Gazef chuckled light-hearted. "Like everyone else, I came to witness the monster festival. According to Misha-dono, it is an event a newcomer can't miss."

"Ah… I see." hummed Toth, subtly nodding her head.

"Ah, goddess…" Misha softly tried to cheer her up, but she only earned a glare from the petite deity.

"Who are you?"

"Ah! I am his adviser, Misha Flott; it is an honor to meet you, Lady Toth," she tried to be friendly, but only earned a glare from her.

"Umu… I see." her glare was piercing, making Misha feel uncomfortable. It was almost like a predator measured her from head to toe.

"Ah, Zeff-san… Did I say something wrong?"

"I don't think so…" and Gazef could only scratch his face confused.

"…" an awkward silence descended between the two groups, yet, it didn't last long, as the amazon member of the familia took the lead. Like most of her kind, she was quite open and witty with her ways — wearing a revealing top and a short skirt, having black hair and onyx eyes — quite a beauty even amongst her kind.

"Ah! But we haven't been really introduce, I am Marion Brunenth, and this oaf here is Sildur Earyndil." she patted the back of the scrawny elf, making the young man shudder in annoyance.

"I hate when you do this."

"Come on! Be a little cheerful! This is a good day, we finally meet the people goddess trades with!"

"I see it is nice to meet the family of Toth-dono. I am Zeff, one of her… well, as she said, the customer. Now introductions are done, may I ask, have you also come for the monster festival? " it was quite obvious; nonetheless, Gazef asked anyway — manners dictated he do so.

"Ah, yes! But as you can see…" Brunenth glanced at Toth, who pulled her knees in a hug once again, shuddering and trying to look as small as she could. "… Haaaah! The goddess is not really… well, you know. Doesn't really like crowds and people in general. She would rather remain home amongst her books and read all day."

"How unfortunate." Gazef glanced at the shuddering goddess — who tried to look as small as possible.

Her tanned skin slowly paled as all the blood poured to her face. Indeed, she was ashamed to show this side of her before one of her best-paying customers — as well as before a person she wanted to recruit just a few days ago.

"I knew a few people like her; it is all about the approach to make them open a little."

"You don't say…" the elf member of the familia muttered sarcastic, only to receive the elbow of the amazon on his side. "Auu! Hey!"

"Earyndil…!"

"Tch! Sorry…" reluctantly, but the boy apologized.

"May I try?"

"Go ahead. We are out of options." offered Marion, tiredly shrugging.

"Hmm, what to do?" Gazef pondered for a moment, trying to recall the time when he had to deal with civilians and scared children.

In fact, as the first warrior of the kingdom — and as a mercenary — he witnessed burnt down villages and ruined towns many times, often having to go and secure the citizens here.

_"Scared civilians or even orphaned children was not a rare sight…" _that's why he needed to learn how to deal with such situations.

Dragging them out by force was obviously a poor choice and would come with more harm than good.

Instead, it was better to use diplomacy and reassure the civilians' everything will be "ok," and they are safe now as he and his men were around. It comes with much better results..

_"Yeah… I needed to take care not to ruin his majesty's reputation." _as the first warrior of the kingdom, his actions not only mirrored on himself but directly affected the king and the royal faction.

That's why he always needed to walk with open eyes, and take care to avoid even minor blunders.

_"Not to mention most normal mercenary bands took care of their reputation. They didn't butcher civilians but rather helped them when they had the chance. It gave them a reputation boost and better chances to be hired again." _at least, that was the case of the reputable mercenary bands he served and knew.

A regulated band is much more likely to be hired by the nobles than a group of uncontrollable ruffians who would most likely rape the Lord's own serfs and turn their back on their own contractor for a little bit of bribe. They were unreliable to employ as the main force in any well-structured army and were hard to control.

Such people are usually only employed as cannon fodder or sent to the enemy's heartland to cause chaos and mayhem.

"Misha-dono, can you get some blankets?" Gazef finally came up with a solution after some thinking. "As well as some cheap street food, if you may."

"Ah, here?" the girl blinked perplexedly. "And street food? Can't you buy that for yourself?"

"A simple cloak is enough, with a hood if it's possible. As for the food, well, you will soon see its purpose."

"Oh! I see, wait a moment!" the girl was familiar with this place. Leaving, it only took a few minutes for her to return with a cloak that had a hood, and some simple grilled meat wrapped in a pita.

"Here it is!" She presented the simple cloth to Gazef, as well as handed him the street food. "It's not much, but this is the best I could find under such a short time constraint "

"Ah, thanks…" Gazef hummed satisfied. "Toth-dono, could you don this?"

"Umm… why?" timidly, the goddess looked up.

"Trust me, it will be better."

Toth reluctantly accepted the offer, donning the simple cloth, pulling up the hood in order to cover her face. After this, Gazef handed her the simple meal which she started to gnaw on slowly.

"Better?"

"I suppose…" she muttered, looking up at the man.

"Now, then, we shouldn't waste more time here."

"Bu-But, there are so many people, can't we just return to my shop?"

"Well…" Gazef looked around. "I suppose you can. But do you want to disappoint these kids? You know, the sooner you get through this, the earlier you can go home, and they look quite insistent dragging you along. Trust me; it will be better getting through this sooner than later." Gazef placed his hands on her thin shoulder, making her face flustered.

"Ah…"

"Please?" Gazef offered his friendliest smile, making the small goddess stunned for a moment.

"You are not helping…" she pouted, looking away slightly resentfully in the end.

"I know, but isn't it better to get through it?" Once more, he offered his hand, and the goddess sighed, blushing slightly.

"I suppose, you are right…" in the end, she accepted Gazef's offer, standing up, consoling herself with her simple meal.

"Unbelievable!"

"H-He made her go along?"

"Just like that?!"

"Eh!? It is that hard?" Misha asked, confused, eying the two children, who only gulped and nodded in return.

"Ye-Yeah…"

"Lady Toth is pretty hard to convince to do what she doesn't want."

"Yeah, even now, we urged her to come with us for literal weeks, and she froze when we reached this place. We have been here for a literal hour, and she just didn't want to move!"

"Ah! How fortunate…" Misha sweatdropped.

Honestly, she knew well enough that the different gods and goddesses who descended into the mortal realm could be very… eccentric. Each of them have their own kinks and habits. But this? It just sounded extreme!

"Let's get going before we miss this event, shall we?"

"O-Ok…" holding Gazef's hand, finally, Toth had enough courage to walk forth, closing behind the reliable warrior captain and looking around insecurely. Like a small child, following the reliable father holding hands, gnawing, and holding on the handful of street food with her other hand.

Meanwhile, not far from them, watching this scene, a pair of silvery eyes followed the exchange with great anticipation.

_"Ah… that color!" _She bit her lip hard; her whole body is trembling with pleasure.

Even amidst the thick crowd, she spotted him right away, his soul unique, never witnessing something as special and alien before! Like a beacon amidst the darkness, shining bright in the abyss, and when he helped that poor little child, it flared up even more!

She can't take it anymore!

It was too much!

She wanted him!

She wanted him now!

She wanted to know him!

Know his secrets!

Find out why he is different!

How can he resist her!?

She wanted to be treated like that child, adored, and cared for!

Not like a goddess, but a simple person!

Even now… Freya can barely stand still, keeping her regal pose, pulling her scarf over her alluring face!

"Haah… Haaah!"

Her breath was hot, almost steaming, making the cloth before her face wet!

This was not enough! Yes! She wanted more!

_"Ah! What is this? Oh my…"_

Only a moment later, slightly moving her head, her gaze met the other children her eyes set on—the second unique soul in this bland town walking through the same area the man just left.

_"Ah… what to do? Pursuing one is doable, but two special souls? It might be dangerous…"_

She pondered for a moment, but only for a moment because, in the next, determination filled her soul!

_"Yes! I can do it! I will ripen them… I will harvest them! Ah! I can't wait…"_

Her legs… her whole body trembled in anticipation, barely able to stand from the excitement.

Yes! Coincidence? Hardly! Fate wanted her to hunt! Fate wanted her to risk this gamble and collect both special souls! Nurture them to the ripest fruits and harvest them! Add them to her ever-growing collection!

Yes! Today… she will make her opening steps. Today, her greatest gamble will begin! A gamble… even she didn't know how it would end. If it will lead to her fall, or the greatest pleasure, even Freya was unable to divine.

Only one thing was sure; she can't wait to start her hunt!

* * *

**A/N:**

**So… this is it for now!**

**Hopefully, it was good enough for now!**

**The next chapter is already typed (packed with action and excitement!) and handed to the proofreaders, so, don't worry, it will come once they are finished with it! **

**RnR!**

**Read and Review!**

**Stay safe! Sails Safe! Good day! Good night! Good morning! **

**Send a review or PM if you have further questions.**


	11. Trouble in Monsterphilia (part 2)

**Is it Wrong to be the Warrior Captain in the Dungeon?**

**by oblivon2991**

**Proofread by the Members of The Usual Gang of Drunken Perverted Idiots**

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

**My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

**I don't own the Overlord(****オーバーロード****Ō****b****ā****r****ō****do?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

**I don't own Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka novel, and anime series, written by Fujino Ōmori.**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Trouble in Monsterphilia (part 2)**

* * *

**"Owaaaa!"**

The crowd erupted in an ear-shattering cheer at the display of sheer athleticism. The Fifty thousand strong crowd in the stands created a whirlpool of energy. The audience was livid as it bore witness to the performance on the stadium floor

The stadium, Anphiteatom, was located in Eastern Orario.

The curtain had just been lifted on Monsterphilia's main event. Thousands of citizens filed into the stadium to witness the spectacle.

The Lygerfang and many similarly vicious dungeon dweller beasts had been captured for just this purpose. It kicked off the stadium floor, intent on mauling the tamer in its way. The tiger-like beast not only was overwhelmingly strong, but its speed was too great for any average man.

However, the Ganesha Familia' s tamer was unfazed. She aptly dodged all of the Lygerfang charges, much to the delight of the crowd who started to get even more pumped with each passing second.

This battle was very similar to a bullfight. An attractive person in flashy clothing faced down a beast armed with a whip and a cape. The creature charged many times, but the tamer dodged by the smallest of margins.

It was her mission to tame the beast, not kill it. Seeing her calm demeanor in the face of life-threatening danger inspired awe and respect among the audience.

They wanted to see more. They applauded every time the tamer emerged from a charge without a scratch on her.

The monster's bloodcurdling roars were amplified throughout the stadium by magic stone microphones to make sure even people in the upper deck seats got the full impact of the show. The stadium was absolutely electric.

"Wow! Did you see that?"

"I have eyes, of course, I saw that. Stop yanking me!" The pale elf started to get nauseous due to how much his lively amazon companion yanked him. She was pumped up, and getting excited more and more by the great show!

"Amazing!" Misha clapped joyfully.

Of course, they met Eina near the entrance. As usual, she was not that delighted with the event. But… oh well, she never enjoyed anything that implied danger or sending people to the dungeon — in fact, Misha doesn't even know if Eina ever enjoyed anything that remotely connected to anything exciting or interesting.

But even she admitted that the festival was needed. Or else, the common man wouldn't be able to see the adventurers in their true light — as fierce fighters who are protecting them against the monsters lurking below.

The guild needed this festival, just as well the city and the people. It kept their spirit and hopes high, painting the picture that everything was all right, and the guild kept everything under check and control.

"Hmm, not bad…"

"Not bad? Zeff-san! Not bad!?" Misha reprimanded the man. "This is the greatest show of all Orario, and you say, not bad!?"

"Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to belittle it. It's just that I've seen similar things before, that's it…" as well as, participated in an arena fight, so all of this was not new for Gazef.

The monster was different, true, but the method was the same.

"Ah! Really?"

"Really…" Gazef hummed in return.

Suddenly, a familiar white-haired boy and a black-haired goddess came to his attention, walking amidst the lower rows with a confused look on their faces. They looked like they were searching for something, or rather someone.

_"Heh! I wonder who that is…" _Gazef chuckled, lowering his head for a moment. It must be that; in the lower rows, there were still a few places to sit.

"That's cheating! You said you didn't see a Monsterphelia before!" The adviser pouted angry, giving a glare to the warrior captain.

"Well, we didn't call it that where I came from, but the events I witnessed are all similar."

"Just similar?" Misha blinked. "What's the difference?"

"Hmm… let's see." Gazef thought about it for a moment. "As you know, I came from a very far place."

"That's quite obvious…" muttered the pink-haired adviser sarcastically, and the two Familia members just nodded in agreement.

Seeing the foreigner features of Gazef — and feeling the air of an outsider around him — he sticks out from the crowd quite evidently. There was no doubt about that.

"_But I suppose, many people pass Orario day after day. Some are coming from places I never heard before…"_ Misha encounters many types of people under her work; still, Zeff was somehow different. She can't place why; he just felt different.

"We might not have a place like a dungeon, but believe me, plenty of dangerous beasts lurk outside, plenty of ancient ruins left behind after the demise of the demon gods…"

The last part, Gazef only muttered, but Toth nonetheless raised her head, hearing that small whisper even amidst the roar of people. Indeed, her hearing was exceptionally good, even amongst the gods.

"Huh? Demon… gods?" muttered the small goddess confused. The first time since arriving in this crowded place, something managed to draw her attention from her insecurity. Surrounded by so many people really burdened her substantially.

"Ah! Forgive me, I strayed from the topic. It is a tale from the land where I come from. I will tell you about it later."

"Ok…" she wanted to hear more about these "demon gods" — as Toth was a great collector of tales and legends — yet, she never heard about these "demon gods." _"What kind of gods call themselves demon gods?"_

It was all confusing…

**"Owaa!"**

"Tch!" she clicked her tongue, annoyed in the next moment.

Once more, that damn noise! People around don't even let her think! _"Why are they so damn_ _noisy!?"_

No… It wasn't important right now. She would rather remain silent for the time being. Anyway, too many people were around. One can't tell a tale and hope others enjoy it with this many people around.

"Ah, what did you say, Zeff-san? I can't really hear it from the roar!" Misha shouted as another roar washed through the crowd, it seems, she didn't hear what Gazef just said a moment ago.

"As said… Plenty of people are willing to fight in arenas like this for good coin or fame. The people usually enjoy a good fight, and want some change in their boring lives. Events like this gave them the excitement they sought for, without risking their lives on top of that. Back home, arena fights were an extremely profitable business.. Be it against monsters or each other; people always liked such things."

Many claimed that demi-humans and other monsters were beasts, only enjoying bloodshed and the suffering of others — some even committing heinous acts going against every human norm.

_"They are monsters?"_ Many may ask.

Probably, some may even be called that way by the norm. But if they are monsters, so are humans and every other sentient being..

Indeed, many times Gazef witnessed humans commit crimes against their own brethren, far more gruesome than any monster. Crimes that would most likely fill those "monsters" with dread due to the nature of the acts people committed against their own kind.

The difference is… monsters and demi-humans most of the time are controlled by their instinct, it was their very nature to act as they did. But humans? Humans did it due to circumstance and willingly committing those dark acts, some even enjoying it — acting cruelly only for the sake of the joy of cruelty.

_"But should we hate them for what they did?" _many would say yes. Many would wish for their death for what they did, blinded by their own grief and deluded sense of justice.

Gazef? He had his own dark past. He knew it too well; everyone has their own story, their reason why they reached the conclusion of their life that led them to act that way. It was their own.

The reason that twisted and pushed them to the most bottomless darkest abyss was human malice. A depth, which may even pierce the virtue of the most righteous gods, and push the vilest devil in despair.

Everyone has their own story; Gazef was no one to judge them. In fact, if not that certain person yanking him back from the dark path he strayed towards, his ambition and pride would have absorbed him, leading to his death eventually.

"It is all point of view after all… Huh?" he muttered, earning a subtle gaze from Toth, who sat near him.

**"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! APPLAUD SILYVYA, THE GREAT TAMER OF GANESHA FAMILIA!"**

Applause and cheer echoed through the Anphiteatom, and the tamer bowed proudly, instructing the beast on her side to do the same.

**"A SMALL BREAK WILL FOLLOW UNTIL WE PREPARE THE ARENA FOR THE NEXT PARTICIPANT! UNTIL THEN! PLEASE VISIT THE BUFFET FILLED WITH MANY DELICIOUS SPECIALITY! DON'T FORGET! THE MONSTERPHILIA WILL CONTINUE IN A HALF HOUR!"**

"Haah! My butt is so numb!" Sildur stood up, stretching his limbs.

"Ah… you are right; we should take a walk." noted his amazon companion. "Goddess, do you want to come?"

"…" Toth just shook her head, pulling together her cloak, and her knees in her hug.

"I agree, taking a walk never hurt." Gazef stood up, cracking his neck by tilting it.

"Ah! Right. But won't our seats be taken if we leave?"

"That's a possibility, in that case, some of us should stay here, to save our seats."

"Umu…"

"Ah, right!"

'Grrr!' in the next moment, the loud growls were audible, coming from the direction of not one, but four people.

"I see, it seems. You are hungry. One more reason for some of us to go and get some food."

"Ah! You are right! Sildur, please, bring something yummy! I'll remain with the goddess."

"Right…" Albeit, slightly reluctantly, but the boy agreed, he didn't trust this Zeff figure yet, rather remained far from him.

…

"Ah, she isn't here either…" Bell muttered, disappointed, looking around in the bustling crowd.

Since morning, he searched for Syr to give her the purse she left in the Hostess of Fertility, yet, luck eluded him, not managing to find her after searching for her all morning.

The amount of people made his task even harder, he just couldn't find the waitress no matter how hard he tried.

"Bell-kun, you should give up. We searched everywhere for that girl, yet, we couldn't find her anywhere! I bet she left her purse at home and asked her co-worker to send you after her just to hinder our date! That crafty wench… I bet it was her plan all along." Hestia pouted as she muttered, visibly frustrated this task ruined her date with Bell.

"Goddess, please, don't say that. Syr-chan is not like that. I am sure she just forgot her purse!"

"Either way, it ruins our date. I am officially mad at her! Hmph!"

"…" Bell sweatdropped. His goddess sometimes really is a child, jealous without reason.

"Bell-kun! It is official; you need to compensate me for this blunder!"

"Ah, I try my best…"

"You better!" grinned the raven-haired beauty.

"Ughhh! Zeff-san! That was too much!"

"As I said, it is my treat…"

"That much money just for food? We could never pay it back. We will go bankrupt… that's it…"

"That voice…" Bell muttered, clearly recognizing the voice, turning towards the direction he heard it.

"Zeff-san?"

"Ah, young Bell."

In the next moment, someone familiar approached him, accompanied by three other people — holding food in their hands.

"I see you enjoying this festival." Zeff smiled and winked subtly, looking between Hestia and Bell.

The goddess is holding Bell's arm like it was her own property. Yet, the boy didn't seem to get the not so subtle signals the woman relayed towards him. Indeed, this young boy might be a little dense.

"Ah, yes. At least, we try so."

"How so? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing! Just a wench ruined our date…" Hestia muttered angry, sandwiching Bell's arm amidst her cleavage even tighter.

"Wench?"

"It is nothing…"

"I see…"

"By the way, have you seen a girl with Silver hair?" Bell needed to ask. The sooner they find Syr, the faster his goddess will be happy again.

"Silver hair you said...?" Gazef blinked, then his eyes squinted, remembering that woman from the alley. "Rare hair color. I didn't remember seeing such a person here."

"Ah, how unfortunate…" muttered Bell disappointed.

"Umm… did you ask the guild employee near the entrance? They monitor the passing traffic quite well, so they might know something." Misha was right; it was indeed a logical step. Unfortunately for Bell, he already did so.

"Yes, we already asked Eina-san. Unfortunately, no luck."

"Then I have no other idea."

"Thanks anyway."

"Hmm…"

"Umm, Zeff-san?"

Suddenly, Gazef's attention is drawn by something, ignoring the boy's perplexed look.

"If we are already here, may I ask something…?"

"…" Zeff didn't answer for a moment, just following the strange feeling with his head.

First, it was just a familiar scent hitting his nose. A fragrant, charming, sweet scent that even penetrated the odd mix of sweat, the fragrance of delicious grilled meat, and the smell of different people in this place.

It was a truly unique fragrance that penetrated even all of this!

"How rude, is he just ignoring you?"

"Ah, goddess, it might be something else."

Then, a figure in cloak passing through people like water, disappearing in the crowd what he recognized. Yes, even after more than a day, Gazef clearly remembered this fragrance, as well the perfect shape of that individual, even that thick cloak can't hide her form, radiating through even this dense crowd.

Yes… How should Gazef forget the thing that almost defeated his iron will just being near her!

"Oi! Are you listening! Bell-kun wants to ask something!" how rude! Why is this man just ignoring her Bell when he wants to ask something important! Whoever he is, he can't just ignore him! Else, he will face her ultimate Goddess' Fist of Wrath, once again!

"Zeff-san? Are you alright?" Bell asked worriedly. Looking at the towering warrior, it was evident something disturbed Zeff. His expression told it all; he was worried about something.

"I am sorry, something came up in the meantime…"

Something was not right, he can't help, but his instinct as a warrior just screamed to be careful, urging him to investigate the case or something horrible will happen.

"Ah, I see. Then maybe next time." The young boy was visibly sad he can't ask the man what he had wanted to since the morning they parted ways.

It was not much, and he will most likely say no, but it was important to him.

"Is something wrong?" Misha blinked, confused, never seeing Zeff this way before.

"Misha-dono, I need to check something. Could you hold on to my food?" Gazef pushed his handful of fast food into Misha's hand, making her almost drop the expensive meaty snack.

"Ah!? What happened?"

"I will be back soon." he patted her shoulder with a thumbs up. "Don't worry." his smile just looked forced, Misha felt this would not end well.

"But… can't I go with you? You know, my task…"

"Don't worry! I will be back!" With that, Gazef left the group, only his back visible while he waved, then, under just a moment, vanished like a ninja disappearing amidst the crowd.

"Su-Sure…" the girl muttered perplexed, stunned how easily the man got rid of her and disappeared.

_"Royman will not be delighted…" _ She already feared what the head of the guild would say, how much would he scold her for losing the figure she was supposed to look after?

"This is not going to end well…"

…

"How strange…"

Gazef might be not a demi-human with a nose that is comparable to a feral wolf, but with training, practice, and use of Martial Arts, even simple humans can reach that level of awareness like a demi-human.

And thus, following the "crumbles" this person left to him, the Warrior captain reached a specific place, a place that was isolated from the rest, a place he might call a "staff only" area.

"… This fragrance is so familiar."

The scent of that woman… he definitely remembered it. Even through the thick crowd, he could clearly follow it.

"Quickly! We need to notify Ganesha-sama!"

"Wha-what happened!?"

"All the pen guards are out!"

"Killed?"

"No! They are… they are just like… GRRR! They are dozed off, like some strong drug is affecting them. And the beasts…"

"What about the beasts?"

"Nine of them are out and missing…"

"We need to notify Ganesha-sama, immediately!"

"Right!"

Gazef hid behind the wall, waiting it out while the Ganesha Familia guards ran past him. Squinting his eyes suspiciously, he was sure there was something more behind this than simple malice. Why would anyone let those beasts out and leave the guards alive otherwise?

"Nine beasts released. Tch! Just what I needed, more trouble."

He knows full well; he will just gain even more attention if he starts to play the hero.

If he puts his nose where it is not needed, most likely, more trouble will come his way. But even so, he can't just let this slip without any repercussion.

He needs to track down whoever did this, and question them! His conscience and the knowledge he had the chance to forestall a tragedy, but unwilling to act would not let him sleep well.

_"As well, this can be a possible clue to find the royal treasures…" _There was a really minuscule chance that was the case, as until now, no clue pointed that way. Nonetheless, one can only hope.

_"Even if that is not the case, I can't just sit idle and watch while those beasts rampage and the culprit gets away."_

"Dammit…" Now, Gazef really hated himself, being so meddlesome. He should have remained in the arena to enjoy his day out. But no! He needed to investigate. He always had to be in the place where he was not needed.

_"Well, Gazef. You are already here. In that case, you can also look around…"_

Walking out from behind the wall, he entered the pens, checking the drooling guards. All of them looked like they were drugged with a potent aphrodisiac. On their face, an orgasm filled expression, eyes empty, body completely limp, just lying on the ground, some mumbling incomprehensibly.

_"If someone wanted to kill them, they would have easily done it while they were in this helpless state." _Yet, except their dozed off state, all of them seemed to be okay.

Gazef saw a similar thing before, the drug called Black Dust had a similar effect, affecting the brain and causing immense euphoria.

_"It was used as an anesthetic in certain places. That's why it was so hard to get a hold on the dealers or raid their supplies." _At least, lawfully…

_T_he dealer simply needed to say it was for anesthetic purposes, and without further evidence, he sold it as a drug, the guards simply can't detain them.

_"What was the most dangerous thing about this drug was its weak withdrawal symptoms…" _it was hard to recognize at first, then, when the addiction was truly identified, it was already too late. Someone who consumed this drug too long most likely can never live without it. It also shrunk the brain, lowering intelligence and endangering the user's life.

After a time, even with a bishop drawing out the poison, it was impossible to give up on it.

_"Strange… these beasts also had the same feeling; all dozed off." looking around, _the beasts still residing in their pens gave the same feeling as the guards around. They paid Gazef no attention, simply stood blankly, all their ferocious spark missing from their eyes.

"Hmm…"

Suddenly, Gazef heard the door closing on the far end of the room. Someone left, someone who hid until now. Or rather… someone wanted to draw his attention, someone who was not in this room previously.

_"I felt no ill will when entering…" Adventurers_ and veteran fighters like him usually develop something akin to a danger sense. A sixth sense that makes them able to judge the rough danger level of the enemy, sense the ill will, and the killing intent aimed against them.

Walking the far side of the room, he immediately recognized the soft footprint left in the ground. He was no hunter, but even he can distinct the footprint of a light-footed female, from a full clad warrior.

_"I need to figure out who it was…" _of course, he had a steady guess who was behind all of this. Better question, why is she doing this?

Putting aside such things, he continued to follow the culprit, once again picking up the small morsels she left behind.

* * *

**Scene Change: Outside of the Amphitheatre:**

The city of Orario was famous for being called the labyrinth city. This was because the city contained not one, but in fact, two labyrinths!

One is underground, located under the tower of Babel, filled with monsters and never seen monstrosities. The second was endless, a maze-like structure that was Daedalus Street.

Indeed, anyone who entered here without a guide usually lost their way in this endless maze and said never to find their way back to the main road of Orario.

Amidst the alleys of this place, a pair of high heels hit the cobbled road, releasing knocking sound as the wearer hurried through the street.

"Ufufufu…" glimpsing behind her back from time to time, the woman continuously checked if she was followed or not, time to time giving away a soft, playful chuckle.

The streets were strangely empty, not one resident of this poor district out. In the far, the roars of several monsters audible, rampaging through in this messy area.

"Ah! Stay safe… children." she muttered low, stopping after taking a detour in the alleys and checking behind her back once again. It was almost like she expected someone to pursue her.

"Ah, it seems, he is not coming. How disappointing…"

Checking one more time, she turned around, prepared to leave, just to find herself face to face with the man she sought for.

"Oh! So you came." her mood right away brightened, offering a big smile.

"Lady Freya, I assume." Gazef slightly lowered his head. "May I ask what are you doing here?"

"Ah! Can't a Lady take a walk? I am just coming from the monster festival. Quite spectacular, don't you think?" Freya smiled, her eyes glowing up in anticipation. Most normal mortals and even gods would already fall under her charm, yet, this man struggles against her influence, pushing his will to the absolute limit to deny her from her prize!

Yes! Even now, his soul is shining, brimming like a beacon, struggling against her influence! Only his willpower is holding it from falling to darkness, pushing against his limits! Even despite that "dark parasite" clung on his soul that tried to elude her gaze, he was peerless! An exceptional specimen she never witnessed before!

"It is indeed undeniable…" Gazef's expression softened, raising both of his brows. "Still, to walk in a dirty alley like this, moreover with heels? Quite odd, if you allow me to say."

"Ah, what can I say?" she chuckled sweet. "I like this part of the city. It feels… so special."

"I see. Still, someone released a few monsters from their pen under the disturbance of the festival. It would be best to come with me." Gazef offered his hand, like he was ready to escort a lady home. "For your safety, of course."

"I see… how unfortunate. Wonder who that person might be." Freya played the innocent. "If you would escort me to the tower once again, I would be really grateful."

"I would be honored…" but in the next moment, his hand firmly grabbed Freya's wrist, closing it in his iron grasp.

"You holding me tight…" she gasped, shuddering slightly. Never before someone held her so tight, treated her so harshly. She felt… refreshed experiencing this new thing.

"Before I escort you back to the tower, please, can you explain it to me why you released those beasts from the pens?"

"Me? Oh my! To say such an unruly thing? You are quite harsh, great Sire…"

"Maybe it was not you. Even so, the evidence points towards the culprit. Everything points towards you, my Lady. Until further evidence comes to light, you are the main suspect."

"And how might you know that? It might be someone else. What evidence do you have to state such unfounded charges?" she played along with glee, playing with one of her silver locks, curling it around her finger.

"If it was not you, and you come willingly, you don't have to fear. I only want to question you in a more "calm" environment. But if you resist, you will just make it all worse and confirm my suspicion about your involvement."

"Ah, then we should return to the tower. In my suites, the air is plenty calm. I can even offer you some good wine — Soma, the best quality. Near a drink, I'll clear these charges of yours in no time."

"As good as it sounds, one can only question the suspect in a neutral place, with a clear head. Doing so in an involved place and drunk would influence both parties, and makes the confessions unreliable."

Gazef smiled smugly. He was no way an investigator, but he did his fair share of questioning back then.

_"Someone needed to keep an eye out, watch Ramposa's back…" _often, this involved seeking out and tracking down the shady contacts of nobles, detaining small fries to give info about the bigger fish that eventually led to the main culprit.

These thugs usually had nothing to lose, but their life, a thing that usually they treasured above loyalty.

In that case, finding a good reason to detain them, then roping them to a chair under the name of "interrogation" and beating/threatening them was enough to make them speak — of course, this only worked to a point where due to position, or lack of evidence he can't detain the suspects lawfully and interrogate them properly.

_"She most likely of a high position…" _judging from the place she led him first — as well as her undeniable presence that resembled of the other so-called "gods" he meets until now — even if Gazef takes her into custody and hands her over the guild, she will just bail herself out — referring to the lack of evidence, or using her position as a shield.

In that case, he had no other chance but to interrogate her here — without harming her if possible. He was against hitting women in general; also, it would bring more trouble than it's worth hurting a god.

_"And who knows… this Freya might annihilate me if I hurt her a little bit." _even if they showed no "godly" property and power until now, he needs to be careful. As Misha explained, the gods sealed their power when they descended. That does not mean they can't unseal it if they are in danger.

"Is that so? Still, what evidence do you have? I am curious…" Freya fluttered her eyelashes, more and more involved and curious about what her new "trophy" found.

"The cloak you wear. The trails left by your high heeled boots in the pens. Your sudden leave. As well as the same technique you used to influence the guards and make them doze off. It was poison, drug, or magic? I can't really tell. I am only sure; you try to use it on me even now, a very strong method indeed, unfortunately for you, where I came from it is not rare to use such mind-affecting methods…"

"Ah, so you see through my technique. Very interesting. But to call it poison? Drugs or even magic? To call passion and love like that? That's a little harsh…" her heart started to flutter, beating ever intense!

No man… no! No one ever treated her so harshly before! With so much distrust! So much denial! This child… no! Man! With only his iron will, he denied her what she wanted, he defied the will of a god! A situation no mortal or god forced her into before!

Yes! There were no children before her, but a man with an undeniable iron will! Focusing only on his task, never straying from his path! A man of duty and sheer diligence! An alien child she never encountered before…

"Love and passion ruined many countries before, bringing down even the mightiest in their blindness. One should be wary of them, or get overwhelmed easily."

Just now, the legend of the Eight Greed Kings and their fall came to his mind.

According to the tale, their infight started because of one woman. Their jealousy and greed to impress her and make her their own.

"But is it worth living life without them?" she asked with a big smile, starting to enjoy the game more and more.

"Maybe not… but it does not matter now. You endangered the people of this city, innocents who had nothing to do with your schemes. I request you come willingly, or I will be forced to drag you along."

"How harsh… can't I convince you somehow to change your mind?" Freya caressed Gazef's face, looking directly in his eyes. Her mesmerizing look made the warrior captain struggle for a few seconds, face, and eyes twitching strained.

"Mmmm…!"

It took a great deal of willpower, and the activation of several mind fortification Martial Arts to fight off the influence. Indeed, the goddess influence even shook the unbreakable fortress that was the Warrior Captain's willpower.

"I am sorry, but there is no other way. I request you once more, come willingly, or I drag you along."

Whether she was a goddess or not, his sense of duty would not allow the culprit to escape. Even less to charm him and use him as a toy. His loyalty and sense of duty were absolute; even a goddess can't change that.

Even if she bails herself out, now, he had enough evidence to at least make the guild consider to keep an eye on her.

_"Maybe she is not at fault, but someone is trying to divert the suspicion to her. If that's the case, we need to clear it as soon as possible so that we can find the real perpetrator!"_

"Ah, I see, how unfortunate…"

Freya lowered her head, sighing low. At that moment, Gazef felt something was not right, and he was correct, as in the next moment...!

"…!" Faster than wind, someone landed behind him, aiming directly at his back.

Any average person, even most adventurers would be skewered on the spot, caught off guard! Completely helpless to do anything against such ambush!

But not the Warrior Captain! Keeping his guard up all along, Gazef was not a fool! He was not a person who would assume it was not a trap, or that Freya did not bring someone to watch over her.

Indeed, it was all too obvious.

Making herself recognizable even through the crowd?

Leaving obvious traces to follow her?

Gazef would be stupid not to be on his guard — even against a frail-looking woman like Freya — more so against Freya! She tried to influence him not once, but twice already, he would be a fool trusting her after this.

Knowing all of this, it was the obvious step to proceed with caution, and never let his guard down.

He encountered his fair share of "frail" enemies before to not judge them according to their appearance and strength.

They can be just as dangerous as the strong ones, more so, as they need to substitute strength with their craft, intelligence, charisma or even influence — often employing thugs to complement what they lack.

In this case… Gazef recognized the person following them on the roofs at the moment they entered this place, and thus, he could react just in time, countering the otherwise deadly strike.

"Ah!"

Pushing Freya out of the harm's way with a quick move of his hand, he pulled out his new sword lighting fast, blocking the immensely strong thrust, redirecting it but with a practiced movement.

Just like that, he blocked the

'Clang! Bang!'

The wall behind him immediately collapsed from the strike; if he did not push Freya away, she would be dead by now.

"Hmmm!" Gazef wasted no time but pushed his blade against the enemy, who also reacted just as fast, blocking the strike in return, jumping back right away after another fast slice from the Warrior Captain.

"You are really harsh, Sir Zeff. To push a woman away? Oh my?" Freya chuckled ever sultry, dusting herself slightly.

"If I didn't do so, you would be already dead…" he gave one glance to the woman who only smiled at his words, akin to finding them flattering.

"Is that so?" she chuckled softly.

"I request you to remain steady until I finish with this person. I wouldn't want to strike you in the heat of the battle."

"So you are confident you can take on him? How entertaining!"

"Tch!"

The man before Gazef clicked his tongue, visibly frustrated he was ignored so brashly. Or, rather… it was because Gazef right away judged him inferior? The Warrior Captain had no idea, unfortunately.

His face not visible, an all-body cloak covering it, in his hand a silver spear visible — quite high quality judging from the hardness of the strike Gazef just redirected.

Admittedly, most swords made from simple unenchanted metal would have broken from that kind of force he redirected, but not his. Enchanting it with his Martial Art, it bore with the pressure.

_"This also proves, I judged rightly buying this sword." _Martial Arts as well have their limits. In that case, even using his technique to increase the hardness of his weapon, a simple iron sword would have snapped in half from that amount of force he redirected.

"You are quite strong; I commend you. You almost caught me off guard."

"…" the man said nothing, just stood motionless.

Gazef felt he was watching his every move, trying to read him, trying to find the best opportunity to attack.

He had a certain technique. Certainly precise. Strong enough to make Gazef consider redirecting his attack instead of directly blocking them. The first strike connected where he intended. So bad his opponent was the Warrior Captain. Any other person he knows would be laying on the side with a hole in their back and chest, even full plate couldn't save them, or even slow the attack a little bit.

"I have no enmity against you. Leave me to my business, and I shall forget this meeting."

"..." once again, the man with the spear said nothing, just took a stance, raising his weapon preparing for a "thrusting" technique.

Amongst true warriors, one exchange of blades was enough to get to know each other, and just like that, just like his opponent, Gazef also read him, feeling the immense, barely restrained killing intent this man released.

_"I wonder where this hatred is coming from. We just met."_

Maybe he was a fighter who used specialized techniques to be stronger if he is in a high emotional state. Berserks fight that way, for example. The more injured and angry they are, the faster and stronger they become, the more dangerous to deal with them.

_"But also… the more reckless they are, the more mistakes they make and easier to lead them around. Their control drastically drops..."_

Of course, from this much he can't say for sure, maybe his opponent was just frustrated Gazef managed to block his strike that intended to be deadly.

It cannot be helped; his enemy did not intend to back down from the fight. In that case, his only option was to fight and assess his technique in practice. Dismantle and defeat him on the spot.

"What a pain… but so be it!" Gazef also raised his blade, prepared to go head-on with his new opponent. "Show me your technique!"

This man was dangerous; he already recognized it. Maybe he will need all his skills to keep up with him. The aura of power around him was undeniable. Challenge? Maybe… the Warrior Captain can't help but feel excited.

"…" 'Clang!'

And just like that, the mysterious opponent was before him under a moment, faster than the blink of the eye, the two sides already exchanged many blows before any ordinary people could perceive the battle even started.

_"Fast!"_

Even Gazef needed to push himself harder to keep up with him; very few could say they managed to do the same!

'Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!'

The area boomed with power after each strike; each clash caused the ground to dent under the sides; air whistled violently, creating miniature cyclones when they swung their weapons, releasing a shockwave when their strikes met.

This was the clash of titans! That was undeniable! One world meeting the other. Measuring and pushing their skills to their limits!

Both parties seemingly were equal, both their strength and speed without peer. Anyone would see them could only call them with the word; monster!

The area around them was already devastated, playing cat and mouse through Daedalus Street, blocking, attacking, dodging, and pursuing each other, getting farther and farther away from their original position, the place where they left Freya.

_"Dammit!" _Gazef suspected this was his opponent's intention, drawing him away from his pursued target. Nonetheless, he started to enjoy this fight.

His opponent was not only fast, but each thrust and strike of his rattled his bones. As the Warrior Captain, he wanted to end this battle as fast as possible, continue to pursue and detain Freya. As a warrior and a fighter, however… he enjoyed this battle, wanting his opponent to push him to his limits and beyond! Test his skills!

Compared to the kid he fought previously, this person proved to be quite challenging. The challenge he sought so long to serve his growth and bolster his technique.

Each strike he dodged, redirected or blocked gave him insight about his opponents' fighting style. Each time he attacked and his enemy defended made him able to build a profile about him, filling in the blank spaces on how to counter and counterattack.

His enemy did the same. Or, at least tried so, but was far behind how fast Gazef can read and adapt to him.

"_It is odd, though… he didn't use Martial Arts at all." _Warriors of this level should know many advanced techniques. But Gazef didn't pick up the subtle traces from his opponent that comes at the moment someone activates a Martial Art.

"_It was the same with that wolf kid too…" _there was some odd feeling Gazef felt when Bete went berserk, but it was not Martial Art, he was sure of it. It was something entirely else.

This town and their people were odder and odder with each moment, and he just arrived a few days ago.

"Tch!" The cloaked attacker clicked his tongue once again, definitely frustrated his attacks were all fended off and neutralized. Gazef was able to recognize, the man he fought was not so excited to fight someone on his level as he was. No, in fact, he was just angry and frustrated; someone can keep up and push him back.

_"What a pity…"_

His strikes become stronger and stronger as the battle proceeded, more and more reckless, trying to end the fight fast, overwhelming him with a flurry of thrusts — sometimes Gazef even recognized his attempt to escape, either because he fulfilled his purpose by drawing him away from Freya, or because he found their clash tiresome.

_"That's the two most plausible options I can think of…"_

"Drop already! You piece of shit!" Once more, Gazef redirected the flurry of thrusts aimed against his chest and limbs, his moves soft and well calculated, more and more practiced as he started to build up a profile of his opponent in his head.

This move of his opponent, he already witnessed a few times under their fight, and came up with a counter against it on the spot. At this point, using it against him with the same stance and distance was of a fool's errand. He can completely counter it with little effort and increasing effectiveness each time he sees it.

_"He is also impulsive…" _First Bete, now this mysterious spearman too. Gazef wondered if all strong people of this town lose their head if they are cornered even a little bit, or find an opponent that can challenge their skills.

Now, their battle reached the point when every time he blocked or redirected the strike that aimed to disable or kill him, the man started to swear and cursed him intensely.

This, of course, gave him the perfect opportunity to push him back, slowly dismantle his defense and gain the upper hand.

He was impressive! Each strike rattled his bones when he directly blocked or redirected them! He was one of his fastest opponents until now!

Yet, he wasted too much energy by swearing—precious moments he used for his own advantage — it was almost pitiful.

The Warrior Captain can't help but consider if he concentrated on the battle instead of wasting energy; he should be the one who forces him to be defensive at this point.

Albeit, he recognized one tiny little detail. A detail that he also started to use for his own advantage.

_"The strength of his attacks is higher when he is in motion, but his precision is lower." _that became obvious after the first minute. It was most likely part of his technique or some talent he possessed.

In that case, Gazef only needs to get close enough to him, so it becomes uncomfortable to use his spear, nail him down to lessen the power behind his strikes, and force him to be defensive. The place they fought immensely supported this tactic, so close to the walls, opponents with hit and run tactics were immensely outclassed.

_"His technique starts to become clear…"_

Seeing his reckless one-hit attacks not working out as he planned, the mysterious fighter changed tactics… Starting to use hit and run tactics, trying to use his speed to cut and bleed out Gazef, tire him by playing around — All along using the advantage that came from his weapon, and increased damage that came from his talent, trying to keep a distance.

Unfortunately for him, Gazef wore the royal treasure that rendered such a method quite obsolete. Even if he managed to scratch him, the cut just healed under a moment. If his opponent does not manage to cut him deep enough to hinder his movement or right away, kill him with a precise strike, such methods will not be likely to work.

_"Of course, if he manages to drain my stamina, I might become clumsier, and he gains the upper hand."_

But he was still far from exhausted at this point; in fact, he could still go a few rounds before he would truly say he was tired of this fight.

Throwing his spear not once, but twice to catch off guard Gazef, was also one of his methods — a method that was quite costly for Gazef's opponent. The man discarded the idea after barely managing to recover his weapon before Gazef caught up with him, almost ending the battle instantly.

_"Heh… nice try. But throwing away your weapon in the middle of the battle is stupid if you can't recover it instantly, or you can't disable or imbalance your opponent long enough."_

Opponents using throwing weapons usually always have spare or possess techniques to recover them instantly. But this man? No… he just ran after his weapon swearing intensely, almost cut in half when he tried to pass Gazef, trying to outmaneuver and outpace him without even using any Martial Art.

Of course, he was before him instantly; that was not a question.

Under such circumstances, Gazef obviously had the upper hand, pushing his attacker to defend, pinning him down, giving him no breathing room, like a relentless juggernaut, pursuing him ever intensely.

"Tch!"

The battle did not proceed well for this mysterious warrior.

The previously intact hooded cloak laid in tatters, revealing a cat demi-human with black hair, and some kind of dark plate covering half of his face.

His body already covered with varying small cuts, bleeding, blood pouring from his muscled arm, drenching his silver spear crimson.

"What the hell are you!?" Once more, he took a stance, immensely annoyed and furious, the Warrior Captain was seemingly able to counter him and even prevent his attacks before he could even initiate them.

Meanwhile, he looked battered and covered with cuts, even the deepest wound he managed to shed on the Warrior Captain's muscled form healed almost instantly. It was like he fought the "King" himself, the longer the battle went on, the more he was pushed back. The ability to rapidly heal was also similar.

"You are good; I commend you. One of my most challenging opponents for a long time." Of course, compared to Brain, he was still quite green. But Gazef was sure, with some practice, even this unpolished gem before him can grow to a splendid fighter.

_"If only he would use Martial Arts… the situation would be different." _but he can't help it. Either he refused to use them, or knows none. Quite odd if you asked Gazef. Oh well… It was his decision.

"I don't need your praise, fucking monster!" sneered the cat person, his tone all venomous.

"I see, nonetheless. I ask you once again. Stand aside, I seek no conflict between us. If you continue like this, I will have no choice but to disable you."

"What did you say?! Disable me?! The hell I will allow that!" now, this is it! He had enough! "You think you are so strong!? I will show you my true power! I will annihilate you on the spot!" immediately, his stance became more beast-like, going on his four, raising his spear and tail.

He was prepared to use his momentum to accelerate himself to his utmost limit. He was prepared to end this battle with one decisive strike.

"Hmph! So be it!" Gazef also raised his sword; his sword-like eyes hardened, something like an expectant smile forming on his mouth. "Show me your best technique!"

At that exact moment, the cat person disappeared from the view of Gazef, only for a moment as in the next, he recognized his blurring from, running on the walls, making circles around him, his speed growing by the momentum, it was to the point, even Gazef was unable to follow him without a Martial Art that increased his perception and the working of his nerves!

The speed of the man around Gazef created a miniature storm as his speed increased, blowing the winds violently.

_"His speed is explosive! How astonishing_!" Gazef was excited, the first time since coming here, he truly felt excitement and joy! Finally, he found an opponent that surpassed — even if momentarily — his speed!

For a moment, he even forgot all that burdened him! The kingdom! His king! His comrades and friends! All the people who are in danger just now because of that woman!

Now, only one thing floated before him, a challenge that can open a way to improve himself as a warrior!

_"Let's see…" _This moment made him remember his extensive training with Brain.

He found his longtime rival in a dark alley after his return to the capital. Broken, filled with despair, giving up on his life entirely.

Somehow he managed to get him together, chatting for a while accompanied by the best friend of a broken man, booze!

Brain told him everything about what happened with him: telling a story about a monster, a creature humanity can't possibly face! A monster that only called herself Shalltear Bloodfallen.

An innocent-looking girl who surpassed everything he thought possible.

As he described her… she was a monster amongst monsters. Outclassing and humiliating the swordsman who had the potential, no! A man who most likely already surpassed him!

Only using the nail of her pinkie to deflect his strongest techniques he honed for a long time, yawning on his best effort, mocking him, calling it all a game!

That monster that humanity can't face. A monster Brain was unable to get closer, despite all his efforts, falling far behind her... A beast that, in all sense, his stories described as a world-ending threat, a being that with just a single act destroyed the greatest swordsman's confidence and broke the once confident genius swordsman to pieces.

_"I still remember, he just cried for a whole day. Repeating, we have no chance. Trying to convince me it is better just to give up, as humanity is too weak to stand a chance…"_

Gazef can only smile on this. It was a sour smile, yet, a hope-filled one.

_"Give up!? Don't joke with me! Brain! Humanity might be weak; we might be frail! But we possess what monsters lack! The will and capacity to improve and overcome the odds!" _he shouted with him back then, smacking him in the face and grabbing his shirt. _"Don't dare to give up on me! You hear me! You are Brain Unglaus! The man who came closest to defeat me! The genius swordsman! No matter the odds! No matter the situation! You can't give up! YOU HEAR ME! If you do so, you have already lost it! Struggle and improve, overcome the odds! LIKE ALWAYS!"_

And just like that, the two started to train once more intensely, and Brain slowly regained who he was, slowly regaining his confidence, improving his technique. He became a lot wiser than when Gazef first met him in the arena, as well as a lot more skilled. He was not the cocky kid like back then, left behind to rely on his talent, instead, becoming a true swordsman he intended to be from the start—a tactical fighter who used every tool in his arsenal to overcome his opponent and improve.

His growth was immense; even Gazef admitted that, and he was entirely sure he still was far from reaching his true potential.

_"I remember… After the raid of the capital, he told me of his second encounter with her_…" it was kinda odd Brain boasted and was filled with ecstasy after he managed to cut down but a single nail of that monster. _"Compared to his story before — where this Shalltear blocked all his strikes with just the nail of her pinkie — this was a huge step!"_

_"A single nail… a technique called [Nail Clipper]..." _he can only chuckle at the name Brain had given to it. But considering he helped him to develop it, training with him whenever his time allowed, it was a Martial Art even he would be afraid to be on the receiving end.

Every progress starts with small steps; in that case, his intense training with Brain paid out in the end, the man really improved dramatically since their last meeting.

_"In that case…" _All this went through his mind in a flash, remembering his short time spent with Brain spending less than a second. And in that moment, Gazef made his decision, taking a deep breath. _"Let's see how much I improved!"_

They promised each other they would grow strong together. Promised… One day, they will duel once again to settle who is better. One day, they will face that monster and defeat her together! As comrades, as friends, as rivals! As two men who made a promise to each other! Two swordsmen who strived to overcome their limitations to become stronger! To protect what was most important to them and show: humanity has immense potential and cannot be trampled to dust so easily anymore!

"You are watching, Brain? I will show you; I will not fall behind…" he muttered, closing his eyes and breathing out the air. "[Field]!"

Using the experience he accumulated while sparring with Brain in the last few months, he managed to copy one of his key techniques.

If you asked Gazef, it was rather unrefined compared to Brain's own Martial Art. However, it was still great progress; he only tried to mimic the man's own technique, using only the experience he garnered under their training together.

_"So this is it? Huh?" _he smiled in glee. "Not bad…"

In a three-meter radius, he perceived everything. Every drop of dust, the movement of the air, everything passing the line will enter his domain! No one can elude his perception in this small radius. It was… his own little world!

_"What he is doing!?" _Gathering more and more speed, Gazef's opponent watched the man with a strange wariness, unable to perceive why Gazef just stopped, holding his sword, his eyes closed. It was almost like he is meditating.

_"I feel this will not end well…"_

On the back of his neck, every hairbreadth started to stand up, his instinct screaming, the man was up to no good.

This man was a monster, the closest he can compare him was Ottar himself!

He needs to end this now! Or his pride will never allow him to look into the mirror once again! If he fails here, Freya will be disappointed, bored by him! He can't allow that! This ends now! Whether he goes down, or succeeds, the next strike will decide!

"Die!" using all his gathered momentum, he launched himself from the wall. His mere step collapsed the whole building, his body strained to the limit, the air starting to heat around him as his speed reached a level which even endangered his life!

'Shuuu!' Gazef still didn't move, waiting for the right moment, and when his mysterious opponent passed the boundary of his [Field]! And when it happened, he made his move!

"[Instant Counter]! [Kinetic Drain!] [Fatal Edge]!" Gazef stomped on the ground, and the shockwave washed over the whole area from the amount of strength behind his effort, collapsing the already destroyed area around him in a ten-meter radius, collapsing the walls of the nearby houses.

His turn was instant, using the gathered momentum of the stomp, his body spun towards his enemy who just entered his [Field] automatically, and faster than the eye can follow, his sword fell, using a strike coming from above his head!

A single swing that was imbued with the strength of his entire body…

"Fuck!"

It was only thanks to his instinct, the demi-human managed to twist himself out of the way of the attack, thrusting his spear towards Gazef's head in the last moment. This was his only chance! His enemy made a fatal mistake! Now! He will die!

"I got you…" but as fast as hope surfaced, it was all lost, for the good Warrior Captain expected such an outcome.

Gazef's new sword was at least two times denser than of an average sword of the same size, yet, he carried it with surprising ease, it was also made by a smithing technique that made it lighter despite its hardness.

_"Truly a masterpiece…!"_

In accordance with the law of inertia, halting the acceleration of the sword of that weight, and the amount of strength he put behind it said to be impossible!

However…

'Crack!'

Gazef's sword stopped just before reaching the ground, the amount of pressurized air the blade pushed before itself dented the ground once again, leaving a scar on the already ruined pavement. A line is running forth at least ten long meters!

Indeed, if anyone under a certain durability stood in the way of the pressurized air they would have been cleaved in half immediately.

Despite increasing the durability of the blade, and giving it magical properties with Martial Art, the edge bent to its absolute limit, cracking slightly, almost snapping at the half. Only thanks to the special smithing techniques it was created with and the Martial Arts used to reinforce the blade had it remained intact.

"Haaah!"

The experience Gazef had accumulated with different sword techniques gave birth to the ultimate technique!

This technique is capable of catching up with anyone with turning speeds incomprehensible to mortal minds!

A supremely swift strike… a new technique still under development! Yet, it was potent enough to catch anyone off guard!

"[Durability Breaker Tide Turner Flash]!" just as fast as it stopped, the weapon immediately started to accelerate upward with incomparable speed, blurring out of existence! Even his opponent only registered the blade disappearing for a moment, bending the space and filling him with dread!

"What!?" trying to avoid the unseen strike, he landed behind the Warrior Captain with a clumsy somersault, barely managing to regain his balance.

"What the heck was that?!" he checked his body, only to a moment later realization, and his injuries caught up with him!

"Guah!" his silver spear made from an extraordinary material fell to small pieces, deep cuts all around his body opened, sprouting blood. From his mouth, his crimson essence shoots forth, making him fall forward, powerless to even move or lessen the impact.

"Ggggg…..! You fucking piece of shit…" 'Thud!'

He muttered as he fell forth, eyes rolling back, the cat person lost consciousness immediately, the blood loss, and the sudden shock from the damage was too much for him to fight further.

"My new technique…" and just like that, Gazef sheathed his blade, the battle was concluded, the victor was the Warrior Captain.

"Haah! How troublesome…" Gazef tilted his head and massaged his neck. It was a good fight. The first time since coming here, his techniques and skills were really tested. He felt he really improved thanks to this fight. Yet, he was slightly exhausted from all the Martial Arts he used during the battle.

His whole body was drenched in perspiration, his blade cracked, and his armor slightly battered.

But… still, despite all the pressure, he put them through, they still held out, and that was a great thing in itself.

Gazef made a great deal buying them; he needs to find the blacksmith that created them and contract "her" — as Misha also explained to him under their sessions, contracting smiths is highly advised for an adventurer.

"Too bad Lady Freya got away." in a way, it didn't really matter, as he knows where to find her. Also, he didn't have anything substantial in his hand to turn her in just now.

_"Well, I can always hold her accountable, a bargaining chip never hurts…" _even if it was dirty, his opponent was too much of a high position to play fair. She gave away the same feeling as the other so-called "gods," in that case; he needs to use every possible tool under his employment to equalize the sides.

_"I am but a simple human. I just equalize the playing field…" _it didn't feel right, he hated it, but he had no other chance to come out as the winner.

"What to do with you…" turning towards his still unconscious opponent, Gazef shook his head tired. "Haah! And when I thought this day would end well, trouble always finds me." turning him on his back; he poured a healing potion in his mouth, some of his injuries. Slowly, the cuts started to heal, steaming up slowly.

He aimed at his tendons, cutting deep enough to make him incapable of moving for a while. The black plate across his eyes also sliced right through, revealing a handsome face, with a new, deep scar that ran across its entirety. The scars continued on to several parts of his body — a present of Gazef's last swift strike, left as a memento.

"I hope the people of the city are alright, and someone stopped those released monsters…" he really hoped so, looking around, their battle might only have lasted a few minutes, but the houses around them were wholly ruined, the two left a trail of devastation in their wake.

He can't help it; it was not to his liking to leave such a mess behind himself. Unfortunately, under such pressure, he had limited options to control the damage of the battle.

"Let's hope no one got injured while we battled…" the houses looked empty enough. He tried to control the battle ever subtly, bringing his opponent to a more abandoned area that only housed dilapidated buildings.

'Quake!'

"More trouble it seems…" the ground started to tremble suddenly, from the direction of the clock tower, the heavy noises of battle filtered towards him. "Let's not waste more time!" it was bad enough he lost his chance to go after the monsters that rampaged through the city.

_"Hopefully, one of the adventurers had the decency to get rid of them…"_

But decisions needed to be made, and back then, he only had a clue to where Freya went, the rampage of monsters only started after his battle with this stranger began.

Squinting his eyes, the Warrior Captain started to sprint towards the sound of destruction, maybe not even recognizing that in the moment he left the destroyed alley, four short figures landed near the still unconscious adventurer. Looking at their fallen comrade, then each other, wordless all along, they gulped in synchrony under their metal helmets.

'Gulp!'

* * *

**Scene Change: Square with Clocktower:**

"—ah."

A pale-green tendril had shot out of the ground at her feet. Without any armor to absorb the blow, the elf magic caster felt the green appendage — as thick as her arm — slam into regular cloth.

"Ka-AHH!" She could feel every unnatural crunch inside her abdomen as blood erupted from her mouth, splattering on the ground.

** "LEFIYA?!" **The two amazons were too busy dealing with the suddenly appeared plant monster, unable to reach her in time, they shouted in fright.

The blow knocked the elf clean off her feet. Her eyes rolled into her head as she flew backward. 'Thud!'

She landed on her back, body twitching.

The two amazons — Tiona and Tione — screamed at the top of their lungs and rushed to her aid.

The elf's feminine frame was much more delicate than their own. A hit like that could be fatal, Lefiya was lying eerily still and bleeding profoundly from her stomach.

The tendril that burst from the ground started to wiggle. The creature began to change.

It raised its lump-like head toward the sky. 'Crick! Crick!' Lines appeared— and it bloomed.

**"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Its roar reverberated through the streets, shaking the whole clocktower square.

Many petals stretched out to sunlight.

Each of them was an ominous deep red.

They all met in the center, a gigantic mouth lined with fangs opened. Pollen shook free with every movement.

The flesh inside its mouth was light pink. Its magic stone was visible deep in its throat as the beast turned toward its prey.

"Not a snake…but a flower?!"

Tiona yelled in horror.

The long body was actually a stem. Its faceless lump of a head turned out to be a bud.

The ferocious carnivorous flower turned its terrifying visage toward the injured Lefiya.

Several more tendrils exploded from the ground as the creature's body slithered toward the helpless elf. Slithering towards the civilians sought shelter behind her, creating an impenetrable wall of green arms — arms which joined by the bud itself, trying to devour the now vulnerable elf.

"Lefiya, get up!"

"GAHHH, outta my way!"

Further tendrils blocked Tione and Tiona's path to their ally. No matter how many times they knocked one of the pale-green appendages to the ground, it would just rise again. Lefiya lay motionless in the middle of a wriggling forest of roots.

The Amazonian twins screamed as the monster's head hovered over their friend.

There was no time! She will die now! Just like the civilians trembling not far from her, the barrage of tendrils emerged from the ground and proceeded to quickly tear them apart, leaving nothing more of their existence than a blood splatter on the ground!

"Mama!"

"I love you!" The mother tightly hugged her son, curling around him akin to a protective shell. A guild employee is standing not far from them, trembling helplessly.

As said, heroes always arrive at the last moment! And when all hope is lost, they make a grand entrance!

"[Focus Battle Aura]! [Fourfold Slash of Light]!"

Came the shout of a man, booming through the thick wall of tendrils, and just like that, like magic, four lines of light cut through them. The small forest worth of tendrils cut through with just one attack, it's withered carcass falling to the ground lifeless!

**"Oooooooooooooooooooooo!"**

The towering plant creature right away withdrew its tendrils, raising its head high with what sounded like a pain-filled scream. On its neck, a massive slash wound, cutting deeply through its Mythril like skin, like it would be a paper. The gash cleaved deep inside its neck, making it's green blood sprout all around.

Right away, the tendrils that until now kept the Amazon twins at bay started to trash, withdrawing around the monster, allowing them to rush to Lefiya.

"Guahhh…" the elf girl coughed blood, she was in a grave condition.

"Are you all right?"

Her vision was blurry, but what she saw before herself was a man in armor, towering in stature, carrying the scent of sweat and blood.

'Boom!'

"Lefiya!"

**"Owaaaaaaa!"**

The monster once more roared up in agony and annoyance—something, or preferably someone who just arrived started their own assault against it in the next moment, giving the twins enough time to rush forth for their injured comrade.

"Ah… she is here, I see…" Gazef mumbled, spotting the person who gained them the needed distraction.

For most, it was just a blur, but glancing towards the object of great speed, Gazef's Martial Art sharpened senses clearly recognized what, or rather who it was.

It was not a thing… rather "she," a person he already saw back in the Hostess of Fertility. Booming winds surrounded the girl in rather plain clothes, golden eyes, and hair. Her arm blurred with great speed, flying through the air, gracefully avoiding the monster's wild thrash, cutting apart the stems aimed to hinder her.

"Lefiya!" In the next moment, Tiona and Tione managed to reach their comrade, immensely worried about her state of being.

"Yo-You!?" their eyes widened, recognizing Zeff from that night.

"Sorry for being late. Something kept me busy in the meantime." Gazef smiled sour, almost sounding sarcastic.

"Something?"

"Oi! That's not the time for jokes!" the two dark-skinned women scolded him. Maybe they thought he was just shooting a rather tasteless joke.

"I am not joking…" Gazef looked around with a hard expression, inspecting the situation thoroughly and measuring his options. "Where did this thing come from?"

"Underground…" deadpanned Tiona, a bad joke that earned a bop to her head from her sister.

"Ouch! Hey!?"

"That's quite obvious. How did it get there?"

"I don't know, one moment it was all peaceful, in the next, monsters rampaging through the town, and this thing appearing under the stone flooring. Maybe it came from the sewers running underneath the city."

"Hmm, I see." Gazef looked up from tip to toe the Amazon twins, measuring their state. Right away, he recognized, they lack any weapons, as well, their clothing — or the lack of it — rather ill fit for combat.

_"Maybe they are monks?" _such people used to wear almost no armor, using their body as a living weapon, judging from their muscles and athletic appearance that might be the case.

"Oi! What are you ogling at!?"

"You have no weapons, I see. Can you escort this injured girl and the rest of the civilians to a safe place? In the meantime, I will try to help the girl who is fighting that monster."

"Oi! You want us just to sit around and pester people!?"

"Yeah, we can do that!"

"Sister!"

"Tiona… this is not the time. The civilians need protection!"

"Oi! Aren't one of us enough for that?!"

"Maybe..." muttered the more developed of the sisters, thinking about how to proceed. She wouldn't want to leave the civilians without protection, neither want to leave everything to Aiz and this man alone. That monster was pretty thought even for them.

"Tione… Tiona…" Lefiya tried to get up, just to vomit blood once again. "Please, let me…"

"You are in no state for combat! We will get you out there!" The more busty of the twins was near her under a moment, checking her wounds.

Unfortunately, Gazef already used up the only potion he had for that man, he was no healer, he can't do anything with the girl.

"Tch…!" Lefya gritted her teeth, looking away painfully and ultimately powerless, curling her fist in anger.

"They are right…" Gazef kneeled by her side. "It is not a weakness, asking help in times of need. You are injured, let me help to deal with it."

"But… Aiz…" Lefiya glanced up, watching in horror as the next strike broke the Sword Princess's already weathered blade. That girl really went rough on her weapon; her technique was of one that really put her tool under heavy strain.

"She will…!"

"It seems, no time left. Let me help." he placed his hand on her shoulder. "People are weak alone, but together, they can get stronger and reach higher. Accepting the help of a stranger in a time of need is not a weakness. It is courage…"

"Wow! What a speech! Oi!"

"Don't ruin the moment!" Tione once more hit her sister's head, making the less "developed" sister grab her pained nob.

Lefiya turned her head away, tears starting to pour from her eyes, feeling useless.

"Fine…"

"Very well! Let's do it then!"

…

Aiz arrived just in the nick of time, thanks to her special wind magic she was able to sense the runaway monster that rampaged through the town.

How they were released from their pens, she had no idea; she only knew she needed to hunt them down to keep the city and its citizens safe.

Forgetting her special sword called Desperate was still under maintenance, she used her borrowed blade for hunting down six of the rampaging creatures, doing it mostly all alone.

Unfortunately, combining the strain her wind magic put on her body and weapon, and her reckless fighting style, it was too much for her weapon to bear.

"Wha…" Aiz caught off guard suddenly, after her last strike, her borrowed rapier couldn't stand the strain anymore. And like a spider's web, cracks ran rampant in the body of her sword, making it literally fall apart, leaving only the handle intact.

"…" for a moment, she watched her blade sad, pitying the fact she can't give it back to its original owner.

"Aiz! Get rid of your magic! The monster will follow you until you do!" Tione shouted on the side, fending off the newly appeared tendrils that once again started to aim for the civilians still around, and trying to restrain Gazef and the twins.

"But…"

"We will take them down one by one! Just do it!" Tiona berated the sword princess annoyed, she and her sister trying to keep the stems away from the civilians and the injured Lefiya — with Gazef cutting through the stems ever fast and diligent, making significant progress in his path.

"…"

In the next moment, the monster's snakelike body slammed into a line of nearby street stalls, sending them flying in its pursuit of the blond girl.

"Aiz!"

The Amazonian twins called out to Aiz as they jumped in and out of the way of the free green stems.

The Sword Princess wanted to protest at first but saw the logic in their suggestion and was about to dismiss the wind protecting her when from the corner of her eye, she spotted her!

"…"

She caught a glimpse of a small human figure out of the corner of her eye.

A civilian who hadn't escaped in time! An animal-person child had been hiding behind the street stalls. Overcome by fear, the girl sat on the stone street, shaking uncontrollably. Their eyes met.

If Aiz tried to dodge the monsters' next attack to the right, their long bodies would crush the girl in an instant.

She made her decision! In an instant, she hesitated not to lung forward!

Strong wind gathered around her.

Aiz jumped onto the debris on her left, grabbing the child, increasing the intensity of her winds, forming a protective bubble around the two of them. And then! The fanged jaws came down!

…

"It seems, no time to play around anymore!" Gazef squinted his sword-like eyes, cutting down the batch of stems shoot forth at him and the civilians.

"What do you mean?"

"I am sorry, my King, it seems. I need to use it…" muttering, he raised his new sword above his head, watching its already cracked surface. Soon, his new blade will break, he put it through too much strain.

"What are you blabbering about!?" Tiona made a spinning kick, kicking away the tendrils sought to grab her.

"You will see…" Gazef muttered, pitying the fact his new sword ruined after just a day.

Nonetheless, it was a great blade; he will definitely seek out whoever made it. But that… need to come after he solved this issue with the monster before him.

"Suuh!" the Warrior Captain took a stance, using his breathing technique to gather stamina.

"[Ability Boost]! [Capacity Building]! [Focus Battle Aura]!" his body as well his weapon glowed up three times, and what the twins felt in that moment shook them to the core! "[Greater Piercing Throw]!" stomping at the ground, the pavement destroyed under Gazef's feet, lunging forth his new sword like it would be a javelin, sparing no strength behind the throw.

'Boom! Clang!'

The air boomed around the blade as it instantly passed the speed of sound several times over, heating the blade to white-hot under just a moment.

Ever accelerated, blurring for the eye, piercing right through the monsters' neck with ease, cutting right through its Mythril like the skin!

**"Ooooaaaaaa!"** the plant monster lunged back in pain, the blade after piercing its hard skin like it would be made of paper, exploded inside of the thing from the sheer stress and heat, filling the monster with glowing sprinters, damaging the crystal inside of the being.

"I-It is dying!?" the tendrils right away dropped, convoluting, struggling to retreat to the main body to protect it. Said struggling, as with the damaged core of the monster, it struggled to keep control of its own body, trashing wildly like of a wounded beast!

"Time to end this…" and that was that moment Gazef pulled out Razor Edge.

The eyes of everyone widened, seeing the exquisite glowing green blade revealed. They can't help it... in the moment the blade revealed from the layers of cloth and the scabbard hid it until now, everyone turned their attention towards the exotic sword.

Neither of them had seen such exquisite weapon before, the presence it gave away was like it could cut through the very space and time. It was an incredibly "sharp" feeling that made everyone looking at it, feel their skin itching, and paper cuts opening once again.

Gazef called, and the blade answered his resolve…

"Come on! [Provocation]!" After using his Martial Art, the monster right away turned its attention to Gazef, wasting no time lunging forth at him. With its last strength, before its death, trying to swallow the one injured it so badly!

"[Instant Counter]! [Full Thortle]! [Flow Acceleration]!" wasting no time, the Warrior Captain wanted to end this charade as fast as possible. The man basically exploded forth from his original position after activating three Martial Arts at once, making even Tiona and Tione lose sight of him for long moments.

"Fast!"

"What!?"

Like a juggernaut, Gazef was unstoppable, long ago leaving the speed of sound, leaving in the dust even the fastest adventurer of the city. The armor he wore simply tore itself from his body right at the moment his acceleration started! The wind resistance was too much for the already torn leather straps that fixed it on his body.

Still, even losing his armor, he never stopped, but raising his special blade, holding it oblique, he activated one last technique!

He was already strained, dozing slightly, starting to feel the after-effects of his intense Martial Art use under this day.

Yet, for one last technique, he gathered all his remaining willpower, pushing himself even further!

"[Greater Oblique Whirlwind]!" Like the name of the technique implies, Gazef started to spin wildly and with great speed, holding his blade at a 45-degree angle.

Initially, the technique [Whirlwind] intended to be an area effect attack, attacking enemies around the user. But by combining it with the method [Oblique Strike], a new technique had been born, a technique that was able to cut the enemy not just vertically, but horizontally as well!

"A-Amazing!"

Like a drilling ball of death, with the precise use of the sword, Gazef and Razor Edge cut a wide path through the monster, combining with his speed tearing it apart, raining what basically "liquid" flesh over the whole square.

Nothing stopped him! He did not stop when the core of the monster cut to dust, not even when his blade met the Mythril shell of the creature! Against Razor Edge and its wielder, it was the same as cutting paper. All defenses worth nothing!

Gazef's momentum pushing him forth cut the monster deeper and deeper, not even allowing it to scream up one last time before its consciousness faded to nothingness. All happened under a mere few moments, creating a storm of the blade and sticky monster goo all around!

"Guuu!" Gazef reached the end of the monster under a flash, exploding out from its other end, and just like that! 'Poof!' without a core, the creature exploded in fine black dust, disappearing altogether, along with every other part of it.

"It is over…" he breathed haphazard, falling forward for a moment, just to straighten himself once again, breathing big with a proud stature, never broken, never falling.

His clothes were clear from the stain of the being, he spun with such speed, and created such pressure around him, not a drop reached him.

"Wow! That was soo cool! One moment he stood and in the next! Boom! He cut through that monster like it was made from paper! IT WAS AWESOME!" Tiona's eyes flashed up suddenly, never seeing such technique and speed before.

"Are you alright?" Tione walked near Gazef, leaning forward and checking him.

"I was reckless…" Gazef chuckled with a tired tone, lowering his special sword, and massaging his forehead.

His head throbbed, his muscles screamed with pain; he needed a good rest to recover his lost stamina after using so many Martial Arts one after another.

Indeed, maybe he went a little bit overboard with this combination. Something less flashy would have sufficed in this situation. Yet, he can't help it, he wanted to try this new combination he came up with when he spotted that monster.

"The civilians and your friend?"

"All safe…"

"Good…" Gazef walked towards Aiz and the child she protected, kneeling before them. "And you too?"

"She is safe…" muttered Aiz; as always, her expression was blank. But it was like Gazef saw something more in those empty golden orbs. Confusion? Awe? He can't really place it; this girl was hard to read.

"Mommy!"

"Gelda!"

The child ran to her mother, leaving Aiz behind in the end, she was too scared to even give her thanks.

Such scenes always filled Gazef with a good feeling, confirming the fact, it is worth the effort to do good and save people. Confirming, there is light even in the darkest night.

"Oiiii!~"

"Loki?"

Aiz raised her brow, and the goddess walked through the ruins of a weapon shop, grinning ever intensely.

"This was awesome! Ya' all worked well! Good job!" she offered a thumbs up.

"Hmmm…" for a moment, Gazef watched the redhead goddess suspicious, almost with enmity, making her slightly nervous.

"Oi! Oi! What's with tha' face?!"

"It is nothing…" Gazef glanced towards the slightly cracked clock tower, seeing a figure in black robes for a moment, before he got away, disappearing amongst the buildings.

"Eh? Ok… nonetheless! Tha' move was awesome! Tha' technique, tha' speed! It is decided ya' join my familia." Loki declared right away, pointing at Gazef with an ear to ear grin painted across her face.

"With all due respect, Lady Loki, but my answer has not changed since the last day. The answer still, no!"

Now, Gazef felt slightly naked; most of his clothes were torn and burnt by the wind resistance. Luckily, his medallion was still covered by his ragged shirt, also, no private parts were visible.

This never happened before; wind resistance usually was not a problem under Martial Art use. Something has changed. This place he just dropped was really weird.

"Whaaa!? After such a show! Come on! Don't make me beg! Please…~" Loki fluttered her eyelashes, leaning closer to Gazef.

"Still no, but a nice try…" and Gazef just smirked back, entertained, at least he still has his pants.

"Guuuh! Ya' are impossible!"

"Any idea what was that thing?" ignoring Loki he asked.

"No idea…" Tione shook her head. "We never encountered such monsters before."

"Hmm… strange." Gazef fondled his chin.

First, the beasts let loose — most likely by Freya — then his mysterious attacker, then this strange plant creature appears out of nowhere.

All connected to Freya? Or is there someone else moving the threads in the background? Someone who tried to make Freya look the culprit? Is she just playing with Gazef and the rest of the town?

_"In the way of an innocent child? She didn't give away any ill intent under our encounter..."_

The Warrior Captain had a muddled feeling about everything that happened today and since arriving in this strange place.

The plot started to thicken, and he didn't like where it headed. He was only sure; the trouble will only start to increase from this point on.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, that's it for now!**

**Thanks for reading, and sorry for the long wait.**

**Hopefully, what I presented worth the long-missed time!**

**In the next chapter… new companions?**

**The request of the boy!**

**The plot starts to develop as a new shadow looming over the city.**

**Where all of this will end, maybe only Ainz know!**

**The next chapter comes when it is ready!**

**Until then… please be patient!**

**RnR!**

**Read and review!**

**Send a PM if you have a question, or remark.**

**If you want to chat or just want an easier place to access my content, (maybe early releases) join Atheistbasementdragon's discord server (invite code: /ArqYV5Q)**

**Stay safe! Sail safe! Good night! Good Morning! Good day! Have a nice life! Stay away from Corona-chan!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
